Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Instruments of Creation
by The Desert Cat
Summary: A clever and curious Zorua. An Arcanine who dreams of a past he can't remember. An Absol with a terrible vision of the future. Together with the the Pokemon of Treasure Town and Pokémon Square, they must discover the truth behind Absol's vision of an endless winter, and harness the power of an ancient artifact to prevent it. Violence, injury, death, implied sex, no Human main.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

Arcanine opened his eyes slowly as the sun peeked through the bushes at the entrance to the cave, raised his maned head, and yawned. A deep breath brought in the scents of the morning: fresh dew, earth and grass, the pines in the forest below. It was probably a beautiful, sunny spring day out there. His head pounded and his back ached and he didn't want to move.

Slowly he raised himself up, stopped, stretched his forelegs out in front of him and leaned back until his elbows touched the ground. He stood again and repeated the motion in the opposite direction, stretching his back legs out behind him and leaning forward as far as he could balance. He limped out into the sun.

A trickle of water flowed down the rocks nearby and pooled in a basin he had scratched in the packed dirt before seeping away again into the ground, and he stopped to drink. In front of his cave, partway up the mountain, a protruding angle of rock formed a ledge from which he could overlook most of the forest and valley below. Stretching again, Arcanine lay down with the sun on his back and his forepaws hanging over the edge.

Some scraggly berry bushes grew in the cracks between the rocks on the slope below, and a few gnarled apple trees held the summit. He was sure that someone, long ago, must have planted them, just like he was sure that some ancient ancestor has scraped out the small cave he called home. There were weathered scribbles from claws and charcoal on the rocks inside, complex shapes and runes in some language he could not recognize.

He had everything he needed on his mountain; water, food, shelter, privacy. Few other Pokémon ventured this deep into Haunted Forest, and the Ghosts-types who lived in the forest below seldom bothered him. Arcanine thought he could remember a different place, a different world, where he had needed to fight, and hide, where two-legged creatures unlike any Pokémon he had seen had hunted him...

He woke again. The sun felt wonderful on his fur, its warmth relaxing muscles which never fully released, and hardened like rocks again every night, no matter how many pine boughs he drug up from the forest below to make his bed. A scattering of jagged scars covered his back and sides, like rosettes on a Liepard. Finer scars traced along his legs, chest, and belly, intersecting here and there. He'd wondered many times what sort of Pokémon could have left those wounds.

As much as he wanted to lay here all day in the sun, Arcanine knew he couldn't; There was always danger out there, somewhere, even if he couldn't remember what it was. He had to train harder, be stronger, be ready, even if it hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three Pokémon were unlike any Zorua had seen before. Roughly hexagonal and a meter tall, they sparkled in the sunlight like giant ice crystals as they floated through the meadow, leaving a light trail of frost in their wake. Curious, she crept closer. They paused around one of the piles of rubble which dotted the field, the ruins of some ancient structure of whose purpose and shape no evidence remained, circling it as if searching for something before moving on.

She ducked behind a bush, and with a shimmer of purple light she disguised herself as Buneary. When the strange Pokémon passed around the other side of the stones, she ran closer, darting between the cover of rocks and bushes. By the time she reached the stones, they had moved on. Zorua circled the rubble as well, following their trail. What were they looking for?

The strange Pokémon floated on toward another pile of rubble further up the valley, and Zorua slunk after them. They were talking, a tinkling sound like ice crystals falling from a tree in the wind, but they were still too far away for her to make out words.

They stopped at the rocks again and Zorua approached, slowly, doing her best to keep out of sight. A rock, a clump of tall grass, an Oran bush, and she was almost close enough to hear what they were saying.

A startled Starly flapped out of the bush, and one of the Ice-types looked toward it. Zorua ducked, but too late. The air went suddenly cold around her, frost forming on the new leaves of the bush and the tips of her fur. She turned and fled.

Looking back over her shoulder, Zorua could see the three strange Pokémon were gaining on her. There was no one else around. Meadow Town was back the way she had come, through her pursuers and kilometers away at the other end of the valley; there was no way she could make it. Ahead and to either side loomed Haunted Forest. The outskirts of the forest were safe enough in daytime, and sometimes the local Pokémon came here to play or harvest timber for the town, but at night, the Ghost-types for whom the forest was named ventured out from the depths. Pokémon who wandered too deep into the trees found themselves lost in the labyrinthine trails of the mystery dungeon within.

If she could find cover, she thought, maybe she could form another illusion and lose them. She changed course, sprinting for a stand of tall grass. What was the smallest, sneakiest Pokémon she could think of? The grass closed around her, hiding her pursuers from view. Another shimmer of purple light, and she appeared as Cutiefly.

The air went cold again, and shards of ice scythed through the grass around her with an ominous hiss. That had been a bad idea_,_ Zorua realized, beginning to run again. Looking small wasn't the same as being small, and the Ice-types didn't need to see her to hit her.

A sharp bit of ice sliced into her side and Zorua felt her illusion disappear. She emerged from the grass. The three strange Pokémon had spread out, attempting to surround her. The initial fear of discovery had faded into the excitement of the chase, but Zorua realized now that she was in real trouble. Whatever these Pokémon were doing here, they were serious about keeping it a secret.

The only direction left was into the trees. Zorua fought against panic. She knew the woods better than they did, she would be harder to see. She could still lose them in here, but if she strayed too far she would be lost in the mystery dungeon. More shards of ice whistled by, rattling against the trees around her.

Zorua found a game trail which seemed familiar and followed it. It was working, she thought, looking back over her shoulder. The strange Pokémon were falling further behind, unable to move through the underbrush as quickly as she.

The game trail she was following opened onto a larger road, wide enough for a wagon to pass between the trees. Zorua stopped, confused. There was a road which skirted part of the forest, but she should not have come on it here. She turned around. The strange Pokémon were gone. Her ears swiveled back and forward, straining to catch some sound of them, but it was eerily silent.

Zorua sat down to think. Obviously, the trail hadn't been where she thought it was. She was in the mystery dungeon now. That was bad. Her pursuers hadn't followed her in, or had ended up somewhere else; also, it was only noon or so, so she should have plenty of time to find her way out before dark. That was less bad. Was Haunted Forest really as dangerous as the other Pokémon said? No one she knew from Meadow Town had ever entered Haunted Forest and returned, but they were also mostly a bunch of boring old greybeards…

Zorua considered trying to backtrack, but there had been other trails branching off of hers, she though, and it would be difficult to find the correct one; anyhow, she didn't think that would work; no one in any of the stories she could think of had gotten out of a mystery dungeon by going back. She decided on following the road. Roads went places, otherwise who would bother to maintain them?

Slowly but steadily, the road narrowed as Zorua progressed; not enough to notice as she walked, but each time she paused to look around, she found the trees closer on either side, the underbrush thicker and the shadows darker.

After an hour or so, the trail branched. Zorua sat down in the intersection to rest. All three paths, the two ahead of her and the one behind, were, for practical purposes, identical. It probably didn't matter, she thought, which course she chose, but there would be other intersections ahead, and she should try to maintain a constant heading so that she didn't end up circling back the way she had come. She had entered the forest at the northwest end of the meadow, and it was afternoon, now, so the sun was to her southwest. If she tried to keep the sun to her left, now, and her left-front as it grew closer to sunset, she ought to go straight through and eventually come out in the hills on the other side.

A stream crossed the trail and Zorua stopped to drink. The water seemed bitter and oily, and though she was quite thirsty from the day's exertions, she could manage only a mouthful. Berries grew along the bank as well, but on closer inspection, she found them to be Orens, and inedible. Unsatisfied, she continued. Thunderclouds moved in, and by the time she reached the next crossing in the trail, she could not make out the sun at all through the trees and clouds. She wondered whether it was all foul luck, or if the forest was really trying to thwart her.

As the sky darkened, Zorua's pace quickened from a walk to a trot. A cold, heavy rain began to fall. She dared not stop to find shelter, and it quickly soaked through her fur. The trail had grown so narrow now that bushes brushed against her on either side. She felt as if she were being followed as well, though by what, she could not identify.

It was fully dark now, and even Zorua's Dark-type eyes had difficulty picking out the trail in the moonless gloom. Here and there through the trees, she glimpsed the phantom lights of Litwicks, their numbers steadily increasing as she progressed.

Something reached out from the bushes, leaving a trail of unnatural chill as it brushed against her side. Zorua leapt away, charging headlong through the underbrush in a panicked run. Thorns and branches slashed against her face and tore at her fur. The ground disappeared in front of her and she was tumbling and sliding down a steep, muddy slope. Her right hind leg caught on something as she slid, wrenching painfully, and she screamed.

The Litwicks circled around, coming closer as their numbers grew. Zorua struggled to her feet and pressed onward, limping. She had no idea now what direction she was headed.

She found a dry patch under the overhang of a large fallen tree which blocked the worst of the wind, and huddled into it. The phantom light bobbed around her through the trees, in a slowly constricting circle. Her coat was soaked through, and she was shivering uncontrollably now; how much from the cold and how much from panic, she couldn't tell. Her injured leg wouldn't hold weight any more, and her whole body ached from cuts and bruises.

"Stupid," Zorua told herself. If she'd kept her head, she could have evaded those strange Pokémon in the fringes of the wood instead of wandering right into the mystery dungeon. If she hadn't been so careless in the first place, she could still be Eevee, warm and dry back in town.

The Litwick were close, now. She was too cold, too tired to fight them. The tears flowing down her cheeks left little warm trails before they disappeared into the cold wetness of her fur. She could curl up here and wait for them to come. It wouldn't hurt that much, just letting them drain what was left of her spirit, and she'd be gone...

The rain had let up somewhat, and looking up through the hole in the canopy left by her tree when it had fallen, she could see a single star peeking through the clouds. Would anyone miss her if she died here, tonight? Would anyone ever know? Probably not.

As she stared, the star seemed to flicker and brighten, and suddenly she realized that it wasn't a star, couldn't be a star. It was too bright, too close, too...orange. Like a fire, a campfire on the side of one of the hills she'd seen earlier rising from the forest. Hope flowed into her, pushing back the cold stiffness in her muscles. She rose, unsteadily, and charged at the nearest Litwick between her and the fire. It shied away, and she felt an indescribable, horrible chill as the ghost-flame brushed against her body. She was outside the ring of lights, running again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ghost-types were out in force tonight; dozens of their eerie purple and blue lights wandered through the dark trees below. He'd best have a fire tonight, Arcanine thought. The ghosts seldom bothered him, but there was no sense taking risks, especially in this weather, when his techniques would be less effective. He dragged a few of the dryer branches from his bed to the cave entrance, far enough out that they wouldn't smoke back into the cave, but close enough to be out of the worst of the weather, and lit them with a breath. He shook, stretched out beside the fire, and began to lick himself dry.

Arcanine was beginning to nod off when a noise caught his attention. A single, distant scream, not a ghostly shriek, but the panicked scream of a flesh-and-blood Pokémon in pain. Without thinking, Arcanine was on his feet, heat surging inside him and blood racing for a fight.

No, Arcanine told himself, this wasn't his problem. He was sore, and tired, and he wasn't going back out in this weather for some fool who had gotten himself lost in Haunted Forest. What had other Pokémon done for him, when he wandered into Treasure Town, years ago, scared and injured, with no memory of where he'd come from? They cheated him, attacked him, sent hunters after him when he fled.

Even as he resolved against it, instinct drove him back out into the rain. Scores of ghostly lights drifted through the blackness of the forest below, converging on a point perhaps a kilometer from the base of his hill. Someone was there, he thought, hurt and alone. For most Pokémon, rushing into Haunted Forest on a night like this was suicidal, but Arcanine was confident in his speed and strength, and in his time here, he'd learned a few of the forest's tricks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something rose from between the trees in front of her, no body, just a blurry black outline framing two huge eyes and a leering mouth. The Litwicks swarmed after her, close behind. She couldn't stop, and there was nowhere else to turn. Despairing, she leapt at the creature in front of her, readying herself for death in its icy embrace.

A line of fire split the darkness of the forest, outlining the Gengar in brilliant orange flame. It screeched in pain and surprise and fled, bobbing and weaving through the trees, flames trailing behind. More flames cracked and hissed through the wet brush, driving back the Litwicks which pursued her.

Another giant shape loomed over her, but it was a solid, warm Pokémon this time, not another hot breath smelled like ashes and sulphur as massive jaws closed delicately around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scents of pine and earth and ashes and wet fur drifted to her on the cool morning air, anddiffuse sunlight filtered in from somewhere behind her. Zorua yawned and rolled over, wriggling deeper into the soft grass and pine of the bed, not yet quite ready to be awake. As she stared up at the stony ceiling, she began to realize that something was different. This wasn't her corner in the lodge in Meadow Town, and absent were the usual morning smells of food, and the sound of other Pokémon coming and going. She blinked, opened her eyes and looked around again.

The events of the previous day returned to her; the panicked flight through the forest, the light on the cliff, the rescue. The bed was obviously made for a much larger Pokémon, but his scent was unfamiliar; Houndoom, perhaps? A ragged treasure bag leaned against the opposite wall, with a battered exploration team badge pinned to the side. A mouthful of berries were piled on the floor next to the bed, but the cave was otherwise unoccupied.

Zorua stood gingerly and looked herself over. Her right ankle was swollen and painful, and the whole leg was stiff and sore. Her head pounded. Her coat, still damp where she had lain, was tangled and matted with dried blood, mud and debris, and her whole body ached from cuts and bruises, but she seemed to have avoided any other serious injury. She ate the berries gratefully and hobbled three-legged outside, not bothering to disguise herself.

Her rescuer lay in the sun by the edge of the cliff. He was big, even for an Arcanine, and covered in old scars. His ears flicked back at her approach, but he did not otherwise acknowledge her presence. Water trickled down the rocks into a pool by the mouth of the cave, and she drank deeply. She had not had a drink since that mouthful of filthy water in Haunted Forest the day before, and the cold, clear water seemed the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

"Umm...Thanks," Zorua began, taking a seat next to him on the cliff and staring out over the forest below. Her eyes followed the river outward, and she could even see the lodge in Meadow Town from here, beyond the trees. "Those ghosts would have gotten me, last night."

Arcanine didn't know how to reply. It had been more than a year, he thought, since he'd talked to another Pokémon. The silence stretched out awkwardly, and Zorua shifted, uncomfortable.

She tried again. "Thanks for the berries, too"

"Couldn't just let them kill you. Not many Pokémon make it that far though the forest at night."

Was that a compliment, Zorua wondered, or chastisement for being stupid enough to try?

"Didn't plan to," she answered, "I got lost. Then I saw your fire."

Arcanine nodded. "Easy to do. Getting lost, that is."

Silence again, but it felt less awkward this time. Her fur was beginning to warm in the sun and she yawned. Finally Arcanine turned to look at her. His smile was friendly and patient, and she couldn't help grinning back.

"You live down there?" he asked, following her gaze to Meadow Town. Zorua nodded.

"Can wash in the pool, if you like."

Oh, right, Zorua thought. She'd forgotten already what a mess she was. "Not quite that warm, yet."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Zorua hoped that Arcanine wasn't upset by her presence. She didn't think so; he didn't seem disturbed, just kind of awkward and shy.

"What's it like, living there?" Arcanine asked, eventually.

"Meadow Town?" Zorua flicked her ears dismissively. "It's just a town. Nothing much happens. Some of the Pokémon cut timber and float it downstream to sell in other towns. There's a mine, too, but no one has worked it since I've lived there."

Arcanine looked unsatisfied, but didn't press her to continue.

"How long have you lived up here?" Zorua asked.

Arcanine thought for a moment. "Four or five years, I think."

"And you've never visited Meadow Town?"

Arcanine shook his head.

"You've never lived in a town at all, have you?"

"Not that I can remember," he answered slowly, shaking his head again, "Don't remember much of anything before I came here, though."

"I've always lived in Meadow Town," Zorua continued, "my mother was Zoroark, but everyone thought she was Sylveon. She picked herbs and made potions. Mostly for the other Pokémon in Meadow Town, but sometimes she traveled to other towns to sell them, too. Everyone liked her. Once when I was young, though, she traveled downriver to sell them and never came back."

Zorua's voice wavered and she looked down, found a mat of dried mud on her leg and yanked on it roughly until she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry." Arcanine looked away, pretending not to notice.

"We had a hut in the field outside town. I was scared to live there alone, though, so I moved into the lodge. That's the big building you can see from here. Everyone used to think I was Eevee too, but I was careless sometimes. I still pretend to be Eevee, though. It makes other Pokémon more comfortable."

Zorua was feeling warmer now, and her filthy coat itched all over. She returned to the pool and rolled in it until the water was as dirty as she. She shook and lay back down on the ledge to groom. For a long time neither of them spoke; Zorua couldn't tell whether Arcanine was asleep, or just lost in thought.

"What happened to your back?" Zorua asked eventually, "I've never seen a Pokémon with scars like that before."

"I don't remember that, either," he admitted, "I have these dreams, sometimes, where I'm...somewhere else, fighting something, but when I wake I never remember the details."

"Were you on an exploration team?" she wondered, "I saw the badge and the bag in there."

"I stole those. Well, some Pokémon attacked me and I took them after I knocked them out. I have explored a lot of the mystery dungeons around here, but I don't think it was that."

"It hurts, though, doesn't it? I can tell when you move."

Arcanine nodded, turning back to the forest.

Zorua was as clean as she could get herself here. Her neck and back were out of reach, and her injured leg stubbornly refused to bend around where she could reach it. Arcanine was still mostly a stranger, and it seemed a bit weird to ask him for help, like she was some sort of cripple who couldn't care for herself. On the other hand, she really didn't want to lay here dirty all day.

Zorua coughed politely, and Arcanine turned to face her.

"Hey, uh…Could you help me with this?"

Arcanine looked confused.

"The mud I mean. I can't reach some spots."

Arcanine hesitated, and Zorua wondered when was the last time anyone had asked him for help with anything.

"Oh," he said, finally, "Sure."

Arcanine's head was larger than her whole body, Zorua thought, and she worried briefly as he stood over her that he might not be as friendly as he'd seemed. His touch, however, was gentle and precise as Arcanine held her between his giant front paws, working the mats from her fur and licking it clean.

Zorua continued to talk while Arcanine worked, about her mother, at first, and proceeding to some of the more innocent pranks she had played with her illusions. Arcanine listened to each one matter-of-factly, offering no comment or criticism save the occasional sympathetic grunt. There were a few pranks that had gone too far, though, and she'd always wanted to admit them to someone.

"...so, while Riolu was telling the story, I just kept wiggling back, a little further from the fire, until I was in the dark. No one knew I was missing. I made myself look like a Litwick and floated up behind him really slow. Suddenly everyone's looking at me and pointing, and Riolu turns around and sees me, and I think he almost fainted just from being scared. That was before anyone knew I was really Zorua. Then everyone was screaming and running away. It was really funny, at first, how all of them acted so brave telling ghost stories.

"Then I started thinking, though, that we're really close to Haunted Forest, and what if someone wanders in and finds a real Ghost-type and gets hurt? So I turn back to Eevee and follow them.

"Everyone was okay, but it took us all night to find Bonsly. I felt really bad and I wanted to apologize, but then they would have known I was Zorua, and I'd get blamed every time something happened."

"All done," Arcanine announced, "And next time you thought things through, right?"

"Well, no," Zorua admitted, "Next time, people really did get hurt, and everyone found out I was Zorua, and...a lot of the Pokémon there don't like me, now. But it's my own fault."

Zorua shrugged it off. She felt much better now that she was clean. "But it's your turn now. I really want to hear about some of the mystery dungeons you've seen."

The rest of the day passed pleasantly, brief bursts of conversation between long interludes of dozing in the sunlight. Darkness fell, and they remained on the ledge, watching the phantom lights wander hypnotically through the forest below. Zorua shivered, remembering how close she had come to death.

Eventually they went inside. Arcanine dragged some branches from his bed to make a smaller bed for her on the other side of the cave. They both stared out into the darkness for a while before falling asleep, enjoying the comfort of having another friendly Pokémon nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_#Soon, my friend.#_

_The voice didn't come from any direction in particular, rather, it resonated inside of his mind, deep and sad. His eyes opened. There was someone there, watching him, a bipedal form, blurry and indistinct through the murky liquid. Arcanine floated there, weightless, streams of bubbles floating lazily upward around him. He didn't think to wonder why he was here, or how he was breathing; it was perfectly natural, the only place he'd ever been._

_#Soon, none of us will have to be alone again.#_

_Three bulbous fingers rested against whatever invisible barrier separated him from the creature outside. He raised a paw, reaching out to touch the hand that was so different from his own. He expected to find warm flesh, but encountered only cold glass._

_#You will be strong. I will teach you, and the others. We will all be strong together.#_

"_Who am I?" Arcanine wondered, as the hand disappeared, and the figure shrank away. "What am I?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine awoke. Zorua was up already, watching him from the other side of the cave with an expression that was part concern and part fear.

"Hey, um... are you alright?" she asked.

Arcanine was sure that something important had happened, something that he needed to remember. He raised one paw, flexing orange-furred fingers slowly. They looked just like they always had; he wasn't sure what else he'd been expecting to see. "Yeah." He nodded. "Fine."

Between the rapid healing capabilities of Pokémon, and the Oran berries Arcanine brought her, Zorua's leg was almost healed; only a lingering soreness remained.

"You said there was a safe path back to town?" She asked as they sat beside one another on the ledge.

"Not totally safe, but mostly, in daylight. I can show you, whenever you're ready."

"I don't really want to go back yet," Zorua admitted, "nothing interesting ever happens there, and this has been such an adventure. But I promised Treecko I'd help him gather berries this week. Also…I suppose a few people are probably worried about me."

The trip back to town was uneventful. Haunted Forest seemed much less threatening in daylight, and with Arcanine by her side. Some day when she was stronger, Zorua thought, she was going to come back here, prepared and with friends, and explore it properly without being afraid.

"Almost there." Arcanine stopped. "A few minutes more and this path will come out into the field above Meadow Town. Works the other direction too, if you want to come visit. Just don't stray out of sight of the path, or you'll be in the mystery dungeon again."

"Won't you come to Meadow Town?" Zorua asked, "I'll show you around."

Arcanine shook his head. "Can't. And please, don't tell anyone about me, or the shortcut."

"Alright, it's a secret," she agreed, "I'll try to come back soon, too. I want to go exploring with you."

Zorua paused at a bend in the trail before passing out of sight, looked back and waved her tail. A shimmer of purple light, and she was Eevee. Arcanine sighed and turned for home. He'd forgotten how nice it was to have other Pokémon around to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2: Prophesy

**Updated 20 January, 2020**

**Chapter 2: Prophesy**

Absol's claws gripped the ice as she walked down the narrow trail, finding sure footing with years of practice. A bitter cold wind whipped up the slope of Mount Freeze, ruffling her thick coat and blowing stinging crystals of snow into her face, but it was only a minor discomfort. Squinting into the glare of the afternoon sun on fields of snow, she could see a herd of Swinub rooting in the valley below.

In the valley, she could see that a few hardy shoots were already poking up through the snow. She stopped hopefully to check the occasional berry bush along the way, even though she knew it was a wasted effort. The Swinub had cleaned out last year's crop months ago, and it would be another month or more before the first of this year's crop began to ripen. A startled Delibird flapped out of one bush, squawking at her as it rose. Absol leaped up, swatting at it playfully.

"Too slow!" Delibird teased, swooping down again, just out of reach. Delibird spread her wings, catching the wind and gliding further up the valley. Absol spun and chased after her, Swinub scattering from her path as she charged through the herd.

Soon she lost sight of the bird against the glare of the snow, and she stopped under a bare tree, panting and laughing. "Beautiful day for a run, eh?" Delibird called down from a branch above. Absol nodded and Deliberd fluttered down beside her.

"You know, I was flying over Frosty Forest this morning and I saw something interesting..."

"Oh?"Absol prompted.

"The Swinub missed a patch of Ice Berries by those two big oaks in the west."

"Really?" Absol grinned. "I might have to go pick some. Mother and I are so tired of last year's dried berries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Linoone darted from behind a rock, brushing against Absol's chest as it ran under her. "You're it!" Linoone shouted, scurrying away. Absol gave chase. They headed for a group of Pokémon talking in the shade of an old Apple tree; Poochyena, Purrloin, and the Furret brothers. Purrloin raised her head and yawned, her lack of motion indicating that she wasn't playing right now. The other three scattered at Absol's approach. Absol knew Poochyena was too fast for her, and the smaller Furret had already been 'it' several times that afternoon, so she turned to pursue the larger Furret. They ran through the bushes along the stream which formed one of the agreed-upon boundaries of the game, and Absol cornered Furret at a bend in the stream.

Poochyena appeared again, charging at her and breaking off before she could hit him. He leapt back and forth, keeping just out of reach. Furret tried to make a run for it while she was distracted, but Absol swatted his tail on the way by.

Poochyena tagged Furret, making himself 'it,' and circled Absol, head low and tail waving in the air, challenging her to run. She did, heading back toward the center of the meadow. Poochyena chased her for a while, following a body-length behind without touching her. Absol swerved around a bush and Poochyena tackled her. They rolled together in the grass, snapping playfully at each others' faces. Sylveon wandered by, stopping to watch them play.

"Which of us is 'it' now?" Poochyena whispered.

"Maybe we're both half 'it'," Absol suggested.

"So if we tag her at the same time…"

"Hey, Sylveon!" Poochyena said as they both stood up, "do you know who's 'it' now?"

Sylveon shrugged and sat down to scratch her ear. Absol and Poochyena both bumped into her at the same time.

"You are!" Absol shouted as the two of them broke into a run.

Eventually, everyone tired of the game. Pokémon wandered back to the old Apple tree, sitting or laying together in the sun, or the shade. Braixen had some dried berries in her bag, and Linoone had some Apples from last fall, which were getting soft, but still smelled okay. Absol accepted a couple of dried Orans and stretched out beside Poochyena to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Absol woke to the shock of something cold and wet on her nose. She raised her head, prepared to growl at whoever had thought it funny to splash her, and found that she was alone beneath the Apple tree. That was strange, she thought; she didn__'t feel like she'd been asleep long, and how had they all snuck off without waking her? Poochyena's and Sylveon's scents on the ground were hours old. Maybe a Sleep Seed had gotten mixed in with Sylveon's dried berries? Even so, everyone wouldn't have just left without waking her._

"_Poochyena?" Absol called, "Furret? Sylveon? Braixen? Purrloin? Where is everyone?"_

_Another fat raindrop splashed on her face, and another. Absol looked up and saw that the sky was now heavy with clouds. She couldn__'t see the position of the sun. It had been clear before, hadn't it?_

_Treetops began to rustle as the wind picked up. Absol shivered. It was a cold, biting wind, which seemed to cut right through her thick winter coat._

_Something was wrong here, very wrong. All the Pok__émon here were her friends. She'd known them for years; they wouldn't all just disappear like this, not even as a joke. It was spring, and storms didn't just come up unexpectedly in the afternoon like this, especially not on a north wind. Absol shivered again, and not just from the cold this time. She wasn't afraid, not here at the base of the mountain which had always been her home, but she was worried._

_She__'d best head home, Absol thought. If something was wrong, Mother would know what to do. If something wasn't wrong, she could bring in some extra branches for their beds, help clean the rest of the winter detritus from their den, and maybe beg an extra story before they went to watch the stars with Ninetales. The rain fell harder, and she shifted from a quick walk to a trot to a run. Before long, her coat was soaked through._

_The temperature was dropping quickly, and before she reached Frosty Forest, the rain had already turned to hail The hail battered down the flowers around her as she ran, stripped the new leaves from the trees, and pelted painfully on her head and back, and she darted from tree to tree, seeking what shelter she could find. The ground turned to mud beneath her pads, sticking to her feet with each step. _

_The hail turned to snow as she ascended Mount Freeze, and the wind whipped it around her in great white sheets, stinging her face and blinding her. There was some sinister presence there, a shadow half-glimpsed through the blowing snow. The mud froze into ice as she ran, sharp ridges that cut into her pads. The snow was up her ankles now, her knees, her chest. It seemed to grab at her, pulling her down; soon Absol was breaking through drifts taller than she._

_For an instant, she thought she caught a glimpse of something following her, its coal-black body silhouetted against the white snow, but it was gone before she could identify it. Exhausted and freezing, Absol reached the cave and collapsed beside Mother. They lay there together, shivering, as the snow continued to fall. Soon, it had piled up over then entrance to the cave, entombing them in absolute darkness._

"_Come, little one," Mother said, "we have to keep a way open to the surface through the night. In the morning we'll try to make it down off the mountain."_

_They took turns digging through the packed snow for what seemed like hours. Eventually Absol broke through to the surface. There was nothing at all above her; no clouds or stars or moon, just an infinite, dark void._

_They huddled together in the cave for a day, a week, waiting for a glimmer of sunlight to find it__'s way down the tunnel, too tired and cold and hungry to move. Morning never came._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absol! Are you okay?"

The first thing Absol saw when she woke was Poochyena's nose, centimeters from her own, his muzzle wrinkled in concern..

She was cold. Not just chilly from laying in the damp grass in the shade, but achingly, painfully, bone-chillingly cold. In eight winters on Mount Freeze, playing in the snow and watching the sky at night with Ninetales from the peak of the mountain, she didn't think that she had ever felt this cold before. The feeling seemed to originate in her horn and radiate throughout her body in the throbbing waves of pain.

Absol raised her head and looked around; five concerned faces looked down at her. The meadow was the same as it had been when she'd lain down to eat. The sky was clear, the breeze gentle, the ground lush with grass and flowers, and free of snow. She'd been in the sun when she lay down, but the shadow of the big Apple tree had moved to cover her; probably less than half an hour had passed.

"Wh-wh-" Absol tried to ask, but she was shivering so badly that she could barely speak. "Wh-why is it-t-t s-so c-cold?"

"It's not cold," Braixen said, "it's the same temperature it was when we all lay down."

"It-t i-is," Absol insisted, "H-h-how l-long w-was I as-l-leep?"

"Maybe ten minutes?" Poochyena offered, "we were grooming, and you fell a sleep while I was washing your ears."

"You were kicking and crying and muttering something," Linoone said, "Furret went to get your mother."

"If it were anyone else, we'd have woken you," Sylveon said, "but we thought maybe..."

It wasn't just a dream, Absol thought, Sylveon was right. Mother had a vision, eight and a half years ago, before Team Go-Getters came looking for Ninetales. She tried to remember all the other stories Mother had told her. She had heard them dozens of times, but now that it was important, they all seemed jumbled together in her head. Great-grandmother had one, more than two hundred years ago, in the year that the volcano far to the west had erupted.

The previous one had been hundreds of years before that, so many generations that Mother couldn't remember how many 'greats' to add without looking at the family tree carved into the rock just inside the den entrance. Absol had never expected to have a vision herself. She had premonitions, feeling in her horn like any other Absol. She knew when there would be an avalanche, or a rockslide, or a blizzard. Visions were different.

No one remembered now why their ancestors had chosen Mount Freeze, or why they saw things that even other Absols didn't, but in the thousands of years that the duty had passed down from mother to daughter, there had never been two visions so close together.

"It was, wasn't it?" Sylveon asked soberly.

Absol nodded. "I n-need-d t-to get-t h-h-home."

"Can we come with you?" Poochyena asked.

"I'm f-f-ine. I'll t-tell you ab-bout it lat-t-er."

Absol ran, retracing the same familiar path she had taken to their den in her dream, and thousands of times before. She knew it was only her imagination, but she could almost feel the presence of the malevolent black figure from her dream behind her, and the wind-driven ice slashing at her face. She ran faster and faster as the terror of her dream returned.

As she rounded a switchback, Absol looked back down on the trail below. Poochyena and Sylveon were there, following her a respectful distance. Her panic eased, just a little. They wouldn't admit it in front of her, but they were worried about her. She was fortunate to have such good friends.

Halfway up, she passed Furret without slowing down.

"Absol, what's wrong?" he called after her as she passed.

Furret was a good Pokémon, and he'd run all the way up here to help her. She should have stopped to thank him and explain the situation. Sylveon and Poochyena were probably still close behind, and they would explain; she could apologize later.

Mother was stretched out on the flat rock ledge in front of the cave, dozing in the sun. A bag's worth of earthy-smelling Drash Berries lay on the ground beside her, freshly dug and washed and waiting to be sliced up and spread out to dry. Winter was six months of the year, here, and it was never too early to begin preparing for the next. The clear afternoon sky gaped above her like a dark abyss, and she needed to be out of its view.

She dashed past Mother and into the den, past the side chamber where they stored food and wood, and all the way to the back where soft, long-needled pine branches were piled as a nest . She wriggled under the old Mareep-wool blanket and covered her face and horn with her paws, as if she could block out the cold that seemed to come from within.

Mother's tattered blanket settled around her, and Absol felt a little bit better. It was the one thing besides her treasure bag that Mother had brought back from her time on Team Go-Getters. It had been far from new then, stained in dozens of places and fraying at the edges, but it was still thick and warm. The two of them spent countless hours nestled in it each winter, Mother telling stories, and her listening raptly and reciting them back.

"Are you alright, little one?"

Mother's claws ticked across the stone floor of the den, and her muzzle lifted the edge of the blanket, letting a beam of daylight in. Her eyes shone in the dim light.

"S-s-so c-cold." Absol curled herself more tightly into a ball, "It h-hurts."

"Cold?" Mother asked, confusion and concern in her voice.

Absol nodded.

Mother's face pushed further into the blanket, sniffing over her head and forelegs. "You saw something, didn't you?"

Absol nodded again.

"The ledge outside is warm from the sun. Will you come lay with me and tell me about it?"

Absol hesitated at the mouth of the cave, remembering the darkness and terror that had waited outside in her dream. The sunlight felt faded and far away; she tried to assure herself that it was only her imagination. The ground was muddy from melting snow, and she held the blanket up, carefully picking her way around the puddles as she climbed onto the ledge.

She shook the worst of the mud from her paws and lay down, curling into a ball again. Mother jumped up beside her and spread the blanket over her, then lay down against her back.

"Better?"

"St-till c-cold." Absol leaned back, pressing herself against Mother's warm body. It did feel better, though.

"Now," Mother said, "what happened?"

"I was d-down below the f-forest, playing with some other Pokém-mon," Absol began, "we had some berries Braixen brought for lunch, then we all lay out in the sun."

"I woke up in my dream because it was raining, and everyone was gone Th-then it was s-snowing. I ran b-b-back to the cave. S-something ch-chased me. Something black, but I couldn't s-see it through the s-snow."

"It k-kept snowing, over the top of the cave. We had to d-dig out for air, and everything was d-dark. We said in the m-morning we'd-d g-go down the mount-tain, but th-there was no morning. J-just cold and d-dark..."

Mother leaned over her, pushing her paws away from her face. Mother's warm tongue brushed against her cheeks, and Absol realized that she was crying. A few minutes passed in silence as Mother groomed her.

"You're sure we were on Mount Freeze?" Mother asked eventually.

"Y-yes."

"We dug out of the cave, and it was night? Could you see the stars?"

"Th-there was n-noth-thing in the sky." Absol was certain. It hadn't been clouds above her to block the moon and stars; just pure, terrifying emptiness. "Nothing at all."

"And the thing that chased you?"

"I only s-saw it f-for an inst-taant th-through the s-snow. It was j-just b-black, l-like the s-sky."

"Big or small?" Mother prompted, "quadruped or biped or something else?"

"I d-don't k-know."

Mother continued to ask questions, teasing out all of the details of her vision which she hadn't thought to describe. Afterward, she was silent for a while. Absol could almost feel her thinking.

"I don't know what to make of it," Mother finally said, "but I'm certain it was important."

"Y-you're more s-sensitive than me, M-mother. Why d-didn't you see it t-too?"

"I don't know, little one. We don't get to choose our visions...If you're up to it, I think we ought to see what Ninetales thinks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that better?" Ninetales asked as they settled around the fire in his cave.

"Yes." Absol lay as close as she dared without catching her fur. The warmth from the flames drove back the chill from her horn, and for the first time since she'd awakened in the meadow, she wasn't shivering. "Thank you"

The main chamber of Ninetales' cave was huge and impressive, and uncomfortably cold and drafty most of the year. It was where he saw visitors from elsewhere who came to ask him to read the stars for them. The smaller chamber where they lay now was Ninetales' bedchamber. He and Mother shared the several blankets which made his bed, while Absol lay on another on the floor, polished smooth by what must have been millenia of use before Ninetales had claimed it. The smoke from the fire found its way up through a crack in the ceiling.

When outsiders came to consult him, Ninetales made a show of being mysterious and aloof. It gave more weight to his predictions, he claimed; Pokémon who traveled from around the continent for his wisdom didn't want advice from a normal Pokémon, they wanted the secrets of the heavens revealed. He gave it to them.

With the Pokémon who lived around Mount Freeze, he abandoned the act. They came for advice, or omens, or just to chat and share stories. They brought gifts of food, mostly, and firewood, and the occasional blanket or other useful item, not because Ninetales couldn't gather them himself, but because they knew he preferred to spend his time thinking or watching the stars. Ninetales was old, and wise, and knew the stars better than any other mortal Pokémon. He had also traveled further than anyone else around the mountain, even Mother.

"I'm glad that you came." Ninetales told them, "every night, these last few weeks, something in the sky has been troubling me. I had hoped that one of you would see it as well, because I'm not certain that I'm correct."

"I've not seen anything out of the ordinary," Mother answered first.

"Nor I." Absol shook her head.

"It's not an omen," Ninetales said, frowning, "it's, well, I'm not certain. After two hundred years staring at the stars, I know before I look up what I expect to see. Now, everything seems the slightest bit...off."

Absol looked back and forth between her parents. Ninetales always knew what the stars meant; for him to be completely at a loss was possibly even more disturbing than her dream. Feeling cold again, despite the heat of the fire, she pulled the edge of her blanket across her forelegs.

"So, little one," Ninetales gave her a reassuring smile, "tell us what you've seen."

Absol began her story again, trying to remember to include all the details that Mother had questioned before.

"Just a moment," Ninetales interrupted, halfway through her telling. He raised his head and turned to look back out toward the main chamber. "No need to skulk outside," Ninetales called, "come join us."

For a moment there was no response, and Absol thought perhaps Ninetales was mistaken; then she heard the scraping of two sets of claws on the stone outside.

Sylveon appeared around the corner, and Poochyena behind her. Their heads were lowered and their ears back in embarrassment. Ninetales waved them in.

"We're sorry," Sylveon began, "we were just looking for Absol..."

"I'm sure." Ninetales' lips pursed as he tried to hide an amused smile. "Since you're here, you may as well hear the rest."

Ninetales and the two Absols waited as Sylveon and Poochyena found places by the fire.

Absol continued. These were her family and friends, and she shouldn't be embarrassed to relate her vision to them, but she found it easier if she stared into the flames rather than look at anyone. Their dance was hypnotic, freeing her mind and loosening her tongue like the Berry wine which visitors sometimes brought for Ninetales.

Everyone was silent for a while after she finished. Absol was grateful; she would have liked nothing better than to stay just where she was beside the fire for the rest of the night, or the rest of her life. She had begun to nod off when Ninetales finally spoke.

"Nothing at all in the sky," Ninetales said grimly. It wasn't a question, Absol thought, just a repetition. She nodded in confirmation. Ninetales was staring into the fire as well; looking around, she saw that all of them were.

"So, there _is_ something wrong with the stars," Ninetales said slowly, "but what? The old legends say that in the distant past, the First One and his children fought, and their wrath shook the very stars and planets from their courses..."

"What do we do?" Absol asked quietly. It seemed far too large a problem for the five of them to deal with.

"Whatever this is, it is beyond our capability here on Mount Freeze," Ninetales said, "we must seek aid, and other Pokémon must be warned, but after two hundred years here, I no longer know who to turn to for help."

"Team Go-Getters," Mother said immediately.

"It's a long way to Pokémon Square..." Ninetales said.

"I'm not sure I can go alone," Absol said. Ordinarily, should would be excited to go; it would be a great adventure, traveling the world and seeing all the places in Mother's stories for herself. Right now, though, she didn't even want to be outside.

"I could go with her," Mother said, "I would like to see everyone again…but I don't think it's wise for both of us to leave at once. If there is another vision, one of us should be here."

"There is an easier way," Ninetales said, "I've told you stories about sailing with Lapras, haven't I?"

Absol nodded.

"There is a cave on the coast about two days to the east called Iceberg Cave," Ninetales said, "it's been years since I visited, but I think he still lives there. I trust him, and I don't think he would mind ferrying you to Pokémon Square."

Riding Lapras would be incredible, she thought. Ninetales had told her stories of their adventures, but, like Mother's stories, they had always seemed exotic and far away; somehow, she had never thought about Lapras being right there nearby. Iceberg Cave was further from home than she had ever been. She had a vague idea where it was, and an even vaguer idea of where Pokémon Square was, far to the south and west, but the distances between didn't have any meaning to her.

She would be very, very exposed, on Lapras' back out on the ocean. Ordinarily, she didn't think that would have bothered her. The ridges and peaks of Mount Freeze were exposed too. Could she do it now, though? She swam in the lake below Frosty Forest sometimes, but if she fell off in the middle of the ocean, could she swim well enough to stay afloat until Lapras retrieved her?

"It will be cold, won't it?" Absol asked, "how will I stay on his back?"

"He has a raft with a tent," Ninetales said, "it's small, but I must have spent a hundred nights aboard. You could take a blanket, too. Whether that will be enough in your current condition...I don't know."

"I'll do it," Absol decided, "do we have to leave now?"

"Time is important," Mother said, "but I think you'll feel better in the morning. Why don't we stay the night with Ninetales, and leave at dawn?

"Can we help?" Poochyena offered.

Ninetales thought for a moment, then nodded. "We'll need another bag or two; a large one. Also, I need to speak with Articuno. If you and your friends could watch his cliff and let me know when he returns, I would be grateful."

"Wait," Absol said as Sylveon and Poochyena rose to leave, "thank you for following me earlier. I'm sorry I left in such a hurry."

Sylveon shook her head. "Absol, you shouldn't apologize to us. We don't understand what's happening, but we can see it's not easy for you. We just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Thank you." Absol stood, and leaned forward to touch noses with Sylveon. Sylveon's body brushed against hers as she passed; shoulder, flank, hip, and tail. Poochyena did the same.

"Don't say goodbye yet," Sylveon said, "we'll be here to see you off in the morning." Absol turned to watch as they walked out of the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Absol woke to the sound of footsteps and quiet voices in the main cave. The fire was long since out, and she was alone in Ninetales' bedroom. Sometime during the night, Ninetales or Mother had pulled a blanket over her. It smelled familiar and comfortable, she thought, rubbing her face into the wool; decades of Ninetales' scent, and wood smoke, and herself and Mother and all the other Pokémon who had spent a cold winter night with Ninetales over the years.

She didn't want to get up. She had slept wonderfully peacefully last night, cuddled between Mother and Ninetales, and she wanted to stay right here and think about being warm. She could tell by the light through the doorway out into the main cave that it was well past dawn, and everyone was probably waiting on her. Stalling wasn't going to make the trip any easier.

Absol began to shiver again as she emerged from the blanket. She walked hesitantly out of the cave, half-expecting to see endless black sky above her again.

Everyone from their game of tag the day before was waiting for her; Sylveon, Poochyena, Linoone, Braixen, Purrloin, and both Furrets. They weren't the only ones; a dozen other Pokémon from around the mountain were there to see her off.

"I brought you a bag." Sylveon shrugged the bag off and lifted it with two of her ribbons and placed it around Absol's neck. It wasn't just any bag, it was _her_ bag, the one she had carried for as long as Absol could remember. "It's lucky," Sylveon said, "I haven't drowned or fallen off any boats while wearing it, and neither will you."

"Oh, thank you!" Absol laughed. Sylveon's ribbons wrapped around her shoulders, pulling the two of them together in a hug.

Poochyena stepped up next, something round and yellow and faintly luminescent in his jaws, which he placed on the ground in front of her. It was an Orb, but Absol didn't recognize what kind.

"It's a Sunny Day Orb," Poochyena explained, "I found it in my very first mystery dungeon. Maybe you can use if you run into a storm."

Absol leaned down, resting her chin on Poochyena's head. He pushed back. "Absol, be careful."

"I will. Thank you."

Braixen held a bottle of wine. Each fall, Pokémon from around Mount Freeze and the surrounding area brought loads of berries to Braixen's family by the river near where they all played in the meadow, and helped mash them all underfoot, in exchange for a share of the finished product. "Aspear and Oran with a bit of Tamato," Braixen said, carefully tucking the bottle into Sylveon's bag, "it's just the thing for keeping warm on a cold night."

Others brought token gifts, Apples or Berries for her to eat on the way, and soon Sylveon's bag was bulging. Absol thanked them each with a smile or a hug or a nuzzle. Had Mother received such a wonderful sendoff when she left with Team Go-Getters, Absol wondered. Probably not; there hadn't been time to gather everyone. Absol was sure she would have, though; she was such a nice Pokémon, and everyone loved her too.

Despite the freezing feeling emanating from her horn, Absol found that she was almost enjoying herself as they started down the long trail toward the coast. This was familiar territory, and the trail was wide and easy here; she walked in the center, with Mother on her right and Ninetales on her left. With so many friends around the mountain, she was never lonely, but it was such a rare treat to get to go somewhere with both Ninetales and Mother at the same time. Sylveon's treasure bag bumped against her chest with each step, stocked with food, Poochyena's Sunny Day Orb, Braixen's wine, and at least a week's worth of food. Mother caried another, stuffed with one of Ninetales' blankets

"Have I ever told you about the time Lapras and I discovered Wish Cave?" Ninetales asked.

"No," Absol said, suppressing a grin, "never."

All three of them knew that he had, of course; she could probably repeat it herself, without missing too many details. Where was the fun in that, though? Mother and Ninetales' stories were still enchanting, no matter how many times she heard them, and they still appreciated when she acted surprised or worried or excited at the right moments, even if they all knew it was an act.

"It was a hot summer day, and we were sailing along the coast of Southeastern Archipelago..."

Ninetales left out the part where Lapras had gotten lost, swum into the bay full of grumpy Stunfisk, and they'd both nearly drowned in the electrical assault before making it back out into the ocean. That was just as well, Absol, thought, she didn't want to think right now about all the things that could go wrong on the way.

The three of them took turns as they walked, Ninetales telling stories about his adventures with Lapras, Mother about Team Go-Getters and Pokémon Square, and her some of the old stories about the Legendaries.

It was much warmer at this elevation, the snow already melted and flowers blooming, but still she was cold. As the sky darkened that evening, the terror which she had felt looking up at the empty sky in her dream began to creep back. At first, Absol tried to ignore it, knowing that she would be even more exposed on Lapras' back, but the feeling grew more intense.

"We n-need t-to f-find sh-shelter," Absol admitted eventually, "I c-cant d-do th-this at n-night."

Ninetales found them an old Diggersby den to spend the night. It didn't go very deep into the hillside, but was wide enough for the three of them to lay comfortably. She wanted to ask Ninetales to start them a fire, but there wasn't enough airflow, and she knew it would quickly smoke them out.

Absol set her bag, Sylveon's 'lucky' bag, down, pulled open the drawstring, and used the last of the daylight to sort out some dried berries and the bottle of wine. They may as well all enjoy it together, she thought, when they could cuddle together afterward feeling all warm and relaxed. It wouldn't be any fun alone.

"Not tonight," Ninetales said of the wine, "you'll want that to help you sleep on the way. Not too much at once, though, or it will make you more seasick."

Her horn ached as they lay together after eating, and even with Mother and Ninetales stretched out against either side of her, Absol was still chilly. It wasn't really cold in the burrow; she knew it wasn't, because her parents were both stretched out full length, with their legs spread, giving them more surface to cool off on the sides which weren't touching her.

They were both asleep within minutes, but Absol lay awake, worrying. Ninetales said the raft had a tent, but would that be enough to protect her from the sky at night? What if it wasn't? If Lapras had to stop every night for her to find shelter, it would more than double the time they took to reach Pokémon Square. What if she fell off the raft, or slid off in her sleep? If she was scared now, with Mother and Ninetales and still in sight of Mount Freeze, how terrified was she going to be later, alone on Lapras' back on the ocean? By the time she reached Pokémon Square, would she even remember her vision, or would it have faded like dreams usually did?

They started off again at first light. Another day's travel brought them to the top of the cliffs which lined the eastern coast. The three of them found another burrow to spend the night, and in the morning they turned south, following the coastline.

"This is it." Ninetales stopped abruptly at a fork in the trail. One path continued along the top of the bluff, while the other descended into a crevice in the rocks. If Lapras swam in and out, Absol thought, the cave had to be at sea level. They were still at least a fifty meters up.

"Is it a mystery dungeon?" Absol asked.

Ninetales shook his head. "Just a tunnel."

Ninetales led them into the crevice, which opened into a tunnel about a meter across and two high. It was obviously carved rather than naturally occurring, but the marks on the walls weren't from any Pokémon with which she was familiar.

The tunnel descended gently for about fifty meters, then opened into the top of a large grotto. The grotto floor was half submerged, and open to the sea on the east side. Lapras was there, resting in the shallows by the shore; his head was erect, but he was still, and Absol thought he must be sleeping.

The path curved around the perimeter of the grotto as it descended, and as they approached him, Absol could see more detail. Lapras' shell was chipped and battered and patchy with lichen, and several long scars adorned the wrinkled, leathery hide of his face and neck. He must be quite old, she realized, if he had adventured with Ninetales in his youth. She didn't know how long-lived Lapras' species was; probably more than the hundred and fifty or so years that most Field-group Pokémon could expect, but certainly nowhere near Ninetales' thousand. Somehow she had expected him to be young still, like Ninetales was.

"Hello, old friend," Ninetales called as they reached the cavern floor.

Lapras' head swung around toward them. His big eyes blinked several times, slowly, before focusing on their group.

"Ninetales?" Lapras' loud rumble filled the grotto, "it's been too long."

"It has."

Ninetales looked guilty; he hadn't thought about how old Lapras would be now, either, Absol thought.

"I'm glad you're here." Lapras said, "I was just dreaming about how warm the water was off the coast of Marine Resort."

Lapras bent down as Ninetales approached. They nuzzled, and Ninetales forelegs wrapped around Lapras' long neck.

"I'm sorry," Ninetales said, "I should have visited more often."

"You're here now," Lapras said, "and your lovely daughters?" Lapras sniffed at Mother and then her. "I don't think I've met this one before. You're not here to chat though, are you."

"I'm afraid not," Ninetales said, "we need your help."

Ninetales explained the situation briefly.

Lapras didn't answer immediately. His eyes lost focus, and Absol wasn't sure whether he was thinking, or had fallen asleep again.

"I haven't been further than Bay Town in years," Lapras said slowly, "but I suppose I have one more voyage in me. It will be fun to have a passenger again...like old times"

"Do you still have your raft?" Ninetales asked.

Lapras turned his head toward the back of the cave, and all of them followed his gaze.

The raft itself was mostly intact. Three large logs, wider than her torso, ran from front to back. Dozens of smaller boards, running from side to side, were lashed to them with rope, forming a flat deck about a meter wide and two long. A few were broken or rotted through, and the rope was broken in places, but Absol thought she could still stand safely on the deck. A row of vertical poles stood along each side, and these were mostly broken. Tattered scraps of cloth hung from the splintered wood.

"I never had it repaired after that fight with the Gyaradoses on our last voyage," Lapras said, "I always meant to..." He shrugged.

"This isn't going to work for you, is it?" Ninetales asked.

Embarrassed, Absol shook her head. She wanted to be brave and say it would be okay, but she knew that it wasn't true; she would go mad on the first night, trapped on that open deck beneath the terrible sky.

"If we hurry, I can make Bay Town by evening," Lapras offered, "I haven't been there in a decade, but surely they will remember me. Someone will be able to repair it, there."

"Th-they c-can c-cov-ver it?" Absol asked, "all th-the w-way ar-round?"

"Yes," Lapras said.

"I th-think th-that w-will w-work."

"I'm afraid you three will have to get it to the shore," Lapras said, "it's been years since I've been flexible enough to leave the water."

The raft was heavy and difficult to push over the rough floor of the grotto. Working together, the three of them could push and drag it only a few centimeters at a time. If there hadn't been a slight slope down toward the water, Absol didn't think they could have moved it at all. It took them more than an hour to haul the raft close enough that Lapras could stretch his neck out and reach the tow hawser, and all three of them were panting heavily.

With Lapras' strength, the last few meters were easy. He rocked the raft side to side before slipping his neck into the hawser to pull it in a circle in the water of the cave. The deck flexed and wobbled more than Absol liked, but it seemed in no danger of breaking apart or sinking.

"It will have to do to Bay Town," Lapras said, "we shouldn't run into any weather today."

It was time, Absol thought. She wasn't ready. She had expected at least another meal with Mother and Ninetales, one last chance to groom together and cuddle. The longer she delayed now, the darker it would be when they reached Bay Town.

It would be weeks or months, or maybe even years before she saw Mother and Ninetales and all of her other friends again. She had always assumed that some day she would have the opportunity to explore the world, like Mother and most of her other ancestors had, before returning to Mount Freeze and her duty. Until yesterday, that 'some day' had been a distant hypothetical. Now it was immediate and real, and she didn't want to go.

Mother and Ninetales were standing side by side, and she pushed her head between theirs. They leaned together, their muzzles pressing against either side of her neck.

"Be careful out there, little one," Ninetales said, "most Pokémon are good people. Many of them will listen to your story. Some of them will help you, but don't trust anyone too readily. Stick to the main roads. Go directly to Pokémon Square. Don't leave town with anyone you don't know well."

"I've bored you with stories of Pokémon Square for years," Mother said, "you probably know everyone in there as well as I did, by now."

"You know I was never bored with your stories." Absol laughed as she wriggled further between them. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Also, write," Mother said, "I know I've told you about the Pelippers."

Absol pushed the rest of the way through; rubbing the entire length of her body against both of her parents, then circled back to the front. She wanted, more than anything, to be back in Ninetales' cozy cave, by his warm fire, cuddled between them in Mother's warm blanket and listening to their stories all night. She thought about how cold she had been on the road down to the coast, and how dark it would be at night. She thought about being trapped on Lapras' back in the middle of the ocean . Would the tent be enough? Could she could make it through a night outside alone, imagining that awful empty sky overhead? It was too much and too soon and she was going to die out there alone and no one but old Lapras would ever know. For a moment, she almost turned and dashed back up the cliffs they way she had come.

"Are you alright?" Mother asked.

Absol forced herself to stand still, and nodded.

"You don't have to do this, if it's too much. We can find another way to get you there. I can go instead."

She really didn't have to, Absol though. Mother and Ninetales would trust her judgment. There would be no scorn if she said she couldn't do it; Mother would go, and she could walk home with Ninetales to the safety of their cave.

Mother didn't know all the details of her vision, couldn't know, no matter how thoroughly she tried to explain. What if one of those details turned out to be critical? What if Mother and Team Go-Getters failed because of it and something awful happened? Even if Mother succeed, she would have to live with the shame of knowing that she was the first in thousands of years of Absols to fail in her duty. Even if Ninetales and Mother and all of her friends never said it, she would know it was true.

"I do have to," Absol said, feeling her throat tighen and her eyes begin to sting, "you didn't send someone else, and neither did great-grandmother."

Mother smiled, but it was forced smile, Absol thought; Mother was worried too.

"You're a good Pokémon, and smart," Mother said, "trust your instincts, and you'll do well."

Lapras was waiting in the water behind her. Absol leaned forward, touching muzzles with Mother and Ninetales one last time. There was nothing left to say, so she turned and walked quickly to the shore. A leap, and she was across the gap and over the broken rail.

"Are you ready, little one?" Lapras rumbled.

"Yes." Absol hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

It was a strange feeling as the raft began to move beneath her, the ground sliding past on either side as she sat still. The deck rocked slowly beneath her paws with each stroke of Lapras' fins. Absol turned back to look at Mother and Ninetails, tails curled around each other as they sat together on the shore.

Her eyes stung, and she blinked rapidly as tears began to soak into the fur on her cheeks. She shouldn't be so upset, she thought; she wasn't leaving forever, or even going anywhere dangerous. She would deliver her message, maybe explore for a while with Team Go-Getters like Mother had, then come back to Mount Freeze, and everything would go back to normal.

They exited the cave, and suddenly she was squinting in the bright noon sun. Lapras began to paddle more quickly, and she leaned against the rail to steady herself. Absol sat, motionless, staring back at where Mother and Ninetales had been standing long after their two white forms had disappeared in the darkness of the cave.

"Are you okay back there?" Lapras asked eventually.

It was hard to judge their speed with water all around, but she thought they must be moving at what would have been a trot for her. Droplets of salty water sprayed back at her with each ripple that broke across the blunt prow of the raft, dampening her coat, and she thought about how cold and wet she was going to be at night, even if the weather remained calm.

"I'm fine!" Absol called back.

"We can still make Bay Town by sunset," Lapras said, "we'll talk more then. Shout if you need anything, and try not to move around too much until you get a feel for how the raft moves."

Now that they were underway, things really didn't seem so bad. Lapras kept in sight of the coast on their right, but to the left, she could see for what she imagined must be hundreds of kilometers. The ocean wasn't as featureless as she expected. There were islands out there, on the horizon, and they occasionally saw other Pokémon in the distance; Wingull and Cramorant overhead, and various marine Pokemon swimming in the water around them. It didn't matter that the deck was tiny, because she was sure that if she tried to walk around, she would lose her balance and slip off into the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived at Bay Town, and Absol huddled at the very center of the raft, fighting the urge to pull Ninetales' blanket out to hide herself in. Lapras pulled alongside the single, dilapidated wooden pier which jutted out into the bay. A path from the pier led up the rocky shore to the town itself, about twenty wood and stone buildings of various shapes and sized arranged in an arc around the central square. Bay Town was small compared to Pokémon Square or Treasure Town, she knew from Mother's stories, but for her, it was still an impressive sight.

From here, Absol could see several Pokémon in the square, and in the field outside town, mostly water types. No one seemed to have noticed them, yet.

"Sh-should-d I g-go g-get s-someone?" Absol asked.

"No need. I'll get their attention."

Lapras raised his head and let out long jet of water into the air in the direction of town. It dispersed before reaching town into into a mist of droplets which sparkled orange in the light of the setting sun.

Pokémon turned to look and point down toward the bay. Croconaw and Buizel started toward them.

"D-do you kn-now th-them?" Absol wondered.

"I don't think so," Lapras said, "but it's been quite a long time since I was here, and my memory's not what it used to be."

"Evening!" Croconaw called as the two of them drew close, "can we help you?"

"Is Swampert of Team Sandcastle still around?"

Croconaw and Buizel looked at each other before Croconaw shook his head. "There hasn't been a Swampert here in decades, and I'm not familiar with Team Sandcastle."

"Empoleon or Vaporeon of Team Splash?"

"They disappeared in Magma Cavern," Buizel paused to think for a moment, "more than ten years ago."

"Feraligatr of Team Seaberries?"

Croconaw's face broke into a smile. "He's my father. You're _the_ Lapras, aren't you? The one who used to travel the coast every spring and fall?"

"A long time ago." Lapras nodded slowly.

"You know, he still talks about the time you saved him from the school of Wishiwashi. I'll go fetch him."

Croconaw returned several minutes later, followed by a Feraligatr who looked even more ancient than Lapras

"Lapras!" Feraligatr roared, "it's been a long time."

"Indeed," Lapras rumbled in reply.

"You know, I wondered occasionally whether you were still alive."

"So do I, in the mornings."

They both laughed, then Feraligatr's face became serious. "I see you've a new rider. There's not trouble, is there?"

Absol could feel his stare. It was cautious, she though, but not quite hostile. Mother had warned her that not everyone away from the mountain would welcome her for fear of the disasters which she could sense.

"Not here," Lapras said, "we're bound for Pokémon Square. I need repairs, and she needs a place to stay the night; indoors, and private."

"Aye," Feraligatr said, "your deck's in rough shape. Run into trouble?"

"Forty years ago, off Purity Isle."

Feraligatr looked surprised. "Has it really been that long?"

Lapras nodded. "That was enough adventure to last us both a lifetime."

"Have you seen Ninetales since? How is he these days?"

"Still young and healthy," Lapras sighed, "and he will be long after we're gone. This is his daughter."

Feraligatr looked at her again; his gaze was more respectful this time. "Any family of Ninetales is welcome here..." he hesitated, a little bit longer than was comfortable for any of them.

"She can stay with us," Buizel offered, "our two eggs just hatched, so it'll be a bit crowded, but we can make room. There's also the warehouse, if you'd rather be alone."

"Th-the wareh-house is f-fine," Absol said, "I d-don't want t-to be in th-the way."

She didn't want to have to explain her mission and why she was cold and scared of the dark, though Buizel seemed nice, and it would have been pleasant to have company. She looked to Lapras for approval.

"Go ahead," Lapras said, "Feraligatr and I have a lot to catch up on."

Absol jumped to the pier and joined Buizel, eager to get under cover.

"Are you okay?" Buizel asked as they walked side by side up the path toward Bay Town.

"F-fine." she fought the urge to leave Buizel behind and sprint the rest of the way to town. "Just c-cold. Th-thank you."

Buizel looked dubious, but didn't press her any further.

Bay Town was even more impressive up close. The buildings were sturdy and moss-covered, most of them built with stacked boulders on the first level and logs on the second. They looked like they had been standing for centuries. The smallest was the size of Braixen's family's home and winery, and the largest could almost have held Ninetales' cave.

It was to the largest building which Buizel led her. He lifted the latch, a simple set of metal hooks accessible from both sides of the door by all but the shortest of Pokémon, and led her inside.

Absol relaxed as soon as the door thunked closed behind them, shutting out the darkening sky. It was darker inside, lit only by the fading sunlight through several small windows, but it was a safe, friendly darkness, like a cave, and her Dark-type eyes adjusted quickly. The building was two stories tall, but lacked a second floor inside; crates and barrels and lumber were piled three or four meters high, filling the single large room with the scents of Apples and Berries and pine sap.

"There's plenty of room in here this time of year," Buizel explained, "there's some open crates of food by the door; help yourself, if you want. My partner and I live in the building to the left, if you need anything during the night. You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm s-sure." Absol nodded. The warehouse was only a little warmer than outside, but it was out of the wind, and she was feeling better already, just having solid walls around her. "I j-just got wet and c-cold on the w-way." That wasn't entirely untrue, but she still felt a little bit guilty as she said it; Buizel really did want to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was barely above the horizon when Absol arrived at the dock the next morning, feeling better after a night of relative comfort. Lapras' raft was already ashore, and Feraligatr, Buizel, and several other Pokémon were talking and working around it. They had wooden boards and poles, and rope, and several large sheets of cloth, and she had no idea how it was all supposed to go together.

"They wanted to build me a new one," Lapras explained, "but I told them we were in a hurry and this would probably be the last time I would use it. They're replacing some of the damaged boards, and building a canopy over the back."

Feraligatr saw the two of them talking, and came over to join them. "Lapras asked us to keep it simple," he said, "we should be done by lunchtime."

"Thank you! I don't think I would have made it without."

"It's the least we can do for an old friend," Croconaw said, "I wanted to build a wood hut, but Lapras thought it would be too heavy."

The wood hut sounded like a great idea, Absol though, but it was going to be Lapras pulling the raft, not her, so she didn't say anything.

"You should offer to pay him," Lapras prompted

Absol hesitated. People paid for things in some of Mother's and Ninetales' stories, but she wasn't quite sure what that meant. The Pokémon around Mount Freeze shared and gave gifts and sometimes traded, but paying sounded awfully formal. "I don't have any Poké, but I have some items..."

Absol opened her bag for Feraligatr to see, and he looked inside. There were some dried Berries, she though, and the gifts that Poochyena and Braixen had given her. The Sunny Day Orb glowed slightly in the warmth of Feraligatr's hand as he examined it. He replaced it in the bag, withdrew the bottle of wine, and sniffed the stopper.

"It's Aspear, Oran, and a little Tamato," Absol explained, "Braixen's family near Frosty Forest makes it."

"The bottle for repairs?" Feraligatr asked.

"Is that fair?" Absol asked hesitantly. A bottle of wine didn't seem like much, even if Braixen's family made amazing wine; it would only be one mouthful each for all the Pokémon working on Lapras' raft.

Feraligatr shrugged and smiled. "I can't take your Sunny Day Orb, you might need it on the way, and we've plenty of Berries. Besides, Ninetales is an old friend."

After Feraligatr had returned to work, Absol turned to Lapras. "Was that okay?" she asked.

Lapras nodded. "I should have asked what you had beforehand. I think he's satisfied; he's an honest Pokémon, and he saw that you value his work, and that's more important than the actual payment."

Feraligatr was true to his word, and they were underway again after lunch. The raft felt much sturdier now. The rail around the deck had been reinforced, and now supported a cloth wall and roof around the back half, with a flap at the front as a door. At the very back was a cubby with solid boards on five sides, open only to the front, just large enough for her to crawl into at night, or to lay on top of like a bench to keep out of the water it the deck was wet.

She wasn't sure how sturdy the whole thing would be in a storm, but if it blocked out her view of the sky at night and survived the trip to Pokémon Square, that was good enough.

They were barely out of sight of Bay Town when the wind picked up. The gently rocking of the deck under Lapras' paddling hadn't bothered her, but as the wind pushed the waves higher and the raft rocked more steeply, she began to feel ill. Water sloshed across the deck with each wave, soaking her legs.

"Are you alright back there?" Lapras called.

"I think so," Absol shouted back.

Trying to keep dry, she lay on the bench at the back of the raft. It was high enough to stay above most of the water which sloshed across the deck, and the tarps blocked most of the spray. It didn't help at all with her stomach.

She huddled on the bench for what seemed like hours, growing slowly colder and wetter and sicker and more miserable. Her stomach heaved, and she forced it back down. She didn't want to vomit in here where she would have to smell it for the rest of the voyage. She also didn't want to do it out front where it was even wetter, and Lapras might see her.

Eventually, Absol couldn't hold it in any longer. She rushed outside, jammed her head through a gap in the railing, and vomited over the edge. She stood there for a few seconds, panting and shivering. It was getting dark, now, and the cold wind cut through her wet fur. At least Lapras hadn't seen her, Absol thought. He kept on, his head low to the water, seemingly unbothered by the waves which broke around his face. Ninetales's blanket was probably still dry in the bag, but it wouldn't stay that way long of she got it out. It would be nice to have huge, fluffy tails like Ninetales. Maybe he could have taught her a Fire-type move before she left. Her tails would be wet too, and so would anything she brought along to burn. Returning to the shelter, Absol huddled back onto the bench with her forepaws covering her face.

Though she couldn't see it, the night sky seemed horribly close with nothing but the tarp over her head. The chill and her stomach kept her awake through most of the night, and when she did sleep, she was tormented by nightmares of an indescribable _something_ stalking her through an endless wasteland of dark and ice.

She wobbled out of the shelter at sunrise, cold and exhausted, debating whether to admit defeat now and ask Lapras to return to Mount Freeze to so that Mother or even Ninetales could go in her stead, but the morning light strengthened her resolve which had waned overnight. She was not a cub, she told herself, to be frightened by nightmares and imaginings; what she saw was the future, or a representation of a possible future, not a real and present danger. Many of the Pokémon in the legends had endured far more discomfort than she.

"M-morn-n-ing!" she called to Lapras, as cheerily as she could manage. He'd been swimming all night while she tried to sleep, and it wasn't his fault she was cold and miserable.

"Good morning," Lapras' voice boomed back, "doing alright back there?"

The wind had died down, and the sun shone brightly. They were entering a shallow cove, surrounded on three sides by towering pines.

"F-f-fine!" Absol lied, "Wh-where ar-re we?"

"I don't know it has a name," Lapras answered, "but there were some excellent Sea Berries in the shallows here forty years ago. Would you like to go ashore while I eat?"

"P-please!"

Lapras ducked out of the hawser and pushed the raft the rest of the way to shore. The logs underneath scraped against the rocky bottom about a meter from shore, near the mouth of the stream which flowed out into the cove.

Her legs were shaky, and Absol wasn't sure whether she could make the jump over the rail and across the shallow water between her and the land. Well, she thought, she was wet enough already that wading the rest of the way wouldn't hurt her. The water in the stream was fresh and delicious, and cold, and Absol debated trying to wash herself. She didn't want to, but if the weather stayed clear, she would dry in few hours. If she didn't, the salt and gunk in her fur from the seawater was probably going to itch when she started to dry.

After shivering her way through a bath, Absol went for a run. Her legs were still shaky, at first, but by the time she reached one end of the bay, she was feeling much better. She settled on a rock near the shore, pulled an Apple from her bag, and lay down to eat. Out in the bay, Lapras dove, and surfaced with a mouthful of stringy green seaweed bearing several pale Berries which she didn't recognize

The next few days passed in much the same way. When the weather was good, she sat on the front of the deck and traded stories with Lapras. Some of them she'd heard before, from Ninetales, though Lapras' perspective was very different; many others were new to her. When the weather was poor, she huddled miserably on the bench, wishing helplessly that she had given in to her fear and let Mother take her place. Every night as the sun fell, she thought about the Sunny Day Orb in her bag, and extra few hours of comfort that it would give her.

Lapras seemed tireless, despite his age, stopping only to drink and forage for food when they passed the mouth of a river. The shoreline progressed as they traveled southward, from rocky cliffs to pine forest, badlands, then mixed forest and grassland

After a week, though, Lapras had begun to noticeably lag. His pace slowed, and he rested longer and longer at each stop.

"You're getting tired, aren't you?" Absol asked on the ninth day, as he floated in the shallow water by the shore. He had finished eating, and ordinarily they would have been underway again.

"I am," Lapras admitted, "I'm old, Absol, and I haven't swum like this in decades."

"We can go slower," Absol offered, "I could walk the rest of the way; we're more than halfway there."

As uncomfortable as she was on the raft, walking sounded even worse. She would be alone, and she'd have to find shelter every night. She also didn't know the geography here at all, except that they were still on the wrong side of the continent, and it would probably take her weeks to reach Pokémon Square on foot.

"Don't worry about me, little one," Lapras said, "I may not be as quick as I was, but I'll get you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fourteenth day dawned cold and windy, the sky heavy with storm clouds. Her horn ached with cold even more than usual, but she could feel something else as well; the tingle of approaching danger. Lapras' head was low to the water, and he paddled harder than to had in a week. He must be worried too, Absol thought as she stood shivering on the deck. She wasn't sure how the weather worked, this far south and out at sea, but Lapras would know. Her horn knew.

Should she greet him, Absol wondered. She didn't want to interrupt his concentration, but it seemed inauspicious to break their routine after so long together.

"M-morn-ning!" Absol called, her cheerfulness even more forced than usual this morning.

"Morning." Lapras grunted in reply, not breaking the rhythm of his strokes to look back at her.

She knew he must be tired. He knew that she was cold and seasick and scared. They both knew a storm was coming. Politeness was the ritual by which hundreds of different species of Pokémon lived together mostly in peace and cooperation, and all of their troubles made it more important, not less.

"Th-there's a st-torm c-coming, is-sn't-t th-there."

"Yes," Lapras answered. His unusual brevity was enough to convey it's seriousness.

Despite the wind, Absol remained outside, determined to dry off as much as she could before the storm inevitably drenched her again. There was nothing she could do to help their situation; she couldn't help Lapras swim faster, or affect the weather, or make the raft any sturdier than it was. She hated the feeling of helplessness even more than the cold.

After a few hours, it began to rain, and Absol retreated into the tent. She climbed up on the bench, wrapping her damp, cold blanket around her damp, cold fur, and burying her face and horn under her paws once more. They were almost there, she told herself. Lapras said one more day. She could tolerate anything for one more day. The sea surged under the edges of the tarp and across the deck with each wave, splashing her, and the wind-driven rain penetrated the cloth in a fine mist. There was nothing left in Sylveon's bag, now, besides the Sunny Day orb, and she clutched it tightly through the fabric. She couldn't use it yet. They would need it later. Lapras knew she had it, and he would know when it was time.

The wind grew stronger and stronger, beating at the canopy until she was sure that it would break, but Croconaw's work held. The waves threw the raft about like a leaf in the autumn wind, and each time it came down, she expected it to overturn, plunging her into the icy water. Somehow, it remained upright. She clung to the bench for hours, not even moving to vomit for fear that she would lose her balance and slide off the edge.

"Absol!" Lapras' voice roared over the sound of the storm, "use the Orb!"

Fumbling with half-numb paws, she pulled the Orb from the bag. She didn't know what was going to happen when she broke it; the stories said it would make the weather sunny, for a little while, but how could such a small thing affect the wind and the clouds and the sea all around them? She dashed it against the deck.

As the orb shattered, Absol felt some unseen force rush by her, briefly blowing all her fur back like starting into a stiff wind. The fabric of the tent billowed outward briefly, then was still, no longer beating in the wind and rain of the storm. The heaving of the raft settled down to the gentle rocking of Lapras' swimming, and sunlight shone through the wet fabric overhead.

Absol pushed out through the front flap, still incongruously dripping, onto the front of the raft. In a perfect bubble about twenty meters in all directions from the raft, it was a peaceful, calm, sunny day. She could still see the clouds overhead, but a sourceless sunlight shone down from the top of the bubble, illuminating and warming them just like the real thing. The waves parted seamlessly around the bubble on one side, to resume of the other side as if nothing had interrupted them, but inside, the water was still. She shook vigorously, sending droplets of water flying in a sparkling cloud.

"Th-that-t's am-mazing!"

"Isn't it?" Lapras agreed. He was breathing hard, and his strokes were slower now. "Won't last...long though. Have to get...you to shore."

"Are y-you ok-kay?" Absol's excitement at the Sunny Day Orb's effect was replaced by worry. She couldn't see the coast from here, through the storm which still raged outside the bubble. She knew it had been to their right for most of the journey, but there was no way she could keep a constant heading in the waves, and she wasn't strong enough right now to swim far anyway. She was helpless out here, completely dependent on Lapras.

"Just tired," Lapras said, "we'll make it."

She hoped desperately that he was right.

With the unmoving false sunlight of the Orb and the clouds still blocking the sky outside, there was no way to measure time, but Absol though that an hour or two must have passed since she activated the Orb. Still, there was no land in sight. Had they drifted too far out in the storm, she wondered. Was Lapras lost?

As she stared vainly over the right rail, the invisible barrier between them and the storm wavered, then began to rapidly contract.

"Look out!" Lapras bellowed.

She dashed back into the shelter as a wave crashed over them. The raft heaved and bucked, and one of the poles supporting the canopy broke with a sharp crack. No longer stretched tight, the fabric whipped violently in the wind, and through the gap she could see that it was nearly dark outside. She panicked, flailing for the fabric as it flapped past her, and felt it snag on her claws. The terror of the night sky overwhelmed the discomfort of being cold and wet. She dove into the cubby under the bench, pulling the tarp in after her, and crammed herself back into the corner as tightly as she could.

Water surged around her with each wave, stinging her eyes and filling her mouth and nose with brine, but it was better than facing the darkness outside. She was going to die here. Lapras was lost. The raft would break apart in the storm, and she would freeze or drown in the icy water, or die of terror exposed to the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absol?"

Something wet and cold and salty covered her face. She couldn't be dead, she thought, because she could see light filtering through; warm, yellow, friendly daylight. Her back hurt, and her legs were cramped, and she was still freezing. She tried to move, and felt something constrict around her chest and shoulders. The tarp, she thought; she'd been trying to hold on to it last night, and it must have somehow gotten tangled around her.

"Absol?" Lapras' voice came again, urgent and worried.

"I-i'm h-h-here."

Still tangled in the fabric, she managed to wriggle out from under the bench tail-first. It was wrapped around her forelegs and caught on her horn, and she didn't know where to begin unwinding herself. Instinct told her to back out of it, but she didn't think that was going to work. He hindquarters could move side to side, though, while her head and shoulders seemed to be stuck in place. It was probably still attached to the pole at this end, she thought. Maybe she could cut herself free?

Absol Night Slashed upward, raking her horn side to side in an attempt to sever whatever part of the fabric was still attached. She felt something part around her horn, and the end covering her face loosened and fell free. She blinked and squinted in the suddenly bright daylight as she looked around. The back end of the raft was beached on a sandy shore which backed up to a rocky cliff, while the front bobbed gently in the shallow water of a small bay. Her bags and blanket were nowhere to be seen. Lapras towered over her, looking down with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Lapras asked. He sounded exhausted, and very old.

"I th-think so. Wh-where are w-we?" She wriggled free of the rest of the tarp, shook, and stretched.

"We're here."

"Wh-where?"

"Pokémon Square."

Absol looked around again, uncertain; she didn't see anything that looked like a town.

"It's up on the mesa," Lapras explained patiently, turning his head toward the cliff behind her.

She should have remembered that, Absol thought; Mother had described it enough times.

"Oh! We m-made it!" she exclaimed, forgetting for a moment how uncomfortable she was. "Well, y-you m-made it. Th-thank you s-so m-much!" She stood at the edge of the deck, leaning out toward Lapras, but he was out of reach.

"Yes, little one, we made it." Lapras sighed as be bent down to her level. Standing up on her hindlegs, Absol wrapped her forelegs around his neck like Ninetales had done back in Iceberg Cave, and rubbed her cheek against his..

"Are y-you alr-right, th-though?" She released him and stepped back.

"Just tired."

"Th-there must b-be a h-healer here. Shall I b-bring someone d-down?"

Lapras shook his head slowly. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Lapras smiled, but there was something sad and longing in his eyes as well. "Thank you for letting me carry you. It's been far too long since I've had a passenger. You know, your father and I had so many exciting times together..."

Lapras stretched out his neck and lay his head on the deck of the raft beside her, and Absol leaned against him. They stayed there for several minutes without speaking, enjoying each other's company and the warm sun.

"Go on," Lapras said finally, "don't worry about me, and remember to write your mother."

"Have a safe t-trip home, and...th-thank you. I d-don't know how I would have m-made it alone."

Absol hadn't realized just how exhausted she was until she started up the trail toward Pokémon Square. It wasn't just lack of sleep; fear of the night, the constant rocking of the raft, the wetness, and the unrelenting cold that flowed from her horn into every part of her body, all combined to sap her strength. Her legs felt weak beneath her, and she wanted to lay down in the sun alongside the trail and sleep the rest of the day, but she was so close now.

Daydreaming about her friends back home, Absol didn't realize that she had reached Pokémon Square until she heard voices ahead of her. Several dozen buildings clustered around the crossroads at the bottom of the valley, and many more were scattered around the slopes. A river flowed through the valley from a small lake above the town.

Pokémon Square, Absol thought, she was finally here. There were Pokémon along the road, playing, talking, picking berries, working on some of the buildings, and they stopped to stare as she passed, more different kinds of Pokémon than she had ever expected to see, all in the same place.

Stalls lined the main street, full of berries and baked goods, seeds, scarves, orbs, tools, and all manner of items she did not recognize. Pokémon gathered around her, pointing and talking. Absol was dizzy, overwhelmed by the unaccustomed assault of sights and sounds and scents. Her vision blurred and she felt her legs begin to buckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dark, lit only by a faint glow of moonlight from somewhere above. Absol lay curled between two blankets in a thick bed of straw. The bedding, and the air of the room, held a strange but wonderful scent which she could not identify; it was fresh and earthy like spring rain, sharp and invigorating like Sitrus berry juice, comforting like a well-used burrow. At first, Absol had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten here. She wriggled deeper into the straw, letting the blanket settle over her face. Pokémon Square, she thought, she had made it to Pokémon Square. There had been so many Pokémon, all talking at once…

"Ah, you're awake," The voice came from across the room, high-pitched and motherly, "you had me worried, darling. You seemed so uncomfortable, but I couldn't find anything wrong with you."

"Just c-cold." Absol answered from under the blanket.

It wasn't time to relax yet, Absol though; she was so close to completing her mission, but she still had to find Team Go-Getters and deliver her message. She knew exactly what their base would look like; Mother had described it to her hundreds of times, though the two of them had never expected that she would need to know. She didn't know exactly where it was, but Mother had always described it as being near town, and that wasn't a very large area to search. How long was it until morning? She couldn't search now, in the dark, but maybe her host could take a message to them?

"Cold? On such a pleasant night? You _must _be sick."

Absol heard footsteps approaching, and a feathered hand pulled back the blanket and brushed against her forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. Oh, you must have been so exhausted, collapsing in the square like that! Let Mama Aromatisse get you something warm to drink, and you can tell me all about it."

Mother had described many of the residents of Pokémon Square, but Aromatisse hadn't been one of them. A lot could have changed in eight years. Could she trust her with her story?

The footsteps retreated, and returned a few minutes later. The blanket was pulled back again, and Aromatisse placed a steaming bowl in front of her. Absol did not recognize what kind of herbs it contained, but the tea was strong and spicy and wonderfully warm.

"Now," Aromatisse said, removing the bowl once Absol had finished, "tell me what happened."

"Go-Getters," Absol said, "I have to talk to Team Go-Getters."

"Go-Getters? I'm sorry, darling, they haven't been in town for months."

"Where can I find them? Absol asked desperately, "it's important."

"Why, no one knows," Aromatisse said, "what is it you need, a Rescue Team? It's something big, isn't it?"

Absol nodded. She could trust Aromatisse, she though; she seemed like a good Pokémon, and she had helped her already. Still, she didn't want to explain everything now, just to have to repeat herself in the morning.

"Well, if it's important, I think you should talk to Team ACT. They're mostly retired now, but they'll know what to do."

That was a familiar name. Mother talked about them a lot too. They would listen to her, she thought, and they would probably remember Mother, and Ninetales. That would give her some credibility, at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Absol woke again, it was morning. The orange light of dawn streamed through a window overhead, casting a bright round spot on the opposite wall. Nestled in the blankets, she wasn't quite warm, but she was, at least, less cold than she had been since she left Mother and Ninetales on Mount Freeze. She yawned, stretched, and reluctantly wriggled out of bed.

Across the room, Aromatisse stood in front of a small brick stove where a fire burned under an earthenware pot. The smell of tea and some sort of cooked food that she didn't recognize filled the room, and her stomach growled; she hadn't eaten yesterday in the storm.

"Ah, you're awake," Aromatisse greeted her, "feeling better?"

"Much better," Absol said truthfully, "thank you."

"Hungry? Meowth brought us some fresh Poffins this morning."

"They smell wonderful. What are they?"

"They bake them from Pumkin Berry flour and Oran Berries." Aromatisse set a plate with two Poffins on the floor for her. "Tea?"

"Oh, please."

She bit into a Poffin hesitantly, not sure what it was or how it was supposed to be eaten. The texture was spongy and unfamiliar, but it tasted as good as it smelled, and the way it seemed to melt in her mouth was amazing.

"Still cold, dear?" Aromatisse asked once she had finished.

"Just a little," Absol admitted.

Aromatisse took one of the blankets from the bed; it was Mareep wool, just like Mother's, dyed in a red and black checkered pattern. "Here, let me put this on you."

Aromatisse pulled the blanket over her back. then wrapped the two leading corners around her shoulders and tied them together under her throat. Absol shook until it lay evenly across her back.

Mother had described Team ACT's manor in her stories, but still, Absol was unprepared for how huge it was. As she passed through the arched gate into the courtyard, she had to pause for a moment and look around. A wall of packed earth a meter wide and two and a half high enclosed a courtyard a hundred meters across, planted with all manner of berry bushes and herbs, and several ancient, massive Apple trees. A stream had been diverted from its path to wander in a loop around the courtyard.

The house itself was built of stone, twenty meters across and two floors tall, each high enough to comfortably accommodate a Tyranitar, with massive logs supporting the roof. Dozens of Pokémon could have lived inside, she thought, and fed themselves in the courtyard garden. It wasn't just the size that was impressive, but the sheer amount of work that it must have taken to build it all.

Absol was still cold, but with Aromatisse's blanket tied around her shoulders and a belly full of warm Poffins and Aromatisse's tea, at least the shivering had stopped. Absol scratched at door. After several minutes, she heard heavy footsteps approaching. The door opened, and Charizard stared down at her curiously.

"Ninetales and my mother helped you eight years ago," Absol said, "we need your help now."


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

**Chapter 3: Partners**

The sun was setting as Zorua approached Arcanine's ledge. "Hullo!" She called. "You here?" There was no reply.

Arcanine's scent was still fresh and she figured that he'd only been gone for the day. Hopefully he would be home tonight, she though. She didn't know anything about his normal habits; she hadn't thought to ask before the parted company last time. It could have been only luck that he'd been here that night to save her.

No matter, though. She didn't expect that the ghosts in Haunted Forest would bother her up here, especially in Arcanine's territory; the whole pack of them had fled last time when he Flamethrowered that Gengar, despite the rain. The path that Arcanine had shown here seemed safe enough in the day, as he'd said, but she had no desire to try her luck alone in the dark.

A cool wind ruffled Zorua's fur as she lay on the ledge. Spring was taking it's time this year, she thought. Three weeks ago when they'd first met, the weather had been pleasantly warm, but this week it had taken a turn for the cold again. Natu had even been predicting another snowfall; while snow this late in the season certainly wasn't unheard of, it was rare enough to be notable.

Would Arcanine be happy to see her again? Zorua wondered. He hadn't seemed to mind her unexpected presence before; in fact, after his initial awkwardness, he'd seemed delighted to have someone to talk to. Someone to listen to, rather, as she'd done most of the talking. But why did he live up here alone, then?

A stone rattled softly on the path below, and she looked down. She could make out Arcanine's outline on the path below. Despite his size, he moved almost silently. This would be a great opportunity for a joke, she thought; how surprised would Arcanine be if he found a Tyranitar waiting in his cave?

_And next time you thought things through, right?_ Arcanine had asked her before, when she told him about the prank with the Litwick by the forest. Yeah, that was probably a really bad idea. Arcanine didn't seem like the kind of Pokémon who ran away when something startled him. She'd probably get a fireball to the face.

Zorua coughed as he approached, and Arcanine froze, looking up.

"Hey there!" She called, standing so that he could see her outline against the sky.

"Zorua?"

"Your mom!"

Arcanine bounded the rest of the way up the path like a puppy called for dinner, and bent down to sniff her. Zorua reached up, their noses touching.

"Hoped you'd come back." Arcanine settled on the ledge beside her, lowering his head to allow his treasure bag to slide off onto the ground. He hooked a claw into the drawstring and pulled it open.

"Berries for dinner." he said. "Share if you like."

Zorua wasn't really hungry, but she took an Oran, nibbling it slowly while Arcanine ate.

"Still up for that mystery dungeon you promised me?" Zorua asked when he'd finished.

"Sure." Arcanine nodded. "There's a couple easy ones we could try tomorrow."

"I'm not much good at battling," Zorua admitted, "I mean, I've battled with a lot of the other Pokémon in town, but it's just for fun and no one really takes it seriously. I think that day you rescued me was the first time I was really worried I might get killed or something."

"That's okay," Arcanine said, "we'll take it easy."

"I want to learn, though," Zorua continued, "it never really seemed important before, but people have been seeing strange Pokémon around the village lately, and everyone is worried."

"Strange Pokémon?" Arcanine asked.

"Yeah." Zorua nodded. "Ice-types, that no one's seen before. I saw some in the morning, that day I got lost in Haunted Forest, in the meadow by the village. They weren't like animals at all, just giant ice crystals, with six sides like snowflakes. They were floating around the old ruins in the meadow. I tried to sneak up and see what they were doing. I guess they heard me, or saw me, or something. Other Pokémon have seen different ones, too. All Ice-types. People have even seen them in town at night."

"Strange," Arcanine agreed, "sounds like they're looking for something."

"There's nothing in Meadow Town worth finding," Zorua said, "but they've organized a town watch. It's weird, we've never had a watch before. There's never been anything to guard against. I joined too. I don't know if I would be any help thought, it they really attacked someone."

"Even stranger that Ice-types would show up now, in the spring," Arcanine said, "be careful."

"Yeah." Zorua agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was going to take you to Sinister Woods," Arcanine told her in the morning, "mostly bug and grass types, and it's not far. Two day round trip if you walk, could be back by tomorrow morning if you ride me. But since you're worried about Ice-types, Grassy Marsh would be good too. Mostly Water-types, so more similar, but a bit tougher. About a day and a half round trip, if you ride."

"Lets do the close one for now, then." Zorua decided. "you don't mind carrying me? I'd feel kinda lazy..."

"Don't mind," Arcanine said, "not in a hurry if you want to walk, too."

They walked. It was a beautiful day to travel, clear, the sun warm and a cool breeze at their backs. Arcanine restrained his pace to match hers, and they walked neck and neck. Zorua talked at first, telling Arcanine about the village and the other Pokémon. He listened attentively for a while, but then his attention seemed to wander.

"Hey," Zorua said, bumping her shoulder against his elbow, "you still in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry."

"Thinking about something, big guy?"

"Your story reminded me of something."

"Oh?" Zorua prompted.

"I can't quite remember..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is it." Arcanine indicated a pair of trees which twisted together overhead. "It doesn't look like much, but step through here, and we're in the dungeon."

He was right, Zorua thought, it didn't look like much. The trail continued through the trees. The sunlight which filtered down through the leaves looked no different on the other side. If not for the weathered warning signs nailed to the trees on either side, a Pokémon could have wandered in on accident and not known.

"Before we start, I've a few items that will help."

"You should have found a minion with hands." Zorua watched as he set the treasure bag out on a flat rock and pawed clumsily through it. "Also, that's a lot of stuff. I don't think I've seen that many magic items and Poké in my whole life."

"Found it in dungeons. Dunno what else to do with it," Arcanine answered, handing her a red scarf, "this'll make you harder to hit."

"That's way too big for me." Zorua eyed it uncertainly "I could probably use that as a blanket."

"Will fit when you put it on." Arcanine shrugged. "Magic."

Arcanine slipped his head through another scarf. "Now, help me get all this stuff back in."

"Most of the Pokémon we meet in here, all of them probably, will be feral," Arcanine explained, "they won't talk, they won't use much strategy, they won't come back for revenge after you knock them out. Doesn't mean it's not dangerous. When I've been here before, none of the Pokémon I met were very strong, but it could be different now. We'll stay close together and be careful."

"Lead the way, big guy." Zorua said. Arcanine smiled back and led them through.

There was a momentary sense of vertigo and disorientation as they passed between the trees. Zorua turned around. The two twisted trees were still there, but from this side, the path stopped abruptly in front of a boulder between them.

A Swinub darted from the bushes in front of them, and Arcanine was on it before Zorua could move. A swipe of his paw caught it on the side and sent it flying. The Swinub thudded against a nearby tree and didn't move.

"Nice move." Zorua congratulated him.

Arcanine grinned. "Next one's yours."

The path wound through the trees for several minutes and emerged into a small clearing. A pair of Sentret rooting beneath a log looked up, froze for a moment, and took off in opposite directions. Zorua gave chase to the closer one.

The Sentret zig-zagged toward the trees. Zorua pounced, missed, and pounced again, and they tumbled over together. Zorua felt sharp teeth sink into her paw and she yipped, more in surprise than pain, and pulled back. The Sentret wriggled away.

Zorua followed her prey into the trees, catching up again as it swerved around a protruding root. Her jaws closed on it's hind leg, and she felt flesh tear. She let go, bit again, and shook. The Sentret went limp. She began to pick it up by the neck to drag back to show Arcanine, and stopped. She couldn't see the clearing from here, and she'd lost track of direction during the chase.

"Um, Arcanine?" Zorua called.

"Right here. It's okay, the dungeon never changes when you're in it."

She turned toward his voice, a bit embarrassed. In less than a minute, she was in the clearing again, and dropped the unconscious Sentret at Arcanine's feet.

"You got it."

Zorua grinned up at him proudly. "I guess the other one got away?"

Arcanine nodded. "Could have flamed it, but who cares? There's always more. You take the lead now."

Zorua led them onward. Another trail, a clearing, a trail and a fork, and another clearing. There seemed to be a pattern to it, a logical progression of trails and clearings that would have been incredibly unlikely in a natural forest. She pointed this out to Arcanine, and he agreed.

"Each mystery dungeon seems to have a pattern like that," he said, "sometimes simple, sometimes complex."

They encountered several more feral Pokémon, and Zorua dispatched them with growing confidence, but it was obvious that they were getting stronger as well, as the two of them progressed. Arcanine stayed close behind her most of the time, occasionally running in to herd a fleeing opponent back, or flaming one when she would have been double-teamed.

The Linoone in the next room was bigger and faster than any of the Pokémon they had encountered so far. It sidestepped Zorua's pounce, raking it's long claws along her side as she passed. She landed clumsily, tried to turn. Its fangs dug into her haunch, she stumbled and went down, rolling onto her back. It's weight was on her chest. Jaws snapped at her face, and she batted them away with one paw as she tried to wriggle free; snapped again, catching one ear and ripping free as it pulled back.

The weight disappeared as the Linoone was lifted off of her in Arcanine's jaws. He shook it briefly, and threw it aside. Zorua rose unsteadily to her feet and stopped to examine herself. There was a warm, wet feeling on her forehead. She wiped at it with a paw, and it came away soaked in blood. The gashes on her side hurt a lot, especially when she breathed, but they didn't seem that deep. Her hind leg hurt too, but still held her weight.

"Took you long enough." Zorua accused.

"I know it hurts," Arcanine said, "but I don't think you're seriously injured. Lets take a break here."

"Have a berry or two." Arcanine set the treasure bag down beside her. "And lay down, and I'll clean you up."

Zorua lay down on her uninjured side. Arcanine put one paw firmly on her shoulder. "This will hurt a bit. I'm sorry."

She winced and whimpered as he began to lick the blood and dirt from the wound on her side, then forced herself to be still. Zorua knew he was being as gentle as he could. He moved on to her leg, then her ear.

"We can rest here a couple hours, while you heal, then I'll lead for a while. It's only going to get tougher from here."

The healing chemicals from the berries flowed through Zorua's body, easing the pain, and she relaxed, stretching out in the afternoon sun and leaning her head against Arcanine's chest. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not really any good at this, am I?"

"Takes practice," Arcanine reassured her, "doing fine for your first time."

"It's weird," Zorua commented a few minutes later, "I've always heard people say that mystery dungeon Pokémon aren't smart like normal Pokémon, but I never understood what they meant before. None of those Pokémon we've battled here tried to talk, or had a plan. They just attacked or ran away."

Arcanine nodded in agreement.

Zorua continued, "And what happens when no outside Pokémon are here? Why do the dungeons only change when we're not in them, but there are still feral Pokémon inside?"

Arcanine shrugged and agreed. "Is weird. I don't know."

"It's like they're missing something, I don't know, a spirit or whatever you want to call it... Now that I have a chance to think about it, though, I kind of feel bad about all this. I mean, we come into their territory, beat them up, and there's not really any purpose to it."

"They surprise you sometimes, though. I've had Pokémon talk to me after we battled. Offer me things, ask a favor, even want to join me. Like they've suddenly woken up and become normal Pokémon, just because I'm there." Arcanine shrugged again. "I think there _is_ some purpose, and we're all just not smart enough to understand."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Arcanine continued. "You know, we don't have to finish if you don't want to. I have an Escape Orb. Never used one, but I think it will take us outside."

"Aren't those really rare?"

"Guess so. I've only found one."

"Well, let's not waste it, then. We might really need it some day."

"We?" Arcanine raised an eyebrow. "So you're planning to make a habit of this?"

Zorua nodded. "If you don't mind me slowing you down."

Arcanine stretched and yawned. "Zorua, this is the most fun I've had in years."

Zorua giggled and snuggled her face into his mane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of the dungeon went without incident. Zorua knew that the Pokémon they encountered now were too strong for her to have fought alone, but they worked as a team, Arcanine harassing and distracting opponents while she finished them off. He was obviously holding back, but he didn't seem to mind.

Eventually they found themselves back where they had begun, the two trees arching over the path. It was dark now, save for a sliver of the moon, and the wind was chill.

"Think I remember a den nearby where we can spend the night," Arcanine said, "unless you want to head back now."

"I'm bleeding in like a dozen places," Zorua said, "and my side still hurts. You're bleeding too, I can smell it. Let's sleep here."

They found a stream nearby and drank, and refilled their bag with berries from the bushes that grew along the shore. Arcanine found the den again, in a nearby outcropping of rock. It was big enough for both of them to sleep comfortably out of the wind, but only barely. They were both dirty and bloody from the day's adventure, and lay down to groom themselves.

"Something dug this den," Arcanine said, after a while, "It didn't just happen naturally."

"Probably a Bewear," Zorua agreed, "but it's long gone, now. Don't you smell how many other Pokémon have stayed here over the years?"

"I do. If we searched around here, say, everywhere within a kilometer, how many more caves and dens and burrows do you think we could find?"

Zorua grunted, tugging at a tangle in her fur. "I don't know, I've never been here before. Why does it matter, anyway?"

"Well, say if we were in a den in the meadow back by Meadow Town, instead."

Zorua had spent years playing and gathering berries in the meadows around the town. There were burrows all over the place, where she and the other Pokémon had played and slept and sheltered from the sudden summer thunderstorms, but she'd never thought about it in such an organized way before. She picked a spot, the knoll above town where they had often met to begin games of hide-and-seek, and imagined herself there.

A kilometer, at a run. Call that two minutes. What could she get to in that time?

"Maybe thirty or forty?" Zorua concluded eventually, "most of them are small though, like Bunnelby or Minccino. Nothing we could really use."

"So, let's say ten per square kilometer, average, wherever you go, "Arcanine said, "they can be Sandshrews in the desert, Bidoofs by the rivers, Furrets in the forest, _et cetera_. Let's estimate the continent as a square 3000km on a side. That's nine million square kilometers, and ninety million burrows." Arcanine paused for a moment, thinking.

"Let's say only five percent of Pokémon dig burrows themselves, but each one who does, digs five in its lifetime." Arcanine paused again.

"That's, umm…. Three hundred and sixty million Pokémon," Arcanine concluded, "Not all at once, of course, but over however many centuries it takes the average burrow to collapse or whatever."

Zorua stared at him for a while, trying to follow his reasoning. "I don't know how you came up with all that," she said, "Or how you can do those big numbers in your head. And how can we know what those Sandshrews or whatever on the other side of the continent are doing, or how long they live in a burrow?"

Arcanine shrugged. "We can't, really, other than by assuming they're similar to Pokémon here. It doesn't matter though. Maybe I'm ten times too low, or ten times too high. The point is, though, there have been a lot of Pokémon."

"I've never imagined there could be that many Pokémon," Zorua said, "but I can't argue with your logic."

"They were probably Pokémon like us," Arcanine said, staring out into the darkness. "They ate berries, and drank water, and played tag..."

Zorua concluded, finally understanding where Arcanine was going, "...and they explored mystery dungeons. And after all those millions of Pokémon, we still don't have any idea how they actually work."

"Exactly." Arcanine smiled.

Zorua shivered. "That's creepy. That's not at all what I want to think about while I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry. That did all sound pretty strange, didn't it?"

"Are you sure you lost your memory? Because I don't know anyone else who would think of something like that. It must be that living alone on a mountain thing, you have too much time to think. We need to get you out more often."

Arcanine chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Anyway, now that you've scared me," Zorua teased, "you have to keep me safe and warm all night so I don't have bad dreams." She stood, stretched, and curled up between Arcanine's front paws, burying her face in his mane. Arcanine sighed and rested his chin on her back. Soon they were both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The other Arcanine was nearly identical to himself. One of them could have been the clone of the other, he thought; but then, who was the clone and who the original?_

_ They circled each other slowly, warily, searching for weakness and finding none. The muscles in his opponent's neck tensed, and smoke curled from his lips. He stepped aside as a stream of flame arced through the air where he had been standing, and answered with a swipe of his claws, but his opponent dodged back just out of reach. He shifted his paws as if to lunge, but his opponent saw through the feint, forced him a step back with snapping jaws. They circled again._

_ Thunder cracked outside, and the wind whipped through the balcony arches. All around them Pok__émon fought; his friends fought. His ears swiveled, picking out the familiar sounds. The crack of Venosaur's whipping vines, the hiss of Blastoise's cannons, Charizard's angry roar. He had spent countless hours training with them, and the others, too. Light and shadow flashed overhead as Mewtwo battled some other foe; he dared not look away from the other Arcanine long enough to see._

_ His opponent lunged, a massive clawed paw caught him across the side of the head, but the claws tangled briefly in his mane, absorbing the worst of the blow. He bit, grazing the other's shoulder and drawing blood. They withdrew and circled again, neither seriously injured._

_ This fight would not be won with strength or speed, Arcanine though, but endurance. He did not understand why Mewtwo had brought these other Pok__émon, and these humans, here to their home, but he did not need to understand. They were his friends, his family, and he would not fail them._

_ Arcanine knew he was tiring now. His dodges were not as quick, his blows not as strong. The other Arcanine was tired too, though. His opponent bled from dozens of minor wounds, and his fur was patchy with burns, but he had not been able to land a solid hit. He was sure that he was in no better condition himself, but his resolve was unshaken. They circled again, slowly and carefully, each knowing that, eventually, the other would make a critical mistake._

_ The sounds of battle died down around them. As though both recognizing some unspoken signal, the two Arcanines stepped back from each other, finally looking around. The other Pok__émon gathered around something in the center of the room. Mewtwo and his opponent floated overhead. Finally Arcanine could get a good look at what Mewtwo had been fighting. It was somewhat similar to their leader, but much smaller, it's limbs less well formed, like those of a fetus. If Mewtwo was the second, Arcanine thought, this must be the original._

_ #I am sorry. I should not have brought you here. You must return with the others and forget this place.#_

_"My job is to care for all Pokémon," Joy said, "Your friends are injured, and so are you. Let me stay a while longer and look after them."_

_ Mewtwo and Mew glanced at each other, and Mewtwo sighed. #So be it.#_

_ When all of the outsiders except Mew and Nurse Joy were gone, Arcanine and the others gathered around Mewtwo, their heads lowered, their eyes downcast. It was not just exhaustion, but the shame of failure. Arcanine knew that the others all felt the same as he; they had not been strong enough, courageous enough. They had all failed Mewtwo, who had always been there to guide them. Each one knew he or she could have spent a little less time reading in the library, or lying in the sun, or playing in the meadow, and a little more time training._

_ #No, friends,# Mewtwo said, sensing their pain, #This is my failure, not yours.# _

_ Mewtwo's voice was tired, his face drawn and sad. They all knew that the night had been no easier on him. He went to each Pok__émon in turn, Blastoise, Charizard, Venosaur, and Arcanine first, the original four, and then the others, placing his hands gently on their heads or shoulders. They all knew that Mewtwo found extended physical contact with others uncomfortable, a disorienting extra input on his psychic senses, and his touch was the praise they coveted the most._

_ #Now, let us retire to the infirmary so that Nurse Joy can do her job,# Mewtwo said, #otherwise I'm going to pass out right here.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I've done everything I can do." Joy told Mewtwo. All of them were together, still, in the infirmary, their wounds cleaned and bandaged now. Even Mewtwo had allowed her to tend to him._

_"Then I must send you back. Humans will come after the storm clears, and we must all be gone. Unfortunately, I must take your memory as well, though I do not want to."_

_ Joy took Mewtwo's hands in her own and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. To everyone's surprise, he did not pull away. __"You are all wonderful people, and I wish that I could remember you, but I understand."_

_ A flash of light and she was gone. #Now,# Mewtwo said, his voice steady but his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, #we must go. Mew will help us find a place where we can live in peace.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine woke with the morning sun. Zorua, still curled between his forelegs, stared up lazily and yawned. Arcanine knew that something important had happened in his dreams last night, something he was supposed to remember. There had been an island, and other Pokémon... He shut his eyes, concentrated, tried to force the dream back, but it slipped away, like they always did.

"Now you're the one having bad dreams, huh?" Zorua asked.

"Not bad. I think it was a really good dream, actually, but I can't remember."

Arcanine stood slowly, stopping to stretch each leg, bending side to side to loosen his back.

"Your back hurts again?" Zorua asked.

"Every morning." Arcanine grunted. "some days are worse than others, though."

"Well, finish stretching out, then let's go out in the sun and we'll see what I can do."

"Alright," Zorua said once they were outside, "now lay down on your belly." Zorua climbed up on his back. "Like right here?" She asked, digging her paws into the muscles on either side of his spine.

Arcanine groaned. "That's good, but a bit lower."

"I don't really weight enough to do this properly on someone your size," Zorua said, as she kneaded his back, "but maybe it's better than nothing. This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No. Well yeah, but in a good way," Arcanine said, "actually, it feels wonderful."

"I've been thinking," Zorua said as she worked, " you lost your memory, and you have those weird dreams, and you think about weird things that most Pokémon don't think about. Maybe you're really a Human."

Arcanine thought it quite obvious he was not. "I don't follow," he said.

"I know you've been up on that mountain a long time, but you've heard about Team Poképals and the Time Gear thing, right?

"I don't think so."

"Okay, what about Team Go-Getters and the Meteor incident?" Zorua tried.

"No," Arcanine said, "sorry."

"That's okay." Zorua related a brief description of both events.

"But the point is," Zorua continued, "they say that the leaders of both teams were Humans who lost their memories when they were turned into Pokémon and brought here from...wherever Humans come from. They say they were both really clever, and the leader of Team Poképals also had visions."

Arcanine considered. "You're right. That does seem similar. I don't think that I was ever a Human, but there are Humans in my dreams, sometimes."

"Maybe Pokémon who lose their memories can come here from the Human world too?" Zorua suggested.

"Could be," Arcanine agreed, "I don't have any better explanation."

"Back feeling better, at least?"

"Yeah, that's helping a bit."

"Well," Zorua said, "I can do this for hours, but you're going to have to keep me entertained."

"Entertained?"

"Yeah. Talk. Tell me a story or something. Otherwise you're so warm and fluffy I might just take a nap up here."

Arcanine thought for a few minutes. "There was one time in Foggy Forest...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's this water dungeon you were telling me about yesterday?" Zorua asked a few hours later.

Arcanine laughed. "You want more already?"

"Yeah. That was pretty fun, yesterday."

"Think I can get us there tonight," Arcanine said, "and we could start in the morning."

"Well, giddyup, big guy."

"Wait," Arcanine said, "you're going to need something more to hold on to."

"There's another scarf in the bag, right? Yeah, that'll work." Zorua retrieved the scarf and tied it on him loosely, and looped her front legs through the excess. "I guess this is one place bipeds have an advantage."

As they traveled through the day, the weather turned cooler. Heavy clouds blew in on a north wind.

"I think old Natu was right," Zorua told Arcanine. "it really is going to snow."

They reached the swamp after midnight. It had begun to snow, a heavy, wet spring snow that turned the road to mud and began to cling to their coats. They found a Kangaskhan Rock marking a travelers' burrow beside the road and stopped for the night.

Though it was late, they both lay for a while at the entrance, watching the falling snow. Out of the wind, it was not cold enough for either of them to be uncomfortable through their fur.

"Other than the type difference," Arcanine said, "this shouldn't be much different than what we did yesterday. My techniques will be less effective, especially with this weather, but it shouldn't be a problem. We're going to get wet, though, and we'll be cold, but I can warm us up when we take breaks."

"That's what I keep you around for." Zorua answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first hour in Grassy Marsh went smoothly. They fought as a team like they had before, stopping occasionally to shake dry and let Arcanine warm them with his fire. Then, as they entered a clearing, a dozen Pokémon rose from the water around them.

"It's a trap!" Zorua turned to retreat the way that they had come, but found three Wooper blocking her way. She snapped and lunged as they approached, forcing them back. The air grew suddenly warm behind her.

"Dive in the water!" Arcanine commanded. If she had stopped to think, she would have questioned the wisdom of fighting Water-types in the water in a snowstorm, but his voice was so authoritative that she was already moving. She gasped a deep breath before the freezing water covered her.

Seconds later, she rose to the surface, teeth clenching and muscles already beginning to cramp. Arcanine's teeth found the back of her neck, lifting out and setting her down between his front paws. The ground was warm to the touch, and steam rose from the grass around them. Zorua looked around in amazement. There was a perfect circle around him, ten or twelve meters in diameter, in which all of the snow had melted, and Pokémon lay scattered about.

"Sorry about that," Arcanine said, bending down to breathe warm air on her.

They sat there for several minutes, until Zorua's teeth stopped chattering. One of their opponents started to stand and Arcanine turned his head, breathing a ball of fire toward it. It didn't move again.

"You just one-hit a whole room of Water-types in the snow with Heat Wave." Zorua stated the obvious.

Arcanine nodded and grinned. "Told you I hit hard."

Zorua giggled. "I'm glad you're on _my_ side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay in Arcanine's cave the next evening, looking out over Haunted Forest. The storm had gone, leaving only a few inches of snow, and the weather will still cool.

"That cave we stayed in the first night, after Sinister Woods," Arcanine asked, "you could find it again alone, right?"

"Well, yeah," Zorua said, "I remember about how to get there."

"Would make a good back-up meeting place. If I ever have to leave here, and you need to find me, I'll try to wait for you there, or at least leave some kind of message."

"You're hiding something, big guy. No, you're hiding _from_ something. Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"I don't know where I'm going to tell everyone I got this nice scarf."

"Just tell them you found it in Sinister Woods. Who's going to argue with you? With that torn up ear, you look pretty fierce"

It was true, she thought. None of the Pokémon in Meadow Town were particularly adventurous. Probably none of them had been in a mystery dungeon in years, though they played and cut timber on the outskirts of Haunted Forest. Who had any credibility to dispute her story?

Her ear was healing well enough, but was still obviously misshapen, and with the bright red scarf, she though it gave her a nice roguish look. Maybe she would even dispense with the illusion, since everyone in town knew what she was anyway.

"Alright, I'll remember. It's our secret. Want to walk me back in the morning?"

"Of course," Arcanine said.


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon Square

**Chapter 4: Pok****émon Square**

Charizard stepped aside, holding the door open and motioning Absol inside. She was certain she looked ridiculous with Aromatisse's red and white blanket draped over her back; that wasn't going to help her make a good first impression. If she took it off, though, she was going to start shivering again, and that wouldn't help either. She found herself in a large, open room, which occupied most of the front half of the main level. At the far side of the room was another stone wall and two sets of stairs, one going up and the other down, and a large, curtained doorway. To her right and left, wooden partitions created several smaller rooms, some with doors, and some without.

The heavy door creaked closed behind them. The light was dim inside, but bright enough to see clearly, with the morning sun shining in through windows set in the upper third of the wall every meter or two. The ceiling was high, almost double Charizard's height, supported by the thick logs whose ends she had seen from outside. Everything about the structure seemed oversized, as if it had been designed to accommodate a family of Tyranitars. Perhaps it had.

"You've come all the way from Mount Freeze? Charizard asked, "it's been years since we've heard from Ninetales or Abs- um, your mother. You don't have news from Team Go-Getters, do you?"

Absol shook her head. "No. We haven't heard from them since Mother returned to Mount Freeze."

"What it it, then?"

Absol hesitated. Mother and Ninetales had always been a part of her life. They were always there, immortal, like the rocks and the wind, and it had not seemed at all strange to discuss her dreams with them. Charizard was a total stranger, like everyone else here, and suddenly she felt horribly embarrassed. What if she was wrong? What if it was all just her imagination? What if it was all true, but she sounded so awkward that no one believed her? Had Ninetales felt the same when he explained the meteor incident to the Go-Getters? No, he was hundreds of years old. Eight years was a lifetime to her, but it was a spring day to the old stargazer. He probably couldn't even remember the first omen he'd read.

"Are you alright?"asked Charizard.

"Yes," Absol said firmly, trying to sound more confident than she felt. How could she expect to be believed when she doubted herself? "We have a…mystery. A omen that none of us understand. Ninetales sent me to find you or Team Go-Getters for help."

It wasn't quite literally true, but it seemed easier to invoke Ninetales' authority than her own.

Charizard started toward the far end of the room, motioning for her to follow. "Let's get comfortable, and you can explain."

The curtained arch opened into a large room which occupied almost the entire back half of the building. Absol stopped in the doorway, staring in amazement. The walls were lined with shelves full of books and scrolls; thousands and thousands of them, in all shapes and sizes. A wonderful smell of leather and paper and ink filled the room. The ceiling was higher in here, occupying both the first and second floors. The second-floor windows were larger, and the room was brightly lit.

Charizard turned to her, smiling proudly. "Impressive, isn't it? We've spent over a hundred years collecting them."

A large masonry stove occupied the center of the room, surrounded by several cluttered tables and a semicircle of large cushions, toward which Charizard led her. The main chamber of the stove was cold, but a handful of sticks burned in the side chamber under a large kettle. Looking over her shoulder, Absol saw that the doorway through which they had come was flanked by several huge, colored maps.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Tea?" Charizard offered as he poured himself a cup.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Tea, apparently, was a popular tradition of town Pokémon, and it was something Absol definitely thought she could get used to.

Charizard set a bowl of tea on the table in front of her and took a seat on a cushion on the opposite side of the table, the keeping the burning tip of his tail carefully on the floor. Absol sniffed the bowl; the smell was relaxing, but it was still to warm to stick her tongue into.

"So, then. What's the trouble?"

"More than a week ago," Absol said, laying down on the cushion an allowing the her blanket to settle over everything except her head and forelegs, "Ninetales began to see an omen in the stars which he couldn't interpret. I had…a vision of something affecting the weather, and the sun. Not just on Mount Freeze, but everywhere."

Despite the vividness of her vision and the aching cold in her horn which had been a constant reminder, Absol thought it sounded silly as she said it. Charizard's expression, however, remained serious. He took a sip from his mug, waiting for her to continue.

"It was spring. The sun went down, and it started to snow again. It lasted for weeks. The night, and the snow. Maybe forever, I don't know." Absol shivered again, thinking about the vision she'd had. "Ninetales believes the First One or his children may be involved. I'd…rather explain to everyone at the same time, though. I don't want to tell the whole story more than once."

Charizard considered for a moment. "Alakazam and Tyranitar are out on a job. I expect them home this evening, if you can wait."

Absol nodded.

"Alakazam will want to bring in Xatu and Whiscash, as well, I think, and Delphox from the Explorers Federation. I'll send word. We can meet at Whiscash Pond after dinner. That's the lake at the bottom of the falls, on the other side of the valley." Charizard pointed, even though they couldn't see it from here in the library. "…Are you sure you're alright? You look uncomfortable."

"Just cold," Absol said, "I'll explain this evening."

"If you don't have a place to stay in town, you're welcome to stay in the manor for now," Charizard said with a sweeping gesture toward the building around them, "you see we have plenty of room."

"Thank you." Absol leaned forward to lap some tea from the bowl. It tasted as good as it smelled.

"You're welcome to explore the courtyard, main level, and basement, but the upstairs is private."

Charizard departed, leaving Absol alone in the library. She explored the ground floor and basement, deciding that her original assessment had been correct; several dozen Pokémon could indeed have lived comfortably in the manor. The main level contained a large kitchen and adjacent storeroom, and several unoccupied bedrooms. The basement was illuminated only by the light which spilled down the wide stairs, but for her Dark-type eyes it was enough to find her way.

The basement was divided by a stone wall through the center, like the main level, and stone pillars at regular intervals supported the structure above. It was dry, but smelled dusty and seldom-used. A large pile of firewood was stacked to one side of the stairs, and on the other side were several casks of cider and wine, and crates of Apples and dried berries.

She explored the courtyard as well. There wasn't much to it beyond what she'd seen on the way in; the garden extended all the way around the manor. Everything was neat and well-maintained, every bush and tree carefully pruned, with not a bit of wasted space. It was obvious that someone spent a considerable amount of time caring for the grounds; Absol wondered whether it was one of Team ACT, or a Pokémon from town. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she nibbled a few berries.

Eventually Absol returned to the library. She circled the room, too impressed by the sheer number of books to look for anything in particular. She recognized a few titles as stories that Mother or Ninetales had told, but most of them were strange to her. Had she come here under different circumstances, she thought, she could have spent years immersed in those books, learning new stories to take back with her. Right now, she was too anxious to read. She didn't want to leave Team ACT's compound; it would feel like a step in the wrong direction. She felt like she should be taking some sort of action, but she could think of nothing else to do but wait.

Absol returned to the maps by the door. There were four of them, each spanning almost the full height of the wall and just as wide, depicting what must have been four different continents in meticulous, brightly colored detail. Together, they must have represented a lifetime of labor by some master cartographer, Absol thought. She spent several minutes staring at each one before finding a familiar location; there, at the bottom of the first map to the right of the door, was Great Canyon. Xatu used to live there, she remembered Mother saying, before Team Go-Getters found him. There was Pokémon Square, and Treasure Town.

That must be Mount Freeze, then, in the top corner. Excited, Absol dragged a table over to the wall, followed by a pair of cushions, stacking them so that she could climb up for a closer view without risking touching the beautiful map. The level of detail was incredible. Leaning in close, she could make out individual ridges and valleys, everything in it's proper place. _Yes!_ she thought. Articuno's nest would be right there, Mother's cave would be there by the rockslide, and Ninetale's cave was over in that valley. How were Mother and Ninetales doing? Had they learned anything more since she had been gone? Were they worried about her? Maybe Charizard and the others could get a message to them, at least letting them know that she'd made it to Pokémon Square.

Absol was so engrossed in the map that she didn't hear the other Pokémon come in. A quiet cough from below startled her, and the tower of furniture wavered under her paws. For an instant, she worried that it

slide out from under her, and she might damage the beautiful map; but, with years of experience on the rocky, icy trails of Mount Freeze, she regained her balance. A pair of Eevees stared up at her from the near the doorway; a male with a grey scarf, and a female with a pink scarf.

"Oh!" Absol said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's alright," the pink-scarved Eevee bubbled excitedly, "Those maps are amazing, aren't they? I could stare at them for hours too."

"I don't think we've seen you around before," said the grey-scarved Eevee; he seemed not unfriendly, but much more reserved than his companion.

"I, uh, came to see Team ACT," Absol said simply, not wanting to be drawn into another explanation of her mission.

"Hi!" the pink-scarved Eevee said, as if seeing her for the first time, "You can call me Pink. It's confusing since there's two of us, see?"

"I'm Grey," the other introduced himself, "we're Team Easy."

"Um, a pleasure to meet you both," Absol said with a dip of her head.

"That's a pretty blanket," Pink said, jumping up on the table with Absol, "what's it for? Can you show me where you're from?"

Grey caught Absol's eye and shrugged helplessly, as if to say, s_orry, I can__'t stop her_.

"I live on Mount Freeze, up here," Absol said, pointing on the map.

"Oh, that's so neat!" Pink said. "I used to live by Tiny Meadow down here!"

Pink jumped down, scurrying under the table to point at a spot south of them on the map. Absol followed more carefully. Grey, she noticed, was already perched on the seat of a chair at one of the other tables, an open book in front of him. He wasn't reading, though, he was watching them.

Pink's enthusiasm was infectious. The two of them talked for ten minutes or so, jumping on and off the table to point out locations to each other. Pink seemed young, even younger than herself, but Absol was impressed by how well traveled she seemed to be. Pink pointed out towns she'd visited and mystery dungeons she claimed to have explored. Absol wasn't quite sure how much to believe, but she reciprocated with locations from stories she could think of. She retraced her own route from Mount Freeze as well, trying to pick out exactly where she'd stopped each night; it was surprisingly difficult, as she'd been too preoccupied at the time to take much note of her surroundings.

Eventually Pink tired of the game and went to join Grey at the table. Absol couldn't quite place their relationship; were they siblings? Mates? Just friends? Grey's age was difficult to judge. They didn't smell like they were related, but there was something a little bit off about Grey's scent, and she wasn't sure. Actually, there was something a bit off about the way Grey moved, as well.

Absol replaced the furniture she had moved and wondered what to do next. She prowled the perimeter of the room, looking at the titles of the books she could reach. She didn't know what she was looking for, and many of the titles didn't mean much to her. Was there some sort of organization to the library, or were they all just shelved wherever there had been room?

The Eevees were watching her again, Absol noticed.

"Can I help you find something?" Grey asked.

"I'm not really sure," Absol said, "There are so many books here, I don't even know what to look for."

"There are a lot, aren't there? It's not as overwhelming as it looks, though. Alakazam has a clever system; let me show you how it works."

Grey led her to one of the center bookshelves, on which was posted a long list of numbered subjects.

"Every shelf in the library is numbered," Grey said, "top to bottom, then left to right. Alakazam has everything grouped by subject, from general to specific. If you want to find a book about something, just find the subject here, and go to that shelf."

"Oh!" Absol said, "That's a good idea."

The highest level subjects were quite general; math, astrology, horticulture, history, geography, biography, biology, cooking, and so on, but some of them had dozens of subheadings. There were histories sorted by town, or by time period. There were entries devoted to books on Pokémon in general, or by type, or sometimes even by species.

She browsed the list until she came to the biographies. Many of the Legendaries had their own sections here. Now, that was more interesting; there must be thousands of new stories here. Mother and Ninetales would be so excited to hear them when she returned, as many as she could remember.

_The Forces of Nature. Space, Time, and Chaos. Guardians of the Hidden Lakes. The Wisdom of Mew._ A thick book near the end of the shelf caught her eye; _Dragons of Myth and Legend_. That sounded exciting. It was on one of the higher shelves, just barely within reach; Absol wanted to ask for help, but the only other Pokémon around were Team Easy, and the two Eevees would have even more difficulty reaching it. She stood up, supporting herself with one forepaw on the shelf, carefully hooking the claws of her other forepaw over the top edge of the spine to slide it forward.

None of the chairs in the room were anything like the right size and shape for her body, so Absol put one of the cushions back onto the table and lay down on top. She was halfway through the chapter on Latios and Latias when she heard the outer door open and close. There were heavy footsteps in the hallway, and then the stairs. Hopefully it was Tyranitar, she thought, returning with Alakazam from whatever job they'd been on. The book was interesting, but Absol was restless; she wanted to tell the story, complete her mission.

Eventually, Charizard's head appeared in the doorway.

"Absol - oh, Team Easy. I didn't know you were here - lets head up to Whiscash Pond, if you're ready. You guys are welcome to join us, if you like."

Charizard seemed to be friends with everyone. People greeted him, or waved as they passed. Absol noticed many of the Pokémon staring at her as they passed; they didn't seem hostile, just curious. While it made her uncomfortable, she couldn't fault them for their interest. Word had probably gotten around about her unintentionally dramatic entrance. Absols weren't very common, and she was probably the only Pokémon in town wearing anything other than a bag or tool belt.

The trail wound up the other side of he valley to end at a large, flat rock, jutting out into the pond like a pier. Xatu sat at the end of the rock, talking to the half-submerged Whiscash. Absol's first thought was that there was no way the enormous Whiscash could have gotten into or out of the pond under his own power; he would not have fit through the channel either above or below. He must have been there for decades or centuries, slowly growing to his current size.

Xatu turned to face her, beak opening in a smile. "Absol! I never expected to see you again, my dear. You know, you're just as beautiful as you were ten years ago."

Absol froze, confused and embarassed. Behind her, Charizard snorted and coughed, trying not to laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Xatu wondered, leaning forward to squint at her, "You know, my eyesight isn't what it used to be…"

"It, ahh…was my mother…that you met," Absol said

"Ah, well, this is awkward," Xatu said with a wink, seeming not at all perturbed, "let me try again."

The old bird turned back to Whiscash, paused a moment, ruffled his tailfeathers, and turned around to look at Absol again.

"Absol! A pleasure to meet you, my dear. You know, you're just as beautiful as your mother. Charizard, you could have mentioned _which _Absol had come to visit us."

The others laughed; after a moment's hesitation, Absol did too.

One of Whiscash's long barbels lifted out of the water, motioning her forward, and Absol walked to the edge, leaning over to sniff Whiscash. The barbel curled around to stroke the top of her head.

"Don't worry about Xatu. After a hundred years staring at the sun, it's a wonder he can see anything at all."

Delphox came next, a treasure bag slung over her shoulder, and a pencil and notepad in her hand. She stopped to chat with Team Easy at the back of the group. Tyranitar and Alakazam arrived a few minutes later, both looking worn out. Absol wondered what they had been doing all day.

Absol felt Charizard's hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"You ready?" He asked quietly.

Absol nodded. Charizard cleared his throat. Conversations faded away as the others turned to them. Absol hesitated, uncomfortable with being the center of attention

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Charizard said, "Absol has news for us from Mount Freeze."

Charizard stepped away. It was only a pace or two; the dragon could have reached out and touched her with his tail, but Absol suddenly felt very alone.

She began slowly, pulling the blanket tightly around herself with her forelegs as she spoke, leaving only her head exposed. She began with Ninetales' part of the story rather than her own; it felt safer, less personal. The others listened seriously, even Pink, and Absol's confidence grew. She related her dream; the sudden storm in the meadow, her flight up Mount Freeze, being trapped in the cave with Mother. As she talked, the feeling of cold which had receded that morning crept down again from her horn. She began to shiver as she described her journey to Pokémon Square and the feeling of being watched by _something _malicious from that horrible black void which had pursued her. By the time she finished, her teeth were chattering again, and her legs felt weak.

"Darkrai." Tyranitar growled immediately when she had finished, his voice a low rumble.

"This does sound similar to the Time Gears crisis," Alakazam agreed, "but Team Poképals claimed Darkrai no longer had any evil intent, after his memory was erased."

"It's his nature," Tyranitar said, "Cut off Slowpoke's tail, and it grows back."

"We must consider the possibility," Alakazam said, "unfortunately, I've heard no news of Darkrai since then. We could waste a great deal of time searching for him."

"I'm more concerned about Ninetales' observation of the stars," Xatu said, "events in the Heavens affect events in the World, not the other way around. If both are affected, we should look for a cause there, not here."

"The theft of the Time Gears affected the Heavens," Alakazam objected.

"Exactly my point. The Time Gears affected the Heavens because they contain, or channel, a portion of the Lord of Time's power."

"So you think Dialga is involved."

"It sounds as if Ninetales suspected the First One or his children are involved." Xatu looked to Absol for confirmation, and she nodded. "And he was watching the stars long before any of us hatched."

Whiscash blew a short burst of bubbles, and the others turned to him. "Xatu, have you seen anything that might help us?"

"I have not," Xatu said, "but I stare at the sun, and Ninetales at the stars; it is not surprising that the stars know more of darkness and cold."

"What about you, Whiscash?" Charizard asked, "Can you remember any stories?"

Whiscash chuckled. "I remember a great many stories, but which are relevant? I will let this matter digest tonight, and maybe in the morning I will know."

The conversation continued, but Absol wasn't paying much attention. The sun had set, and the sky was beginning to darken. The terror crept slowly back into her mind, following the cold. She needed to get under cover. What could she say to excuse herself? It was her vision they were all discussing, after all, she couldn't just run off. She felt Charizard's hand on her shoulder again.

"They could be talking for hours," Charizard told her, "but they're not likely to decide anything else tonight. Would you like to go back to the manor?"

"Yes, th-thank you."

On the way back, Charizard led her on a trail which circled around town partway up the hill. It wasn't very late yet; Absol could still see plenty of Pokémon about in the town below as they made their way back to the manor, and she glad to avoid them.

Absol felt instantly relieved as the door swung shut behind them. Charizard took an Orb set on a chain from a hook on the wall and rubbed it until it glowed brightly. The extra light wasn't necessary; between the faint glow of moonlight through the windows and the flame on his tail, they could see well enough; but Absol appreciated it. She noticed, now, that the inside of the door, and the walls to either side, had heavy brackets which could have held a thick beam to secure the door closed.

"They say that this was the original site of Pokémon Square, hundreds of years ago" Charizard explained, following her gaze, "and they built the manor and the wall to defend against bandits. We've never had a need to bar the door, ourselves."

"We have a few spare rooms here," Charizard said, leading her toward one of the unused bedrooms she had seen earlier, "You can use one while you're here. Is there anything else you need?"

"Is th-there any way I c-can send a mes-sage t-to Moth-ther and Ninet-tales?" Absol asked, "Als-so, c-could I bor-row anoth-ther b-blanket?"

"I'll find you another blanket," Charizard said, "but, actually, maybe we should put you in the library tonight. Not much privacy; Pokémon from town visit at all hours, but I'll fire up the stove to keep you warm. You can send a message at the Pelipper Post Office; I'll show you in the morning."

Charizard helped her drag several cushions in front of the stove to make a bed, and departed. Absol pulled her blanket off over her head without untying it, and let it settle on top of her. Charizard returned a few minutes later with another blanket and an armload of firewood, and soon had a cheerful blaze burning in the stove.

"I'll leave this with you," Charizard told her, setting the Luminous Orb by her bed, "I'll be in the first room on the right, upstairs, if you need anything. We're all pretty territorial, so just knock on my door and try not to wake the others."

"Th-thank you so m-much," Absol said, "I w-was so w-worried that n-no one would believe me…"

Charizard smiled. "Absol, without your mother and Ninetales' help in the Meteor incident, I don't know if any of us would be alive, now…and you know your mother helped rescue all three of us in Magma Cavern. She's a hero here, just like the rest of Team Go-Getters. Once word gets out who you are and why you're here, _everyone_ is going to want to hear your story."

Absol pulled her head back under the blanket as if to hide, and Charizard laughed as he turned to leave. Unattended, the Luminous Orb faded out, and she lay there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the stove and the orange glow that shown out through the door. The chill receded; it wasn't gone, she could still feel it in her horn, but it was tolerable, now. Charizard was so friendly, she thought. Alakazam and Xatu and Whiscash were old and wise, like Mother and Ninetales. Other people in Pokémon Square would help too, and they would solve the problem, whatever it was. She didn't have to feel scared and alone, now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Absol woke to voices and footsteps entering the library. The blanket covered her face, but enough light filtered through that she was sure it must be morning. She didn't want to get up, yet, but she knew she should. People would be looking for her. There would be work to do today. Absol uncurled herself, stretching her forelegs out in front of her, and, yawning, slid out of the blanket. She found herself face-to-face with Pink.

"Morning!" Pink exclaimed, her fluffy tail twitching in excitement, "I wanted to pounce on you but Grey said I mustn't."

Absol wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she settled for a smile and "Good morning."

Pink sat down, scratched herself, and looked around the library as if searching for something. Eventually her gaze returned to Absol.

"Also, I'm supposed to invite you to breakfast. Everyone's waiting outside."

"Thanks."

Absol wriggled her blanket back around her neck, deciding to leave the cushions where they were for now, and followed Pink out to the courtyard. Looking around, Absol saw that everyone from last night was already present, save Whiscash. Alakazam watched her with a frown, and she wondered whether she'd done something to upset him. Tyranitar, picking berries from one of the bushes into a large basket, paused to wave. Grey was inscrutable. Xatu looked up from pecking at a pastry to wink at her. Charizard smiled, waving her to join them. Delphox, still holding her notebook, gave her a nod.

Tyranitar placed the basketful of berries on a stone bench next to the stream, beside a plate of pastries which Absol assumed Xatu must have brought. There was some small talk as they all ate, but Absol said little. Eventually, finished with breakfast, Alakazam led them all back into the library.

"We haven't heard back from Whiscash yet," Charizard said, "but the rest of us have a few tentative plans."

"Unfortunately," Alakazam said, "we don't have much here to go on. First, we need to contact Ninetales and see if he has learned anything further since you left. As I don't know any Psychics at Mount Freeze, we will have to send a message by Pelipper."

"If you'd like, I can help you write a letter to Ninetales and your mother," Charizard offered, "and I'll show you the Post Office, also.

"Thank you. I wanted to let them know I made it here, too."

"Second, I was able to contact Chimecho at Wigglytuff Guild last night. I've briefed him on the situation. Team Poképals have dealt with both Palkia and Dialga in the past; perhaps they'll have some ideas how to proceed. Third, as Tyranitar suggested, Darkrai is a prime suspect. His whereabouts are unknown, but Delphox thinks the Explorers Federation may be able to help us track him down."

"Absol," Delphox said, "with your permission, I'd like to send a summary of your story to the Federation to redistribute. The more Pokémon we can get involved, the greater the chances someone will put the right clues together. We'll put out word that we're looking for Darkrai, as well."

"Of course."

"Additionally, the Federation gets all kinds of reports and requests for aid from Exploration Teams, Guilds, and towns. Most of them don't receive much attention; there isn't the manpower to respond unless it's an emergency. I have dozens, here, and I'm going to request copies from all the other local chapters. It's a long shot, but I'd like you to look through them with me. Maybe we'll find something which stands out to you. You're staying here with Team ACT?"

"Yes." Absol nodded.

"I'll bring what I have over this afternoon. If Team ACT don't mind, we may as well make the manor our headquarters."

Everyone looked to Alakazam, who nodded his wizened head in agreement.

"Absol," Charizard said, "I know you don't want to repeat your story, but a lot of people are going to want to hear it. It might be better to call a meeting this evening where you can tell everyone at once, than to have them wandering in one at a time to ask you."

"I…don't know if I can," Absol said. Telling the seven of them last night had been hard enough; the idea of doing it again in front of the whole town was terrifying.

"Let's go ahead and call the meeting," Charizard said, "We'll do it in the courtyard here, say, two hours before sunset. If you're not up to explaining it all again, Alakazam and I will, and you can answer questions afterward, okay?"

Absol nodded in agreement. The others talked a while longer, but there seemed no further progress to be made. Afterward, Charizard led her to a table cluttered with books, paper, and writing instruments.

Absol hesitated. "I've never written a letter before," she admitted, "I'm not sure what to say."

"Pretend that you're talking to your mother, or to Ninetales," Charizard suggested, "tell her what's happened; not everything, just the important bits."

Absol talked, and Charizard wrote. It was harder than she'd expected, trying to talk to someone who wasn't there. What was important? They didn't need to know how scared and cold she'd been on the way; they needed to know what was happening, now. Absol kept changing her mind, and by the time they were done the first letter was a mess, so Charizard patiently wrote it all again for her.

_Mother,_

_ I made it to Pok__émon Square. Team Go-Getters isn't here any more, but I found Team ACT. I told them everything, and Whiscash and Xatu and Delphox, too. No one here knows what it means either, but Alakazam is already thinking of plans. Team Poképals from Treasure Town is going to try to talk to Dialga and Palkia. Tyranitar thinks maybe it's Darkrai again. Whiscash is trying to remember stories. Charizard is helping me write this letter. He's really nice. It's exciting to meet all the people you've told me about. There are so many Pokémon here! Charizard says you're a hero. We're sending some paper and pencils and Poké, too, so hopefully you can write back. Charizard says the Pelippers will bring this to you in two or three days, and they will bring letters back here, too. Have you and Ninetales learned anything else? I miss you both. I hope everything is okay on Mount Freeze. I'm not sure what else to say, so goodbye for now._

"I think that's good," Absol said.

Charizard folded the letter neatly. He wrapped the letter, two pencils, a few blank sheets of paper, and some Poké in a cloth, and tied the bundle closed.

"Alright, let's go mail this. I'll show you how it works."

Mother had mentioned the Pelippers before, Absol remembered, but she'd never given it much thought. In front of the Post Office, several groups of Pokémon stood around a large wooden display covered in dozens of pieces of paper. They waved as she and Charizard approached; Charizard waved back, but Absol felt as if they were all staring at her, instead. She smiled back, uncertainly.

"What's that?" Absol asked.

"Public message board," Charizard said, "Delphox posts rescue requests from the Federation badge network, and the Pelippers post news from other towns. Other Pokémon post jobs, too; everything from exploring mystery dungeons to helping harvest berries or enchant scarves. Delphox will probably post your story up there, too."

"Can we look?"

"Lets get this mailed, then why don't you take a few hours and explore Pokémon Square? I need to get back to the manor, and this could be your only chance to see the town without everyone stopping you with questions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Absol made her first stop at Aromatisse's home, a small, roundish building at the edge of town. It was shaped like two hemispheres stacked one on top of the other, the lower about six meters in diameter, and the upper about four. Two large branches projected from the roof, draped with brightly colored rags. Painted in a garish pink and purple, she though it looked more like a Payapa Berry than Aromatisse. A small, chaotic garden surrounded the house, packed with dozens of kinds of herbs and flowers.

Aromatisse appeared around the side of the building, a bundle of sticks in her arms.

"Oh!" Aromatisse exclaimed, "hello again, dear. Feeling better today? Did Team ACT take are of things for you?"

"Much better," Absol said, "thank you so much. And, well, we're working on it, I guess."

"Want to sit down and tell me about it?" Aromatisse asked, sounding hopeful, "I'll put on some tea."

Reflexively, Absol began to decline, but then she changed her mind. The situation didn't seem so overwhelming, now that they had the beginnings of a plan, and telling her story to Aromatisse now would be good practice for tonight. Also, she wouldn't mind some more of that tea.

"Sure."

Aromatisse led her inside, setting the sticks beside the stove. In contrast to the defensibility of Team ACT's manor, the cottage didn't even have a door, just a heavy curtain. The walls, which arched seamlessly into a roof overhead, were wattle and daub, supported by heavy wooden posts and beams. Windows in the upper section faced in all directions, so that the single room would be well illuminated at any time of day.

Absol repeated her story entirely, beginning with life on Mount Freeze, and continuing with her dream, Ninetales' astrology, her journey to Pokémon Square, and her discussions with Team ACT and the others. By the time she finished, Aromatisse was pouring tea for both of them from a steaming kettle.

Aromatisse reciprocated with gossip and stories about life in Pokémon Square. Though she had not lived there long enough to have met Absol's mother, she seemed to know something about everyone. They talked through a pot of tea and a plate of poffins, and by the time Absol noticed the changing angle of the sun in the windows above, more than two hours had gone by.

"It's been wonderful talking with you," Absol said, "but I should get back to the manor and see if Delphox is there. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"I'm so happy you stopped by to chat, dear," Aromatisse said, "be sure to visit again."

"I will." Absol turned to leave, then remembered one more thing she'd meant to ask. "May I keep the blanket a bit longer?"

"As long as you like; I have a whole stack of them."

Absol had intended to explore the rest of the town, but she'd been at Aromatisse's house much longer than she'd planned. It was almost lunchtime, now, and she hoped she hadn't kept Delphox waiting. Better go straight back to the manor, she thought. It sounded like she was going to be in Pokémon Square for a while, and there would be plenty of time to explore later.

When Absol returned to the library, Charizard was the only one there. He sat at one of the tables, a pair of books spread open in front of him and an open pot of ink beside him. He glanced between the left and right books, writing into the right book a few words at a time. Not wanting to startle him while he was writing, Absol waited in the doorway until he went to refill the quill.

"You're writing a book?" She asked.

Charizard nodded, not raising his head to look at her. "Well, copying one."

"Copying?" Absol stood up with her forepaws on the table to see.

"Oh, yes. Many of the books here aren't the originals. We borrow books, or find books that are too old or damaged to read repeatedly, and make our own copies. Sometimes we find books in other languages, too. Alakazam translates them, if he can, and we keep the translation and the original side-by-side"

"Doesn't that take an awfully long time?"

"Months," Charizard said, "Years, sometimes, depending on how long and complex they are. The others don't really have the patience for it, but…" Charizard shrugged, "I love books. I find it relaxing, like Alakazam's meditation or Tyranitar's gardening."

"I didn't miss Delphox, did I?"

"She came by a bit ago with some of those reports." Charizard motioned toward another table with his tail. "You can get started, if you want. She'll probably be back this afternoon once the Pelippers are all in."

Absol carried the stack of papers to her bed in front of the stove, and lay down to read. There were bandit attacks and missing Pokémon, deaths and hatchings and local holidays, a variety of minor crimes, and soon she understood what Delphox had meant by not giving most of them much attention. There were thirty or forty reports in the stack; she read through them all once, and then again, but there was nothing which seemed relevant to their current situation.

One report from someplace called Meadow Town caught her eye; unidentified ice-types had been seen sneaking into the village at night, and had chased several local Pokémon. Hexagonal crystalline Pokémon a bit over a meter high, with chains of ice from their mouths. Searching through several of Team ACT's books, Absol identified them as Cryogonals; it seemed like useless information, though. There was no indication in the report of what they had been looking for. No one had been hurt, or spoken with the trespassers. That was - she checked the date on the letter - over a week ago, now. If anything had come of it, there would have been another report by now, wouldn't there? She would have to ask Delphox about that later; right now, Absol though, she needed a stretch and some fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Meadow Town

**Chapter 5: Trouble in Meadow Town**

_ The full moon glittered on the water as they looked out over the placid surface of the lake, throwing long shadows over the cliff. Volbeat and Illumise sparkled in the air, thousands of tiny points of light. The cool night breeze ruffled his fur; it was fresh and pure and alive with the myriad scents of the jungle which clung to the sides of the mountain_

_ Long ago, the mountain had been a massive stratovolcano; the last of its large eruptions had blown the top, forming a crater miles across at the top of the mountain. A later, smaller eruption had formed a cinder cone in the center of the crater. Over millions of years, the crater filled with water, and the softer rock on the outside of the smaller cone had weathered away, leaving a plug of dense igneous rock at its center. Humans called it Mount Quena, but few Humans braved its slopes._

_ It was only the five of them tonight, the originals; Blastoise, Charizard, Venosaur, himself, and Mewtwo. No one spoke. There was nothing that needed to be said. No place could be more beautiful, more peaceful._

_ Mewtwo__'s hand touched his shoulder, gently stroking his mane. Arcanine could feel that Mewtwo was troubled, melancholy. There was a pain and loneliness that not even their presence could fill. No matter how much he and the others loved Mewtwo, they could never be his equals; he was cursed by his strength and intelligence to be always alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arcanine!"

Arcanine snapped awake, sensitive ears swiveling toward the sound. There was a dim glow on the horizon outside his cave, but the light did not yet penetrate inside. At first he thought it must have been part of his dream; no one but Zorua would be searching for him here, and she was not foolish enough to risk Haunted Forest again at night, even on the shortcut.

"Arcanine!" came the call again.

Now that he was awake, there could be no mistake; it was Zorua, the sound of panic in her voice, near the base of the hill. Arcanine was on his feet and out of the cave in an instant, pausing briefly to breathe a burst of flame over the cliff in signal before bounding down the slope with all of the speed his species possessed.

The last of the pursuing Ghost-types broke off as a pillar of fire rose from the cliff above, unwilling to risk Arcanine's wrath in his territory. Zorua stopped, panting hard. Her chest heaved and her legs felt wobbly. She could see Arcanine now, racing down the trail toward her. Suddenly dizzy, Zorua sat down, trying to catch her breath and hoping that she would not faint in front of him.

Arcanine leapt down the last switchback, landing protectively over Zorua. Steam curled from his nostrils as he glared into the forest around them.

"Are you alright?" Arcanine asked, relaxing his guard as no immediate threat presented itself.

"Attacked…the town...," Zorua said between panting breaths, "the…Ice Pokémon."

Arcanine growled in frustration, knowing what Zorua had come to ask of him. More than four years of peace he had found here on the mountain, living in secret. If he showed himself, more hunters would come; Human or Pokémon, he wasn't sure any more, and he would be forced to flee again, to kill again.

"You have…to help…no one…else is strong enough."

"I can't." Arcanine said firmly.

Zorua looked up at him in shock. Arcanine was so strong, so fearless, so…caring, that, despite his secrecy, it was the last response she would have expected.

"Pokémon are _hurt_…my friends…" Tears came to her eyes, invisible in the morning gloom, and she leaned her face against his foreleg.

He should not have allowed himself to become attached to Zorua, Arcanine chastised himself. _If we do not live in secret, we shall never find peace_. Arcanine couldn't remember who had taught him that, but it had been true so far, hadn't it?

"Zorua, people are hunting me. Pokémon in Treasure Town are offering a lot of Poké to capture me. I don't really understand why or how much, but enough for dozens of Pokémon to risk their lives over. I tricked them last time; they think I died. If people find out I'm alive, it will start again."

"Pokémon might be dieing _right now_," Zorua said, "They were hurting Treecko and Luxio. No one knows what they want."

Arcanine turned away in shame, with tears in his eyes, unable to face her. "I'm sorry, Zorua."

"Fine," Zorua said, standing, "I'll do it myself." She turned and began walking back the way she had come.

Zorua had almost reached the forest, head held high, refusing to look back at him.

"Zorua, no!" Arcanine called after her. "What are you going to do alone?"

Zorua stopped, turning to face him one more time. "It doesn't matter," she said, "They're my family. I won't be here, safe, while they're in danger."

Zorua disappeared into the trees. Arcanine snarled angrily. He cared little about the Pokémon in Meadow Town, but he knew that he would never forgive himself if he let Zorua face their attackers alone. _So be it_, Arcanine though, _let them come._ His decision had been made a month ago when he rescued Zorua in Haunted Forest, and it was too late to go back now.

Arcanine caught up with Zorua quickly. "Get on and hold on," he said, bending down beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine slowed as they approached Meadow Town, and Zorua slipped down from his back.

"Okay," Arcanine said, "you know what we're dealing with here. I don't. What's the plan?"

"I'm going to sneak in and see what's going on," Zorua said, disguising herself as Eevee, "If you hear fighting, or shouting, it probably means I'm in trouble. Otherwise, give me like twenty minutes before you come charging in."

"Be careful."

"Yeah." Zorua and Arcanine touched noses. She disappeared into the tall grass.

Zorua crept between the long morning shadows, making her way toward the lodge in the center of Meadow Town. She could smell fear, and blood, and pain, but the town was silent. There were only fifty or so permanent residents in Meadow Town, so Zorua knew every one of them personally. As she passed each house, she wondered about the occupants. Were they hiding inside? Had they fled? Were they laying injured somewhere?

A pair of the hexagonal Pokémon she had encountered in the meadow floated in front of the lodge. Zorua snuck around to the back of the building. Another Ice-type, this one yellow and black and shaped like a short triangle, patrolled the road. She hid in the shadows until it passed. The trapdoor at the back of the lodge, half-hidden in the bushes, was unguarded.

Very carefully, Zorua lifted the door. It creaked and she froze, but there was no response, either from inside, or from the guards at the front. She lowered it closed slowly behind her. In the basement, it was pitch black. Zorua could smell fresh blood; was someone injured down here, or was it seeping through the floorboards from above?

Like Zorua, Riolu and Treecko had also lived at the lodge. The three of them had spent countless hours down here, playing and working. Zorua didn't need light to find her way; she knew every bundle of herbs, every crate of berries, every box of tools, because she had helped store them last fall, and played around them all winter. Zorua also knew which floorboards squeaked, and which knotholes would let her look and listen into which rooms above.

She stood in the middle of the room, holding her breath, listening for the creaks of Pokémon moving on the floor above. There were definitely Pokémon in the common room, at least two or three, maybe more. Someone was injured in the kitchen; she could hear a quiet whimpering and occasional shift in weight on the floor.

Zorua pressed her ear to a crack in the common room floor. She could hear muffled sobbing, and an odd tinkling noise, like icicles falling on frozen ground; at first she could not identify it but then she realized it was the same sound that the Ice-types she had followed in the meadow had made.

There was a knothole in the kitchen floor and she looked up through it from atop a stack of boxes. The light was dim, but her Dark-type eyes could make out the familiar outlines of shelves and counters and the stove. Something moved at the edge of her field of vision; Zorua thought it was someone's tail, but she couldn't be sure.

"Psst. Hey," Zorua whispered through the hole. A shifting of weight on the boards above told her that she had been heard. Moments later, Riolu's face came into view. She couldn't see any details, just an outline; his left ear and feeler were shredded and dripping blood.

"Zorua?" Riolu whispered back, his voice weak.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Help is coming, but we need to know what's going on."

Thankfully, Riolu didn't waste time with questions.

"I think there's still four or five Ice-types in the building. I don't know where all the rest went. They took some of the injured Pokémon to the common room. They were hurting them, I think. I don't know why." Riolu shuddered. "There was screaming for a long time. There was a Ghost-type, too; the leader, I think. Her aura was awful, all dark and cold…"

"It's almost over," Zorua told him, "Just hold on a little longer. I have to go. Wait, no, I have an idea. Just a moment."

Zorua took a mouthful of Orans from one of the crates and climbed back up to the hole. One at a time she pushed them up through the hole to Riolu. It was a difficult, time consuming task; her paws were inadequate for such fine manipulation.

Zorua wasn't sure how long it had been since she left Arcanine. She had no doubt that he would come charging in to rescue her, now that he had made up his mind to help, but she didn't think that even he would be strong enough to fight all of the invaders himself. If they failed, there would be no one to rescue them. Also, with injured Pokémon trapped in the lodge, they couldn't risk setting it aflame.

By the time Zorua emerged from the basement, the sun was completely above the horizon. From the bushes, she could see two of the triangular Pokémon guarding the road. She didn't think she could make it back out as Eevee. She needed something smaller. Being Cutiefly hadn't worked before, she thought, but it would be just what she needed now. One of the Ice-types disappeared around the corner. When the other turned its back, she dashed across the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine listened as Zorua explained the situation.

"Think we can do it," Arcanine said, "if there's really only nine or so left in town. These Pokémon will be stronger than what we've fought before, but not too strong, or they wouldn't have needed twenty to start with. We'll also have a type advantage. Trick will be not fighting them all at once."

"So what's the plan?"

"Worried about what they'll do to the prisoners if they decide they can't win. We can't give the ones inside time to think. Two options: one, sneak in, try to knock a few out outside before they know what's happening, charge the door when the sound the alarm; two, charge the door with Flamethrower and knock out as many as we can inside before they figure out what's happening. Will any of the locals help us when the fighting starts?"

"I don't know. Other than the injured Pokémon Riolu said are in the common room, I don't know where everyone is," Zorua considered for a moment, then she said, "I don't like either of those plans, big guy, but let's go with the stealth option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorua waited in the bushes behind the lodge until one of the Snorunts passed by, alone. She pushed on a branch, causing a rustling noise, and it turned toward her, looking for the source of the sound. Arcanine, waiting behind a hut on the other side of the road, charged with a speed few Pokémon could match, slamming it to the ground and knocking it out with a single bite. Quickly he dragged it back behind the hut, while Zorua emerged from the bushes to kick dirt across the drag marks in the road.

Arcanine deposited the unconscious Pokémon in another bush, and looked around quickly to make sure that Zorua was out of sight. Arcanine took its head in his jaws and, with a brief hesitation, crushed down deliberately. Its body twitched and he felt bones splinter. Arcanine spat in disgust and turned away; it was necessary, he thought; they could not afford to have it wake and sound the alarm. He wiped the blood away and rejoined Zorua. She didn't need to know.

They ambushed the other patrolling guard in a similar fashion. A stone rattled under Arcanine's paw as he leapt at it, and the Pokémon turned, uttering a brief, startled shriek before Arcanine dispatched it with another bite.

One of the Cryogonals in front of the lodge shouted a question. Neither Arcanine nor Zorua understood the language, but the meaning was clear.

"Let's go," Arcanine said.

The Cryogonal appeared around the side of the building. Arcanine's Flamethrower caught it dead on, and it dropped to the ground in a burst of steam, sharp corners melted away.

There were cries of alarm, and two more rounded the corner, floating rapidly toward them. Zorua and Arcanine charged. Volleys of razor-sharp ice crystals whipped at them on an icy wind as the Cryogonals exhaled. Zorua dropped to the ground, allowing most of the shards to pass over her, though a few left stinging trails across her head and back.

Arcanine lowered his head without stopping. Most of the crystals deflected from his thick mane, but a few ripped through his ears or tore into his face and back. He slammed into the leading Cryogonal; its mass was much greater than he expected, despite its buoyancy, and instead of landing on top of it, the two of them went rolling through the grass.

Instead of stopping, the Cryogonal began to spin. Arcanine's claws could not find purchase on its slick surface, and the sharp angles sliced into his chest. It slipped from his grasp, bobbing upward. Arcanine snarled angrily and snapped at it, catching one of its protrusions. His head was jerked around painfully, but Arcanine held on, letting his fire flow out of his jaws around his enemy. Ice melted and it began to wobble erratically.

Zorua darted around her Cryogonal, avoiding most of its icy breath, but unable to get close enough to land a blow as it spun. Arcanine's Cryogonal crashed to the ground, and hers turned to look at the source of the sound. Zorua jumped on its back, claws raking long gouges in the ice.

"Move!" Arcanine shouted. Zorua let go, dropping to the ground and rolling away as a ball of fire enveloped the Cryogonal. It dropped to the ground still steaming.

Arcanine hit the front door of the lodge at a run, with all of his considerable weight; it tore free of its hinges and clattered to the ground. Arcanine didn't stop. From the entryway there were doors to the each side and straight ahead. Following Zorua's directions, he went straight into the common room. Two more Cryogonals hovered just inside that doorway, and he was past them before they could respond. Arcanine spun and caught one in a burst of flame. Zorua followed him in, pouncing on the back of the other as it turned to face him.

Arcanine didn't have time to help her. At the center of the room was another strange Pokémon, part Ice and part Ghost, with a floating, legless body. Flanking her were two more Cryogonals. Several local Pokémon lay on the floor around Froslass, and Arcanine circled, trying to get a clear shot. He stepped over the body of another Pokémon on the floor, not looking to see what it was.

The temperature in the room dropped abruptly, and wind began to whip about, carrying sharp crystals of ice, like a miniature tornado with Froslass at its center. The injured Pokémon trapped inside cried out in pain. Arcanine breathed a burst of flame at the trio, but the winds deflected it harmlessly away.

There was no more time for caution, Arcanine thought. He crouched and leapt at Froslass. As he did, the wind dropped abruptly.

"Arcanine, stop!" someone cried from behind him.

The voice was unfamiliar, but obviously not one of the Ice-types. Arcanine's training responded before he could think. Arcanine twisted in midair, missing Froslass and slamming into a table, which collapsed under his weight. Shards of ice sliced into his face and side, tearing away fur and skin and flesh. Froslass shrieked in rage and Arcanine snarled back.

"Hit her now!" The voice called again. Arcanine did not hesitate. His fire enveloped Froslass and she collapsed. The remaining two Cryogonals attempted to flee. Arcanine's breath melted one. Zorua, Riolu, and several other local Pokémon crowding through the door behind them dispatched the other.

Arcanine quickly searched the rest of the building, battering down one locked door and leaving a trail of blood from his side. He found several other injured Pokémon, but no more of the invaders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorua crouched beside the body of a Pokémon near the door, whimpering softly. It was the one he'd stepped over earlier; Treecko. Riolu knelt beside her, arms around her neck, the fur on his cheeks wet with tears. They were both battered and bloody.

Treecko hadn't died fighting, Arcanine could tell immediately. His body was horribly mutilated, covered in hundreds of bloody cuts. The Ice-types had tortured him, but for what purpose? Arcanine remembered that Zorua had talked about Treecko and Riolu before; the three of them had been best friends, orphans, growing up in the lodge together.

Riolu looked up as Arcanine approached.

"Why?" Riolu asked softly.

"I don't know." Arcanine answered sadly, bending down to brush his muzzle against the uninjured side of Riolu's face.

Of the dozen or so other Pokémon in the room, half still sat or lay on the floor, unconscious or dead or too injured to move. Several wandered dazedly, and others tended or comforted wounded companions. Despite his grief, Riolu seemed to be the only other Pokémon in the room who was both competent and able, and they had more work to do.

"Riolu," Arcanine said, "is there a healer in town?"

"Audino." Riolu stood, leaning on Arcanine as he limped to the door and pointed down the road. "Pink hut."

"I'll be back."

When Arcanine returned with Audino, Zorua and Riolu were dragging a crate of berries up the stairs. Was it Riolu who had given him orders in the fight with Froslass, Arcanine wondered. It must have been. There had been no other conscious Pokémon behind him, other than Zorua. Arcanine still didn't know why, but Riolu would have an understanding of ghosts. Those were two tough, capable Pokémon, Arcanine thought, despite their inexperience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine's flames melted the first Cryogonal as he charged through the door, leaving Zorua to deal with the second alone. She pounced on its back, claws seeking a hold on the ice, but the Cryogonal began to spin, throwing her free.

Zorua rolled to her feet and dodged a burst of ice. Another drove her back. She couldn't get close enough to hit. There was a loud crack, and cracks appeared across the Cryogonal's surface; it shattered and fell to the ground like a hailstorm in miniature. Riolu's bloody face grinned at her from behind where it had been. Zorua had never been more happy to see him.

Riolu's intact feeler came erect and he pushed past Zorua into the room.

"Arcanine, stop!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last Cryogonal crashed to the floor and Zorua finally had time to look around. Injured townsfolk were scattered around the room amidst wrecked furniture and thousands of shards of ice. Riolu's left ear and feeler were mangled, and his fur matted with half-dried blood, and he wore several makeshift bandages. Arcanine's left flank and face were soaked with blood. There were fifteen or so other Pokémon in the room, most of them in even worse condition.

Then she saw Treecko, his twisted body sprawled in a pool of blood. Zorua ran to him, crying his name. She bent down, gently nudging his face with her nose.

"Treecko, it's over now. Are you okay? Please, Treecko, say something…please…"

Zorua lay beside his body, licking the blood from his face as she sobbed. Riolu knelt beside Zorua, putting his arms around her neck.

Pokémon were extraordinarily resilient creatures, and, though they thrived on rough play, they seldom suffered permanent injury. Death was something that happened to old Pokémon, or Pokémon who disappeared into mystery dungeons and never came back. Even bandits seldom killed their victims, and the sort of organized violence they had seen this morning was nearly unheard-of. Zorua had battled hundreds of times with abilities that would have killed a Human on the spot, but other than the time she'd gotten lost in Haunted Forest, it had always been just a game. This sort of violent, intentional death, in the home where she had always felt safe, was something different.

Zorua's anger flared briefly; it was Arcanine's fault Treecko had suffered like this. If he had come when she asked, they might have been here in time…but no, Arcanine's reticence had cost them perhaps a minute or two, and Treecko's body was already cool to the touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them handed out berries to the townsfolk while Audino worked. Arcanine stopped beside the unconscious Froslass, hesitated a moment, then unceremoniously ripped her throat out, relieving the Pokémon of Meadow Town from having to make uncomfortable choices. A day ago, Zorua would have been horrified, but after holding Treecko's broken body, she could find no sympathy for the Ice-type. Some of the other Pokémon looked shocked, but Arcanine didn't care. The Cryogonals were melting, and Arcanine didn't know if there was anything else he could do with them.

Fortunately, there had been no other fatalities, thought Luxio was as badly scourged as Treecko. Arcanine lay down by the door to lick his wounds. Riolu sat beside Treecko, Zorua's head on his lap. Arcanine did not want to intrude upon their grief; though he and Zorua had quickly become friends, those three had been together for years.

Eventually, Luxio approached Arcanine. Despite Audino's ministration he moved tenderly, obviously still in pain. Luxio sat a meter from Arcanine, feigning indifference, and began to wash his face. Arcanine continued to groom, knowing that the feline would speak when he was ready.

"I haven't seen you around before," Luxio said, finally.

"No," Arcanine agreed.

"You know Zorua somehow, don't you?"

Arcanine nodded.

There was a brief silence, then Luxio continued, "I don't know what would have happened to us if you hadn't showed up."

Arcanine had some ideas, but this didn't seem like an appropriate time to share them.

"They were looking for something. She called it an Orrery Fragment," Luxio pointed to the dead Froslass, "none of us knew what she was talking about."

Luxio continued, "They took Bayleef, the mayor." He looked away, ashamed. "We couldn't stop them. We never had a chance."

"Caught you by surprise," Arcanine said, "Can see that you all fought hard. Was a few of you at a time against the whole group of them, wasn't it?"

Luxio nodded. "We had guards. People have seen them around, we were expecting trouble – but nothing like this."

"Not your fault, Luxio. Easier to attack than defend. You had to be ready constantly, for weeks, and they only had to be ready once."

They both groomed in silence for several minutes.

"We all owe you," Luxio said, "You didn't have to help us. I don't want to ask you..."

Arcanine finished for him. "But you need someone to go after the rest of them."

Luxio nodded. "Most of us in Meadow Town aren't very strong, and most of the Pokémon who are brave enough to help are here, injured."

Arcanine would not have admitted it to anyone, but after those years alone, it felt good to be needed, to be asked for help.

"Riolu and I will come too," Zorua said, as the two of them appeared beside Luxio. Audino had healed them both, but they still looked ragged and tired.

"The four of us, then?" Luxio said.

Arcanine thought for a moment. "Luxio, someone needs to take charge here. Search the village for more wounded, or more Ice-types. Prepare in case the rest come back here while we're out. I don't see anyone else here who can lead them."

"But I..." Luxio started to object, "...no, you're right."

"Come on," Zorua told Arcanine, "let's have Audino look at you before we go."


	6. Chapter 6: Mine Rescue

**Chapter 6: Mine Rescue**

Audino had already exhausted her Heal Pulse, but she carefully dressed Arcanine's wounds. No one knew which direction the remaining Ice-types had taken Mayor Bayleef, and the town was a confusing mess of scents and footprints from the morning's _m__êlée_. Arcanine, Zorua, and Riolu split up to search the perimeter. By the time they found the trail, it was late morning.

The chill of the Ice-type's passing had wilted the tips of the new spring growth in the meadow, and they found the footprints of several Snorunts; Bayleef's scent was among them as well. The trail was too subtle for Arcanine to follow at speed, so the three of them walked. The sky was clear and the weather was cool but not cold, with a slight breeze. Under ordinary circumstances it would have been a pleasant day for a to travel.

They walked in silence, Riolu and Zorua still in shock from the morning's events and the loss of their friend. Arcanine did not interrupt their mourning; it was something they would each have to deal with themselves, and there was nothing he could say which would help their pain.

Arcanine himself was in high spirits. Despite his injuries, he felt more alive than he had in a long time. In part, it was the thrill of danger and victory, of having risked his life and once again proved himself stronger and tougher than his enemies. It was a feeling he could seldom achieve in mystery dungeons, which, after years of training, had achieved the boring repetitiveness of work.

In addition, though, it felt good having other Pokémon beside him. Doing mystery dungeons with Zorua had been fun, of course, but still just a game. Two was partners, and partners was better than being alone, but with the three of them together, now, it felt like a team, even if it was only temporary. They had a job to do, even if it was something relatively mundane. Arcanine kept his feelings to himself, knowing that it was not something that the others could appreciate right now.

After a time, Riolu began to fall behind, and Arcanine noticed that he was limping again.

"Would you like to ride?" Arcanine asked, pausing to let Riolu catch up.

Riolu nodded wearily, and Arcanine crouched to allow him to mount. Riolu rode carefully, mindful of Arcanine's injuries, but still his weight rubbed painfully against Arcanine's wounds through the bandages. Arcanine chose to tolerate it; he could do nothing to alleviate Riolu's grief, but the physical pain of Riolu's injuries was something he could help with.

They followed the trail south and east out of town and through the meadow for about half an hour. They were approaching the mountains here; the ground grew rockier and their quarry's trail more difficult to follow. Their progress slowed, and Arcanine's enthusiasm began to fade into frustration.

"Riolu," Zorua said, "Does this place look familiar to you?"

Riolu shook his head.

"Remember that time we climbed the mountain and found that creepy tunnel that was perfectly round, and we all dared each other to go in?"

"The huge tunnel?" Riolu asked.

"Yeah, that one. I think it's up here. I don't know anyone who's been inside, but I'm sure it must be a mystery dungeon."

"Can you find the way without following their trail?" Arcanine asked.

"I'm not sure. It's been years. I think so, though."

"Lead on," Arcanine said, "unless you want to ride too, and give me directions."

"No, it'll be easier to find on foot."

Zorua turned and began to lead them up the slope, picking her way agilely between the rocks. After several kilometers they crossed a narrow trail. Zorua bent to sniff the ground, then turned around and grinned at Arcanine and Riolu.

"I was right. They came this way."

"Break time," Arcanine declared. Zorua looked tired, and he wanted to get Riolu off for a few minutes so that he could scratch and adjust his bandages.

"Thanks for carrying me," Riolu said as he slid from Arcanine's back, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Not at all." It wasn't entirely true, but there was no point in worrying Riolu about it. "Can you help me get some of these off?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is a weird tunnel," Arcanine said, "Who would build something like that?"

It was, as Zorua had said, nearly perfectly round and smooth, and about ten meters across. It headed straight into the mountain horizontally. The entrance was in the saddle between two peaks, and incredibly large spoil piles spilled down into the valleys on either side.

"I don't have any idea," Zorua said, looking down one side and then the other, "but that is a lot of rock to move. Those piles are _miles_ long."

"Someone made it, though," Riolu said, it can't be a mystery dungeon if someone made it, can it? I mean, if you dug a tunnel, you wouldn't come back later and find it's moved itself."

"There's Concealed Ruin and Buried Relic," Arcanine said, "they're both obviously built. Stacked, worked stones."

"And Temporal Tower," Zorua added, "I mean, I've never been there of course, but I've heard the stories."

"Anyway, this is the place," Arcanine said, pointing to a footprint in a patch of soil between the rocks, "one of those little triangle Ice-types."

Riolu sighed. "Let's get this over with, then."

"Should rest first," Arcanine said, "we're all tired, and still injured, and no idea what's in here. Also, don't have my bag. Don't even have a light."

"We have to go. They have Bayleef, remember? He might be injured, or…" Zorua trailed off, not wanting to say it, "anyway, we don't even know if they'll come back out in the same place, do we?"

Arcanine sighed. He knew going in unprepared was foolish. He hadn't survived five years of exploring alone with a badge he dared not use by being reckless. He had been negligent to forget the bag in the first place. Still, he found it difficult to argue with Zorua's innocence and determination. Arcanine still felt a bit guilty, too, about his reticence this morning.

"Can't help him if we don't make it through. Can make it to my cave and back in two hours. Wait here."

Arcanine was gone before Zorua could argue.

"How can he do this?" Zorua fumed to Riolu, pacing agitatedly in front of the tunnel, "we don't have time!"

Riolu sat in the shade of the rock face near the mouth of the tunnel, groaning in relief as he stretched his injured leg out in front of himself. He reached up to feel his injured ear and feeler. They still hurt, but he could already feel the itch of regrowing tissue.

"I don't like it either, Zorua, but I think he's right. We don't have a light, or berries, or anything else."

Zorua lay down next to Riolu and rested her head on his lap. Her tail curled around to cover her face. Riolu's fingers found the tender spots at the bases of her ears and stroked gently through her fur.

"How could they do that to Treecko and Luxio?"

Riolu leaned back against the stone, closing his eyes. His head hurt. His leg hurt. It felt as if there was a great empty space next to him where Treecko should have been. He didn't have any answers, either.

"Zorua, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep while we wait, okay? You should try to sleep too. We need to be alert later to watch Arcanine's back, because he's going to be tired too."

"I'm sorry, Riolu. I'm being such a baby about this." Zorua nuzzled her face against his chest.

Riolu didn't answer, just wrapped his arms through her ruff and held her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They looked so peaceful like that, Arcanine thought. He couldn't see Zorua's face, bur the fur beneath Riolu's eyes had the telltale trails of tears. Riolu's ear and feeler were healing well, and most of their cuts and scrapes were already gone. Arcanine's own wounds felt much better as well; he had stopped to tear off the last of his bandages on the way back. Whatever they found inside, Arcanine thought, waiting had been the right choice.

It was evening now. Arcanine didn't want to wake the two of them. He wanted to lay down beside them, his teammates, his friends. He didn't know Bayleef, and the other Pokémon meant nothing to him. The three of them could spend the night here, and go back to his cave in the morning, and have wonderful adventures together while the rest of the world took care of its own problems.

It couldn't work, though. Zorua and Riolu had their own lives back in Meadow Town. They would be angry if he didn't finish the job. Luxio would be disappointed, too, and he seemed like a good Pokémon. Arcanine coughed quietly, waking the others.

"Okay. Let's go."

The three of them started into the tunnel; it was wide enough for all three of them to walk abreast. Arcanine took the center, with Riolu and Zorua on either side, trailing slightly behind. A few meters in, a brief disorientation marked their entry into a mystery dungeon. The three of them paused and looked around. Nothing was different, and they could still see the light of the tunnel entrance behind them.

They could not notice it at first, but the tunnel curved slightly. By the time they were a few hundred meters in, the circle of light at the entrance was reduced to a narrow wedge.

"Can't see any more." Arcanine said. "Riolu, there's a Luminous Orb in the bag. Can you find it for me?"

Riolu felt through the bag around Arcanine's neck, and withdrew the orb. It was about the size of an Apple, perfectly round, smooth and cool to the touch. It glowed with a faint blue light where his fingers touched the surface. Riolu rubbed it, and the glow intensified. Soon it was bright enough for them to see by.

"When we get back to town, we should get this mounted on a necklace for you. My father had one like that, so he could have his hands free." Riolu said.

After another hundred meters, the light of the entrance disappeared completely, and the tunnel was lit only by the unearthly blue light of the orb in Riolu's hand.

As they walked, Zorua began to get the feeling that something was following them. Her sensitive ears caught the occasional clink of metal on stone, but every time she turned to look, she could see nothing there.

"Uh, guys. Hold on." Zorua said. The others stopped and turned to her. "I think there's something behind us."

Riolu stepped out in front of Arcanine and Zorua, holding the Luminous Orb against his chest so that his body shielded their eyes from the light, casting the light away from them in the direction that they had come. At first they saw nothing. Then, there was a brief glint of light reflected from something near the ceiling.

"Up there!" Zorua pointed.

Riolu directed the light upward. Something floated silently near the top of the tunnel, a body like a stubby metal tube with a single eye set in a sphere at its front. It hovered there for a while, watching them, then dove at Riolu.

Riolu sidestepped and struck with the palm of his free hand. He yelped, more in surprise than pain, as his hand thudded against solid steel, but the blow was effective. The Beldum wobbled unsteadily before Arcanine swatted it out of the air. It hit the ground with a loud clang and was still.

"If they didn't know we're here, they do now," Zorua observed.

They all bent down to inspect the unconscious Pokémon. The exploration badge pinned to Arcanine's treasure bag clinked against the side of the Beldum and stuck. They all jumped at the sound.

Arcanine laughed and pulled the bag away. "Must be magnetic."

Zorua nudged it with her nose. It was extremely heavy for its size, and didn't move. She put both her front paws on its side and pushed, rocking it slightly.

"Must be all metal," she said, "it's not alive at all. It's a machine."

"I haven't seen an aura quite like that before," said Riolu, "but it's still a Pokémon."

"They're really sneaky, and I wouldn't want to get hit with all that weight," Zorua said, "we'd better be careful and watch the ceiling."

They continued on for several hours, occasionally fighting more Beldum along the way. The tunnel branched occasionally, to the left or right in long, sweeping wyes, but always remained perfectly level.

Eventually the tunnel opened into a large cavern which stretched away above, ahead, and to the sides farther than their light could reach. Unlike the smooth, obviously artificial walls of the tunnel, the cavern was jagged natural stone. Stalactites and stalagmites grew in clusters like copses of trees in a meadow. Ahead of them hovered two new Pokémon, each one looking like a pair of the Beldum they had fought before joined by a central disc.

"Move!" Arcanine commanded as balls of orange light began to form between the claws of each Metang. Arcanine and Riolu dodged to the left behind a cluster of columns, and Zorua dodged to the right behind a boulder. The first Hyper Beam flashed down the tunnel through the space Arcanine had just occupied. The second hit the columns behind which they had taken cover. Several of the columns exploded with a deafening _crack_ and a burst of steam, spraying Riolu and Arcanine with sharp fragments of rock.

Arcanine answered with Flamethrower as he charged; it was a glancing hit, blackening the underside of one Metang's disc without inflicting significant injury. He wanted badly to use Heat Wave, but Riolu and Zorua were too close. As Arcanine leapt at the closer Metang, it swung a heavy metal arm. The blow caught Arcanine on the side of the head and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Riolu and Zorua circled the other Metang, dodging its slashing steel claws as they searched for an opening. It swung at Riolu, who ducked under the blow. Zorua clawed it from behind, but her claws skittered harmlessly off the smooth metal.

The air between the claws of Arcanine's Metang began to glow again. Arcanine raised a paw in front of himself in a warding motion, Protecting himself in a glow of cool, blue energy. Metang's Hyper Beam washed harmlessly around him. Metang growled in anger, a sound like grinding gears and tearing metal, and hovered toward him. Arcanine stood, waiting as it approached. It swung at Arcanine, but Arcanine was faster; he dodged, allowing the force of Metang's swing to spin it away from him, then Arcanine's paws crashed down on Metang's exposed side, crumpling metal and sending it bobbing back. Before it recovered, Arcanine caught it with another burst of fire, and it crashed to the ground.

Metang swung at Zorua again, and Riolu saw an opening. His palm struck Metang's underside, leaving a large dent; Metang wobbled, but didn't go down. Riolu jumped away as it turned back to face him, but too slowly. A heavy, clawed metal fist slammed into his chest.

"Riolu!" Zorua cried.

The blow should have crushed Riolu's ribs and knocked him out, but Riolu Endured it, staggering back. Arcanine leapt, landing on the second Metang. It fell to the ground with a crunch, Arcanine still on top. Zorua rushed in, clawing at it's eyes. As Metang struggled to free itself from Arcanine's weight, Riolu stepped in behind it, knocking it out with a forceful blow to the back of the main disc.

"Riolu! Are you okay?" Zorua asked.

"I think so." Riolu sat down heavily, leaning against a stalagmite. Blood flowed from the gash on his chest, soaking his belly fur and dripping onto the ground. "And I was almost healed from last time…"

"Arcanine, do we have any bandages in the bag?" Zorua asked.

Arcanine shook his head. "Never had any luck bandaging myself. Couple spare scarves, though."

Arcanine set the bag down. Zorua pushed her nose inside, rustled around, and came out with a pair of scarves, which she handed to Riolu. Arcanine fetched the Luminous Orb and set it beside Riolu, while Riolu tied the scarves together and wrapped them around his chest. He winced and yelped as he pulled them tight. Zorua dug in the bag again and offered Riolu some Orans.

"Hate to do this, but we'll have to rest before we continue,"Arcanine said.

"Let me ride you. I can't fight, but I can hold on." Riolu grabbed Arcanine's mane with both hands and began to pull himself up.

"No," Arcanine told him, "sit down. I can't fight either if I have to worry about you fainting if I throw you off."

Riolu say back down, looking somewhat offended.

"I'm sorry. I know you're tough, but let's not risk it, okay? Now, lean back and let me clean you up."

Riolu nodded acceptance and leaned back against the rock. He winced at first and then relaxed as Arcanine gently licked the blood from his fur. Zorua stood sentry while Arcanine worked, making sure no other Pokémon caught them off guard. She fidgeted impatiently, wanting to complain about the delay, but knowing that the others were not anymore pleased than she was.

Finished, Arcanine sat down beside Zorua. His head still hurt where Metang had hit him, and he felt a bit dizzy. There was a lump on the side of his head, and he rubbed it with one paw.

"You okay, big guy?" Zorua asked."

"Yeah, I will be. And, I'm sorry this is taking so long."

Zorua sighed. She sat down next to him and rubbed her face against his mane. "I don't _like_ it, but you're right. You were right about going back for the bag too. We wouldn't have made it this far without the light."

"I should have remembered the bag in the first place. Was careless."

Riolu stuffed himself with the rest of the berries in Arcanine's bag, hoping to speed the process of healing, and fell asleep. Arcanine and Zorua sat beside him. They were both tired, but it seemed unwise to let their guard down here. They took turns rubbing the Luminous Orb to keep the light going.

They had no means of judging time down here in the dark, but Arcanine thought it had been half an hour or so when Riolu woke. He was no longer bleeding, and, though unsteady on his feet, did not appear to be in immediate danger of fainting. Arcanine crouched, allowing Riolu to mount him again, and the three of them continued. The next several hours were uneventful. They found an underground stream and stopped to drink. Several more Beldum crossed their path, but Arcanine dispatched them with Flamethrower before they could get close. The mechanical Pokémon were easier to spot now that they knew what they were looking for, and with Riolu holding the orb on Arcanine's back, the light reached farther than it had near the ground.

Eventually their tunnel ended in a massive stone door, spanning it's full diameter. One side of the door was wedged open by a large boulder, leaving a half-meter gap. A faint daylight-colored light shown out from within.

Zorua, in the lead, poked her head through the gap and looked around. The source of the light was hidden around a corner, but she could smell several familiar scents inside.

"I can smell them!" Zorua whispered excitedly to the others, "Bayleef, and some of the Ice-types. They're still here."

Arcanine put his head through the gap as well; he could smell them, too.

"Must be the end of the mystery dungeon. Riolu, can you put out the light?"

Riolu stuffed the orb back in the bag and drew it tightly closed. They silently crept through the gap and down the tunnel beyond. There was a corner ahead, the first sharp turn they had encountered in the dungeon. Riolu slid down from Arcanine's back, and the three of them peeked around the corner.

The room was illuminated by a single glowing orb, the bright yellow of the sun, set on a pole in the center of the room, about five meters off the ground. There was another door at the far end of the room This one was closed, it's surface covered with carvings of interconnected circles and ellipses. In front of the door stood Bayleef and another Froslass. Another ten or so Cryogonals and Snorunts where scattered around the room; none of them seemed particularly alert.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Zorua after they withdrew.

"Don't think we can fight them all at once," Arcanine said, "want you two to hang back. I'll run in and Heat Wave before they can react."

"What about Bayleef?"

"Will knock him out, too, but he'll recover. Also, I don't have any other ideas."

"Neither do I," Zorua admitted, "Riolu?"

Riolu shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not good for much right now."

"Here goes, then."

Arcanine set down the bag and paused for a moment, preparing himself. He could feel the heat inside, and he drew it toward the surface, not the small portion that he used for Flamethrower, but an entire, raging inferno. Riolu and Zorua stepped back as flames flickered from his jaws. Arcanine charged into the room, straight for Froslass and Bayleef, but instead of completing the charge, he stopped in the center of the room.

All around him, his opponents where just beginning to react. Arcanine took a deep breath, raised his head, and then exhaled. Flames poured out, billowing outward in all directions as if someone had lit a match in a room filled with flammable gas. Pokémon screamed and melted and caught fire, but Arcanine stood unscathed at the center of the holocaust and laughed.

Just as quickly, the flames subsided. One Cryogonal, sheltered behind an alter-like block of stone to the side of the room, emerged and pelted him with ice. Arcanine melted it with a burst of flame.

Zorua ran into the room, clawing at a scorched Snorunt who slipped past her, back out into the mystery dungeon. Riolu followed more slowly. Bayleef and Froslass were both collapsed in front of the door, unconscious and badly burned. Zorua went to Bayleef, nudging him with her nose. Bayleef didn't respond. His leaves were charred, and the side of his body which had been closest to Arcanine was burned and blistered.

"Too bad I ate all the berries," Riolu said, "and I didn't see any Reviver Seeds in there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dozen discs of smooth black stone, each about the size of Riolu's fist, were scattered on the ground around them. Each one had a different rune carved into one face. None of them recognized the characters.

Set into the very center of the door, even with the height of the lamp in the middle of the room, was a large, hemispherical crystal, it's highly polished surface reflecting light in all directions. Around the crystal were engraved ten ellipses of various sizes, the smallest almost touching the center crystal, and the largest almost touching the edge of the door. Twelve circles were engraved on each ellipse, each one the size of one of the runed discs. On three of the ellipses, each of the twelve circles had four more circles evenly spaced around it. Each circle was beveled so that the half of the circle facing the center of the door reflected the light of the lamp back toward the center of the room.

The three of them stared at the door for several minutes, trying to make sense of it.

"It's a diagram of the solar system," Arcanine said, finally, "at least, _a_ solar system."

Zorua and Riolu looked at each other, then at Arcanine. "We have no idea what you're talking about, big guy."

"It's, ah, Human astrology. The crystal in the center is the sun, and the ellipses show the paths of the planets."

Zorua and Riolu looked at each other again.

"I told you he talked about weird things," she said to Riolu, then to Arcanine, "we'll have to take your word for that, but what do we do with it?"

"I haven't any idea."

Riolu picked up one of the runed discs and examined it, then stepped forward to place it in one of the recesses he could reach near the bottom of the door. The hole was loose enough that the disc slid in easily, but tight enough to prevent it from falling out. Nothing happened. He placed another.

While the three of them were distracted, Froslass rose, grabbed a disc from the floor, and floated quickly back toward the mystery dungeon.

"Arcanine!" Zorua called, turning to Pursue Froslass.

Arcanine turned around, breathing fire at the departing Pokémon. He missed, leaving a blackened trail on the wall. They followed Froslass around the corner, and Zorua pounced, claws raking across the Ice-type's back. Arcanine couldn't get a clear line of fire. Froslass shook Zorua off, slipped through the gap in the door, and vanished.

"Did she get one of the stones?" Riolu asked.

"Almost." Zorua grinned, batting the dropped disc across the floor to Riolu.

"How did you-" Arcanine began to ask.

"I got tricks." Zorua told him.

They returned to the door. Arcanine wasn't sure, but he thought some of the other Ice-types in the room had moved. He didn't care; at this point, there seemed little harm in letting the rest of them flee. Bayleef was still out cold. Riolu picked up the remaining discs and counted them; there were twelve.

"So, I guess we gotta put the discs in the right holes or something, and the door will open," Zorua said, "there's only twelve, how hard can it be?"

Arcanine watched for a few minutes as Zorua and Riolu placed and removed discs, calculating in his head. He couldn't finish, the numbers were much too large to keep track of.

"We aren't going to get it like this," Arcanine said, "there are trillions of possible combinations, and even if we all stand on each other, we can't reach half the door."

"I hadn't thought about that." Zorua looked disappointed.

"Also, think we're missing a disc still. There are ten planetary and three lunar orbits; if each one gets one rune, there should be thirteen."

They searched the rest of the room and the remaining Ice-types, but didn't find another.

"Maybe the boss had another one, or that little guy who got away had one," Riolu suggested.

"Doesn't matter anyway, unless Bayleef knows the combination," Zorua said, "Guess all we can do is wait 'til he wakes up."

Arcanine laughed. "Going to roll the rest of these guys out into the mystery dungeon so we can rest without watching them."

Riolu retrieved the rune discs and put them Arcanine's bag. They sat down on the floor beside Bayleef and watched as Arcanine pushed the remaining bad guys out of the room. When he finished, Arcanine joined them, laying on his side where he could keep an eye toward both Bayleef and the entrance. Zorua immediately curled up under his mane. After a moment's hesitation Riolu joined them, leaning back against Arcanine's chest.

"You know what guys? I'm really hungry. Too bad someone ate all the berries," Zorua said.

Riolu poked her in the ribs, and Zorua giggled.

"Seriously, though. What did they want with Bayleef, and were these discs his, or the Ice-type's?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They were looking for some kind of 'fragment'," Bayleef explained, watching Arcanine nervously. "They thought someone in Meadow Town would be able to open the door. I played along so that they would leave the others alone."

"An Orrery Fragment?" Arcanine suggested. He had forgotten until just now what Luxio had said before; it hadn't seemed important at the time, but combined with the diagram on the door, suddenly it did.

"How did you…oh, some of the Pokémon in town would have heard them talking about it."

"Or-air-ee?" Zorua wondered.

"An orrery is a mechanical model of a solar system," Arcanine explained, "ah, like the picture on the door, but with three-dimensional, moving parts."

By now Zorua and Riolu were used to Arcanine saying strange things, but Bayleef looked surprised and suspicious.

"So how _do_ we get in?" Zorua asked.

Bayleef glanced quickly at the door and the floor around them, and at Arcanine's bag. Riolu, Arcanine, and Zorua all looked at each other, sharing the same thought; _He__'s hiding something._ _He doesn__'t know whether we found the discs, or the Ice-types took them._

"I have no idea," Bayleef said, "I didn't know about this place until they brought me here this morning."

Leaving the final room, the four Pokémon discovered themselves back on the other side of the wedged door at the end of the mystery dungeon.

"I guess we have to fight back out," Zorua said.

"Was really looking forward to a nap," Arcanine grumbled.

The journey out was much the same as the journey in had been, minus the pair of Metangs. They emerged before dawn in the same place they had entered.

"So, there's no sign," Riolu said, "and as far as we know, no one else has explored this place. That means we're the first, and we get to name it."

The whole team looked toward Bayleef, wondering it he would admit to knowing anything else of the tunnel. The mayor looked annoyed, but remained silent.

"How about Creepy Tunnel?" Zorua suggested.

Riolu found a branch on the ground and held it out to Arcanine. "Could you char this a bit for me?"

Arcanine took a deep breath and exhaled a small flame on the end of the branch for as long as he could keep it going, charring the tip. Riolu returned to the entrance of the tunnel and wrote on the wall:

**Creepy Tunnel**

Team Arcanine - Zorua - Riolu

followed by the date. Arcanine grinned and lifted one leg, urinating as high up on the wall as he could, and the other two followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the four of them returned to Meadow Town the next morning, they found that Luxio had not been idle in their absence. Two Pokémon intercepted them outside of town and insisted on escorting them to see Luxio immediately. They passed two more pairs of townsfolk patrolling the road that looped through Meadow Town, the same path that the Snorunts had patrolled the previous morning. They passed several stacked piles of lumber which had not been there the previous day, and Arcanine wondered what Luxio had planned for them; a stockade, perhaps?

The lodge had been cleaned of blood, debris, and broken furniture, and the doors Arcanine had smashed were repaired. The frame of the main door had been reinforced with heavy timbers, and Arcanine thought it would take him considerable effort to batter the new one down. Several more Pokémon were nailing thick boards across the windows as bars.

The lodge's common room had become a command post. Several surviving tables held quickly sketched maps, guard rosters and crates of Apples and Berries. A pot of Chesto Berry tea steamed over the fire. Several local Pokémon sat at one one the tables, talking. Luxio had made himself a bed of straw and blankets in a corner of the common room, and he slept despite the noise around him.

Zorua nudged Luxio. He opened his eyes, yawning and staring at the three of them for a moment, not yet fully awake.

"Zorua! Riolu! You're back. We were worried about you. Thank you, Arcanine. Did you find…?

"Bayleef headed straight for his office when we got back. He'll probably hide 'til Arcanine leaves." Zorua said. "He didn't even say 'thank you.'"

"Sounds like the charming Bayleef we all know," said Luxio.

"I lit him on fire a little bit," Arcanine said, "but he got better."

Luxio chuckled. "I'm sure you're all tired. We had to throw out your beds after the…incident, but I can have more straw and blankets brought in. There's food on the tables; help yourselves. You too, Arcanine. We all owe you."

"You know, this is really impressive," Zorua said, "I've never seen everyone working together like this before. Actually," Zorua continued in a voice only the four of them could hear, "I've never seen half of them working at all."

"Yes, Pokémon have been remarkably cooperative," Luxio said, just as quietly, "I'm taking advantage of it while it lasts, and while Bayleef isn't interfering."

Luxio stood and stretched, and the four of them moved to the unoccupied table. Riolu poured Chesto Berry tea for everyone; a mug for himself and bowls for the quadrupeds. After they had eaten, Arcanine set his treasure bag on the table and began pulling out the discs.

"What are those?" Luxio asked.

"I'll let Zorua and Riolu tell the story," Arcanine said, "I'm exhausted. Going to head home."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Luxio told him, "we can even find a private room, if you prefer."

Arcanine hesitated. He was enjoying the company of the others, and the walk home alone seemed unappealing; habit, however, took over.

"Thank you, but I can't."

Zorua and Riolu hugged Arcanine, and he licked their faces.

"We'll both come visit soon, if that's okay," Zorua said.

"Please do," Arcanine told her.

"You've done a good job putting this place back together," Arcanine told Luxio. Then, Arcanine leaned close to Luxio and whispered so that only the four of them could hear, "be careful with Bayleef. He knows more than he'll say."


	7. Chapter 7: Research

**Chapter 7: Research**

The glow of the morning sun was barely visible on the horizon when Absol stepped out into the courtyard. The twilight of predawn still made her uncomfortable, but somehow it was not nearly as debilitating as the overwhelming terror of dusk. She sat in front of the door, the stalwart bulk of the manor surrounding her comfortingly, and breathed in the fresh scent of the morning. There was no reason to be up so early; it was still too dark in the library to read, and she had nowhere to go, nothing else useful to do, but she was too restless to sleep any longer.

This wasn't how Absol had expected things to go. Sometimes the heroes in the stories made the wrong choices, or had to backtrack, but they were always doing something; exploring mystery dungeons, searching for treasure, bargaining with legendaries. She was stuck here in Team ACT's library, reading and waiting, and after more than week, they still had no idea what was going on.

"Going out?" a deep voice rumbled from the shadows in the garden in front of her.

Absol started back in surprise, bumping into the door behind her. Immediately she recognized the voice as Tyranitar's. She could pick out his outline in the shadows now, seated on a bench by the stream not ten meters away; he had been so still, and she so absorbed in her own thoughts, that she had not noticed anyone else was in the garden with her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. I was just getting some fresh air."

"Join me for a walk?" Tyranitar offered, gesturing toward the hill behind the manor, "we can watch the sunrise from the top of the ridge."

"That sounds wonderful," Absol said.

Tyranitar led them out the gate. A narrow trail diverged from the main path and wound up the side of the hill; it wasn't wide enough for the two of them to walk abreast, so Absol dropped back, following a few paces behind. She hadn't had much opportunity to speak with the big lizard since she'd come to Pokémon Square; after her first meeting with all of Team ACT at Whiscash Pond, he'd only been in town a day before leaving again with Team Razor Wind to search for Darkrai, and he'd spent most of it out in the courtyard tending the garden, while she's been in the library.

The two of them walked in silence until they were almost to the top of the hill. The sun had broken the horizon now, sending streaks of red and orange and gold across the sky.

"I didn't know you were back from Mystifying Forest yet."

"Got in an hour ago," Tyranitar said.

"You didn't find Darkrai, then?"

Tyranitar shook his head.

"You still think it's him?"

Tyranitar shrugged. "Only theory we have so far. Won't know till we find him, or you and Charizard find us someone else."

They emerged from the trees onto a rocky ledge where a rockslide had cleared a path through the trees to the east, leaving them a clear view of the rising sun. Tyranitar sat down, unslinging his treasure bag and leaning back against a boulder, and Absol sat beside him, pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders. He took a dark glass bottle from the bag, popping the cork with his talons, and took a long drink.

"Want some?" Tyranitar offered, holding the bottle out for Absol to sniff.

It smelled like berry wine, old and strong. Absol's nose wrinkled. "No thanks. That'll put me back to sleep."

"Tropius's secret recipe," Tyranitar said, "I think he uses his own fruit."

They watched the sun climb slowly, illuminating the town below and sparkling orange off the river. From here, Absol could see a score or more of other buildings tucked in the trees on the outskirts of Pokémon Square that she had not noticed before.

"How many people live here?" She asked.

"In Pokémon Square?" Tyranitar considered for a moment, "maybe three or four hundred, depending on how far out you count. There are houses scattered through the woods to the north and west, plus another forty or fifty traders and travelers, at any time."

"That's a lot of Pokémon."

"I thought so too, when I first came here. It's the second-largest town on the continent, after Treasure Town. Probably in the world, I don't know."

They talked a while, as the sun crept higher and the colors faded, trading stories of home. It was more than Absol had heard him say since she had arrived in Pokémon Square. Tyranitar talked about growing up in Northern Desert; working and traveling at night, and taking shelter from the heat and sandstorms in the day; tending the orchards around Oasis Town, and fighting off bandits. Tyranitar sipped from the bottle as they talked, his words becoming progressively less distinct, and his stories more rambling.

Eventually Tyranitar's voice trailed off mid-sentence, and Absol looked over to see that he had fallen asleep, head leaning back against the rock. That was understandable, Absol thought, if he'd been traveling all night. She checked the bottle, found it empty, and laid it down between the rocks, where it could not roll down the hill and break, before starting back to the manor. She should start doing this every morning, Absol thought; the outing had been as effective at waking her up as putting Tyranitar to sleep. She hadn't been getting enough exercise since she'd been here, laying in the library all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Team Poképals should be reaching Hidden Land in two to three days," Alakazam said, "however, as Hidden Land exists in it's own timestream, they will be unable to communicate with us until they return."

"And Darkrai?" Grey asked.

"Team Raiders and Tyranitar returned from Mystifying Forest early this morning," Alakazam said, "they found nothing out of the ordinary. Team Razor Wind and Butterfree teleported to Red Rock Village near Mount Travail yesterday; Espeon there is scheduled to link with me for the return trip tomorrow evening. Team Hydro should be at Miracle Sea by now, and Team Dragon should reach Crevice Cave today or tomorrow. Unless they badge for help, we shouldn't expect to hear from them until they return."

"I've nothing new to report," Delphox said, "We haven't received a response from Ninetales yet, and there's nothing noteworthy from the Federation network.

Grey sighed. "Absol and I have identified 381 books in the library as potentially relevant," he said, "Collections of stories, histories, biographies of any of the Legendaries who are thought to have any relation to the weather, the sun, darkness, or the stars. Between ourselves and the other teams who have stopped by to help, we've skimmed through almost a hundred so far, and read twenty or so in detail; other than the Time Gears crisis, we haven't found anything similar to the situation which Absol described. I've also been talking to Chimecho at Wigglytuff guild; apparently, they have an extensive archive of exploration team reports dating back several hundred years, but Wigglytuff is reluctant to give us access." Grey glanced between Alakazam and Delphox. "I was hoping one of you would have some influence, there."

"Wigglytuff isn't the most…rational…Pokémon," Delphox said, "but I'll send a request on behalf of the Federation. If we do get access, you're probably going to have to go supervise the effort."

"Anything else?" Charizard asked the group, "Absol?"

"Whiscash hasn't remembered anything useful, either, and Xatu still doesn't see anything in the sun," Absol said, "but, he's predicting snow this week." She shivered, pulling he blanket more tightly around her shoulders. "He says it's really rare to get snow this late in the spring. I hope we're not too late."

"It is pretty unusual," Charizard said, "I'm not sure I can remember a time."

"Fifty or sixty years ago," Alakazam said, "the year that big tree fell on Team Dragon's base."

"Even if it is the beginning of…whatever disaster you saw," Charizard said, "I think we have some time, yet. Its going to take a lot more than one storm."

"I know. It's just…"

"It's okay," Charizard said, "we're all worried."

"If there's no other news," Alakazam said, "Lets get back to work.

"You doing okay?" Charizard asked after Alakazam had left, taking a seat across from her at the cluttered table.

Absol nodded, wondering whether she looked as frustrated as she felt, or if Charizard was just trying to make conversation; either way, she appreciated the distraction. She had read at least a thousand pages in the last week, maybe more that she had read in her life; Team Easy and Delphox and Charizard had been busy too, but it didn't feel like they were making any progress. Her eyes hurt from starting at the pages. Her head ached, and her back was stiff from laying or sitting all day.

"Mother and Ninetales told me so many stories, about adventures and heroes and things. None of them mentioned all the reading, or all the waiting."

Charizard chuckled. "No, that's not the glamorous bit, is it?"

"Is it normally like this?" Absol asked

"You mean, normal for a worldwide existential crisis?"

"You're a Rescue Team. This is what you do, right?

"Honestly," Charizard said, "It really isn't. We chase off local bandits, find missing Pokémon, rescue Exploration Teams who get in over their heads. Occasionally we pick up bounties from Team Magnezone. Other than the Meteor thing, we're never been involved with anything big like this before; and, well, we didn't do a real admirable job there.

"Oh," Absol said, a bit disappointed.

"Team Go-Getters had a fairly clear path forward, even if no one knew what was happening at first. Now, we don't even know where to begin; we're just searching blindly for clues. We also had months of smaller disasters leading up to the Meteor Incident, and this time, there's nothing obviously wrong, yet. So to answer your question…I don't think any of us know what's 'normal' for this sort of thing."

Absol frowned. "Do you think I could be wrong?"

"It doesn't matter what _I_ think," Charizard said, "do _you _think you could be wrong?"

"I don't know. It seemed so urgent, when I had the dream, but now…"

"Something happened to you, and something happened to Ninetales. Something's still happening to you. It's a lot cooler on Mount Freeze than here, but you haven't had that blanket off since you got here. I saw your face that first night when we kept you out too late by Whiscash Pond."

"What if it's just something wrong with me, though? What if I've misinterpreted everything?"

"Absol, there's a whole lot of Pokémon working on this thing now. If you think there's another possible explanation, anything at all, we need to know; but if you're sure about what you saw, don't start doubting yourself now."

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, I guess. I want to _do _something."

"You know, whether or not these teams who are out now find Darkrai, there's going to be more missions. If you get to know some of the local teams, I bet they'd let you come along."

"I'd like that; everyone seems so busy, though."

"There's a field on the southeast side of town, above the cliffs," Charizard said, "a lot of days, Pokémon meet out there in the afternoon to play ball or hide-and-seek or tag. If nothing else, it'll be a break from all this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The field was a large oval clearing, stretching from the edge of town nearly to the cliff, a kilometer or so long and half as wide, with grass almost as tall as she was. At the close end of the field, an area about a hundred meters long was cut shorter, and at either end were nets made of saplings woven together. A group of Pokémon stood in the center of the field; there were three Nidorans who were probably siblings, three Mightyenas, probably brothers, Flareon and Jolteon, who looked like a couple, Persian, Liepard, Cyndaquil, Machop, and Rapidash, holding a ball the size of a large Pumpkaboo between his forelegs. Mostly quadrupeds; that was good, Absol thought, this wouldn't be a game where hands were important.

It was the first time in a week she had been outside without her blanket, and Absol felt strangely exposed. Intellectually, she knew that this was ridiculous; she had never needed or wanted to be covered before. No Pokémon did, unless he was ill. Still, the feeling was undeniable.

_No need to be nervous_, Absol told herself. This was probably going to be just like playing with all her friends below Mount Freeze. She wasn't sure what the nets were for, but it couldn't be that different from the games they'd played at home. How many ways could a group of Pokémon play ball?

The Mightyenas leaned together, whispering amongst themselves, then trotted toward her, fanning out to block her path. Absol slowed uncertainly, waiting to see what they would do. Their bearing was supremely confidant, but not aggressive; each stopped a bodylength away from her, and they sat down almost in unison.

"We're Team Mighty," the center Mightyena announced.

"We're the best pawball team," said the left.

"With the most wins," added the right.

"We only play with the best players."

"And the cutest females."

"Do you want to be on our team?" the third Mightyena's voice trailed up hopefully.

Absol laughed, relaxing. She didn't think she's seen the trio around town before. Maybe they were one of the teams that Alakazam had invited from Treasure Town to help with their search, or they'd been out on a job all week. They were a bit odd, but she couldn't have asked for a better invitation.

"Certainly! I've never played pawball before, though. Can you teach me the rules?"

"Pawball is the easiest game."

"With the simplest rules."

"And the most fun."

Each time, they spoke in a different order, but every sentence flowed together as if they'd planned it in advance; Absol wondered whether, despite being Dark-types, they might be a bit Psychic as well.

"All you have to do is hit the ball into the net."

"And guard your net."

"Without popping the ball."

"But you can't use moves."

"Or pick it up."

"Or knock anyone out."

Absol was sure there must be a few more rules than that, but it would be easier to learn as they played than try to get these three to explain in detail.

The remaining Pokémon split off into teams, with Persian, Liepard, and Cyndaquil joining Absol and Team Mighty. Machop passed out scarves from a bag; green to Absol's team, and red to his own. Someone needed to get the Mighties their own colored scarves, she though, so she could tell them apart like Team Easy. Perhaps it didn't matter, though, since the three of them seemed to consider themselves interchangeable.

An 'X' had been scuffed into the dirt at the middle of the field; Rapidash placed the ball in the center and took a step back. Liepard faced off against him on their side of the field, her tail twitching in anticipation. The remaining Pokémon on each team spread out in semicircles around the center pair on their own sides of the field. There must have been some sort of signal Absol missed; Rapidash and Liepard darted for the ball at the same time, and most of the Pokémon on both sides rushed in, shoving and hitting and tackling one another to reach the ball. Absol hung back, waiting to see what would happen. Eventually, the ball shot out of the mêlée, bouncing toward the woods on her side of the field. Absol ran after it.

Rapidash and Jolteon broke free of the chaos to pursue the ball, followed by one of the Mightyenas; Absol saw that she would reach it first, but she was still unsure what she was supposed to do with it. Thinking fast, she slowed her pace, allowing Rapidash to close the gap between them, then turned suddenly to snarl and snap at his face. Instinctively, Rapidash shied away, tripping over Jolteon, and all three of them went down together in the grass. She could hear Mightyena laughing as he ran by.

A flailing hoof caught Absol in the ribs as she stood, knocking her breath away. Rapidash and Jolteon were both limping. She hoped she hadn't been too rough, but neither of them seemed upset. By this time, Mightyena had made it to the far end of the field with the ball. Everyone else was clustered around the red team's goal. Just as Absol reached them, a mighty kick by Machop sent the ball sailing over everyone's heads and into the woods.

The other Pokémon all stopped fighting, turning to looked at Machop in annoyance. They began to sit down, panting and licking injuries, making it clear that they considered fetching the ball to be Machop's responsibility; the big biped headed after it, grumbling as he walked.

"He does that all the time," Jolteon said, sitting down beside Absol, "Also, nice trip back there."

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nothing that won't heal in an hour or two," Jolteon said dismissively, "everyone plays pretty rough here."

Flareon broke away from the group and came to join them, giving Absol a friendly nod and butting heads with Jolteon.

"Shall we go help Machop?" she asked, "remember how long it took him last time?"

Seeing Absol leaving, Team Mighty was suddenly eager to search for the ball as well; they swarmed around her, cutting between Absol and the Eeveelutions and falling in to a triangular formation around her as if to claim ownership before charging off into the woods.

By the time they returned with the ball fifteen minutes later, the Nidorans had wandered off and Pichu had joined. Persian switched sides to even out the teams. They played for about twenty more minutes before losing the ball again; by this time, everyone was tired and injured, and no one wanted to go looking for it, so the game ended abruptly on a score of one to one. They all trooped back to town to visit Aromatisse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delphox was still there when Absol returned to the library, papers spread across the desk in front of her. She looked up as Absol entered, waving her over.

"I think I've got something, here," Delphox said, "Remember those strange Ice-types who were bothering that village a couple weeks ago?"

Absol nodded.

"They've shown up again, this time at River Town. Same as before; sneaking around the village at night."

"They're looking for something."

"I think so too. What book did you find them in before? Was there any more information?"

"It was that book about the Ice-Continent expedition where most of them starved. I'll find it again."

There was a sketch in the book, and a brief description of how the Cryogonals had frozen several expedition members, but nothing which seemed relevant to their current situation.

"Where are Charizard and Team Easy?" Absol wondered.

"Dinner. I think they'll be back later."

Delphox sorted through the piles of books and found several books about Ice-type they had set aside earlier that week, and the two of them skimmed through them until Team Easy returned.

Grey climbed onto an empty chair, and Pink jumped up on the table to examine the picture in the book. Again, Absol thought that there was something strange about the way Grey moved.

"I think we saw something about Cryogonals the other day," Grey said, "but I can't remember where."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Pink, "It was the one where the whole team knows Sacred Sword, and one of them wants to duel Kyurem, and he runs away, and Kyurem is grumpy so he freezes everyone, and the Cryogonals chase them-"

"That was it," Grey said, "_Kyurem and the Sacred Swords_, or something like that."

"It had better pictures than this book," added Pink, "and lots of pretty colors."

Grey clambered up the shelves, took a book larger than his head from the fourth row in his jaws, and jumped down, seemingly all with little effort. Absol had seem him do that trick several times, and she still didn't understand how he could do it so easily, or how he could even see the books on the higher shelves from the floor.

Grey handed the book to Delphox, and they all gathered around to read. At first, Absol thought that it would take them all night to get through the book, but the lavish, full color illustrations on every second or third page made the scenes with Cryogonals easy to find. Still, it took the four of them several hours to read just those parts; by the time they were done it was fully dark outside, and they were reading by the light of the Luminous Orb which Delphox held above the pages.

"So, Ice-types whom no one here has seen or heard of before are searching for something in two different places within weeks of Absol's vision, and they might be working for the strongest Ice-type in the world," Grey summarized.

"That's probably not all coincidence," said Delphox

"No," Absol agreed, "I think we're onto something here."

"And _I_ found it," Pink claimed proudly. No one acknowledged her, not even Grey, but she didn't seem to care.

"What now?" Absol wondered.

"Now we just need to find Kyurem," Grey answered, looking around the table, "ideas, anyone?"

"Let's summon the others," Delphox suggested, "this is too important to wait until the meeting tomorrow morning. Team Easy, can you guys fetch Xatu? I think Tyranitar went for a walk, and Charizard is probably down in town; Absol, can you…nevermind, it's dark out. I'll contact Alakazam, and go look for Charizard.

After the others left, Absol turned back to the beginning of the book and began to read. She would need to read the whole thing eventually, she though, to be sure they hadn't missed any other clues. It took more than an hour for them to return with Xatu, Charizard, and Alakazam, and Tyranitar.

As Delphox explained the situation, Charizard lit a fire in the small chamber of the stove and started a pot of tea.

"So you think Kyurem is the source of the trouble?" Alakazam asked, once Delphox had finished.

"I think it's as plausible as Darkrai or Palkia or Dialga," Delphox said, "and it's something we can act on now, if we had an idea where he is."

Charizard looked to Alakazam. "We translated a book, years ago. The one from Joyous Tower, I think…"

Alakazam frowned, one hand reaching up to stroke his mustache as he thought. "_Legends of the Mysterious Ruins,_" he finally declared.

"Yes, I think that was it," agreed Charizard.

Alakazam drifted to the shelves. He raised a hand, and wide cloth-bound book floated down to him, then across the room to their table. The cover opened, revealing Charizard's neat script. Charizard sat down and began to flip through the book, and the others gathered around to watch.

Scores of ancient stone structures were scattered around the world. Some of them Absol could remember from Mother and Ninetales' stories; Sky Tower and Temporal Tower, both still intact, or Buried Relic, half-collapsed and abandoned. Many more were nothing but rubble. All of them were old, so old that no reliable legends remained of their creation, but many of them shared certain similarities of workmanship which let people to speculate that they had a common builder.

Each chapter began with a rough map and a sketch of the structure in whatever condition the author had found it, and sometimes an attempt at recreating what the structure might once have looked like. This was followed by a description of the structure, it's inhabitants, and surroundings. The remainder of each chapter contained a collection of local legends about it's history and use.

Neither Charizard nor Alakazam could remember exactly what they were looking for, so they ended up going through the whole book page by page. Tyranitar, sharing little of his partners' enthusiasm for reading, quickly grew bored with their efforts. He departed without comment during the second chapter, and returned nearly an hour later with a basket of freshly picked berries and a plate of cookies.

"The Meowths at the bakery mostly work at night," he explained to Absol.

By the time they were finished it was nearly morning.

"Sounds like we have two possibilities," Grey said, "Turbulent Tower, or Hoarfrost Tower."

"Hoarfrost Tower is in the Northern Range. That's a…fifteen to twenty day walk," Alakazam said, "then you'll have to find Hoarfrost Tower. I don't know anyone who's been there, but you may be able to hire a local guide."

"This would be a good one for Team Mighty," Charizard said, "they can cover a lot of ground in the mountains."

"Meowstic is the Federation representative in Snowcliff Village," Delphox said, "we can get a message to him by Pelipper in five or six days; call it six, and he can link with someone here to guide a Teleport in."

"Who else is available with Teleport?" Alakazam asked.

"Just Xatu, I think," Charizard said, turning toward him, "if you don't mind working with Team Mighty?"

Xatu laughed. "I don't mind the Mightyenas, but I'm far too old for this sort of adventure any more. I think I should have to wait in Snowcliff Village."

"I will shuttle them myself, then," Alakazam said, "you or Delphox can guide me back."

"That leaves Team Raiders for Turbulent Tower on Mount Thunder," Alakazam said, "Gallade knows Teleport; Delphox, is there a Federation representative in Boulder Town?"

"I believe so; I'll have to check, I've not worked with him before," Delphox answered.

"Are you still interested in joining a mission, Absol?" Charizard wondered, "we could send you with Team Raiders."

"Actually, Team Mighty invited me to join them on their next job," Absol said, "but I'm worried that I'll slow everyone down."

"I don't think Team Mighty will mind waiting for you," Charizard said with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea," Delphox agreed, "if you can tolerate all the flirting and three-part sentences."

"It'll be colder there, too," Absol said, "I don't know if I can do it."

"We still have to wait for the Pelipper to get to Meowstic," Charizard said, "so you have six days to decide. Why don't you start training with Team Mighty, and see how things go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Absol spent all morning in the library again with Team Easy, Delphox, and Charizard, searching for any other information about Kyurem which could be of use to the exploration teams. They found several versions of the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram. There were stories from the northern villages of Kyurem hunting Pokémon who strayed from town in the long nights of the northern winters, or appearing without warning to freeze whole villages.

While Kyurem seemed angry and cruel, Absol thought, there was no indication that he possessed anything like Darkrai's intellect or capability for intrigue. He seemed more like a wounded feral, lashing out at any convenient target in thoughtless rage. That didn't mean, of course, that he couldn't be responsible for the current problem; given their lack of direction, any clue was worth following up.

In the afternoon she joined Team Mighty in the meadow again; the game was tag today, which she much preferred over pawball. Afterward, they lay down together to talk, Absol in the sun and the Mightyenas in the shade. Alakazam had already briefed them on the job, and they seemed more than willing to have her along, even after she explained her difficulty with the cold and nighttime.

"It will be the excitingest job," the Mightyenas said.

"With the biggest bounty."

"And the best company."

Absol thought they would be just as excited to have any other Field-group female along. That was okay, though; they might not be the brightest, or the best conversationalists, but she didn't think that she would find any team more willing accommodate her curse, or more eager to protect her from danger.

Returning to the manor, Absol joined the others for dinner in the courtyard, and they headed back into the library for a few more hours of research.

"This came in this afternoon," Delphox said, talking a seat next to Absol and placing an opened letter in front of her.

_ Little one,_

_ We__'re both so glad that you made it to Pokémon Square safely. Team ACT lack the Go-Getters' cleverness, but they are good Pokémon, and smart. Ninetales has continued his observations, and he is certain that the alignment of the planets and stars is unnatural, but he can't say what it means. The weather here has gotten colder since you left, and we're all worried. I have begun to feel a chill in my own horn, but I've had no visions, just a horrible feeling that something is wrong. I've moved into Ninetales' cave, so you can have the Pelippers find us here; we're both worried enough to want company, I suppose. I wish that I had some sort of guidance to offer you, little one, but by now, you probably know more than we do. Please keep us informed, if you're able. Remain strong, and trust yourself and your gift._

_ Love,_

_ Mother and Ninetales_

"You read it already?" Absol asked.

Delphox nodded.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Team Go-Getters?"

"Rumor is they went off on some exploration with Gengar - yes, that Gengar," Delphox confirmed, before Absol could ask, "but they were pretty secretive about it."

"But why would they join Gengar?"

"I don't know," Delphox said with a shrug, "he left Pokémon Square after the Meteor incident. Team Meanies broke up; Medicham and Arbok joined teams out of Treasure Town. Then this spring he showed up again, met with Go-Getters in private for a few days, then they all disappeared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days went much the same; walking with Tyranitar and working in the library in the morning, playing with Team Mighty and the other Pokémon of Pokémon Square in the afternoon, and back to work in the evening. Absol was feeling much more confident now, and she began to think that maybe she could travel with Team Mighty as more than just a burden.

The next day, the temperature dropped precipitously. As Absol and Tyranitar stepped outside in the predawn gloom, the cold wind, which had been nearly imperceptible within the sturdy walls of the manor, assaulted her, lifting her blanket from her back and nearly pulling it free. She turned without hesitation and bolted back inside.

"I'm s-sorry," Absol said as Tyranitar followed her back inside, "I can't do this today." Her ears folded back as she looked away, ashamed at her her helplessness.

"It's okay," Tyranitar grunted. He knelt down to re-tie the blanket around her neck.

"Thank you."

After Tyranitar left, Absol returned to the library. She wanted to burrow back into her bed and cry, but instead she forced herself to fetch the Luminous Orb and return to the table to pick up the work she'd left off last night. Team Raiders should be nearing Turbulent Tower, and Team Mighty, without a psychic, would be out of communication tomorrow, once they teleported to Snowcliff Village. They all deserved any information she could find, any advantage she could give them, even if she couldn't be there with them.

That afternoon, Team Mighty came by unexpectedly. Their coats were wet and their paws caked with snow and mud as they trooped into the library, laughing and jostling to reach Absol first. Charizard rose angrily and shooed them back out into the entryway to dry off.

They returned several minutes later, much drier, and crowded around Absol, one leaning against her on each side and one looking over her shoulder.

"It was the worst game without you today."

"So we came to visit."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading about Hoarfrost Tower," Absol said.

"We're going there tomorrow."

"It will be the best exploring."

"Are you coming with us?"

"I want to come," Absol told them, "but I don't think I'll be able to in the snow. I've found some maps and things, though; let me show you."

She turned through several of the books, showing the Mightyenas maps and sketches of the tower, and reading aloud from the accounts of several exploration teams who had failed to find Kyurem in the past. The Mighties crowded closer against her; Absol wasn't sure if they were paying attention or not, but she hoped that they would remember something useful, at least.

Even if they weren't listening, the Mightyenas' warm bodies pressed up against her felt wonderful, driving back the chill in the room that only she could feel. It wasn't long, though, before the three of them grew restless and began to fidget. Absol understood; they had the same boundless energy that she had always had, before the vision.

"That was the best story," they said eventually.

"But we have the most important job tomorrow."

"And the most getting ready."

"Come visit before you leave tomorrow," Absol said. Team Mighty would be at the manor tomorrow morning anyway to meet Alakazam, but she didn't want to have to wait out in the snow to see them off.

"I don't think they've ever been that close too a book before," Charizard joked after the manor door creaked closed behind Team Mighty, "You must be a good influence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rustling of papers woke her the next morning, and Absol poked her head out of the blankets, hoping that she hadn't missed Team Mighty's departure; but no, it was still dark out. Alakazam sat at one of the tables on the other side of the room, illuminated by the cool blue glow of a Luminous Orb, staring at something in front of him on the table.

Absol yawned silently and pulled her head back under the covers. There was no reason to get up now, she thought; there wasn't much she could do at this hour, and if anyone needed her, they would come wake her.

She woke again to the faint orange glow of dawn in the windows above; it was about the time she'd meet Tyranitar for their morning walk, if it hadn't snowed last night. Still, she thought, she may as well get up and wish him good morning.

The manor was empty save for Absol, but his scent lingered in the main room, along with Charizard and Alakazam, all about half an hour old. Perhaps they were all outside?

The courtyard in front of the manor was churned muddy with footprints; she didn't want to brave the cold to inspect them, but from the doorway she guessed that there must have been three or four teams. W_hat could have happened?_ she wondered. Had one of their exploration teams badged for a rescue? Had they found Darkrai or Kyurem? She couldn't think of any other reason they would need so many teams in such a hurry, but why hadn't anyone woken her?

Remembering Alakazam's visit to the library earlier that morning, Absol went back inside; perhaps he had left a note, or perhaps whatever he had been looking at would provide a clue.

**Wanted: 1,000,000**_**-P-**_

**Arcanine**

By Team Magnezone in Treasure Town

For Murder, Arson, and Theft

The wanted flier lay on Alakazam's desk in the library, half covering the open book he had been reading the night before. Beneath the name there was a drawing of a fierce-looking Arcanine, his muzzle smeared with blood, surrounded by flames. There were some kind of unusual markings drawn on his back and sides; Absol could not decide whether they were intended to be mud, or scars, or burns. The paper was folded in quarters and smelled musty, and the date, written in the top corner in Alakazam's handwriting, was five years ago.


	8. Chapter 8: Bounty

**Chapter 8: Bounty**

Riolu finished brushing Zorua's fur, and set the brush aside. Her clean, glossy coat shimmered in the sunlight which shown through the common room window. Since Luxio - no, Luxray now, Zorua corrected herself - had commandeered the common room as his headquarters, the two of them had taken to sleeping in an unused storeroom down the hall. It was small, really only a closet, but it had a window, and for the two of them, it was cozy but not cramped. Still, they both preferred the common room; it was always busy and well-lit, with other Pokémon to talk to and work to be done.

Zorua hadn't used her illusions since the night of the attack, three days ago. Whatever doubts the other Pokémon of Meadow Town had held about her were gone; she was not sure, now, whether they had ever been real, or just her own insecurities. She woke Pokémon for their watches, briefed and debriefed them between shifts when Luxray was busy or asleep, and walked the rounds to make sure no one had disappeared or fallen asleep, and they gave her the same respect they showed Luxray or Bayleef.

There was plenty of other work to be done as well; food to be gathered and dried to begin replacing the stores they had used over the winter, repairs to be made from the battle, trenches to be dug and timber to be gathered for Luxray's stockade, which had gained a surprising amount of support from the generally lackadaisical population of Meadow Town.

Only the mayor himself and a few of his friends were wary of her now; whether it was because Bayleef still held a grudge about Arcanine's roughness, or felt threatened by Luxray's new authority, or because Bayleef knew that she knew he was hiding something, Zorua didn't know.

Riolu wrapped the bright red Detect Scarf around her neck and tied it in the back so that it hung down under her neck like a bib. With his fingers, he made it look so easy, Zorua though, and it was much neater then when she tried to tie it herself.

"Thanks!" Zorua said.

"You'd better get going," Riolu said, ruffling the tuft of longer fur on her head, "if Natu's right about the weather. You two have fun, and don't forget to pick me up in the morning."

Zorua grinned, reaching up to lick him on the nose. "I won't."

It was late afternoon when Zorua left Meadow Town. The wind was cold, and the sky dark with storm clouds. Everyone had been doubtful when Natu predicted another snow; even the oldest Pokémon in Meadow Town could not remember seeing snow this late in the spring, but Natu was seldom wrong about the weather, and it appeared that he would be proven correct again. She walked quickly. It would be dark early tonight, and she wanted to be through the Haunted Forest shortcut well before then.

Zorua also hoped that she had left early enough to beat the snow. She had an unfortunate habit of showing up at Arcanine's cave dirty, disheveled, and in need of rescue, she thought, but tonight would be different. Hopefully he wasn't out exploring. Hopefully he hadn't already abandoned the cave above Haunted Forest and moved on, hoping to stay ahead of any bounty hunters who might come searching for him once the story of the attack on Meadow Town got out. Hopefully he had at least left a message, if he had gone.

It was snowing by the time Zorua came out of the trees at the base of Arcanine's mountain; heavy, wet spring snowflakes which stuck to her coat. Well, a little damp was okay, she though, at least she wasn't muddy or being chased by anything this time. She squinted up through the snow and wind, searching for Arcanine's outline at his customary place on the edge of the cliff, but in the evening gloom, she couldn't make out whether or not he was there.

As Zorua approached the ledge, she began to have doubts. Would Arcanine still be happy to see her? Fetching him to save the town had been the right choice, the only available choice, but Arcanine had a good arrangement here, presumed dead and safely hidden in the middle of Haunted Forest, before she barged in and messed things up for him. Now he was going to have to abandon it, and he had a right to be upset about that.

"Hey, big guy! Zorua called, tentatively, "mind if I come up?"

Seconds later, Arcanine's shaggy, grinning face emerged from the cave.

"Zorua! Come in," he said, not seeming to notice her hesitation. He didn't seem to notice the extra time she'd taken grooming this afternoon, either. Zorua was a little disappointed, but she figured that living alone on a mountain wasn't the best way to develop social skills.

Arcanine waited while Zorua shook herself off and settled on the floor next to him.

"No Riolu?" asked Arcanine

"He had to stand watch tonight. I showed him the trail, though. He'll probably join us in the morning."

"Glad you came, though," Arcanine said, "we need to talk."

"Ah, yeah," Zorua said, "I'm sorry about getting you involved in all that…"

"Don't apologize, you were right. But, ah…I don't know what to do next."

"You have to leave, don't you."

"I _should_ leave," Arcanine said, "word will get out, even if no one here recognizes me and turns me in. Arcanines are rare, and I'm fairly distinctive." Arcanine gestured to his scarred back.

"But…" Zorua prompted.

"But those Ice-types didn't get what they were looking for."

"You think they'll come back? You were pretty terrifying."

Arcanine sighed. "I don't know."

"We're better prepared now. Luxio - Luxray, I mean, he decided to evolve after you left the other day - Luxray has taken charge of the watch. He's even trying to have a wall built. So far, most Pokémon are cooperating.

"You are better prepared. I went down last night and looked around, and I think Luxray is doing a good job, but you just don't have enough strong Pokémon."

The two of them lay silently for several minutes, watching as the snow blew lazily past the entrance of the cave, barely visible in the dim evening light.

"You've lived here a lot longer than I have, Zorua. Normal to get snow this late in the spring?"

"No. This weather is really weird," Zorua said, "no one remembers ever having snow this late, not even Natu, and he's really old."

Arcanine grunted. "Strange."

"Natu's been worried about something, too. He's been talking to Luxi- Luxray, and Bayleef. I don't know what it is, but…Natu's almost always right."

"Zorua, what I really want to do is ask you and Riolu and maybe even Luxray to leave with me, go somewhere so far away that no one will ever come looking for me."

"But you know we can't do that."

"Yeah."

Zorua stood, stretched, jumped up onto the pile of branches which made Arcanine's bed, and wriggled her way between his front legs and into his mane.

"So I'm taking my chances here, I guess," Arcanine said, "we need a signal, though, so you can call me if there's trouble instead of having to run through Haunted Forest."

"You could just move into town," Zorua suggested, "I think most people would welcome you."

"No," Arcanine said, "out here, will take them time to find me. Never seen nor smelled anyone from Meadow Town on the shortcut, besides you. If they come searching with enough Pokémon to catch me, there's a pretty good chance I'll spot them first. In town, I'm an easy target."

"We could have a bonfire ready in the town square," Zorua said, "only me and Riolu and Luxray would need to know exactly what it was for."

"That would work."

"We'll light it and leave it burning if we need help. And if we light it and make a lot of smoke, it means you're in danger."

Arcanine nodded in agreement.

"So," Zorua said, "you wanna take me and Riolu to another mystery dungeon tomorrow? He's healed from last time, except one feeler is still shorter than the other, and he wants to get beat up again."

"Close one," Arcanine answered, "just in case."

"We could do Haunted Forest. I'm ready for a rematch with those Ghosts."

Arcanine shook his head. "No, Haunted Forest is…strange. Remember how I told you mystery dungeons never change while you're in them?"

"Yeah."

"Think Haunted Forest is an exception. Time does strange things in there, too. If we got separated, even for a few seconds, we might not find each other again."

"Oh, well, anywhere else is okay too," Zorua said.

Zorua rolled over onto her back, looking up into Arcanine's eyes. This was the best place in the world, she though, right between his big paws. No matter what else happened, she would always be warm and safe here.

"Do you think they're really still after you, after all this time?"

"I don't know, Zorua."

"It's not fair. You're a good Pokémon. I want to be with you all the time instead of having to sneak up here."

"I do, too," Arcanine said, bending down to lick her face.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you, though…"

"Oh?"

"So, I know it will be kind of awkward, 'cuz you're so much bigger than me, but…will you mate with me?"

Arcanine grinned. "I think we can make it work," he said, "but aren't you and Riolu…?"

"Not really like that," Zorua said, "we're super good friends. We've been together pretty much our whole lives; it's more like he's my brother. I mean, we've tried it a few times, and it was fun, but it's not really romantic or anything."

"And you two planned this; that's why he didn't come tonight?"

Zorua smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Mewtwo stood at the center of the gym, grinning in anticipation. Arcanine and five of the younger clones; Scyther, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Psyduck, and Gyarados, stood arrayed around him in a rough circle. Other than Mewtwo, each of them wore a collar connected wirelessly to the gym computer. At intervals, each of their collars would issue a command, a move to use against Mewtwo. The tempo at which commands were issued would begin slowly, and gradually escalate until the assault on Mewtwo became continuous._

_ The game was a test of reaction speeds, both theirs and Mewtwo__'s. Mewtwo could not watch all of them at once with his eyes, and he would have to rely on psychic input to predict and block their attacks. A Pokémon who reacted quickly enough when Mewtwo was distracted from another direction could score a hit, winning the game. Mewtwo would win if he could avoid being hit until the timer ran out, without knocking out or disabling any of his opponents. The program would run for a minute, and by the end, all seven of them would be exhausted. Mewtwo adjusted the speed of the commands after each fight to allow himself to lose once in twenty matches; enough to keep the game fun for everyone without suffering unnecessary injury._

_ This was everyone__'s favorite part of their training routine, the chance to play with Mewtwo, and Mewtwo himself enjoyed it most of all. Arcanine could see how badly Mewtwo wished that he could battle with the others as equals, but he knew none of them would ever be strong enough. The rest of the clones abandoned their training and gathered around to watch._

_ The buzzer sounded and Hitmonlee opened with a Jump Kick toward Mewtwo__'s head. Scyther followed with a low Slash of his blades, as Psyduck flung a pawful of pebbles with Confusion. Sandslash Swiftly launched a volley of quills._

_ Mewtwo blocked or dodged each attack with ease, moving with a swift feline grace which even Arcanine envied. Despite his psychic talents, Mewtwo trained his body as thoroughly as he trained his mind. With the regular timing maintained by their collars, their battle felt more like a dance than a fight._

_ The game progressed, commands coming faster and faster until even Mewtwo__'s incredible reflexes had difficulty keeping up. He could have swept them all away with Psychic, of course, but that was not the point._

_"ExtremeSpeed." Arcanine's collar commanded. _

_ Mewtwo__'s back was turned toward him as Mewtwo Protected himself from Gyarados' Hydro Pump. Arcanine pounced, aiming low, hoping to get under Mewtwo's guard. Mewtwo spun around just in time, stumbling back as he lashed out with Psychic. The blow struck Arcanine squarely in the face and sent him tumbling into a stack of training dummies._

_ Arcanine tried to stand, but the world wavered unsteadily around him, and he found himself back on the floor._

_ #Stop.# Mewtwo commanded._

_ The other clones stopped fighting, allowing the last few seconds of the program to expire._

_ #I__'m sorry, friend.# Mewtwo said, squatting in front of Arcanine, both panting from their exertion. #I lost control. Are you alright?#_

_ Arcanine tried to laugh, but it came out as a choking, gurgling sound. He spat out some blood and grinned, nodding very slowly so that the world would not start spinning again_

_"I thing my nobe is broke."_

_ Mewtwo lifted Arcanine__'s muzzle, fingertips stroking along the sides of his jaws and the bridge of his nose. #It is. It should be, after a hit like that. I'm glad I didn't break your jaw. I guess this makes it a draw, technically, but you were very close.#_

_ Mewtwo moved aside to allow Wigglytuff to inspect Arcanine__'s face. The rotund Pokémon's stubby arms had difficulty reaching the top of Arcanine's head._

_"Why is it always you?" Wigglytuff grumbled, "you get hurt more than any other Pokémon here. You just about bit off your tongue, too."_

_"I jutht enjoy your conthany."_

_"You're lucky there's nothing in your thick head to damage." Pink light outlined Wigglytuff's hands and spread across Arcanine's face. The pain subsided. "Now go lay down. You're done training today."_

_ Arcanine stood, still a little dizzy, and headed for the exit. There were a few hours of daylight left, he thought. He would go up top and nap in the sun, and wait for the others to finish. Mewtwo reached out a hand as Arcanine passed, fingers brushing through Arcanine__'s mane, and Arcanine butted his head gently against Mewtwo's chest._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Come on, Arky," Vulpix said, "stop stuffing your big face and lets get up to the library. Ninetales is reading to us again tonight."_

_"What's she reading?"_

_ Arcanine tore another chunk off the roasted Sawsbuck and gulped it down. The sun had felt so good that he had slept halfway through dinner; everyone else had already finished cleaning up and headed upstairs, only Vulpix staying behind to harass him. At least his head felt better, now._

_"Who cares? She could read one of your boring biology textbooks and make it sound amazing."_

_"Well, go save us a spot," Arcanine told her, "I'll be up in a few minutes."_

_ Arcanine finished eating and added his femur to the pile containing the Sawsbuck__'s other large bones. In the morning when he went out hunting again, Arcanine would return them to the spot where he had made the kill. It was impossible to prove that legend true or false, but all of the carnivores in the group had agreed to observe the tradition. Arcanine would have preferred to take the bone up to the library to gnaw while they listened to Ninetales, but Mewtwo enforced a strict no-food-in-the-library policy ever since Squirtle had gotten berry juice all over his signed first edition of Seven Pillars of Wisdom back on Cinnabar._

_"Look what the fox dragged in," Pidgeot commented as Arcanine entered the library. _

_ A dozen king-sized mattresses were scattered in a rough semicircle in the center of the library. Since many of them were the wrong size or shape to fit comfortably on ordinary Human furniture, Mewtwo had stolen a whole Conex of them to serve as beds and couches throughout their island home. Nidoqueen and Ryhorn were at the front, surrounded by their cubs. Charizard and Blastoise lay side by side on one, the former careful to keep his tail on the stone floor. Venusaur occupied another, Pikachu and Meowth between his front legs. Rapidash stood in the back, safely away from anything flammable._

_ Arcanine settled in between Vaporeon and Sandslash on the last mattress, and Vulpix stretched out beside him, her chin on one of his forepaws. Many of the other clones were there as well. Mewtwo and Golduck pushed their chairs back from the table where they were playing chess, and turned toward Ninetales._

_"Now that all of you illiterate peasants are present," Ninetales said, "can we begin?"_

_ Ninetales slid a tattered paperback onto the table in front of her, still carefully concealing the cover from the rest of the group, and began to read._

_"Jack Holloway found himself squinting, the orange sun full in his eyes…"_

_ Ninetales__' voice was enchanting, like listening to a symphony or a choir of angels. There was a brief pause as she carefully turned each page; though her touch was delicate, her paws were inadequate to the task. The scents and sounds of all of his friends wrapped around him like a blanket, and Arcanine soon found himself getting sleepy. It wasn't a lack of interest; like many of the other clones and Mewtwo himself, he enjoyed old science fiction, and Ninetale's voice was wonderful to listen to. It was just that he also very much enjoyed sleeping…_

_ Arcanine woke hours later. He could feel Vulpix__'s warm back against his chest, and someone else, Vaporeon, he though, leaned against his back. He could smell several other Pokémon still in the library with them; Bulbasaur, Ninetales, Pikachu, Sandslash, their sleeping bodies visible as dark outlines in the moonlight. Not knowing what had woken him, Arcanine lay still for several minutes, taking in the sounds of the night; the gentle breathing of the others, the fans of the library's several computers, hibernating against the far wall, the hum and chirp of Bug-types outside the open windows._

_ Arcanine wriggled free of his companions. It was a pleasant night, he thought, and he would go watch the stars from the top of Mount Quena until he fell asleep again. The rising sun would wake him in the morning, and he could get an early start on his chores._

_ As he passed, Arcanine saw a bar of light from under Mewtwo__'s closed door and heard the hum of his computer. Was he still awake? He stopped, wondering whether to risk waking their leader._

_ #Come in, old friend#_

_ Arcanine nosed the door open and slipped inside, pushing it closed again behind him. Mewtwo sat at his desk, hunched over, both elbows on the desk and his forehead resting on his hands. The monitor was covered in Human news stories._

_ #Don__'t apologize,# Mewtwo said, before Arcanine could begin, #I'm not making any progress here, and I could use some company.#_

_ Arcanine wanted to run to Mewtwo, to sniff him and lick his face and put his head in Mewtwo__'s lap, but Mewtwo was uncomfortable with such physical intimacy. Instead he lay down on the stone floor beside Mewtwo's chair, leaning his muzzle against Mewtwo's leg._

_ #I don__'t understand Humans,# Mewtwo confided, #no matter how much I study them. They think so differently from us.#_

_ Mewtwo reached down, scratching the bases of Arcanine__'s ears. Arcanine lifted his head, pushing back against Mewtwo's fingers._

_ #When I first met Giovanni, after I destroyed the lab on Cinnabar, he told me that I was the strongest Pok__émon, but there was something stronger; Humans.#_

_ Arcanine listened intently; his own past, before he had begun creating the rest of them, was something that Mewtwo seldom spoke about._

_ #I didn__'t understand what he meant. I could have destroyed him with a thought. Maybe I should have, but I was curious. I asked him to train me. I thought that he would teach me, the way I've tried to teach all of you. I though…I thought we would be friends.#_

_ Mewtwo was silent for several minutes, lost in thought. His fingers stroked absently through Arcanine__'s mane._

_ #He showed me all the things Humans had built,# Mewtwo continued, #their cities, their machines, their weapons. The Balls. He showed me billions of humans, and billions of Pok__émon serving them, and I though that he must be right.#_

_ Mewtwo paused again. Arcanine waited, knowing he would continue in his own time._

_ #For Pok__émon, strength is an individual quality; when I say that I am stronger than you, I mean that if we battled, I would probably win. For Humans, strength is a collective quality, measured in how many other Humans and Pokémon one controls. A Human becomes stronger not by training, but by forcing others to serve him. For years, I did everything he demanded of me. Eventually I admitted that he had never cared about me. I believed that I had learned everything that I could from him, so I left, and returned to Cinnabar. I thought that it was over; we had battled, a battle of wills, and I had won. That it how a Pokémon would think, it it not?#_

_ Arcanine nodded in agreement._

_ #Arcanine, what if I was wrong?#_

_ Arcanine looked up at Mewtwo quizzically. It was not a line of thought that he had ever considered before, and it took him a moment to figure out what Mewtwo meant._

_"You mean, what if Giovanni comes after you?"_

_ #That__'s exactly what I mean.#_

_"I've read everything I can find about him, and his team. Most of us have," Arcanine said, "he's a strong man, as Humans count. What are the odds that he would find us in his remaining lifespan? I don't know. What would he do when he did find us?"_

_ Mewtwo said nothing, waiting for Arcanine to continue._

_"We have no practical defense against a sufficiently large bomb, but would that satisfy him? After all that effort, he would want you back, or at least see you face-to-face, wouldn't he?"_

_ #I don__'t know,# Mewtwo said, #but, I think so. He is a very proud man; if he couldn't have me, he would still want to know that I knew he had beaten me.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorua looked so happy like that, Arcanine thought, curled up against his chest with her tail over her face. Her legs twitched occasionally, and Arcanine wondered whether she was dreaming. What did other Pokémon dream? How much did they remember? Arcanine wished that he could remember his own dreams; there were answers there, he was sure, keys that would unlock the memories of how he had come to be in the hills near Treasure Town that day, confused and alone, covered in fresh wounds and barely alive.

He didn't want to wake Zorua, but Arcanine badly needed to stretch and relieve himself. He stood as carefully as he could, but at nearly two hundred kilos, there was a limit to how subtly he could move. Zorua rolled over, yawned, and opened her eyes, which shown softly in the dim predawn light.

"Where are you going, big guy?" Zorua asked sleepily, "it's not even light yet."

"Stay there. Back in a few minutes."

Several inches of snow had fallen overnight, the kind of wet spring snow that stuck to the fur between one's pads. The air was still, somewhat below freezing, and his breath rose in clouds. Arcanine relieved himself over the ledge; one day, he thought, we was going to get lucky and hit some unsuspecting Pokémon on the trail below. He sat down to scratch himself, then rolled over onto his back, wriggling side to side in the snow. He couldn't really feel the cold through his thick coat, and he lay there for several minutes, thinking.

Whatever options he'd had before, he was definitely stuck here, now, Arcanine thought. There was no chance that Zorua had his egg; if she'd been in heat, he would have smelled it. Before last night, though, he hadn't thought about how badly he wanted her to. She made a great partner. She wasn't very strong, but that was okay; he was strong enough for both of them. She was smart, and knew quite a bit about the world that he'd forgotten or never learned. Most importantly, she was loyal; not just to him, but all her friends down in Meadow Town. Arcanine didn't just want a partner, though, or even a team; he wanted a family.

Was that what Zorua wanted, too, or was it just a game for her, or a way to comfort herself after Treecko's death? Arcanine didn't think she was manipulating him, despite her species' reputation, but that didn't mean she wanted a permanent relationship, either.

Zorua was plenty clever, but so far, she'd always been very direct when she wanted something. Wash me, talk to me, take me to a mystery dungeon, save my town. Arcanine appreciated that kind of openness; he hated trying to guess what other Pokémon really wanted, and had little use for social subtleties. Anyway, he'd already decided on staying.

He would have to be very careful for a while, he thought. No more mystery dungeons, after today; he would patrol Haunted Forest and the surrounding mountains, and the valley around Meadow Town. If the Pokémon from Treasure Town came for him, they would come in force. He was fast, and he knew the area well, and if necessary, he could lose himself in Haunted Forest. Unlike most mystery dungeons, it had multiple exits, and a continuous entrance around the entire perimeter. He would never leave the ledge without the treasure bag again.

The pool by his cave was frozen over; Arcanine smashed through the ice and drank deeply before going back inside. Zorua hadn't moved.

"How much snow did we get?" Zorua asked.

"Few inches."

"Don't make me get up yet, big guy. Come lay back down."

"Not in a hurry." Arcanine settled back down on the bed beside Zorua.

"You done this before, haven't you?" Zorua asked, "with someone my size, I mean."

"I'm not sure," Arcanine admitted.

"I'm sure. I had some theories, but you knew exactly what positions and stuff would work."

Zorua was right, he though; it had felt very familiar. What had that other Pokemon been like, he wondered. Where was she now? Had they had cubs together?

"Remembering anything, big guy?"

Arcanine shook his head. "Know there's something I _should _remember. It's just not there."

"We'll just have to keep trying until you do," Zorua said, giggling, "I guess we should get going, though; Riolu might start to think you squashed me or something."

Arcanine grinned. "Guess so. Want to stop and gather food on the way. Someone ate all my berries."

"There's somewhere else I want to stop first, too," Zorua said, "Arcanine, we…we buried Treecko by the stream, where we used to play when we were little. I know you didn't know him, but I want to show you."

"I want to see it, too," Arcanine said. He didn't have any feelings about Treecko himself, having never known the Grass-type as anything but a sad, bloody body on the floor, but if it was important to Zorua, he wanted to be a part of the mourning for her sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway through the shortcut, Arcanine began to feel uneasy. The snow on the ground around them was unmarred by any tracks other than their own. The forest around them was silent save for the rustling of the trees in the breeze, but still, Arcanine felt as if something was out of place.

"Something's not right," He said, stopping. He raised his head, drawing in a deep breath. His ears swiveled, searching for unexpected sounds, and his eyes scanned the forest around them.

All along the path this morning, he had smelled the ordinary scents of the forest; cold snow and wet earth, pine and grass and decaying wood, the trails of Ghost-types from the mystery dungeon, Pachirisu and Hoppip and Pidgey and other small, wild Pokémon who lived on the outskirts of Haunted Forest. Now, all those scents seemed strangely dulled to his sensitive nose, as if something where interfering with them.

"What is it? Zorua whispered.

"Get on my back." Arcanine said, crouching to allow her to mount.

#Don't try to run,# a voice spoke within their minds.

The world around them shimmered with purple light, and they were no longer alone. The snow around them was no longer clean, but crisscrossed with muddy footprints. Charizard and Tyranitar stood blocking the trail ahead. Alakazam floated in the air above and behind them, legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Zoroark," Zorua whispered.

Arcanine spun around to find the path blocked behind him as well; three Mightyena stood in front, and behind them, a pair of Eevee and Aromatisse. So, that was why he hadn't been able to smell them. He thought he could hear movement in the bushes to either side of the trail as well, but with Aromatisse's Aroma Veil still in effect, he couldn't identify them.

"All this for me?" Arcanine laughed, turning back to face Alakazam. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Thank you, Zorua," Alakazam said, speaking verbally this time, "you led us right to him."

"What?" Zorua objected, shocked, "I didn't-"

"Don't listen to them," Arcanine said, "Alakazam! Let Zorua leave. This isn't her fight."

"If we let her go, you'll cooperate?"

Arcanine hesitated a moment. He wasn't sure how much of his thoughts Alakazam could read. He had no intention of cooperating, of course, but he had to get Zorua safely away.

"I will."

"No!" Zorua said, "I won't leave you."

"We can't win here, Zorua. Take the bag and run," Arcanine said, lowering his head and allowing the treasure bag to slip off. He leaned close to Zorua and whispered, "Remember the plan. If I get away, I'll meet you there. If not…I love you."

"I remember," Zorua said. Her eyes stinging with tears, she reached up to rub the the side of her face against Arcanine's muzzle. "I love you, too."

Zorua pulled the strap on the bag to shorten it, and slipped her head though; it was still too large for her, leaving the bag dragging on the ground. She picked it up in her jaws and turned toward town.

"Wait," Alakazam said, suspiciously, "leave the bag."

Zorua looked to Arcanine for direction, and he nodded. There were valuable items in the bag, but nothing worth risking Zorua's escape. As she slipped out of the carrying strap, it somehow became tangled around her front legs. Arcanine watched her hook a claw through the drawstring and pull the bag open as she pretended to struggle with it. A careful footstep pushed an Orb to the mouth of the bag, and then she was free.

_Clever girl, _Arcanine thought, keeping his face neutral. With the bag facing toward him, and his body blocking the view of the Pokémon behind him, he didn't think anyone else could see. Zorua winked at him and walked away, passing between Charizard and Tyranitar, and directly beneath Alakazam, without looking at any of them.

What now, Arcanine wondered. The longer he could stall, the less chance they could capture Zorua if he managed to escape. He couldn't tell from here which Orb Zorua had given him She would not have known either; it had been a random selection, whichever had happened to be on top. There was an Escape Orb in there, but Arcanine didn't know whether it would work at all on the shortcut; a Luminous Orb which, in addition to it's use at a lantern, when shattered would produce a blinding flash of light which might give him an opportunity to make it through the cordon and into Haunted Forest; and a One-Shot Orb, which also might buy him a little time, but which, unlike the Escape Orb, he definitely did not want to use on himself.

"Now, will you come with us peacefully?" Alakazam asked.

Tyranitar was Rock and Dark, Arcanine thought, so he would have a type disadvantage, there. Alakazam was Psychic, and Charizard Fire, like himself, both neutral matchups. The three of them were obviously a team, and probably respected veterans, given how all of the others were deferring to Alakazam. Perhaps he could play on their pride?

"You don't need the whole gang just for me, do you?" Arcanine asked, forcing a grin, "let's see if the three of you can take me yourselves."

Alakazam frowned, and Arcanine could tell immediately that this wasn't going to work.

"No more games-" Alakazam began, but Arcanine was already moving.

He faked a charge toward Alakazam, stopping at the dropped adventure bag. Two jets of water arced from the bushes on either side of the trail, crossing where Arcanine would have been had he continued his charge. Charizard and Tyranitar closed together protectively in front of their leader, the three of them forming a single, easy target. Arcanine kicked the treasure bag away and swatted the orb toward them in a single motion.

The One-Shot Orb hit Tyranitar in the chest. The huge Pokémon swayed briefly, suddenly no longer conscious, and tipped over, crashing to the ground on his back. Arcanine sprinted for the gap where Tyranitar had stood.

Weight slammed into Arcanine's flank, and he stumbled. Fangs sank into the flesh of his shoulder and hip. Arcanine kept going, dragging both the Mighyenas with him. The third landed on Arcanine's back, his teeth seeking a hold through Arcanine's mane. The Mightyenas excelled at Pursuit, and Arcanine realized too late that he had underestimated them.

The combined weight of the Mighyenas drove Arcanine to the ground. Arcanine prepared to unleash Heat Wave. Blastoise emerged from the bushes beside him, water cannons firing. One of the high-pressure jets hit the Mightyena on Arcanine's back, knocking him free, but the other caught Arcanine in the face, blinding him and forcing water into his mouth and nose. Arcanine choked, spitting a cloud of steam and he tried to shake the water from his eyes.

The Mightyenas tore into Arcanine mercilessly, ripping chunks of flesh from his back and legs, and he howled in pain and rage. He flailed, trying desperately to dislodge them, but Arcanine knew it was hopeless.

"We're Team Mighty!" Arcanine could hear them cheering, "We chase and chase and chase…"

_I__'m sorry_, Arcanine though, as his consciousness faded, _I wasn__'t strong enough_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorua could hear Arcanine's howls of pain behind her as she ran, rising in volume, growing more panicked, and then fading to silence. She knew that Arcanine was correct, that there was nothing she could have done to help him here, but still, she hated herself for abandoning him.

How had they gotten four high-level teams out here so quickly, she wondered. How had they known exactly where to ambush Arcanine, and what had Alakazam meant about leading them to him? Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar had to be Team ACT from Pokémon Square. She'd never seen them before, but the trio were famous; she'd heard plenty of stories. If a message had gone out by Pelipper the day of the attack, while she and Arcanine and Riolu were still searching for the mayor, that would have given them less than four days for the message to travel to Pokémon Square, and for them to assemble everyone, travel here, locate Arcanine, and set up their ambush.

Pokémon Square was a week's walk, for her. Some of the other Pokémon could move faster, of course, but not all of them. Charizard could have flown here, but Alakazam must have shuttled the others with Teleport. Safe long-distance teleporting required either a very detailed memory of the target location, or another psychic at the receiving end to guide the teleporter in; that meant someone in Meadow Town had almost certainly betrayed them.

Zorua was certain that no one had followed her here last night; her first few visits to Arcanine, though, before she knew he was hiding from something, she had not been as careful as she should have been. Someone else from town could have seen where she was going, and made the connection.

Zorua rounded a bend in the trail, and there was Luxray, running toward her, breathing heavily and tongue hanging out. Riolu trailed behind him.

"Where's Arcanine," Luxray panted, "warn him…bounty hunters…"

"It's too late." Zorua said, as Luxray came to a stop in front of her.

"What?" Luxray asked, sitting down in the snow to catch his breath, "how did they-"

"I don't know, but they were waiting for us on the shortcut. We walked right into it."

"How did…you get away?" Riolu asked, catching up to Luxray, even more out of breath.

"They let me go."

Riolu sat too, leaning against Luxray's flank. Zorua paced in front of them as she explained the situation, too angry to sit still.

"I'm sure you've noticed Ralts and Snivy spending a lot of time with Bayleef, the last few days," Riolu said once she had finished.

Zorua nodded, sitting down beside the others.

"The two of them traded shifts to be on the north watch together this morning," Riolu said, "they snuck Team ACT in early to meet with Bayleef while I was still asleep and Luxray was out to check on the south watch."

"We came as fast as we could. We thought we could take the shortcut and reach you first." Luxray shook his head. "Bayleef was quite proud of himself. Zorua, someone is offering a million Poké for him."

"A million?" Zorua stared for a moment in shock. "What would anyone even do with a million Poké?"

Luxray shrugged. None of them could imagine that much money, or a use for it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Riolu.

"I'm going to Pokémon Square," Zorua said, " I owe him my life. Twice."

Riolu and Luxray looked at each other. "We all owe him our lives," Luxray said, speaking for both of them, "we'll come too."

"I really want you guys to come too," Zorua said, "but you can't.

They both stared at her, confused.

"Luxray, you're the one holding Meadow Town together right now. Everyone who isn't Bayleef's minion respects you, and you need a partner you can trust." Zorua looked to Riolu. "You two are also the strongest Pokémon in Meadow Town. If those ice-types come back, you're the only ones who have any chance at stopping them."

"You're going to need help breaking him out, though." Riolu objected.

"We don't know where he is or how he's guarded," Zorua said, "no one will recognize me, and Alakazam can't read me. I'm going to scout around, and when I know what we're up against, I'll Pelipper Mail you.

"I don't like this plan," Riolu said, "but I can't argue with your logic. You were always the smart one of us."

When Riolu said 'us', they all knew knew he didn't mean himself, Zorua, and Luxray, he meant himself, Zorua, and Treecko. Zorua went to him, putting her head on his shoulder, and Riolu wrapped his arms around her neck. Luxray's forelegs wrapped around them both, pulling the three Pokémon together.

"I love you guys," Zorua said, "please, be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1._ Little Fuzzy, _H. Beam Piper, Berkely Pub. Group, 1962.


	9. Chapter 9: Absol and Arcanine

**Author****'s Notes**

Whew, that was a rough chapter to write. Sorry about the wait. Also the longest chapter yet, over 7k words without the author's notes.

I've discovered a rather large continuity error in **Chapter 8: Bounty. **At the end of the chapter, I had Luxray, Riolu, and some of the Meadow Town Pokémon confront Team ACT, and ask them to leave Arcanine alone. This poses a problem because they would have explained that Arcanine saved them from the Ice-types, Team ACT would have known that they had potentially important information about what the Ice-types were looking for, and would have been more willing to listen to them and Arcanine. Under those circumstances, it wouldn't make sense for Team ACT to go ahead and sell him to Treasure Town, so Zorua wouldn't be able to spend the next chapter convincing Absol and Team ACT to get him back. This is what happens when you write chapters out of order.

To make the timeline work, I've edited **Bounty** so that Riolu and Luxray don't talk to Team ACT in Meadow town, and Team ACT is going solely on Bayleef's report about what happened.

In other news, our main characters are going to be forming an official exploration team soon, and I still don't have a name for them. It will be Absol, Arcanine, Zorua, and occasionally Riolu/Lucario. If you have any great ideas for team names, I want to hear them. You don't win anything if I pick yours, but you'll feel special.

**Chapter 9: Absol and Arcanine**

The sound of voices from the courtyard several hours later alerted her that Team ACT and the others had returned. Team ACT was there, along with Team Easy; Team Mighty; Blastoise, Swampert, and Feraligatr of Team Hydro; Aromatisse; and Delphox, but it was the large Arcanine at the center of the group who caught her attention. Absol recognized him instantly from the wanted flier; his back and flanks were covered in fresh wounds, and his coat matted with blood and mud, but she could still make out the pattern of old scars beneath.

Hogtied and muzzled, Arcanine still struggled feebly as he lay on his side in the snow, hot breath melting a puddle around his face. Despite the heavy ropes which restrained him, the others kept a cautious distance.

"...down to my hut," Aromatisse was saying.

A purple glow surrounded Arcanine, lifting him into the air, and as he rose, his head happened to turn in her direction. Their eyes met briefly. Absol expected them to be cold and merciless, or empty like a feral's, but they were not; there was anger and fear there, pain and grief, and a spark of curiosity. Involuntarily, she took a step forward, then another.

Under Alakazam's power, Arcanine began to drift toward the courtyard gate, and their contact was broken. Absol looked around, realizing that she now stood fully exposed in the courtyard. Though the snow had ceased, the cold wind whipped around her, lifting her blanket to infiltrate her thick coat. The teams all fell in around Arcanine as he drifted through the gate. She wanted to turn and retreat to the comfort of the manor, but her curiosity overcame her discomfort. Pulling her blanket tightly about her shoulders and turning her face away from the wind, Absol followed them down the hill.

Pokémon stopped what they were doing and gathered to watch as the procession passed, cheering Team ACT and the others, and shouting taunts at Arcanine; from each group they passed, though, Absol could hear whispered questions and discussion as well.

"Who's the Arcanine?"

"…never seen him before…"

"…what's the bounty?"

"…all those scars…"

"…years ago in Treasure Town…"

"…must be strong if they were willing to split so many ways…"

Only a handful of their audience seemed to have any idea who Arcanine was, or what his crimes had been. Everyone knew and respected Team ACT, and Team Hydro, and even Team Mighty. Many of the Pokémon here had explored with them, or even been rescued by them, and it was natural that they would celebrate their success. There was more to the excitement than that, though; the whole town didn't turn out to cheer for a successful rescue or exploration. No, they weren't all here to laud Team ACT and the others; they were here to scorn Arcanine. The idea made Absol uncomfortable. Maybe he was a bad Pokémon, and maybe he needed to be captured to protect other Pokémon, but no Pokémon ever set out become a murderer and an outcast, did he? They ought to pity him for whatever poor choices he'd made to end up here, rather than cheer his demise, oughtn't they?

Alakazam floated at the head of the group, seemingly oblivious to the excitement around him. Charizard and Tyranitar walked several paces behind him and to either side; the former waving and greeting everyone as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening, and the latter silent and brooding, avoiding eye contact with their audience. Tyranitar was always reserved, but today he seemed to be troubled by something.

Team Hydro walked behind them, Blastoise to the right of Arcanine, Feraligatr and Swampert to the left. Team Mighty dashed to and fro with the same boundless energy they always seemed to have, stopping to relate incoherent bits of the morning's adventure to any onlooker whom they could corner before dashing off to keep up with Alakazam.

"…and Tyranitar fell."

"And he jumped."

"And he ran."

"And we chased."

"And we tackled."

"And we bit…"

Aromatisse and Team Easy walked together in the rear, talking quietly amongst themselves. Grey and Pink didn't seem to socialize much with the other Pokémon in Pokémon Square, and she'd never seen the two of them apart for more than a few minutes. They spent almost as much time in Team ACT's library as she did, if one didn't count sleeping, and when they left, they seemed to always go back to their team base, or head out into the woods together, rather than going down into town. She hadn't seen them playing in the meadow in the afternoons, or at the bar by the river where Tyranitar and Charizard and many of the other teams gathered to talk, or loitering around the food stands to eat and chat.

Absol followed at a distance, happy to avoid the attention.

Three young Pokémon, a Sneasel, Cleffa, and Tyrogue, edged forward out of the crowd as Alakazam passed, giggling and whispering together. Tyrogue darted forward, running between Tyranitar and Blastoise to tug on Arcanine's tail before scurrying back into the crowd. Sneasel ran in next. Tyranitar turned around, catching her with a heavy open-handed cuff which send her sailing back several meters to land unconscious in a bush. Cleffa stared in surprise for several seconds before slipping back into the crowd, apparently deciding not to try his luck.

Tyranitar was definitely grumpy this morning, Absol though. He hadn't used claws, and Sneasel would probably be fine when she woke, but that sort of display of force was uncharacteristic for him.

They reached Aromatisse's hut. Tyranitar stepped forward to hold the door curtain aside; Alakazam and Arcanine floated inside, followed by Aromatisse, and then he and Charizard stood in front of the door, blocking the onlookers outside.

Absol made her way through the crowd in front of Aromatisse's hut. Finally Team Mighty noticed her. They broke off from the crowd and came running over to greet her.

"Arcanine was the strongest criminal."

"With the biggest bounty."

"We chased and chased and chased…"

Absol found herself unable to share their enthusiasm, but she didn't want to be rude. "I'm g-glad all of you are b-back s-safe," she said, leaning in to touch noses with each of them in turn, "b-but it's fr-reezing out h-here. C-can you c-come up to the m-manor later and t-tell me ab-bout it?"

"We'll come visit the soonest," they agreed.

"It will be the best story."

"About the fastest hunt."

Charizard waved and smiled as she approached, but Tyranitar seemed reluctant to meet her gaze. Had she done something to upset him, Absol wondered, or had something gone wrong on the job, and he was embarrassed? The Mightyenas didn't seem to think anything was wrong. The two of them parted, allowing her to pass between them into the hut.

The stove was cold, but it was still much warmer in the hut than outside. She stopped in front of the door to shake the mud and slush from her paws. Arcanine lay on his side on the bed where she had awakened two and a half weeks ago, after collapsing at the crossroads; in front of him, Alakazam and Aromatisse argued.

"Really, Alakazam! You could have called them off sooner. It wasn't necessary to maul him like this."

"He's dangerous, Aromatisse. You know that as well as I do. He killed five Pokémon in Treasure Town, and one in Meadow Town."

_Meadow Town?_ Absol though. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember what significance it held.

"And look at all these old scars. Where does a Pokémon get scars like this? Don't just stand there, help me get some of these ropes off."

"The ropes stay on, Aromatisse"

"I get to treat him to my satisfaction before you send him to Treasure Town. That was our agreement, remember? Get them off, all but the muzzle, forepaws, and hindpaws. I'm sure you can control him in this condition."

A soothing scent began to fill the room, the same one that Aromatisse had used that night she'd arrived. Alakazam grumbled as he undid the ropes. Arcanine winced at each movement, his jaws clenching, but he remained silent.

Alakazam finished untying his prisoner and backed away. His forelegs no longer bound to his hindlegs, Arcanine wriggled over onto his back and tried to stretch out to his full length. His face contorted in pain as he tried to stretch his back legs out behind him, as if that one movement hurt him more than all of his wounds combined. A soft whimper escaped through his clenched teeth, the first sound that Absol had heard him make, and his limbs drooped in defeat. Her own discomfort and Arcanine's dangerous reputation forgotten, Absol wanted to push Aromatisse and Alakazam aside and run to comfort him.

"Now hold still," Aromatisse said, hopping up onto the bed, "and let Aromatisse have look at you."

Absol saw panic in Arcanine's eyes, and he tried to wriggle away as Aromatisse climbed onto the bed with him. The motion ground the straw-stuffed fabric of the bed into his wounds, and he yelped in pain.

With no apparent fear, Aromatisse leaned over Arcanine's chest. A faint blue glow surrounded her hands as she traced the outline of one of the Mightyena's bites, and the skin where she touched began to regrow. It did not heal fully; Aromatisse seemed like an experienced Pokémon, despite her size and motherly manner, and Absol was certain that she could have done more. Perhaps she and Alakazam had agreed not to heal him completely, so that he would be easier to handle?

Aromatisse moved to the next bite and repeated her healing. It was enough, at least, to stop the flow of blood which still oozed from the wounds, and reduce the risk of infection.

"Now lift him up for me," Aromatisse told Alakazam. Arcanine rose into the air again in the purple glow of Alakazam's Confusion. Once Aromatisse had finished healing him, she took a pot of some strong-smelling herbal paste from a shelf, and smeared it over the newly grown pink skin on each wound before wrapping them all in bandages.

Absol heard the curtain rustle behind her, and turned to see Delphox enter the hut. Now she remembered; Meadow Town was where they had gotten that first report about the Cryogonals, the one that Delphox had received before she arrived in Pokémon Square. Could there be a connection?

"I saw the bounty on the desk this morning," Absol said, "how did you find him?"

"He attacked Meadow Town four days ago," Alakazam answered, not looking away from Arcanine, "abducted the mayor to a mystery dungeon, and tried to force him to open some treasure chest. He's also wanted for five murders in Treasure Town, a few years ago."

"Oh." Absol was disappointed. It must have been just a coincidence. Meadow Town wasn't that far away; it made sense that they'd send to Pokémon Square for help with a bandit.

Arcanine's eyes drooped closed and Absol could see his muscles beginning to relax. Absol was feeling sleepy from Aromatisse's scent, and Alakazam and Delphox looked like they were too. There must have been something else though, in the salve, or a move she hadn't noticed Aromatisse use, to put him to sleep so quickly.

"I recognize him," Delphox said, "those scars are unmistakable. That was big news for a while; everyone was going to find him and get rich. There was a rumor that some super-powerful psychic no one had seen before was searching for him too."

"What do you mean, a psychic whom no one had seen before?" Absol wondered.

"I mean, no one recognized his species." Delphox shrugged. "Nothing ever came of it, though, and then the Times Gears thing happened, and everyone forgot about him."

Arcanine began to whimper in his sleep. His legs twitched and his head jerked up and down. Absol could see the muscles in his jaws straining against the rope. She turned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine didn't know why he was alive. When he had collapsed under the weight of the Mightyenas, he hadn't expected to get up again. What did they want with him? Why were they healing him? He didn't fear death. Death was something that happened to every normal Pokémon, eventually, like eating or breathing. While he wasn't eager to die, it held no terror for him. He didn't really think he feared pain, either; he had always endured, and he would always endure. What he feared was helplessness; being tied up, unable to fight, unable to run.

He had struggled for an hour or two, he though, after waking up, bound, still on the shortcut through Haunted Forest, while his captors waited for the psychic contact to teleport back to whatever town this was. Now, exhausted, he was beginning to think clearly again.

Zorua would be safely back in Meadow Town by now. She would travel to that cave by Sinister Woods where they'd spend the night, and find that he had not been there. Maybe they would come looking for him; Zorua and Riolu and Luxray. They were brave, and clever, but they were no match for all of the teams here. As strong as he was, Arcanine knew that he wasn't either, even if he were healthy. He needed to control himself, stop panicking, and wait for his wounds to heal and his captors to become complacent.

He couldn't remember killing five Pokémon in Treasure Town; just those two Magnemites; they'd deserved it, though. Maybe that had been his mistake, running away instead of going back for the rest of them, just like he should have finished off Bayleef, rather than expecting the coward to be grateful for his rescue. That was all back near the very beginning of his memories. Everything there was indistinct, fading in and out of view like Ghost-types in the fog. Perhaps he had killed five Pokémon. Maybe they'd deserved it too. Maybe he'd never seen them, trapped in one of the burning buildings while he fled.

_Aromatisse__'s scent of earth and rain and flowers faded into a stinging chemical odor. The lights glared down, implacable, reducing the rest of the room to darkness and shadowy outlines. Even with his eyes closed, there was no relief; it burned pink through his eyelids, making his eyes water and his head ache._

_ His whole body was agony. A hundred bits of shrapnel ground against muscle and bone with every movement, every breath. He could not feel them as distinct wounds, just a solid mass of pain which enveloped everything below his head. Unable to dissolve them like spikes or razor leaves or other natural projectiles, his body was healing closed around them, entrapping them._

_ He tried to push himself to his feet. Something wrapped around his shoulders and hips, holding him firmly against the cold metal of the table. There was a wire cage around his muzzle secured by straps which reached behind his head, out of his field of vision. He tried to turn his head, to see where he was, to escape the unrelenting glare, but the muzzle was secured to a bolt in the table, and wouldn__'t move more than a few centimeters. In panicked reflex his body jerked upward, attempting to break free of his bonds. The straps dug into inflamed wounds. The pain was incredible; nothing he had experienced in two decades of battling and training could compare. The room faded to silence, and his vision went white._

_ He was still laying on the table. His throat felt like he had been screaming, but he didn__'t remember hearing himself. There were voices beside him, Human-speech. A pair of hands grabbed fistfuls of his mane. There was a click and a hum. Something cold and vibrating pressed against the the back of his neck. It slid slowly against his skin, leaving a trail of cold as it passed. Something cold and wet pressed against his exposed skin. There were Humans on either side of him, leaning their weight against his neck. Something jabbed into the cold spot, followed by a brief stinging, burning sensation. The feeling of cold began to spread slowly down his back. As strange as it was, the sensation had a flavor, a feeling like dirty, silty water in the back of his throat._

_ The clippers buzzed again, leaving chilly lines of exposed skin down his flanks. The hand operating them was none too gentle, and Arcanine winced and whimpered as they jabbed into his wounds or caught on torn skin and blood-matted fur. His whole body began to feel warm, and his limbs felt heavy, as if someone had turned up the artificial gravity in one of Mewtwo__'s science fiction novels, and he was sinking into the table. His entire body felt as if it were pulsing with each heartbeat._

_ Hands groped at the back of his head, and the straps holding the muzzle fell away. They gripped handfuls of his mane again, lifting his head from the table. His lower jaw hung limply open. He tried to resist. He should have had no difficulty; he could snap a Stantler__'s femur between his molars. He tried to summon his fire,but there was nothing there, just a cold, empty place inside of him where the warmth should have been. He tried to move a paw, to curl his toes, but his body failed to respond._

_ One of the Humans held a tool which looked something like a large plastic ice pick. Arcanine hung there, unable to move, as it slid into his throat. A plastic tube slid in after it, scraping its way painfully down his throat. He wanted to gag, he wanted to cough, but he couldn__'t._

_ Fingers prodded roughly at the wounds on his back. Whatever was in that needle in his neck wasn__'t anesthetic, or at least not enough. That was probably intentional, he though. The Humans didn't care if they hurt him; he was just a curiosity, a science experiment. Mewtwo was still here, somewhere, trapped in Giovanni's machine. Mewtwo would feel his pain, his fear. Mewtwo was the prize._

_ The two of them always had a special connection, even beyond what Mewtwo shared with the other clones. Arcanine had read his files; he didn__'t really understand most of the biochemistry stuff, but he knew he had a little bit of Mewtwo's own DNA, and he'd always wondered whether he wasn't a tiny bit psychic himself. He'd always cherished that connection, and the place it gave him as Mewtwo's confidant, but now he wished he could die rather than be used as a tool to harm their leader._

_ Something jabbed into his back, one of the long muscles along the spine, just posterior to his ribs, sending waves of pain up and down his back. He could feel it wiggling around before it withdrew. The sequence repeated slightly lower on his back, and again, and again. He couldn__'t tell what was happening, but he imagined a pair of forceps pulling bits of metal from his flesh. Nurse Joy had used tools like that, when she had helped Wigglytuff and Vaporeon treat their injuries back on Cinnabar._

_ Arcanine had no basis to judge time, but his torture seemed to go on for hours. After completing his right side, the Humans working on him departed. Over the sound of the ventilator, he could hear movement around him, other Humans talking somewhere nearby . They must want to keep him alive, he thought; if they__'d only wanted to hurt him, there was no need for all this effort. Would they put him in a Ball? What would it be like? Would he be conscious? Aware of his surroundings? Would it be like this, able to see and hear and feel, but totally helpless to react? Would he ever see the others again?_

_ After a little while the Humans returned; the same group or different, he couldn__'t tell over the smell of antiseptic and the blinding light. They began again on his other side._

_ #Arcanine.#_

_ The light was gone._

_ #Arcanine?#_

_ A gentle hand stroked his muzzle; a familiar scent. His eyes opened. Mewtwo__'s large violet eyes stared back at him, filled with pain and dulled from exhaustion, but no less full of love than they had ever been. He supported himself with an arm around Blastoise's shoulders._

_ He was free now. They were in the gymnasium. Arcanine could see many of the others gathered around; Venosaur and Charizard and many of the younger clones, but some were missing. Where was the rest of his team? Sandslash was there, but where were Vulpix and Vaporeon? At the back of the group stood a Human, in a white lab coat smeared with blood. Arcanine wondered whether the blood was his._

_ He wanted to raise his head, to look around for the others, but everything hurt so much that he didn__'t want to move. He wanted to speak, but his throat was raw; he managed an unintelligible gurgle which sent him into a fit of coughing that set off flashing lights of pain in the back of his skull. His tongue reached out, curling around Mewtwo's fingers._

_ #I know, old friend,# Mewtwo said, #but we haven__'t much time, and I haven't the strength to carry you. Giovanni's helicopter escaped; he knows how close he was to breaking me, and he'll be back.#_

Absol and Alakazam were gone. Aromatisse and Delphox chatted by the stove on the other side of the hut. Blastoise stood in the corner, still watching him, though not as warily as before. There had been a Blastoise in his dream, Arcanine thought. He was so close to remembering, now. There had been other Pokémon there as well; his friends, no, his family. A great hall carved into black stone where they had trained and played. There had been big violet eyes in a short-furred grey face, hard as steel but full of compassion, a species he recognized but somehow could not name.

His whole body ached. His head throbbed. He shut out the pain, trying to focus on the memory of the dream before it slipped away like all of the others. He wished that he could speak, to ask Aromatisse to turn off her scent so that he could think clearly, if only for a few minutes. There had to be something there he could hold onto, a place, a name...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Mighty stopped by to visit her at the manor before Alakazam sent them out to Snowcliff Village that afternoon. Their paws were clean when they entered the library this time, despite the mess of slush and mud in the courtyard. The same was not true for the bag of pies they had brought to share with her, which was covered in mud and thoroughly soaked. The Mightyenas wolfed theirs down without seeming to notice, so Absol ate hers without complaint. They really were trying, she though, even if they couldn't quite get things right. Once she was back to normal it would be fun to explore with them for a while before she returned to Mount Freeze, like Mother had with Team Go-Getters.

Their story was barely more coherent now than it had been earlier on the road to Aromatisse's hut. She did learn that Tyranitar had been knocked out; Charizard had failed to mention that when he recounted his version of the story. Perhaps that explained his earlier grumpiness.

"You guys be careful out there," Absol said, touching noses with each of them in turn.

"We'll be the carefulest," they assured her.

"And find Kyurem the first."

"And come back the soonest."

After they left, Absol tried to work, but her mind kept returning to the outlaw Team ACT had brought in that morning. Eventually she decided to brave the cold again and go visit Aromatisse.

As always, the scents of all the various cooked foods for sale in the Square were wonderful. Living on Mount Freeze, she and Mother and Ninetales had hauled plenty of bags of berries up the mountain in the summer and fall to dry in the sun and store for winter, but cooked food was something she had been familiar with only from stories. There were so many kinds of cookies and pies and poffins and other goodies on display, and she wanted to sample them all. Maybe she could find a job on the board that Charizard had shown her, something which didn't require too much time outside, so she would have Poké to buy them...there wasn't time for that, of course. She had important work to do already.

A waving Lopunny caught Absol's attention. "Try some candied Orans?" she offered, "you'll not find anything sweeter in Pokémon Square."

Lopunny must have caught her staring, Absol thought, embarrassed.

"They look delicious," Absol said, "but I'm afraid I haven't any money."

Lopunny laughed. "My cousin is Zangoose on Team Razor Wind. He says you walked all the way from Mount Freeze to warn us. Honey, I'll never be brave enough to join one of those exploration teams searching for Darkrai and Kyurem, but let me do something to help, okay?"

Lopunny piled two handfuls of the berries onto a large leaf, and wrapped it up into a package. Absol hesitated a moment, then accepted.

"Fank you!" Absol said around the mouthful of berries, not wanting to set the package down in the mud, "I'm fur fay'll be good!

"No," Lopunny said, "thank _you. _Whatever is going on, I'm glad we have Pokémon like you to figure it out."

Arcanine was still there. He lay on the bed on his side where they had left him that morning, looking furious and thoroughly miserable. At least he seemed to be healing well; Aromatisse had already removed the bandages from some of the smaller wounds, and Absol could see the soft fuzz of fur beginning to regrow. He didn't lift his head, but his eyes followed her as she entered the hut.

"Welcome back, dear," Aromatisse greeted her

Feraligatr sat in a chair in the corner, his head leaned back against the wall, snoring quietly. Team Hydro must have been taking turns helping to guard Arcanine, she thought.

Arcanine was rubbing his nose back and forth on the edge of the bed. At first, Absol thought he was trying to loosen the rope. That was probably a hopeless endeavor; it was wrapped around his jaws dozens of times, and tied securely around his neck and behind his head. Then she realized he was probably only trying to scratch his nose; he'd been tied up and unable to reach his face all day, and the rough fibers of the ropes were probably irritating.

Absol approached cautiously, and reached out a paw to touch his face. Arcanine didn't pull away, or lunge at her. She rubbed his nose and jaw, through the ropes. He snorted, blowing warm air across her paw, and sighed in relief.

"Anywhere else?" she asked.

Arcanine lifted his forepaws toward her in answer, and she rubbed around the ropes, and his hindpaws as well. After laying in the snow and mud for hours, he needed a thorough grooming, but Absol was not ready to be quite that familiar.

"You'd make a good healer," Aromatisse said when she had finished.

"I don't know," Absol said, "I'm Dark-type. I don't even know if I can learn any healing moves."

"But you feel other Pokémon's pain. That's what matters. I know an Umbreon who could probably teach you Moonlight, if you're interested, even though you might not be quite as effective with it."

Absol considered. It would certainly be a useful ability to have, and she thought she would enjoy being able to heal other Pokémon, but she would have to give up something else, another move like Snarl or Dark Pulse for which she was better suited. Not permanently, of course; relearning a forgotten move was simple enough with a few days of practice, but it would make her less effective in a fight for now.

"I'll have to think about it," Absol said.

The kettle was steaming on the stove, and Aromatisse added the tea.

"What's going to happen to him in Treasure Town?" Absol asked.

"Team Magnezone has enchanted cages made by Conkeldurr and Gurdurr where they keep outlaws," Aromatisse said, "they say that moves can't break them, no matter how strong a Pokémon is."

"How long will they keep him there?"

"I don't know. If he really killed six Pokémon, maybe forever."

"Forever? In a cage? That's horrible!"

To be trapped for a hundred years or more, alone, not able to play or run. _He__'s a bad Pokémon, _she reminded herself, _he killed six people_. Those six Pokémon weren't here, right now, though, starting at her; Arcanine was. There was some connection there, something that she was missing; she could feel it as a subtle tingling of her horn, barely noticeable under the throbbing cold. Absol didn't know what to do with the feeling. It wasn't something solid and discrete, like her dream or the constant chill, which she could explain to Team ACT and the others. She didn't even know if it was related to the current emergency, or something else entirely.

Aromatisse nodded in agreement.

"I know...Team ACT and that wanted flier said he did bad things," Absol said, "but are we sure that what we're doing to him is better?"

"No," Aromatisse agreed, shaking her head, "but what else can we do? If all that is true, we can't let him go to hurt more Pokémon, can we?"

Absol didn't answer. She didn't have an answer.

The tea finished steeping, and Aromatisse poured a mug for herself and a bowl for Absol. Absol began to open the bag of candied Orans, and then stopped, feeling Arcanine staring at her. He was probably hungry, too. They couldn't very well take off the muzzle so he could eat, and it would be rude to make him watch, wouldn't it?

She put the bag away.

"What's wrong?" Aromatisse asked.

Absol explained.

"I'll tell you what, dear. Lets drink the tea before it gets cold. Team ACT will be back in a couple hours to teleport him to Treasure Town. If it makes you feel better, I'll make another pot, and I won't let Alakazam send him on without a bowl of tea and a good meal, no matter how much that old grump complains."

"Thank you," Absol said, smiling, "I know I'm being foolish, but…thank you."

Absol opened the bag. Aromatisse took several of the candied Orans for herself, and placed a handful in front of Absol, leaving another handful in the bag. The two of them talked for a while, sipping tea, while Feraligatr dozed in the corner. Arcanine turned away, and Absol couldn't decide whether he had fallen asleep, or was only feigning disinterest.

"You ought to get back home," Aromatisse said eventually, "it'll be getting dark soon."

"Oh!" Absol looked up at the windows to see that the sun was already low in the sky. She hadn't even noticed that the inside of the hut was getting darker. "It is, isn't it."

"Would you mind making a delivery on your way, dear? I've some potions Team Mighty wanted as soon as possible, but I shouldn't leave our friend here unattended."

"Of course," Absol answered, "but they've already left for Snowcliff Village a few hours ago."

"They insisted on having it delivered quickly." Aromatisse shrugged and handed her a bag which exuded a strong smell of unfamiliar herbs; several glass bottles clinked against each other inside. "If no one's there, just leave it in their base. In this weather, it won't go bad."

"Okay. Where are they staying?"

"You don't know?" Aromatisse gave her a mischievous grin. "I was sure they'd've invited you over by now."

Absol blushed, her ears dipping slightly in embarrassment. "They've been really friendly, but they haven't, yet."

"They're squatting in Team Meanies' old base," Aromatisse said, giving her directions, "you'll know it when you see it."

"I'll find it. Thank you so much!" Absol leaned in to touch noses with Aromatisse, who wrapped her stubby arms around Absol's neck in a brief hug.

Team Meanies' former base was indeed unmistakable; a purple dome about the same diameter as Aromatisse's hut, but shorter, with one large purple ear protruding from the top. The other ear and part of the surrounding roof had collapsed, and the whole structure sagged to one side. The door was a leering mouth surrounded by white-painted shingles arranged like teeth, with two red eyes painted above, and covered by a tattered black curtain.

Though they'd only been in town a week, the place already smelled strongly of Mightyenas. There was another Pokémon's scent as well; a female Growlithe, Absol thought. She approached and scratched at the wall by the door. There was a faint rustling from inside, but no answer.

"It's Absol," she called, scratching again, "I have some potions from Aromatisse."

This time a voice answered from within the ruined base, quiet and timid, "please leave them by the door."

Absol set the bag by the door and began to back away; then she stopped. The stuff in the bottles was probably some kind of medicine, she thought, and Team Mighty would be gone for days, which meant that the Pokémon inside was alone and probably ill or injured. She couldn't leave without at least trying to check on her.

"Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. Please just leave them."

"Okay," Absol said, "it's by the door, and I'm leaving."

Absol turned and started back toward the manor. There wasn't much else she could do, she thought, besides come back tomorrow and ask again. The way Team Mighty flirted with everyone, it wasn't surprising that they would have another Pokémon living with them. She made it about thirty paces before she heard the voice again, somewhat louder this time.

"Wait. You're _the_ Absol?"

She turned around again to see a small orange and black muzzle poking through the curtain.

"I, ah, guess so." She didn't really like the idea of being _the_ Absol. She was just trying to help, like everyone else. There wasn't really anything special about that, was there?

"Can you come in?"

Team Meanies' old base was in even worse condition than it had appeared from the outside. Half of the poles holding up the top of the dome were broken. Chunks of plaster were missing from the walls, and there was a large puddle under the missing ear. Everything smelled like mold and dust. A pile of tangled blankets and cushions lay on the floor under the intact ear, as far as possible from the leaking roof.

Growlithe was sitting in the center of the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She must have been asleep already, Absol thought. She was chubby, which was unusual for a Pokémon, particularly a species as energetic as Growlithe. Growlithe stood, deliberately turning her back toward Absol.

"Your legs!" Absol gasped, "what happened?"

Below her knees, both of Growlithe's hindlegs bent out at unnatural angles. She picked up the bag of potions and walked to the end of the bed furthest from Absol and the door; it was an awkward movement, stepping with each of her forelegs and then hopping with both hindlegs at the same time, and Absol's hips ached in sympathy just watching her move.

"Bandits," Growlithe explained, settling on the bed, "Team Mighty saved me, but they didn't heal right."

Growlithe pulled a bottle from the bag, held it between her forepaws, and worked the stopper out with her teeth. She tipped it up and grimaced as she took a gulp.

_She__'s showing me all this on purpose_, Absol thought, w_hatever she wants to talk about, she wants me to know up front that she__'s crippled and drugged._

"So you're part of Team Mighty, too?" Absol asked.

Growlithe laughed and shook her head. "I've never been strong enough for that, even before..." she looked back at her ruined legs and shrugged. "I know everyone thinks they're not too smart, and only care about humping and fighting, butthey do their best to take care of me."

"Have you been to see Aromatisse?"

Growlithe shook her head. "I've seen Blissey and Chimecho in Treasure Town, and Kirlia in Boulder Town. They say there's nothing to do but wait and hope it gets better, or," Growlithe shuddered, "break them again on purpose"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?" Absol said, "we can go right now. I can carry you..."

Growlithe was shaking her head; Absol stopped.

"There's nothing she can do. I don't want to be poked at and pitied."

Absol didn't know how to answer, so she remained silent, waiting for Growlithe to continue.

Growlithe stared off into the distance for several minutes, and Absol began to shift uncomfortably. She really should be getting back to the manor, she thought.

"They really like you, you know," Growlithe said eventually.

Absol cocked her head uncertainly.

"Team Mighty, I mean."

"They seem like good Pokémon," Absol said.

There was another awkward silence. Absol still didn't know what Growlithe wanted with her. Was she in need of some sort of help, but too shy to ask? Was she just lonely, with Team Mighty out of town? Was she jealous of the attention that the Mightyenas had been giving her?

"I don't mean to encroach on your relationship…" Absol began.

Growlithe was shaking her head again. "There's plenty of Mightyena to go around."

"Then what-"

"You should leave before it gets darker," Growlithe said abruptly, "you're afraid of the dark, right?"

There was no judgment or anger in Growlithe's voice, just a statement of fact, but Absol felt suddenly defensive. She wanted to argue until she glanced up at the sky through the broken ear. The sun was nearly set already. She didn't think that anything would really happen to her if she was out after dark, but if she panicked and lost herself in the woods, it would be a terrible, miserable way to spend the night, and she would be so embarrassed when she found her way back in the morning.

"You're right," Absol conceded, "but may I come back tomorrow to visit?"

Growlithe hesitated several seconds before replying with a single, quick nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charizard and Tyranitar were the first to arrive in the library the next morning. Charizard looked around the room and then flopped down on the pile of cushions which Absol had just vacated; Tyranitar put down the bag of Apples he'd brought and sat down across from her at the table.

"Think Alakazam is in a better mood this morning?" Charizard asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Tyranitar snorted derisively.

"What happened?" Absol asked.

Charizard rolled over to look at her. "He finally met someone more stubborn that himself. It was your idea though, wasn't it?"

"What do you…oh, feeding Arcanine?

Charizard nodded. "They argued. Aromatisse insisted it was part of the deal, healing him. She made Alakazam unmuzzle him. He got a bowl of tea, a Big Apple, and some of those candied Orans Lopunny and the Bunearys make. Took his time eating them. Alakazam just stood there glaring at both of them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"We're not saying you're wrong," Charizard said, "and neither are most of the others. There is something about him, isn't there?"

Absol and Tyranitar both nodded.

"Also," Charizard continued, "we only got a fifth-share of the bounty last night; I don't think Magnezone expected Arcanine would ever turn up again, and he claims he doesn't have the money."

"Delphox said people thought he was dead."

Charizard nodded. "Anyway," he said, "he'll be grumpy this morning. He's not used to not getting his way"

"So how did he get away five years ago? " Absol asked.

"Story is he jumped off a cliff into Serenity River, couple days east of Treasure Town," Tyranitar said, "water's pretty deep there. They never found the body, but since he's Fire-type, people figured he didn't survive. That was the last anyone heard of him until Meadow Town."

Eventually the other arrived. As Arcanine's capture had occupied everyone's attention the day before, no one but Delphox had any progress to report.

"As you all know," Delphox said as Charizard poured tea for everyone, "the main limitation on long distance telepathic communication is that both parties must be attempting to reach each other at the same time; that's why we arrange contacts in advance by Pelipper. During the Time Gears crisis, the Federation realized there was a need for faster communication in emergencies, and they created a plan where a team of Federation Psychic-types working out of Treasure Town or Pokémon Square could contact every Federation representative in every town at the same time each day."

That would make a huge difference in how quickly they could search, Absol thought; instead of waiting a week for the Pelippers to get a message to some of the further towns, Alakazam or Delphox or Xatu could make contact that day and teleport out with a team. She wondered why no one had though of it before.

"The main problems was timing the contacts," Delphox continued, "without a standard way of keeping time between towns, and the change in time moving east or west, they had to make the contact windows two hours long. Most Pokémon didn't have enough power for more than two or three contacts each day, so it would have taken a lot of Psychic-types to implement."

Alakazam nodded in agreement.

"Metagross from Team Victory has invented a solution; he calls it a sand-glass. I don't know how they work, but he claims they're accurate to within half an hour each day. Once the Time Gears were replaced, no one had much interest in implementing the system, so they've been in storage for years."

"Team Victory?" Absol asked.

"That's Victini, Metagross, and Alakazam, the leaders of the Federation," Delphox explained, "they've already begun distributing them, but we're short Psychics. Xatu has agreed to help." Delphox glanced toward the seer, who nodded in agreement, and then to Alakazam. "We would like to ask for your help as well, and permission to house the Pokémon Square sandglass and several more Federation Psychic-types in the manor."


	10. Chapter 10: Absol and Zorua

**Chapter 10: Absol and Zorua**

So this was Pokémon Square, Zorua thought, staring down into the valley below. It was pretty big, compared to Meadow Town, with forty or fifty buildings around the crossroads at the center of town, and dozens of stalls lining the roads. There were more buildings scattered across the hillsides or tucked into the forest outside of town, and probably more back in the trees that she couldn't see from here, too. Arcanine would have had some clever way to guess how many.

The weather had been cooperative, at least. It was still colder than it should be for this time of year, but it hadn't rained or snowed on the way. Pushing herself most of the way through the nights, she'd managed to make it in only five days. She was pretty proud of that, but she was exhausted now, and her paws were sore. She needed to find a place to rest up for a few hours before she began her search.

It was early morning, barely after sunrise, and already the town was bustling with activity. There were Pokémon out in the fields, harvesting berries and tending the bushes. A Mudsdale in a harness and his helpers dragged logs, limbed and bucked into uniform lengths, to a clearing by the river where two Timburr cut notches in the ends while Conkeldurr and Gurdurr prepared a foundation. Vendors along the road bartered and bantered with customers and passers by. Other Pokémon chased each other, played hide-and-seek amongst the buildings and bushes, or just stood around talking. Somewhere down there were Team ACT and their allies; the enemy. Somewhere down there, she hoped, was Arcanine.

Zorua looked herself over once more to be sure of her disguise; it was flawless, indistinguishable from a real Poochyena. Disguised as another Dark-type, she would not raise suspicion from Alakazam or other Psychic-types who might try to read her. Unlike the more complex illusions that her mother or other Zoroarks could make, her simple personal disguise required no concentration or effort to maintain; so long as she avoided being hit hard enough to cause injury, the effect would sustain itself until she dismissed it, and Poochyena's shape and size were similar enough to her own that no one would find her movements suspicious.

As she started down the hill into town, Zorua considered how to begin her search. If Team Act had Teleported directly back to Pokémon Square after capturing Arcanine, the news was a week old now. Pokémon were probably not discussing it any longer, and asking strangers on the street might arouse suspicion. For now, she thought, she would mingle and explore the town; maybe she could pick up his scent. Tonight she could check out some of those outlying buildings more closely. It was also possible, she knew, that Arcanine was no longer in Pokémon Square, or had never been here at all. She thought she remembered him saying that it was Treasure Town, another week's walk north around the bay, where he had gotten into trouble, and Team ACT could have taken him there directly.

No one paid her much attention as she walked through town. The stalls lining the street in the Square offered all sorts of goods; scarves and orbs and food and bags and anything else a Pokémon could want. She needed a new bag, she thought, since Team ACT had stolen Arcanine's. It would be nice to have one in her size, too; she didn't need a big one like Arcanine's, just enough for some Poké and a few berries.

Too bad she'd left all her money back in Meadow Town, under the loose floorboard in the closet. She didn't even have anything to pay the Pelippers. Just like Creepy Tunnel, she'd been too upset to plan, rushing off to fix everything herself. Arcanine would have disapproved. She'd keep her eyes open, though. Maybe she could steal something; she didn't really want to be a thief, but no one would recognize her, and it was for a good cause, right?

She didn't pick up Arcanine's scent around town; she thought she smelled Tyranitar and Charizard several times, but the scents weren't strong enough to follow. They probably lived in one of those bases in the woods outside town; she could check those later.

Following the mouth-watering scent of cooking food and Chesto Berry tea, Zorua found a bar by the river tended by an old Ampharos. The back third of the building was built of stacked logs, while the front two-thirds was a large open patio with two rows of thick logs supporting the roof. Heavy tarps rolled up around the sides looked like they were intended to be unrolled to enclose the rest of the structure during bad weather. Right now, the place was quiet and mostly empty, but judging by the dents and cuts and burns which marked the posts and furniture, it could get rowdy at times. A tough-looking Zangoose, Scyther, and Sandslash ate breakfast a table near the center of the room, and several small Pokémon sat at or on the bar, chatting with Ampharos while he grilled skewers of berries and vegetables.

Zorua's stomach growled, reminding her that she'd been in too much of a hurry on the trip from Meadow Town to eat more than a few berries she found along the road. She wandered in and jumped up onto a chair at one of the many unoccupied tables. The smell, and the atmosphere of the place, reminded her of the lodge at home. It would be a pleasant place to rest, and maybe overhear some news, even if she couldn't eat.

After a few minutes, Ampharos noticed her and came over to the table.

"Mornin'," Ampharos greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Morning."

"Get you anything?"

"Well, no," Zorua said, "it smells great, but I don't have any money."

"New in town?

Zorua nodded.

"You look like you've been on the road a while. Let's call it a free sample. Sweet, sour, or spicy?"

"Ooh! Spicy," Zorua said excitedly.

Ampharos left, and Zorua looked down at herself. She was looking a bit dirty and ragged, she though. Her basic illusion didn't hide her condition, it only made her look, sound, and smell like a different species or individual. She could give herself virtually any appearance she wanted, and it would appear to interact properly with the environment; further changes, like making dirty fur appear clean, or wet fur appear dry, required more attention. Mostly, it wasn't worth the effort.

Ampharos returned, bearing a small bowl of tea and a skewer of roasted Berries and vegetables, cut into bite-sized pieces for for someone her size. The smell was wonderful, and she was already salivating as Ampharos set it down in front of her. Zorua dug in immediately, not even remembering to thank him; it was hot and spicy and delicious.

By the time she finished eating, Zorua was feeling drowsy. She curled up on the chair with her muzzle on her paws, and allowed her eyes to close. That team at the other table was talking about the weather, and something about Kyurem and mystery dungeons. Ordinarily she would have been interested, but right now, all she really wanted was a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course Team ACT lived in the biggest, nicest house in town. Save a few of the outlying houses like her mother's, Zorua thought, all of Meadow Town could have fit inside their courtyard. Obviously, kidnapping paid pretty well. Tyranitar was up on a platform of logs, doing something to one of the large trees in the courtyard. His scent, and Charizard's and Alakazam's, were the strongest, but from the many tracks in the wet ground outside the gate and the recent scents of other Pokémon, she guessed that many of the local Pokémon frequented the manor as well. After breakfast and a nap and a bath she felt much better, and she figured she could wait and watch for a while.

Hearing voices on the path down to Pokémon Square, Zorua shrank back into the bushes along the trail. Delphox, Espeon, and Umbreon passed by into the courtyard. Half an hour later, Metang and Beldum floated down to town, carrying an empty wooden crate between them. Charizard, Absol, and a pair of Eevees ate lunch under a large Pecha bush in the courtyard, then went back inside; Absol was wearing a black and red checkered blanket with one end tied around her neck, and the other hanging down across her back like a cape. Metang and Beldum returned; the crate was full this time, but she couldn't make out its contents.

The weather was perfect, just chilly enough to make the warm sun feel wonderful on her fur, and after a couple hours, Zorua began to get sleepy again. It was time to do something else, she thought. She probably wasn't in any real danger here, even if she fell asleep and got caught. The courtyard was all scent-marked, but not out here, so Team ACT didn't consider this their territory, and there were enough Pokémon coming and going on the roads and trails that a stranger sleeping under a bush wasn't too suspicious; still, she'd rather remain anonymous for now.

Zorua took the long way back to town, following one of the trails which circled around through the forest; not for any practical reason, but because she didn't know what to do next. There had been no scent of Arcanine around the manor or in town. After dark, when there would be less Pokémon around, she could sneak into the courtyard, maybe even into the manor, and look around, but she didn't really expect to find him there.

The trail brought her down around the other side of town to a large clearing. A dozen or so Pokémon were there already, mostly other quadrupeds. There was an Absol in the group; Zorua thought it was the same one she'd seen at the manor, but she wasn't wearing the blanket now, and Zorua wasn't sure. The group seemed to be in the process of dividing itself into teams, not by intentional selection, but chance movement as Pokémon talked, with one team coalescing around Absol and the other around Rapidash and Machop. This would be a good opportunity to get to know people, she thought, so long as the game didn't get too rough. Her illusion could survive some bumps, but if she got hit too hard, or pinned down, she wouldn't be able to keep it going.

Attempting to look nonchalant, she wandered over and sat down between the two groups. When no one seemed to notice her, she stood, scratched her ear, and took a couple steps closer to Absol's group. Liepard glanced up, examined her for several seconds, and returned to her conversation with Meowth and Absol.

The grass rustled beneath her paws as she took another step, and Jolteon and Flareon turned to face her.

"Come on," Jolteon said, waving her over, "we've room for another."

"Thanks," Zorua said, moving over to sit beside them, "what are we playing?"

"We call it Pawball," Flareon said, "it's pretty simple; knock the ball into the other team's net for a point. Playing rough is okay, but no Moves or fighting. Also, you can't pick up the ball."

"Got it," Zorua said. It sounded simple enough.

"New here?" Jolteon asked, "I don't think we've seen you before"

Zorua nodded.

"Where you from?"

Zorua's first instinct was to lie, to name someplace else, like Boulder Town. What if another Pokémon in the group had been there, though? She didn't know enough about any other towns to make up a convincing story. Anyway, Meadow Town wasn't a suspicious place to be from. It wasn't that far; there were probably other Pokémon in Pokémon Square who had lived in Meadow Town. Her mother had even come here sometimes to sell her potions.

"Meadow Town," Zorua answered.

The name got Absol's attention; she excused herself from Meowth and Liepard to join them.

"You're from Meadow Town?" Absol asked, "were you there when Arcanine attacked?"

Zorua stared for a moment, shocked. Was that what Bayleef had told them? She'd never really liked the mayor; he was boring and grumpy and selfish, but he was still mostly an okay Pokémon. She hadn't had any difficulty believing he or Ralts or Snivy could have recognized Arcanine and turned him in for a share of the bounty, but she hadn't thought any of them mean enough to make up a story like that.

Absol seemed to misinterperet her silence for reluctance to talk about it. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business, is it?"

"Um, yeah," Zorua said, "I was there, but he-"

"You guys ready to play?" Rapidash called.

"I guess we shouldn't keep everyone waiting," Absol said, "but can you tell me about it later?"

Machop was handing out green scarves to their team; Zorua saw that the other team were already all wearing red ones. She slipped her own red scarf off and allowed Machop to place a green one around her neck. Absol and Rapidash faced off across the ball in the center of the field, with Machop standing next to them, and the remaining Pokémon spread out on their own sides of the field. Zorua stayed at the back of her team, not wanting to risk her illusion getting caught up in the fight for the ball.

"Ready?" Machop asked.

Absol and Rapidash nodded in unison.

"Okay, go!"

Zorua was glad she'd stayed out of the way as the teams collided. No one was using moves, like Flareon said, but they were all playing pretty rough. The ball came rolling toward her side of the field, with a pair of Nidorans in pursuit. Zorua didn't want to chase after it; she really didn't want to be here at all, playing this dumb game while there was work to do. She needed to put on a show of enjoying it, though, or the others would start to wonder why she was here. She ran after the ball halfheartedly, careful to stay out of the Nidorans' way.

They played for a while, Zorua trying to her best to stay near the action without getting involved. The other team scored, then her team scored, and the other team again. Eventually someone kicked the ball off into the woods. While some of the others went off to find it, Zorua lay down in the shade. She hadn't been playing hard enough to need a break, but she didn't feel like helping search; besides, if they lost the ball, it would be a good excuse to quit, right?

Absol lay down nearby in the sun. Jolteon and Flareon joined them, both looking somewhat battered. Jolteon was favoring a forepaw which Rapidash had stepped on.

"Want to try out that Moonlight again?" Flareon asked.

"Sure," Absol said, getting up, "I'm not sure I can do it right now, but let's try. Can you guys sit together here?"

After a few days practice with Umbreon, Absol thought she was figuring it out, but so far she'd only been able to make it work at night, and only when she was calm. Right now, in the daylight and the excitement of the game, she didn't think she could draw on her energy in the sort of peaceful, relaxed way which Moonlight required.

The two Eeveelutions sat side by side in front of her, and Absol placed a forepaw on each of their foreheads. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to slow her breathing and heartbeat. She imagined the cool, silver light of the moon shining off of her fur like Umbreon had shown her, radiating out along her outstretched forelegs and flowing down over Flareon and Jolteon.

Absol could feel the pair of them there, still and trusting under her paws. She could feel the power inside her, waiting to be tapped. A Snarl or Dark Pulse would bring it out instantly, explosively, but that wasn't what she wanted right now. The energy wasn't inherently curative or injurious, it simply was, waiting inside her to be used.

No matter how hard she concentrated, Absol couldn't find the calmness she needed.

"I'm sorry," Absol said, opening her eyes, "I haven't quite got the hang of it yet."

"It's okay," Jolteon answered, "you've only been at it for a few days."

The three of them lay back down.

"What were you saying about Meadow Town, earlier?" Absol asked.

There was no reason not to tell them the whole story now, Zorua thought, except for her own involvement, but where to start?

"First," Zorua began, "Arcanine didn't attack Meadow Town; the Ice-types did. Arcanine rescued us-"

"Ice-types?" Absol asked intently.

"Yeah," Zorua said, "they were weird Pokémon that no one saw before. There were some shaped like a giant snowflake, and little black and orange triangle ones, and two that were also Ghost-type-"

Absol stood abruptly. Zorua flinched, thinking for a moment that Absol was angry.

"Would you come back to the manor with me?" Absol asked, "I think Team ACT and the others need to hear this."

"The manor?" Zorua was pretty sure she knew what Absol meant, but she didn't want to sound like she'd already been checking the place out.

"Team ACT's base," Absol explained, pointing across the valley, "it's that big earth and stone building on the hill."

What was Absol suddenly so excited about, Zorua wondered. Before the game, she'd seemed interested in Arcanine, and now it was the Ice-types. This would be the perfect opportunity to spy on Team ACT, and maybe even ask questions. It was exactly what she came here for, but it was too fast and easy. Zorua's instincts told her that this had to be a trap, that there was some other plot in motion here besides her own. She wanted to refuse, and demand explanations first.

"Um, sure," she said instead, "right now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The manor felt dark and foreboding as she stepped through the large doorway, like entering a mystery dungeon. Inside, she paused a moment to allow her eyes to adjust. It wasn't nearly as dark inside as she had expected; windows at regular intervals around the outside wall allowed plenty of light into the room.

In the center of the large main room was a wooden frame almost as tall as the ceiling supporting two large bottles made of clear glass. The bottom bottle was upright, and the top inverted, and a slow stream of sand trickled down the narrow neck connecting them, forming a conical pile in the bottom bottle. Beside it, a Metang was pouring more sand into several smaller bottles, not yet mounted on their own frames. Zorua had no idea what any of it was for.

Absol led her through the curtain at the other side of the room and into the library. Zorua had never really been interested in reading, but it was still a pretty impressive collection; she hadn't know that many books even existed.

Two Pokémon were already in the room, a pair of Eevees. They were sitting on one of the room's several tables, surrounded by stacks of books. Zorua recognized them immediately; they'd been at the back of the group who attacked her and Arcanine on the shortcut.

"Hey guys," Absol greeted the pair, "Poochyena, this is Grey and Pink; they're Team Easy. Can you guys help me find everyone? Poochyena says the Cryogonals and some other Ice-types attacked Meadow Town."

There was something not quite right about how Grey moved, Zorua thought as Team Easy passed them on the way to the exit. Something very familiar; a biped's interpretation of how a quadruped should walk. Just like her mother, when she'd disguised herself as Sylveon.

Charizard was the first to arrive. He smiled and nodded to the two of them as he entered, then went to the stove and began to make tea. Tyranitar arrived next, with a basket full of Berries, then Xatu and Alakazam, and finally Team Easy returned with Delphox. Everyone seemed friendly enough, but it was still intimidating being in a room with so many strong Pokémon, especially Pokémon who might not be so friendly if they knew who she really was.

There were cushions and stuff scattered around the room, but Zorua didn't feel like relaxing right now. She sat on the floor near the stove as the others found places around her.

"Everyone's here," Absol said, "can you tell us what you were telling me earlier?"

Zorua began with waking up to fighting in the square in front of the lodge, and rushing out to help. That part was true. She filled in the details of what had happened inside the lodge based on what Riolu and Luxray told her afterward, since she had left to fetch Arcanine as soon as she saw that they were totally outmatched.

"…then Zorua and Riolu came back with Arcanine and they battled all the Ice-types. Mostly Arcanine 'cuz he's way stronger than everyone else."

It felt weird to talk about herself in third person, Zorua thought; she reminded herself that she wasn't Zorua now, she was Poochyena. There wasn't really a Poochyena in Meadow Town, but there could have been, and she could have been trapped in the lodge with the other Pokémon, and she could have really seen all those things.

"Zorua tried to wake up Treecko…but he…she…"

Her throat felt tight, and her eyes were stinging. No, she told herself, she wasn't going to break down in front of all these other Pokémon. She wasn't Zorua, Treecko's best friend, she was Poochyena. Poochyena was strong, and she wouldn't cry over some dead Grass-type.

"…he was…"

Zorua turned away. This wasn't something she could hide effectively with her illusion, any more than being dirty; she could hide her tears, but there was no way to disguise the breaks in her voice between breaths. Someday, when she was Zoroark, she would be able to do that.

Absol got off her cushion and sat beside her, not quite touching, but close enough that Zorua could feel her presence. Charizard got up and poured tea for everyone, a small bowl for her a a midsized bowl for Absol. There wasn't enough to go around, so he started another pot.

"So, um," Zorua continued, once she had recovered enough to speak clearly again, "Luxio sent them to rescue Bayleef from the rest of the Ice-types. We drug all the knocked-out Ice-types out of town and Audino healed everyone. The next day Arcanine and Zorua and Riolu and Bayleef came back."

"Why Meadow Town?" Delphox asked, "what did they want?"

She expected questions about Arcanine, not the Ice-types. Why did they care about that?

"They kept demanding something called an Orrery Fragment," Zorua said, "but I don't even know what that is."

_But Arcanine does_, Zorua wanted to add, thinking back to their conversation in Creepy Tunnel. It didn't seem like quite the right time for that, though; Poochyena wouldn't know what Arcanine knew, and anyway, she didn't know if Arcanine knew enough to be useful. He had know what the word meant and what the weird picture on the door was supposed to be, but he hadn't seemed to know anything about _this_ orrery or door, specifically.

"A what fragment?" Delphox asked.

"Orrery Fragment," Zorua repeated, "I think they said it was something for astrology."

"Are you sure?" Absol asked, "Ninetales taught me some astrology, but I've never heard of that. Xatu?"

Xatu shook his head. "I think not, m'dear."

Pokémon looked at each other, but none of them had anything else to contribute.

"Are you certain you heard correctly?" asked Alakazam.

"Nope," she said flippantly, "I was busy bleeding all over the floor."

That shut them all up for a few seconds.

"Well, this gives us a new avenue of inquiry," Charizard broke the awkward silence, "since we've run out of places to search for Kyurem."

"And Darkrai," Tyranitar agreed.

They all talked for a while about Ice-types and the weather and mystery dungeons and some teams Zorua had never heard of. None of it made much sense to her, but she'd obviously stumbled into something important. Eventually, Xatu, Tyranitar, and Alakazam left, Alakazam with a stack of books floating ahead of him. Team Easy returned to their table, and Charizard went to the bookshelves at the far side of the room, leaving her her somewhat alone with Absol and Delphox.

"So what's so important about this weather stuff and Ice-types, anyway?" Zorua asked. She wanted to ask Absol what that blanket was for too, but she refrained. The two of them didn't know each other well enough yet to ask that kind of personal question without being rude; Absol could wear whatever she pleased, and it was no one else's business, even if Zorua had never seen a Pokémon wearing a blanket as a cape before.

Both Absol and Delphox looked at her in surprise.

"You don't know?" Absol asked.

"Know what?"

Absol turned to Delphox. "I know you sent the message to Meadow Town too, didn't you?"

Delphox nodded. "To, ah, Ralts, the Federation representative there. The Pelippers confirmed delivery of all those letters."

"I bet him and Bayleef and Snivy know, then," Zorua said, "but that doesn't help the rest of us."

"I'm sorry," Delphox said, "we all assumed that was why you were here."

Zorua shook her head.

"Okay," Absol said, "now it's my turn to tell a story, but let's get comfortable first."

Absol went to the pile of cushions by the stove and lay down, letting her blanket settle around her. Zorua found a place on the floor in front of her while Delphox poured more tea for the three of them.

"Five weeks ago," Absol began, "I lived on Mount Freeze with Mother and Ninetales. Ninetales is hundreds of years old, and very wise, and he knows more about astrology than anyone else, except maybe the Lord of the Stars himself. Pokémon travel thousands of kilometers to climb Mount Freeze and ask his counsel. Mother is a seer, just like her mother. There is a natural order to the world, and every Absol can feel in his horn when that order is disrupted, but we are particularly sensitive. For longer than anyone can remember, the first female in each generation of our line has lived on Mount Freeze…"

Absol must have told that story a lot in the last few weeks, Zorua thought. She had it down pretty smoothly, much better than her own retelling of the attack on Meadow Town. Zorua was only half listening, though, because she was already busy plotting. This was something really big, much more important than her and Arcanine and even a million Poké. The two of them had the information for which Team ACT had been searching for weeks, or at least she thought she could bluff that they did. Maybe this was going to be easier than she had expected.

"So, will you help us?" Absol asked eventually.

She couldn't just demand Arcanine back right now, Zorua thought; she didn't even know what he was supposed to know, yet.

"Sure," Zorua said, "but first I need to send a letter to someone competent in Meadow Town so they can prepare for this stuff."

Delphox frowned, and Zorua reminded herself that she needed to be polite to these people, at least for now.

"I can help with that," Delphox offered.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Delphox probably just wanted to spy on her, Zorua thought, but she had hands, and it would be awkward to refuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we doing?"

Absol looked up from her book to see Poochyena waiting in front of her.

"Team ACT has a whole lot of books about astronomy," Absol she explained, "hopefully we can find something about an orrery. Unfortunately, we've already been through most of these books looking for other clues."

"That doesn't sound fun," Poochyena said.

Absol sighed. "No, it's not. Delphox and Xatu and Alakazam and Espeon will spread the word to the Federation. We'll ask Mother and Ninetales, too. Whiscash might remember something; everyone will ask around. Right now, though, this is what we can do to help."

"Sorry," Poochyena said, "I totally wasn't expecting any of this."

"I know you don't want to think about it, but if you can remember anything else they said, anything at all that might be a clue…"

Poochyena nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you," Absol said, "Charizard can find you some books to get started."

After Zorua left, Delphox sat down beside her on the cushions.

"She didn't come here to tell us about the Ice-types," Absol said quietly.

Delphox shook her head. "Most of the letter was your story, but she mentioned 'another job'. Obviously, it's not something she wants to tell us about."

"So the whole town really doesn't know what's happening?"

"It sound like there's some dispute in Meadow Town," Delphox said, "her story doesn't match at all with what Bayleef told Team ACT, and she's clearly hostile to both Bayleef and Ralts. Her letter seemed to imply that most of the town was."

"Why come here, though?"

Delphox raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

"Arcanine?" Absol suggested.

"I don't see what else," Delphox said, "if the Pokémon Team ACT met with aren't talking with the rest of the town, they may not know he had a bounty, or why we took him."

"We just kidnapped their hero."

Delphox nodded.

"What should we do?"

Delphox shrugged. "I don't think we need to do anything, yet. Let's wait and see how she handles it."

Zorua was sure that Absol and Delphox were talking about her; why else would they be whispering? She had talked a lot, and she couldn't really remember now all the things she had said. Had she said too much? Did they guess who she was? Zorua didn't know what would happen if they found her out. There wasn't a bounty on her, but Arcanine had seemed certain she was in danger too, when they were attacked on the shortcut. Arcanine might not be the best guide, though; he was a smart Pokémon, but he didn't seem to have the strongest grip on reality.

What if there was a bounty on her now, though? Bayleef probably got a share of the Poké from capturing Arcanine. He could make up a story about her, too. She was weak, so it probably wouldn't take much money. Bayleef wasn't smart enough to think of something like that, but Ralts and Snivy were. Maybe she should sneak out tonight, while everyone was asleep, instead of waiting to be captured in the morning like Arcanine had been.

She couldn't just leave, though; she wasn't going to get an opportunity like this again. She still didn't even know where Arcanine was. Also, they must be desperate to get so exited about this Orrery Fragment thing without even knowing what it was. She knew where to find it, and that gave her something to bargain with. She could play along for now, get them to trust her, then maybe she could make them an offer for Arcanine.

Charizard returned, placing several books in front of her.

"These should get you started," he said, "let us know if you need anything else."

"Thanks," Zorua answered. She already had another idea, though.

She needed something to draw with; it wouldn't be very good without hands, but maybe she could get the idea across. Absol and Delphox were still sitting together, but Delphox had left her clipboard and pencil on the table with her letter to Meadow Town. That would work.

Zorua jumped up on the table and took the pencil in her teeth. There had been a ball in the center, with a small circle around it; no, an oval. Her oval looked more like a Pecha berry missing a bite, but she figured it didn't really matter. Then there was a bigger oval, and a bigger one…

The sixth oval reached the edges of the paper. Zorua thought she remembered nine or ten of them, but six was close enough. All of the ovals need some smaller circles on them, and then some of the smaller circles needed their own small circles too. There wasn't room to draw all that on one page; the paper was already a mess.

Everyone in the room was watching her as she pulled another sheet off the clipboard and began to draw again. Zorua ignored them. It wasn't necessary to draw all the little circles on all the big ovals, she thought; one of them would be enough to explain what she meant. How many circles did each oval have? She was pretty sure there had been one exactly at the top and bottom, and left and right, and then one or two in between each of those. Hers didn't line up neatly like the ones on the door, but that was okay. By the time she finished, her jaws were cramping, and it was getting difficult to hold the pencil.

"What have you got there?" Absol asked, coming over to look at her drawing.

"It's, um, a picture they had," Zorua said, "there's a ball in the center, and ten ovals…"

The others gathered around as she explained. Pink jumped up on the table with her for a closer look, and Grey's illusion joined her. Pink circled the sketches several times, studying them from every angle.

"That's a mess," Pink declared eventually, "it doesn't look like anything."

Zorua couldn't disagree; it wasn't really recognizable. Pink was just bold enough to say what everyone was probably thinking.

Grey's ears dipped in embarrassment as Pink jumped down and walked away.

"I'm afraid I can't make much of it either," Delphox said.

"Pink has an amazing memory," Absol said, "when we identified the Cryogonals, she remembered just where she'd seen them in another book. That's what led us to Kyurem."

"Would you let Charizard help you re-draw it?" Grey suggested, "he's a decent artist. If Pink's seen it, she'll remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them several hours, and several attempts, to get a drawing with which Zorua was satisfied. Charizard was incredibly patient with her, and if he hadn't just helped kidnap Arcanine, she would have thought he was a pretty good Pokemon. It wasn't the sort of quality one would find in a book, but it was much better than her own. By now it was dark, and Grey's illusion was up on the table next to her, holding the Luminous Orb to illuminate Charizard's work.

Delphox and Absol were still working, but Pink was curled up asleep on top of the open book she had been reading.

"Let's not wake her," Grey said, "she'll be too grumpy to help anyway."

That was just fine with her, Zorua thought; she was getting sleepy too.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Absol asked

Zorua hesitated. She didn't mind sleeping outdoors, so long as the weather wasn't too awful, and she still didn't feel comfortable around Team ACT, even if Charizard seemed nice. The last few days; however, since Arcanine's capture, had been the first time in years she had slept without other Pokémon nearby; herself, Riolu, and Treecko each in their corners of the common room in the lodge, or with Riolu in the storeroom after the attack, or with Arcanine. It was an uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't fear, or loneliness, it just made her more comfortable to have other Pokémon around, to be able to hear them breathing and smell their scents. Perhaps, she thought, it reminded her of the months she had spent alone in their cottage after her mother disappeared.

"I don't think Team ACT will mind if you stay here," Absol said when she didn't answer, looking to Charizard for confirmation, "there's some rooms at the front of the manor, or you can stay in the library like I am."

Charizard nodded in agreement. "The manor isn't really ours anyway. We're more...caretakers. Espeon and Umbreon are staying here too, and Metang from the Federation to look after the sandglasses."

"Um, thanks," Zorua said, "I guess I'll sleep in the library."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The click of claws across the wooden floor woke her early the next morning. Zorua raised her head to watch Absol slip through the curtain out of the library. Looking up through the windows, she could see the orange glow of sunrise just beginning to illuminate the sky. She yawned, wriggled over onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Arcanine would like this place, she thought. He seemed like the sort of Pokémon who would enjoy books and maps. Once he was free, she should bring him back here and show him before they returned to Meadow Town to deal with Bayleef and help everyone prepare for the cold time Absol said was coming.

Had she done all the right things yesterday? Everything happened so quickly after she and Absol started talking at the game. They'd invited her right into their base, and everyone was being friendly, and she hadn't even really had to lie, just leave out a few bits about who she was and why she was really here. It was exactly what she had wanted, but the ease with which it had all happened made her nervous.

She may as well get up, Zorua thought. She wasn't going to get back to sleep now, and maybe she could catch Absol alone and ask her about Arcanine.

Absol hesitated in the doorway, watching the fat, white flakes drift lazily to the ground. It was the kind of fluffy, perfect snow that only happened when the air was cold and dry. Back on Mount Freeze, before her dream, she wouldn't have hesitated to run outside to play and roll in it before it began to crust over in the sun.

No, she though, she wasn't going to let the cold stop her today. There was work to be done, a new lead to relieve everyone's frustration. Also, it was nice and warm in the manor, and she probably ought to stop letting the cold air in.

Absol heard light footsteps behind her, and turned to see Poochyena approaching.

"Morning," Poochyena greeted her jauntily, walking past her through the door without slowing.

Absol followed Poochyena outside, letting the door swing closed behind them. She couldn't decide whether her cheer was real or feigned.

"So, what are we doing today?" Poochyena asked.

"When Team Easy wake up, we'll see if Pink remembers your picture," Absol said, "before that, I need to visit Growlithe. I promised to see her last night, but after you told us about Meadow Town, I forgot. First, though, we should have breakfast."

Growlithe had probably stayed up late hoping that she would come, Absol thought. The injured Pokémon never said much, but seemed so exited every evening when she came to visit. With Team Mighty still out searching for Kyurem, Growlithe must be so bored up there alone in their hut, but she had declined all of Absol's invitations to help her down to town.

Balancing on her hindlegs beneath one of the shorter trees, Absol picked fresh Apples for the pair of them. Under the tree, there was only a light dusting of snow on the ground. The sun was warm and the absence of wind pleasant, and she determinedly ignored the sense of cold seeping from her horn.

Poochyena finished eating first. She sat there silently, nudging the core of her apple around with one paw and looking everywhere but at Absol. Absol took her time, hoping that Poochyena would take the opportunity to say whatever it was on her mind without further prompting.

"Would you like to visit Growlithe with me?" Absol eventually asked, "She's pretty shy, but I think she'd like to hear your story."

Poochyena finally turned to look at her, staring for a few seconds before answering, as if trying to decide whether it was a trap.

"Sure," Poochyena said, standing and stretching, "lets go."

Absol let them out of the courtyard and started along the trail toward Team Meanies' old base, with Poochyena following beside her, half a step behind.

"So, what happened to Arcanine?"

Delphox had been right, Absol though; she was here for Arcanine. Where should she start the story? Poochyena must know that it was Team ACT who took him, but maybe not why or where. She didn't want to be too abrupt about accusing their protector of murder, though.

"They teleported him to Treasure Town; Team Magnezone was offering a bounty. They say that five years ago, he killed five Pokémon there."

That was a pretty big thing, Zorua thought; no wonder Arcanine hadn't wanted to talk about it. Did he even remember doing it, though? Five years ago was about when he claimed that his memory ended. Well, he must remember something, because he'd mentioned that Pokémon from Treasure Town were hunting him.

Something pretty extreme must have happened in Treasure Town, she thought. Arcanine wouldn't have just attacked them, he wasn't that kind of Pokémon. He had killed the Ice-type's leader in the lodge, and that little one in the bush, too, though Riolu and Luxray hadn't been able to tell if that one was intentional. Still, those had been pretty extreme circumstances. There was a good chance that the other Pokémon in Meadow Town would have decided to kill her anyway, after what she'd done to Luxray and Treecko. He hadn't been excessively rough any of the other times she'd seen him fight, even in Creepy Tunnel with the rest of the Ice-types. Thinking back, she couldn't even remember any other times he'd seemed angry.

"Who did he kill?"

"I don't know," Absol said, "Delphox and Team ACT said they remembered hearing about it, but they didn't know any of the details."

It could have been some sort of misunderstanding, Zorua thought. She didn't like the idea that he might have killed five Pokémon, even if they had started it.

"How do you know he really did it, then?"

Absol shrugged; this wasn't something that she wanted to argue with Poochyena about. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

That had sounded more accusatory than it should have, Zorua thought. None of this was Absol's fault; Absol was being really friendly, and she needed to try to return the courtesy; Absol wasn't just her best lead on getting Arcanine back, she also seemed like a really good Pokémon.

"What did they do to him in Treasure Town?"

"Aromatisse says Team Magnezone have enchanted cages made by Conkeldurr and Gurdurr that can't be broken by moves, and they'll keep him there a long time."

"They can't do that!" Zorua said, "even if he killed people five years ago, he's not a bad Pokémon now."

After meeting Arcanine, and hearing Zorua's story, Absol couldn't disagree, but she wasn't sure how to answer. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Who's Growlithe?" Zorua asked eventually.

"She's Team Mighty's friend," Absol said, "her legs were hurt fighting bandits, and she can't walk much. I think she gets really lonely up there while Team Mighty is gone. I've been visiting every day, but she's too shy to come back to the manor with me."

The base smelled like Mightyena and Growlithe, but there was another scent too; the medicinal smell of alcohol and herbs. It was a familiar scent to Zorua, just like the potions that her mother used to make for sick or injured Pokémon.

Absol scratched at the wall beside the door. "Growlithe? It's Absol."

From within, Zorua could hear rustling, then a thud, then the clink of glass on glass.

"Who's 'ere," Growlithe's groggy voice called through the curtain.

"Absol," Absol repeated.

"C'm in."

"I brought a friend. Can she come in too?"

There was no immediate answer, but she could hear someone moving inside. Eventually, Growlithe's muzzle peeked out around the side of the curtain to stare at them sleepily. After a minute, she withdrew without answering. Interpreting Growlithe's silence as assent, Absol led the way inside.

Growlithe was facing away from them as she limped back the bed, giving Zorua a clear view of her legs. Zorua stared in surprise for several seconds. When Absol had said that they were hurt, she had thought Absol meant a fresh injury from battling, but this was something else; the wounds were long since healed over, but the lower pair of bones in both Growlithe's hindlegs has set at the wrong angle. Zorua's stomach turned just looking at them. The smell of the potions was much stronger in here, but it didn't disguise the scent of pain.

While Growlithe wasn't looking, Zorua bent down to sniff the mouth of one of the empty bottles on the floor. It was strong stuff, she thought, licking some of the sticky residue from the opening; not a healing potion, but a potion for pain.

Growlithe turned around to face them, sitting down on the bed.

"This is Poochyena," Absol introduced her, "She came from Meadow Town to tell us about Arcanine and the Ice-types who attacked them.

"Team Mighty caught him," Growlithe said proudly. She wasn't looking at either of her guests; she stared up at the ceiling, eyes not quite focused. Absol didn't seem to notice, but it was obvious to Zorua that Growlithe had been taking far too much of her potions.

"They should have killed him," Growlithe continued, "that's the only way to stop bad Pokémon."

"I don't think -" Absol began to object.

Zorua nudged her rump against the larger Pokémon's ribs, cutting her off. Under the circumstances, she didn't think arguing with Growlithe was going to get them anywhere; it was an emotional response, not a logical one; she was certain Growlithe had ample reason to hate bandits.

None of them spoke for a few uncomfortable moments. Neither Zorua nor Growlithe seemed inclined to continue the conversation, so Absol decided it was up to her.

"Would you like to hear Zorua's story?"

After a brief hesitation, Growlithe nodded.

This time, she didn't begin with the attack on Meadow Town; she began a month earlier, when she'd first seen the strange Ice-types in the valley north of town. Absol and Growlithe both listened intently as she told about her escape, and getting lost in Haunted Forest, and her rescue by Arcanine that night. Growlithe began to get restless, thought, as Zorua told about spending the next day talking and napping with Arcanine on the ledge outside the cave.

"You should have run away," Growlithe said abruptly.

"He was really nice," Zorua said, "and I didn't know he had a bounty. Besides, there was nowhere to go but back into the dungeon."

Growlithe turned away. Zorua didn't know whether she was still listening, but Absol was, so she continued.

"Well, so, we both slept in his cave again, and in the morning, he showed me how to get back to Meadow Town without going through Haunted Forest. He said if I came back another time, he'd take me to a mystery dungeon."

Zorua continued, through their trip to Sinister Woods and Grassy Marsh, and the same version of the battle at Meadow Town she had told Absol and the others before.

"That doesn't make him a good Pokémon," Growlithe said without looking at either of them, "he still killed people."

"You're from Treasure Town, aren't you?" Absol asked, "do you know what happened there?"

Growlithe shook her head. "I wasn't there that long. Team Mighty was, though. They hunted him last time. If they say he's a bad Pokémon, then he is."

With anyone else, Zorua would have wanted to argue; Growlithe seemed so helpless despite her aggressive attitude that it just didn't seem fair.

"We should head back to the manor and see whether Team Easy has found anything," Absol said, "can we come back tomorrow evening?"

Growlithe nodded. Zorua and Absol turned to leave.

"Wait," Growlithe said.

Absol and Zorua turned around in the doorway. Growlithe stood and began to gather the empty bottles on the floor back into Aromatisse's bag.

"Would you ask Aromatisse to make me some more? I don't think I can wait till Team Mighty returns. I don't have any money, but it they'll pay for it when they get back..."

It was a simple request, but Growlithe's voice was pleading and desperate. She absolutely hated having to ask for help, Zorua thought.

"Of course," Absol said, taking the bag from her.

"Five bottles," Zorua said as they started back toward town, "how long did it take her to drink all that?"

Absol thought for a moment. "I brought them the day Arcanine was here, so six days, I guess."

"Six days?" That was even worse than she had thought. "Absol, a bottle of that stuff would knock out Tyranitar for a day. If she keeps doing that, she's going to kill herself. Who's making this for her? Does he even know how much she's taking?"

"Aromatisse makes it," Absol said, "I don't think she even knows who it's for; Team Mighty just brought her the recipe from Blissey in Treasure Town. The Mighties…they don't communicate very well, and I don't think Growlithe has left the clearing around the hut since they've been here."

"Well, we need to talk to Aromatisse. Growlithe needs to talk to Aromatisse."

"You saw her legs," Absol said, "they must hurt so much. She just needs it until she heals." Absol found herself defending Growlithe, and she wasn't sure why.

"Her legs aren't going to just heal!" Zorua heard her voice getting louder. They weren't far from the hut yet, and Growlithe might hear her from here, but Zorua didn't care. "It must have taken her months to build up a tolerance like that."

"What else can we do, Poochyena? We can't just let her suffer."

"We're going to get her more," Zorua said, "but first, we're going to make sure she understands what she's doing to herself."

"Poochyena, wait!"

Zorua wasn't waiting; she was already headed back toward the hut at a trot. Absol followed.

Zorua didn't scratch or announce herself, just pushed through the curtain. She was sure Growlithe had heard her by now anyway. Absol followed her in, still uncertain whether she was trying to stop or support Poochyena. Growlithe looked up to glare and growl at them as they entered. Zorua took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Growlithe, I'm sorry, but we need to talk, okay?"

Growlithe didn't answer.

"My mother was an apothecary. I watched her make all kinds of potions for years. I wish I had paid more attention and learned from her when I had the chance, but I know enough to know that's some really strong stuff, and the kind of dose you're taking just isn't safe."

"It's mostly Pecha and Oran juice," Growlithe said, "that makes it safe."

"Sleep Seed and Soothe Seed and Totter Seed and Vile Seed powders dissolved in Pecha and Oran wine," Zorua said, "Growlithe, when you use Sleep and Totter Seeds every day you get resistant to them. When you started, you didn't need much, right? Just a couple sips a day?"

Growlithe nodded.

"And now you need, like, a whole bottle a day?"

Growlithe nodded again.

"Growlithe, the more you use, the worse it's going to get. You get resistant to the good effects, stopping the pain and making you worry less, but it's still poisonous, and the Pechas aren't perfect. Eventually you're going to take so much that you just don't wake up, if the Vile Seeds don't poison you first."

Growlithe sighed, head dropping in defeat, and Zorua could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had already known all that, Zorua thought, or suspected it, she just tried not to think about it.

"Poochyena, I _need_ them. You don't understand how much it hurts."

"No," Zorua agreed, "I don't, and I'm not saying you have to stop; you can cut back, a little at a time, try different combinations so you're not as resistant."

"We're going to bring you some more potions as quick as we can," Absol said, "but I really do think Aromatisse could help you. She's a really nice Pokémon, and she know a lot. We could get someone to carry you, or bring Aromatisse up here..."

"Its worse when you're alone, too, isn't it?" Zorua asked, thinking back to the months she'd lived alone in the cottage near Meadow Town after her mother disappeared, "when Team Mighty is gone? There's nothing to do, so you think about it all the time?"

Growlithe nodded.

"I've only been in Pokémon Square for a day, but everyone seems pretty nice. You could come visit Absol while they're gone."

Zorua looked to Absol for confirmation, and Absol nodded in agreement.

"No one will mind if you stay at the manor," Absol said, "You could even have your own room, with a door, and no one would bother you if you want to be alone."

Growlithe looked like she was considering it, Zorua though, but she was too proud to just agree. They had said enough to get her thinking; push her too far and she would refuse out of stubbornness.

"Just think about it, okay?" Zorua said, "we'll go ask Aromatisse for your potions right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two of them entered the manor, Pink dashed out of the library to meet them.

"I fooooooound it! I fooooooound it! I fooooooound it!" Pink chanted, jumping in circles around Absol and Poochyena as they walked.

"That's great!" Absol said.

Grey and Delphox were waiting for them at one of the tables, piles of papers spread in front of them. Absol sat beside them, and Zorua jumped up on the table for a closer look. Charizard's sketch and a faded illustration on a loose piece of paper lay side by side.

"That's it," Zorua confirmed. The door didn't look like the one in Creepy Tunnel, but the picture on it was the same, as close as she could remember.

Absol read aloud the caption at the bottom of the page. "The Door at the Heart of Temple Ruins, Rumored to Contain the Fragment of the Great Orrery of Palkia."

"Unfortunately," Delphox said, "this is all we have. It's a page from the journal of Armaldo the Explorer, but all of the nearby pages are missing."

"How did you find it?" Absol asked, "this wasn't part of our research."

Pink was sitting beside her on the table, grooming her ears and looking quite proud of herself. Grey looked slightly embarrassed.

"No," Grey said, "it wasn't." He hesitated.

"Three years ago, I found an egg in Forgotten Woods. I'd never seen an egg in a mystery dungeon before; as far as we know, ferals don't reproduce, so I took it with me. Pink hatched that night."

Pink continued to groom, apparently totally unaware that she was now the subject of discussion.

"She didn't look or act like a feral, but she wouldn't talk, just 'Eevee' noises. I thought it might help if she heard other Pokémon talk, so I brought her here and read to her. I'm not sure how much she understood, but she enjoyed the pictures. This was one of the first things we read."

That could explain Pink's odd behavior, Absol thought. Pokémon who stayed too long in mystery dungeons began to lose their intelligence and sanity, and eventually went feral and became unable to leave. Sometimes Pokémon were rescued before going completely feral, but they never fully recovered.

"I don't think I've heard of Temple Ruins," Absol said.

"Neither have we," Delphox said, "or Team ACT. I'll put the word out to the Federation this afternoon though; someone may know where it is."

This wasn't fair, Zorua though. They weren't supposed to just find it somewhere else without her help; if they did, she was going to lose her only leverage. It was called a fragment; that meant there was more than one piece, right? Maybe they needed all of them to make them work, like with the Time Gears. Either way, it was time to make her move.

"Absol," Zorua said, "I have an idea. Can we talk outside?"

"So this Orrery thing is really important?" Zorua asked. They were both sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard now, after Zorua had brushed off the snow.

"I think it could be," Absol said, "if it's really an artifact of the Lord of the Stars, it could be something very powerful, like the Time Gears."

"And if bad Pokémon found it first, that would be really bad?"

"It could be. We don't know what it does, yet."

"And if it's called a fragment, that means there's more than one piece, right?"

Absol considered for a moment, then nodded. "That's reasonable."

"And the other pieces might be in different dungeons…"

Absol nodded again.

Zorua shifted nervously; even if they'd just met yesterday, Absol already seemed like a friend. She knew she didn't have the confidence to demand what she wanted from Team ACT directly; she felt guilty about forcing Absol to intermediate, but there wasn't another option.

"Absol, um, I lied to you all a little bit before."

Absol turned to face her, expression neutral.

"That thing with all the circles wasn't a picture they had. It was on the door in the mystery dungeon where me and Arcanine rescued Bayleef."

"You know where it is?" Absol jumped up, suddenly excited. "We have to tell Team ACT right now! They can send a team out this afternoon when they contact Ralts. We-"

"Wait," Zorua interrupted, "there's something else. I didn't come here for the weather thing…"

Absol waited, already knowing what Zorua was going to say.

"Absol, I know this is really important, and I want to help, but I came here to get Arcanine back. He saved my whole town, and he's my friend."

"Team ACT will have to talk to Team Magnezone," Absol said, "and to all the other teams who've been promised a share. It might take them a while to figure it out. We need to start on this right away."

Zorua shook her head. "Absol, I, um, I can tell you're a good Pokémon, but Team ACT kidnapped my friend for money. They didn't even ask what happened, or try to talk to us first. I already told you most of what I know, and I'm not saying anything else till I have Arcanine. If this is as important as everyone says, they'll have to find a way."

Absol sat back down. Poochyena's position wasn't unreasonable, she thought, but Alakazam wasn't going to like it at all. Having to bring Arcanine back would be an admission that he had been wrong, and Alakazam hated to be contradicted. Also, he'd already promised a lot of Poké to the other teams who had helped capture Arcanine, and to cover the expenses of the teams who had been searching for Kyurem and Darkrai, and if he couldn't collect the rest of the bounty from Team Magnezone, he wouldn't be able to pay. She was sure Grey and Aromatisse and Team Mighty would understand, but what would Team Hydro and Dragon and Raiders and Razor Wind think?

Absol didn't like it either, but for entirely different reasons. They had spent a month of research in Team ACT's library with nothing to show for it. A month of all those teams traveling and exploring mystery dungeons for some sign of Kyurem or Darkrai. The weather was getting worse. How much time did they have left? How much time would it take to convince Team Magnezone to return Arcanine? She was sure Alakazam would be able to reason with them eventually, but they finally had a solid lead, and she wanted to do something right now.

Poochyena was still sitting beside her, not quite staring at her, but not looking away, waiting for her to reach a decision. Poochyena was a good Pokémon too, even if she'd deceived them a little. She'd cared enough to go back and talk to Growlithe, even though it had done nothing to further her real mission here. Absol didn't necessarily approve of how confrontational Poochyena had been, but Poochyena had gotten through Growlithe's stubbornness and the haze of her medicine, where she had failed.

"Poochyena, you're _sure _it's there?"

Zorua wasn't sure of that at all; all she knew was the picture on the door. She didn't want to keep lying to Absol, but neither did she want to cast doubt on her own story.

"I'm….Absol, I'm not; we saw the picture on the door, just like the one in the book, but we didn't know how to open it. Those Ice-types were sure though, sure enough to come all the way to Meadow Town from where ever and attack us.

"Alright," Absol said, "let's go find Team ACT."


	11. Chapter 11: Captive

**Chapter 11: Captive**

_ Arcanine loosed a Flamethrower on his approach, knocking one of the far targets from it__'s base; the high-density, flame retardant plastic, which half an hour ago had vaguely resembled a Human head and torso, melted and slumped a little more. He swiped at the first and second targets as he passed, toppling them easily. The third target was off to the side by itself; last time, he'd dashed over to hit it, but that had cost him a few tenths of a second. He turned his head without stopping, releasing another burst of fire before he pounced on the fourth. As the fifth target fell under his heavy paw, the first skidded to a stop on the stone floor._

_ He hesitated briefly after the sixth. The next two targets were about the same distance; last time he__'d hit the left one first. He decided to try the right one this time. The next three were almost in a straight line, and he toppled them all without pausing. Still running, he spit a final Flamethrower at the last remaining target, not slowing until it tumbled off it's base._

_"Fourteen point four seconds," Meowth announced as it hit the ground._

_ Not bad, Arcanine thought as he walked back across the gym; a few tenths of a second off his best time, but the targets were more spread out today, requiring more zig-zagging to hit them all. He still had the quickest time by almost a second._

_ Some of the others were already out resetting targets, Pokemon who weren__'t doing the speed course this afternoon; tomorrow they would trade places, and he would help set targets while they they ran the course. That was Mewtwo's first rule, here and in everything that they did; everyone trains, and everyone works._

_ #Cocky,# Mewtwo chided, #you barely beat Rapidash__'s time, and only two seconds faster than Blastoise. You can do better.#_

_ That wasn__'t really a fair comparison, Arcanine thought; Rapidash was almost as fast as he was. He could run circles around Blastoise, but Blastoise just stood at the starting line and hit them all with his cannons. Arcanine didn't say it, of course, but he didn't have to. As soon as he thought it, Mewtwo knew; maybe not the precise thoughts, but the feeling of frustration and unfainess._

_ Mewtwo maintained constant, background connections with all of the family, even in his sleep; not enough to read thoughts, but enough to sense strong emotion or injury. Sometimes, they could pick up on what Mewtwo was feeling as well. It was a comforting presence which he had never found intrusive. Where ever he went, what ever he did around the mountain, he was never alone. It was there, an invisible web connecting him to the rest of his family._

_ Beyond that basic connection, Mewtwo respected the privacy of their minds. He didn__'t try to pry without invitation, but he was so sensitive, and so finely attuned to their patterns of though, that at close range, he couldn't help sensing their feelings and some of their surface thoughts. Most of the time Arcanine didn't mind; he had nothing to hide. He'd never been good with words, and it was so much easier to have Mewtwo just understand what he meant than to try to find the right words to express himself. Sometimes, though, it would have been nice to be able to complain in the privacy of his own mind._

_ #You__'re getting complacent,# Mewtwo said, more sternly this time, #do it again. I want to see you under fourteen.#_

_ The others finished resetting the targets and retreated the sidelines to watch._

_"Ready?" Meowth asked._

_ He was confident. This was his fourth time through today. He__'d gotten the pattern almost right last time, he just needed to be a bit quicker. It was only four tenths of a second; if Mewtwo thought he could do it, who was he to doubt?_

_"Ready," Arcanine confirmed._

_ His timing was off on the sixth target this time. He was sure it had been twelve paces between the fifth and sixth on the previous runs; it took him thirteen, this time, leaving him with the wrong paw forward as he passed._

_"Fourteen point two," Meowth said._

_ #Again,# Mewtwo commanded._

_ Arcanine paused to examine the sixth target on the way back. It had been moved; he could see all the marks on the floor where the target had fallen on previous runs, but now it was a meter further back. That wasn__'t fair, Arcanine thought; he would have been on time had he not had to slow down to hit it with the other paw._

_ #Speed,# Mewtwo said, #not memorization. Does a real opponent stand still for you?#_

_ Arcanine reached the starting line and sat down. He had one or two more good runs, he thought, before fatigue began to slow him down, but first, he needed to catch his breath. He would succeed this time. He wouldn__'t disappoint Mewtwo._

_"Ready?" Meowth asked again._

_"A moment," Arcanine panted._

_ The first and second targets rose in the purple glow of Psychic, moving further apart, and he turned to look at Mewtwo accusingly._

_ Mewtwo stared back, impassive._

_ Arcanine didn__'t understand. The extra distance would add at least half a second to his time; even if he ran the course perfectly, he could not possibly make fourteen seconds._

_ The third target lifted from the ground. Was Mewtwo punishing him for resting?_

_ Arcanine stood hastily, glancing at Meowth. __"Ready."_

_"Go," Meowth answered immediately; she had seen was has happening as well._

_"Fourteen point eight."_

_ That had been about as close as he could come to a perfect run, Arcanine thought as he walked back again. Mewtwo would know that, so what did Mewtwo really want from him? There was a purpose, always, for everything that their leader did, but what was it?_

_ When he got back to the start this time, none of the targets were reset. Fourteen Pok__émon in the lane slowly carried fourteen targets to whichever base was farthest away, stopping to talk as they passed. Arcanine smiled gratefully, nodding his appreciation when Sandslash and Bulbasaur looked his way._

_ Would Mewtwo move them again? Arcanine glanced back to see him, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a suppressed grin; he wasn__'t allowed to stall, then, but the others could on his behalf._

_ By the time they finished, he had almost caught his breath. One more good run, he thought. It wouldn__'t satisfy Mewtwo; fourteen seconds was fourteen seconds, but he would put on the best show he could._

_"Ready?" Meowth asked._

_ Arcanine nodded._

_ This time he Flamethrowered the second target instead of running across the lane to hit it. It wouldn__'t save much time, if any, but it was worth a try._

_"Fourteen six."_

_ #Better,# Mewtwo said, #again.#_

_ The break which the others provided him while they reset targets was not enough for him to get his breathing under control this time, and he knew that his times were only going to get worse from here._

_"Sixteen point three."_

_"Seventeen point two."_

_"Twenty point seven."_

_ Mewtwo watched as he ran the course, another ten times, twenty times. Some of the others, not needed there and not wanting to waste training time, went to the other side of the gym to battle in pairs._

_ #Arcanine,# Mewtwo said eventually, #keep practicing. Everyone else, dinner.#_

_ There was no one to time him now, but it didn__'t matter; Arcanine was sure he was over thirty seconds. Replacing all the targets himself gave him a welcome break between. He didn't hurry, but he never stopped, either; that seemed consistent with Mewtwo's intentions. Mewtwo could be watching him now, psychically, and he wouldn't feel it unless Mewtwo wanted him to, but Arcanine didn't think he was. Mewtwo trusted him. Mewtwo had other duties, all of the other clones to attend to._

_ All Arcanine wanted was an explanation of what he__'d done wrong. He wasn't the smartest Pokemon in the family, or the strongest, or the toughest, he thought, but other than Mewtwo, he was the fastest. It wasn't just his genetics; he'd spent countless hours over the last nineteen years training his reflexes. It wasn't wrong to be proud of that, was it?_

_ As he continued to train, Arcanine allowed his frustration to grow into anger, driving back his fatigue. he felt his pace getting faster again, even as he wasted precious fractions of a second slowing to hit the targets harder than necessary._

_ The boost didn__'t last long, though. Mewtwo was a difficult Pokémon to be angry at. Mewtwo had always been there to guide them, praising their successes and chiding their failures, sympathizing with their problems and pushing them to be stronger, since those first early memories when Mewtwo's mind had touched his in the hazy pink world of the cloning tank with the promise of friendship. Mewtwo was everything to him and the rest of the family; their father and mother, their teacher, their protector, their creator. He was a god, and a god had the right to make demands of his subjects._

_ He limped back, stopping to reset the targets yet again. He didn__'t remember doing it, but somewhere along the way he had pulled a muscle in his shoulder, and it hurt with each step._

_ Vulpix and Vaporeon were back from dinner, waiting for him at the starting line. Vaporeon was carrying a bowl. She placed it beside him and filled it with a stream of water from her mouth._

_"Thank you." Arcanine bent down to drink. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was._

_ Vaporeon waited for him to finish, then pushed his chin up with her muzzle, rubbing the length of her beautiful, lithe body against his throat as she passed, from her nose, down her back, and all the way to the tip of her tail. The pure, white energy of her Wish sparkled from her fine fur, surrounding both of them, and Arcanine felt the pain in his shoulder fade away._

_ Sandslash was there now as well. He met Arcanine__'s gaze without speaking; he seldom had much to say. Where Vulpix was assertive and passionate, and Vaporeon was caring and sensual, Sandslash was stoic and calm and dependable, the perfect balance to his three excitable companions._

_ The setting sun reached the point on the horizon where it was below their mountaintop home, casting beams of orange light across the ceiling for several minutes before dipping below the rim of the crater._

_ Ninetales arrived next. Wise and well-spoken, nearly as well-read as Mewtwo and among the strongest of the younger clones, she was the fifth team-member Arcanine wished he could have. Like Rapidash, she had earned her own team years ago; they followed close behind her, Wigglytuff, Meowth, and Pikachu._

_ Ninetales fell in beside him as he walked back to the starting line. He had long since lost count of how many times he had run the course. All of the others spread out across the lane, each taking a target and carrying it very slowly to give him and Ninetales time to talk._

_"Shouldn't be here," Arcanine said, "none of you. Go enjoy the evening."_

_ Ninetales snorted derisively. __"You've been a bad doggy, and we all want to watch your punishment."_

_ Arcanine laughed. _

_"Seriously, though," Ninetales continued more quietly, "What's bothering Mewtwo? He's been so intense the last few weeks..."_

_"Don't know," Arcanine said, shaking his head, "feel it too, though."_

_ Ninetales sighed. __"If anyone knew, it would be you."_

_"Ninetales, " Arcanine said, changing the subject, "he said I was cocky and complacent this afternoon. Was I?"_

_"Slightly," Ninetales confirmed, "happens every time we do the speed course; most of us can't even come close to your times."_

_"Don't mean to," Arcanine said._

_"We know. You're one of the best; maybe the best, if you didn't have a type disadvantage to Blastoise."_

_ That wasn__'t really true, Arcanine thought; though typing and his Flash Fire against Charizard made matches between the four elder clones difficult, he thought they were all roughly equal._

_"And, well," Ninetales was still saying, "you don't brag about it, and you're always eager to help he rest of us, but...you do show off sometimes."_

_ The targets were all ready, and Ninetales stepped out of the way. The stopwatch was still on the table where Meowth had left it; none of them saw any purpose in timing him now._

_ Fine, then, Arcanine thought; he couldn__'t be angry at Mewtwo if Mewtwo was right. It was his own fault for being too proud._

_ The heat of fire in his throat, the feel of the targets yielding under his paws and the clatter as they met the stone floor were cathartic, and Arcanine allowed himself to become lost in his renewed anger. The others, sensing his mood, began to replace the targets quickly again. He ran through the course over and over without pause, allowing the burning in his chest as he panted for breath and the aching of his legs to become part of his penance._

_ When Arcanine stopped to look around again, it was dark, save the pale moonlight which shown in through the windows above. The ache in his left hindleg was suddenly an intense pain stabbing up his calf and thigh with each step. Several claws on his right forepaw were broken, leaving smears of blood on the floor, visible only as slightly darker patches in the dim light. He wondered how he had failed to notice earlier._

_ On the sideline, Vaporeon leapt to her feet when she saw that he had paused, a worried expression on her face._

_"Arky, wait! Let me take care of that!"_

_ Vaporeon rushed over to him, Vulpix right behind her._

_"We tried to stop you before," Vulpix said, "but I don't think you even heard us."_

_"I'm sorry," Arcanine said, "how late is it?"_

_ Vaporeon rubbed alongside him, Wish sparkling from her fur again, and the pain faded to a tired soreness._

_"Almost eleven. We've all been taking shifts with your targets"_

_"All?" Arcanine finally raised his head, looking around the training hall. It was difficult to tell in the dim light, but almost all of the family appeared to be present. Several mattresses had been brought in, and most of them lay in clusters along the length of the course, sleeping or watching._

_ Arcanine sighed, __the last of his anger draining away. He couldn__'t remain angry with so many good friends here to support him._

_"That's right, Arky," Vulpix said, "if you weren't so busy feeling sorry for yourself, you'd have noticed that the entire family was here to watch you hurt yourself. Now, can we go to bed?"_

_ Arcanine wanted nothing more than to curl up right there on the floor with the rest of his team, but he couldn__'t. Mewtwo knew he was still here, training. If Mewtwo wanted him to stop, he would have said so._

_"Vulpix, I'm so grateful that you all came to help, but it's not necessary-"_

_"Arky, don't be dense. If we weren't here, we'd all still know you were down here hurting yourself because you're too dumb to quit."_

_ Arcanine had no energy left for anger; he was going on sheer stubbornness now. His fire was long since exhausted, and lifting a paw to strike the targets as he passed seemed like too much effort, so he simply walked into them, letting the mass of his shoulders push them over, then turned around and plodded back to the beginning to do it again._

_ He let his mind wander as he trained. He was so fortunate to have such a wonderful, loving family, with a strong, caring leader like Mewtwo to protect them. They had the opportunity to study anything they wanted, to train under one of the world__'s strongest and smartest Pokemon, the purest water in the world, and thousands of square kilometers of mountain and jungle to explore and hurt and gather their food._

_ The rest of the world wasn__'t like that at all, he thought; the Humans they saw on television were always angry and hateful, arguing and fighting and killing each other while they poisoned themselves with drugs and dirty water and contaminated food and competed to outbreed each other in their filthy cities. Their Pokémon were servile and frightened and barely sapient. Occasionally some of the clones traveled down the mountain and watched the Human travelers at the hostels at either end of the road through the jungle. Even these, vacationers and researchers and climbers, were constantly bickering, and smelled of illness and anger._

_ Wild Pok__émon, the truly wild ones, not the half-domesticated ferals living off the Human's detritus, had more freedom than the family had, but the constant worry about predators and Human hunters. They had no opportunity for education, no access to the vast store of knowledge Humans had amassed._

_ Even the Humans that Mewtwo had invited to battle them on Cinnabar had been rude and angry. Nurse Joy had been nice, though; they had all missed her when Mewtwo sent her home. Did Mewtwo still miss her, Arcanine wondered; probably so. They__'d been close, and Mewtwo didn't forget easily._

_ The unexpected presence of a pair of grey-furred legs in his path brought him up short. As he looked up to find Mewtwo staring down at him, it took Arcanine several seconds to remember where he was and why._

_ #Enough, old friend.#_

_ Mewtwo sounded exhausted, Arcanine thought, as if it had been Mewtwo instead of himself training all night. Perhaps he had been, somewhere outside, or meditating in his office. While it must be wonderful to constantly feel all of the family around him, Arcanine thought, it must be a burden, too, at times like tonight. All night, Mewtwo had had to feel his frustration, his anger, his exhaustion, and the discomfiture of the others. It wasn__'t just Mewtwo, either; he'd wasted the night for everyone. Vulpix was always sassy, and when she had called him selfish earlier, he hadn't thought she meant anything by it; perhaps she hadn't, but she was still right._

_"Mewtwo, I'm sorry."_

_ Mewtwo__'s hand rested on Arcanine's shoulder, and instinctively he leaned into it._

_ #So am I. I think we__'re both too stubborn for our own good. Have Wigglytuff or Vaporeon fix you up, and go get some sleep.# Mewtwo looked around at the assembled clones. #And all of you, after you finish your chores, take the day off.#_

_ The warm morning sun felt wonderful on his sore muscles. Vaporeon was an excellent healer and probably better educated than many Human physicians, but some things could only really be cured by time and rest. He worked the end of the Gogoat femur between him molars, shaving off cartilage and bone bit by bit. He wasn__'t hungry any more, but the repetitive motion of gnawing was relaxing. Perched between his shoulder blades, Vulpix was still eating. He could feel the blood and saliva soaking into his fur. Vulpix knew that he didn't like when she did that; it had to be petty revenge for keeping her up all night._

_"Making a mess up there," Arcanine grumbled._

_ He didn__'t care, really. The breeze was pleasant. Rhyhorn's and Nidoqueen's cubs played on the shoreline below, under the watchful eyes of their parents and some of the other clones, their laughter drifting up to them on the ledge where they lay._

_"If you don't like it, move," Vulpix said, "I was here first."_

_ Arcanine began to laugh, but it turned into a yawn._

_"You can wash off later. We have a whole lake to bathe in, remember? It isn't even salty like at Cinnabar."_

_"You had this much fur, wouldn't like saltwater either."_

_ Vaporeon and Sandslash, leaned against his left flank, were already done eating, and were busy licking each other clean. Sandslash preferred not to eat meat, but he wasn__'t squeamish about the rest of the team's diet._

_"Arky, Vappy and I have been talking."_

_ Vulpix turned in circles several times before settling down in his mane to clean herself. That would be more tangles to get out later, Arcanine thought._

_"We both want to have cubs of our own."_

_ Arcanine set his bone aside. There had always been a taboo against reproduction in the family, particularly since the Pok__émon who had been cloned less than fully evolved found themselves unable to evolve further. They all had excellent genetics, taken from champions around the world, and Mewtwo had cultured hundreds of embryos in vitro from each of their species and selected only the single best to grow to maturity. None of them, however, were pure species. Mewtwo had needed to substitute certain sequences in their genomes with his own DNA, Mew's DNA, to give them the resilience to endure the cloning process._

_ They were all exemplars of their species, the strongest and toughest and fastest, but no one had been sure whether they would breed true, or at all._

_ Mewtwo had never made a rule against it, or even tried to discourage them, but no one wanted to be the first to find out, or to disrupt the harmony of the family with new members. In the fourteen years since the younger clones had emerged from their tanks, there had not been a single egg, despite the family__'s promiscuity._

_ Now that Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn had broken the taboo, and their cubs seemed healthy and normal and Nidorans and Rhyhorns, everyone else was envious, and anxious to make up for lost time._

_"What if they can't evolve either?" Arcanine asked._

_"Arky, you know how bad I want to evolve."_

_ Arcanine nodded_

_"But even if I never can, I'm still glad Mewtwo made me, and we're all here together."_

_ Arcanine knew he couldn__'t argue with that, so he didn't try. "Who'll be the father?"_

_ It wasn__'t an unreasonable question. There weren't really any exclusive pairings among the family, even if most of them had favorites; most of them had, at some point, at least experimented with all the others._

_ Vulpix leaned forward to nip Arcanine__'s ear. "You and Sandslash, of course."_

_"And?"_

_"We didn't want to pick," Vaporeon explained, "so next time we're in heat, we both want to mate with both of you."_

_"Everyone starts having cubs," Arcanine said, "not going to have room on the island."_

_"Arky, everyone else is trying for cubs whether we do or not. Pidgeot already has two eggs. You know Mewtwo and Venosaur are already making plans to excavate more levels, and even Mewtwo knows we can't hide here forever."_

_ Maybe that was why the idea of cubs made him uncomfortable, Arcanine thought; in the nine years that they__'d been here, they had all established a comfortable routine; training and studying and working and exploring the jungle, sleeping together in a jumble in the library and not worrying too much about Team Rocket finding them after all this time. He liked thing the way they were. The family wasn't perfect, the world wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good, and he didn't want anything to change._

_ The conversation apparently ended, Arcanine allowed his eyes to drift closed, luxuriating in the warmth of the sun and the bodies pressed against him. Whatever he said, he was sure that Vulpix and Vaporeon would remember him having agreed. They were right, of course. Living things reproduced, they adapted, or they went extinct; normal Pok__émon had cubs, even Humans had cubs, and there was no sense in choosing to be left behind._

_ Arcanine woke to Vaporeon__'s tail tapping against his hip; he couldn't have been asleep long, he though, the sun hadn't moved perceptibly in the sky. He raised his head and looked over to see what she wanted. She was no longer leaning against him, but stretched out on the ground beside him._

_ Nestled between the two of them, Sandslash lay on his back, eyes closed and a distant, pained expression on his face as the claws on one hand stroked slowly along the long diagonal scar across his belly. Arcanine didn__'t ask what was troubling him; he already knew, and Sandslash wouldn't have answered anyway. It wasn't that Sandslash was any less emotional than the rest of them, Arcanine knew, he just didn't show them any more._

_ Arcanine wriggled over onto his side, ignoring Vulpix__'s complaints as she was forced to move from her perch between his shoulders. He wrapped a foreleg around around Sandslash, pulling him against his chest. For a moment Sandslash looked annoyed, then he relaxed, curling up into a ball against Arcanine. The protruding plates on Sandslash's back weren't sharp, but they still poked uncomfortably against his ribs. It was a minor discomfort, and Arcanine chose to ignore it; Sandslash needed him now, just like he had needed Sandslash and all of the others' last night. Vaporeon leaned over to rest her head on Sandslash's side._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room smelled of damp concrete and urine and despair. Arcanine's back felt as if he had a dozen sets of teeth clamped around his spine. There was an odd sensation of tingling numbness in his legs and paws, and his head pounded like he'd been focus punched by a Machop. Judging by the rotten taste in his mouth, Arcanine thought he'd been unconscious for a day or more.

Arcanine opened his eyes, and found that he was still unable to see. It was pitch dark, and nearly silent, except for the quiet movement of air. He could barely feel the heat of his fire within; it must be an aftereffect of whatever they had drugged him with to keep him unconscious so long. Filling his lungs, he managed a brief flicker of flame. The cell was barely large enough for him to move around in, about two meters on a side, with concrete walls and a solid steel door.

Gently, he attempted to move his forelegs, and then his hindlegs, and then opened his jaws; he was no longer bound, but he was so stiff that he could barely move. Carefully, a centimeter at a time, he straightened his back, wondering again what he had done to earn all those scars.

He raised his head slowly to look around, the muscles of his neck twitching and aching in protest. Above him, in the ceiling or high in the wall, there was a faint, cool, rectangular glow which might have been moonlight shining through a window. It was too dim to provide any actual illumination.

Another flicker of fire showed him that his injuries from the morning before were healing well. The remaining bandages had been removed while he was unconscious, and his dried blood washed away, and only shorter patches of fur and lingering pains showed where the wounds had been. That much healing took a lot of energy and nutrition, and despite the meal which Aromatisse and Absol had provided, he was ravenous.

Were Zorua, Luxray and Riolu alright back in Meadow Town? He didn't care about any of the other Pokemon there, but he knew that they did, and if the Ice-types returned, they would fight, no matter how hopeless the situation. He had been overconfident. He had been too long hiding in that cave, doing safe, easy dungeons, fighting mindless ferals. He should have been more careful. He should be there to protect them.

Though he had no way to measure time, it took Arcanine what felt like several hours of careful stretching and rolling on the floor before he could stand and pace around the cell. Everything still hurt, but it was tolerable, now. The window was firmly out of reach, even had he been limber enough to stretch out to his full length. Along the wall furthest from the door there was a channel in the floor. The concrete was wet around it, and it smelled like the urine and feces of a score or more different species. There was a small opening in wall at either end, too small to be of use to Pokémon his size, but large enough for something to flow through; a flush toilet, he thought, spanning however many cells were along this wall.

What had Aromatisse said? Walls made by Gurdurr and Concluder, enchanted so that moves couldn't break them? This must be Treasure Town, then. He could test the walls later, when his strength had returned. He was sure he had known other Pokémon somewhere who were as strong as he, and even stronger, but in the time that he could remember here, he hadn't met any. With enough force, everything broke, and with enough heat, everything melted or burned.

Arcanine exercised for another hour or two. There wasn't really even enough room in the cell to pace properly; two steps took him from one wall to the opposite wall. He counted out fifty small loops clockwise, then turned around and did fifty more counterclockwise. He stopped in the middle of the room and stretched everything he could think to stretch, then returned to pacing.

He couldn't feel his fire returning yet, and that was worrisome. He was fully alert and as awake as he could get without space to run, and whatever they'd drugged him with should have worn off by now. He filled his lungs and tried a Flamethrower, achieving a tongue of flame about a foot long, and so brief that he wasn't sure it would have set fire to paper.

Maybe Aromatisse had been halfway right about the cells, he thought; maybe Pokémon couldn't break free with moves not because the cells were enchanted to resist them, but because Team Magnezone had some method to prevent their use. Was it an enchantment on the cells? Were there herbs here that could suppress a Pokémon's powers like that? He had a vague memory that in whatever other place he had come from, there were, but he couldn't recall any further details.

Should he try breaking the door down with physical force, Arcanine wondered. He knew he was physically strong, even without his powers, and he weighed a considerable amount, but the door felt sturdy. If he did batter his way out, it would be noisy, and could he beat whatever guards might be outside with only his fangs and claws, and his remaining injuries?

Struggling against Team ACT's ropes yesterday, or however many days ago it had been now, hadn't accomplished anything but hurting himself further. As much as Arcanine wanted to act, he decided that it would be better to wait.

After another hour or two of pacing, Arcanine was out of patience. He illuminated the cell with another brief flame, confirming the location of the door, and lunged, throwing all of his weight against it. The door rattled, but didn't budge. He backed up the two steps to the opposite wall, blew another flame to check his aim, and tried again.

"Don't you think we've all tried that, already?" Arcanine heard a voice through the door. He could hear the hopelessness in her voice, over the metallic distortion of the doors between them.

He stopped. He wasn't accomplishing anything anyway.

"Who are you?" Arcanine asked.

"Electrike."

Now that he was still, Arcanine could hear more clearly. The voice was coming in at the bottom of the door.

"Who are you?"

"Arcanine."

He bent down to examine the door, letting out another brief bust of flame. There was a gap at the bottom, maybe two centimeters wide, through which he could feel a slight breeze flowing inward. Above it there was a slot it the door, like a mail slot, covered on the outside.

"What did you do?" Electrike asked.

"What?" he alternated between pressing his ear to the crack to hear better, and his muzzle, so that hopefully Electrike could hear him more clearly.

"Why are you here?"

Arcanine didn't know where to begin. There was nothing to hide, now, but he didn't know which parts of the story were important. He wasn't sure how much he trusted his own memory of what had happened.

"Sorry," Electrike said after a pause, before Arcanine could gather his thoughts, "it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

There was silence for several minutes before she continued.

"Lycanroc and Glameow and I tried to open a shop without a license," Electrike said.

Arcanine understood the words, but he didn't understand what they had to do with the question. "A license?"

For a moment, Electrike didn't answer.

"You've not from around here, are you?"

"No," Arcanine said.

"We're not either," Electrike said, "we were Team Fang. We did a lot of exploring; nowhere very difficult, but we were lucky, and we had a few bags of orbs and stuff. We had a close call with some Onix in Magma Cavern, and had to badge for help; the rescue team brought us to Treasure Town. You still there?"

Arcanine began to nod, then caught himself. Electrike couldn't see him, of course. "Yeah. Still here"

"We decided to quit exploring while we were ahead. We were all impressed with Treasure Town; all the people and houses, all the explorers, and everyone seemed to have lots of Poké, but there were only a few shops, and the prices were terrible. We decided we could start our own shop; get rid of all the items we didn't need any more, and help out new teams who couldn't afford the Keckleon's prices."

"We put a blanket out on the grass by the road east of town, and set out a bunch of items. For a few hours, we thought we'd found our purpose in life. It was a nice day. We sold a few things, and bought a few things; Lycanroc and I were shy, but Glameow had fun haggling with the customers. Lycanroc's great at numbers, so he kept track of the money, and I kept an eye on the customers."

"Four Magnemites came by at lunch time. They demanded fifty thousand Poké for a 'business license'. We though it was a joke or something; we weren't in anyone's territory. They came back the next morning, Magnezone and a dozen Magnemites, and attacked us. I tried to fight them so the others could get away; they couldn't get close to me with Charge and Discharge. Lycanroc escaped, I think. I don't know what happened to Glameow."

Electrike fell silent.

"How long have you been here?" Arcanine asked.

"What's the date?"

Arcanine answered with the date. "Approximately; not sure how long I was unconscious."

"Seven months?" Electrike answered, her voice trailing up at the end as if it were a question instead of a statement.

Since Electrike had volunteered her story, Arcanine thought, it was only fair that he reciprocate. He still wasn't sure where to begin, so he started at the beginning of his memory.

"About five years ago," Arcanine began, "woke up in the mountains east of Treasure Town. Didn't remember anything; where I was, how I got there, who I was, but I had wounds all over. Think I wandered for a few weeks before I found a road and followed it to Treasure Town.

"Everything was different here than...wherever I came from. Different customs, food. Same language, mostly, but everyone talked different. Didn't know what a mystery dungeon was. People were afraid of me, no one would explain anything. Eventually, met a team who seemed friendly; Snover, Bagon, and Gilgar."

"Team Rogue," a different voice offered.

"Yes. They explained mystery dungeons to me. Somewhat. Hired me to find some crystal in Crystal Crossing. When I stepped through the door and everything went weird, had no idea what was happening. Found one, though, and brought it back."

"You did Crystal Crossing alone?" a low, gravelly voice asked, "your first mystery dungeon?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?" the same voice again.

Arcanine laughed. "Was terrified. First because the entrance disappeared, then because I didn't know what was wrong with all the Pokémon, later because I thought I might not find a way out. Wasn't too hard, though, once I started to understand the rules."

"That's pretty impressive, for your first go. Oh, I'm Krokorok. I murdered someone."

There was not the slightest bit of contrition in his voice, Arcanine thought; in fact, Krokorok sounded proud of it. Arcanine didn't care; it was probably no one he'd known, and he was certainly in no position to judge.

"Wait," another voice interrupted, "five years ago?"

"Yes"

"And you had all those scars on your back?"

"Yes"

"I remember you."

"Anyone who's lived in Treasure Town long enough knows who he is," Krokorok said, "some of you probably hunted him, too."

"No, I actually met him! I'm Zebstrike now, but I was Blitzle then, with the broken cart. You helped me pull it back to town, but I didn't have anything to pay you after the bandits robbed me. The harness looked so painful on your back, but you never complained..."

"I'm sorry," Arcanine said, "I remember pulling a cart, but I don't remember you. There's a lot I don't remember, I think."

"It's okay," Zebstrike said, "I'll always remember."

He hadn't thought about it before, but there were probably lots of Pokemon here in Treasure Town who each remembered a little bit about his early days here. Perhaps, once he escaped, he could find them and talk to them, and they could help him piece together some of his incomplete memories.

"Thank you."

"Thank me? I never did pay you for your help..."

"Glad I did something memorable here besides start fires," Arcanine said.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Anyway," Arcanine continued, "got back to Treasure Town and gave Snover the crystal. We were by the bridge in the market. They laughed at me and refused to pay, so I knocked him out to take the crystal back. Soon as I hit him, half-dozen Magnemites came out of the bushes all around, screeching and flashing their lights. Didn't know how strong they were, so I Heat Waved and ran. You probably remember the rest better than I do."

"You're not the first Pokémon Team Rogue has robbed," Krokorok said, "and Team Magnezone's never done a thing to stop them. A million Poké is a million Poké, but a lot of teams wouldn't have been so eager to hunt you if they'd known."

"They nearly got Bidoof from Wigglytuff Guild killed in Wish Cave, not long before you came," Zebstrike added.

"Pokémon who captured me said I killed five people here," Arcanine said, "but I only remember a pair of Magnemites. Who else did I kill?"

"Team Rogue," someone said; Arcanine thought it was the same voice who had named them earlier.

"Oh." That made sense, Arcanine thought, even if he didn't remember. It was probably their bag and badge he had been carrying for the last five years. "Who are you?"

"Stoutland, Team Guardian...formerly."

"How did you survive?" Zebstrike asked, "when they didn't find a body, everyone assumed you drowned and washed out to sea."

"Swam."

"You swam through those rapids? A Fire-type?"

"Swam almost back to Treasure Town," Arcanine said, "didn't think anyone would search that far."

"No one did." Krokorok said.

After Arcanine had finished, several other Pokémon shared their own stories. It was a strange conversation, blind in the darkness and shouting through their doors to be heard. It was difficult to keep track of speakers when everyone's voice had the same metallic timbre, but he thought he could pick out at least a dozen Pokémon.

As he listened, Arcanine grew angrier and angrier. While some of his fellow prisoners seemed to be legitimate criminals like Krokorok, others, like Electrike, had harmed no one; they'd taken jobs outside the guild, or tried to open their own shops, or claimed territory near town without paying Team Magnezone.

He thought he could see what was happening, even if the others couldn't. Electrike and the other innocent Pokémon seemed to suffer from some instinctual guilt, as if the fact that they were imprisoned meant that they must have done something wrong. They weren't dumb, he thought, it was an instinctive bias. Pokémon were cooperative by nature, rather than manipulative, and it was easier to assume that they had done something wrong individually than that the whole town was wrong.

"There are a lot of Pokémon in Treasure Town," Arcanine said, "why hasn't anyone stopped Magnezone?"

For several minutes, no one answered; then Krokorok spoke.

"There are a lot of them too; at least a dozen Magnemites," he said, "and they have Wigglytuff Guild to back them up. It's mostly Pokémon who are new in town who have trouble with Team Magnezone. They come to Treasure Town, and they're impressed by the size, the organization, by how much money the guild teams throw around. They think they can get in on the action; they don't understand that the Guild, and the licensed merchants, seem so successful because there's no competition, and the prices are so high because Team Magnezone and the Guild are taking most of their revenue."

"That's what happened to us," Electrike confirmed.

"The Pokemon who live here, they know the rules," Krokorok continued, "most of them have some connection to the Guild, or the Kecleons, or Duskull, or one of the other licensed merchants. They're okay with the situation, and they're not going to risk themselves for outsiders."

If the light in the window above had been moonlight before, Arcanine thought, it ought to be brighter now. It hadn't changed. His exercise and their conversation had taken long enough that if it had been night when they brought him in, it should be morning now. Maybe it wasn't a window at all, but an orb, or some sort of luminous crystal; but then, what was it's purpose?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where was Mewtwo? _

_ The airships had been circling the lake for hours, since just before dawn, like Mandibuzz waiting for someone to die. Although Mewtwo hadn__'t said anything before he left, none of them had any doubt about who was on board, or why they were here._

_ There was nothing else of value on Mount Quena; no mineral resources, nothing of interest to Humans, besides a few hardy climbers and adventure - seekers and biologists. Nothing but Mewtwo himself; that was why he had chosen it._

_ So why had he gone out to parley with them, Arcanine wondered. He knew that the others were thinking the same thing; they were out of range of Blastoise__'s cannons from here, but not out of range of Mewtwo's mind. Why had he not torn them from the sky when they first arrived, dashed them on the rocks like so many training targets?_

_ Vaporeon shifted nervously, perched on a boulder beside him. Many of the others were there too, watching and wondering and worrying._

_"What's happening? You don't think they've captured him, do you?"_

_ Arcanine shook his head. __"Be gone by now if they had."_

_ Or they would be attacking the island already, to kill or capture the rest of them. Arcanine didn__'t think that the rest of the clones were valuable in their own right, but they were a scientific novelty; they might be worth something for research. Giovanni might just want to tie up loose ends._

_ As Mewtwo was their god, so too was Giovanni Mewtwo__'s. Perhaps, despite all that he had done, Mewtwo still felt a need to seek Giovanni's approval? A fascination with his strength, the Human strength of forcing others to serve him?_

_ A light flashed, once, on the belly of each airship, clearly visible even in the bright morning sun. It was clearly coordinated, Arcanine thought, but what did it mean? Was it some sort of signal? For a few seconds, all of them stared._

_"Incoming!" Pikachu shouted from his perch atop Blastoise's head, "use Protect!" _

_ Too late. There was an awful screaming whistle and a deafening crack, felt more than heard, and the world went silent. Instantly the air around them was filled with dust and smoke, a thick yellow-brown cloud blinding him and stinging in his nostrils. Arcanine felt stinging impacts against his back and sides. It didn__'t hurt much; it must have just been debris, he thought, rocks and dirt thrown up by the explosions._

_ Arcanine couldn__'t remember what direction he had been facing. He couldn't see anything through the haze of dust. Where was Vaporeon? She'd been on the rock right beside him._

_ Meowth appeared through the dust in front of him, ears back and eyes wide with fear. Her mouth was moving, but Arcanine could hear nothing._

_ Deaf and unable to smell and nearly blind, he felt along the ground with his nose and forepaws where Vaporeon had to be. There, something soft, a foreleg, a body, Vaporeon__'s fine blue fur brown with dust. She wasn't moving._

_"Vaporeon!" Arcanine shouted; at least, he thought he was shouting. There was no sound at all, not even his own voice._

_ He lifted her by the nape, as gently as he could, and looked around. The dust was already clearing, and he could see the well-worn trail leading down to the cavern complex. Vaporeon was light, and it wasn__'t much effort to carry her. With his head held high, Arcanine knew from years of experience that he was tall enough that only her tail would drag on the ground, but trying to hold her limp body steady and avoid battering her against the rocks forced him to slow to a trot._

_ Rhyhorn was in front of him, limping on an injured leg. Arcanine__'s hearing was just beginning to return when again came the whistling scream. Quickly he used Protect, pushing the field outward to surround Rhyhorn as well. The volley exploded on the rocks around them, but Arcanine didn't slow or flinch as debris sparked off the blue field of energy protecting them._

_ Of course Pikachu was the first to understand what was happening, Arcanine thought; he had all those books about Human wars and tactics, and on the occasional evening that they watched television together instead of reading, he was always at the front, watching raptly, if there were Humans fighting. _

_ Something felt warm and wet on his back and sides, and down his throat and forelegs, but he didn__'t want to look. He hoped it was his own blood, rather than Vaporeon's, but there was nothing to be done about it now, until they were safely inside. He fed more energy into Protect, not trusting himself to hear the next volley in time to react. Maintaining it like that would drain him quickly, but they only needed to make it to shelter._

_ He caught up to Rhyhorn, wincing in sympathy each time he felt Vaporeon__'s body bump against the rocks along the trail, and allowed the field of Protect to shrink so that it was just large enough to contain the three of them._

_ Another volley hit, lower down on the side of the mountain. Had some of the others made it to the entrance there? He hoped they had made it safely inside, but there was nothing he could do for them, until Vaporeon and Rhyhorn were safe._

_ The three of them rounded a boulder, and finally the darkness of the cave entrance loomed around them. Blastoise, Meowth, and Pikachu were already there, staring at him with eyes wide with shock and adrenaline They were all bloody, and covered in dust. __Gently, Arcanine lay Vaporeon__'s limp body on the ground, then raised his head to look at the others._

_"Find Wigglytuff," Arcanine said._

_ No one moved; they were all still staring at him, the same horrified expression on all of their faces. Arcanine knew he was injured, but it couldn__'t be that bad, could it? He was still walking; he had had worse injuries many times in training._

_"Find Wigglytuff," he repeated._

_ No, Arcanine realized, they weren__'t staring at him; they were staring at Vaporeon, on the ground at his feet. Arcanine looked down. The face was almost Vaporeon's; the same face he had loved for fifteen years, but something was missing now; her smile, the sparkle in her eyes. Her shoulders and chest and forelegs were unrecognizable, caked in red-brown mud. Below that, there was nothing. A single muddy ribbon trailed back the way they had come, between Arcanine's paws and out through the entrance behind him._

_"Pikachu," Blastoise said, "find Wigglytuff. Meowth, stay with Arcanine. I'm going to check the lower entrance."_

_ Arcanine didn__'t want to stay here; the others needed help. He tried to follow them. His legs didn't seem to remember how to walk. He took a step, found himself off balance, tried to correct, took another step. The floor wasn't where he expected it to be, and suddenly he was looking up Meowth's worried face. It wasn't fair, Arcanine thought. Vaporeon was the best of them; not the strongest, but the kindest, the gentlest, the most caring, the one who most deserved to be happy and alive. She couldn't just be gone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine woke to the heavy clang of iron on iron. It was still totally dark in his cell, and he had no idea how long he had been asleep. The dream was more vivid in his mind than it usually was when he woke, accompanied by an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and loss.

He and the others, the ones who were always in his dreams but whom he could never remember, were on a mountain, waiting for something. Great flying creatures came, attacking them with fire and steel from the sky. Were they Pokémon or machines? He didn't know.

A gentle, blue-furred face looked up at him, bloodied and still in death. He focused on the face, trying to recognize...him? Her? Vaporeon, he thought. He knew it was someone he had loved, someone he would have given anything to protect, but he had failed.

He rehearsed it over and over, trying to fix the details in his memory before they slipped away like they always did. The sound came again, perhaps slightly closer, and again and again. The slot at the bottom of his door slid open. Flashing red and blue lights, blindingly bright in the darkness, obscured his vision of what must have been the hallway outside. A silhouette of something was pushed through into his cell, and it slammed shut.


	12. Chapter 12: Three in Pokemon Square

**Chapter 12: Three in Pok****émon Square**

_"Up and at 'em," Dewgong said, patting Arcanine on the shoulder with a flipper. "that's all I've got left."_

_ Arcanine rose unsteadily, his head still spinning. He was still badly hypovolemic, he thought, despite Dewgong__'s ministration. Vaporeon's broken body still lay at his feet. The earth around them was muddy with their blood. Mostly his, Arcanine thought numbly; Vaporeon had left most of hers on the rocks outside._

_ He could hear the sounds of fighting and gunfire somewhere; between the echoing of the cave entrance and the spinning in his head, he couldn__'t tell where it was coming from._

_"What's happening?"_

_"They've landed troops on the south side," Dewgong said, "they're fighting their way up through the tunnels. We need to get back down and help."_

_ Arcanine rounded the corner and was surprised to see a half-dozen Humans at the other end of the corridor. They were dressed all in black, with bulky vests and helmets, clear masks covering their faces, and heavily armed. Their weapons roared, and Arcanine felt a stinging impact on his chest. He scrambled hastily back, loosing a Flamethrower as he retreated. Panicked screams and cries of pain followed him around the corner._

_ Dewgong and Meowth stared up at him wide-eyed, waiting for instruction. He was one of the elders; they expected him to have a plan, to remain calm, to know what to do, but he didn__'t know. How many Humans had come? Should they fight or retreat? He wished Pikachu was still with them; he knew more about Humans and how they fought than any of them except Mewtwo._

_ The occasional bullet still cracked off the wall at the end of the corridor, enough to keep them from sticking their heads out. Humans were weak; he had probably knocked out or even killed some of them, but how many? More would be coming. It was their weapons that made them dangerous, especially at a distance, but he and Meowth both knew Protect. Meowth could ride him. Dewgong was too heavy, but she should be safe behind both of their Protection, and she preferred to fight at a distance with Ice Beam and Water Pulse anyway._

_ There was nowhere to retreat to. They were on an island, and out in the water, most of the family would be helpless prey for the guns on the airships. They had to fight._

_"Meowth, on my back," Arcanine said, "Protect us. Dewgong, stay behind us."_

_ The blue screen of Meowth__'s Protect filled the corridor ahead of them as Arcanine rounded the corner. Four bodies lay in the hall; the remaining pair of humans had retreated to the cover of the intersection. Dozens of rounds sparked off Meowth's Protect as Arcanine charged. Dewgong's Ice Beam flashed past, and a freezing mist filled the intersection. Both Humans stumbled back, clawing at their ice-covered gas masks._

_ The reached the intersection. Dewgong__'s Water Pulse slammed the left Human against the far wall. Arcanine's fangs found the gap between body armor and gas mask on the on the right Human. Flesh tore, and he let it drop to the ground without stopping._

_ There were more Humans to their left and right. These had large plastic shields which they held in front of them as they advanced, weapons firing. Hundreds of rounds sparked off Meowth__'s Protect. Arcanine could see the field beginning to weaken. Meowth was yelling something, but he couldn't understand over the thunder of automatic weapons. Arcanine fired off another Flamethrower down his side of the hall, but the Human's riot shields blocked most of it._

_ A metal cylinder rolled toward them across the floor, white gas billowing from one end, then two more. Arcanine didn__'t know what it was, but he was certain that he didn't want to breathe it. They couldn't stay here, but if Arcanine moved, he thought, he would leave Dewgong unProtected. Meowth, hopefully reaching the same conclusion, leapt from his back. Arcanine quickly use his own Protect as Meowth's faded behind him._

_ Holding his breath, he dashed through the smoke, slamming into the wall of riot shields on the other side. Shields and Humans collapsed under his momentum. He lashed out around him with claws and fangs, moving faster than any Human could hope to react. They flailed helplessly as he tore them apart._

_ Another cylinder sailed around the corner ahead of him and began spewing more smoke. His eyes already watered and stung, and his throat burned. The sound of fighting behind him had stopped. They couldn__'t keep going like this very long, he thought; he was still weak from his earlier injuries, and he couldn't keep Protect up much longer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You can still escape," Pikachu said, "Arcanine, Venosaur, and I will attack from the bottom entrance on the west side. Between Arcanine's Protect, Venasaur's Light Screen, and my Double Team, we can make it to where they're landing equipment. Once we're among them, they'll have to bring the airships in close to engage us. You take the others and the eggs, and flee through the north entrance. Blastoise will cover you from the cliff, and Charizard will harass the helicopter."_

_ #You__'ll all die,# Mewtwo said, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Arcanine's eyes stung, too. It was a residual effect of the smoke and gas, he told himself._

_"Better than the Ball," Charizard growled_

_ #No.# Mewtwo shook his head. #I__'m the one he wants. I have to surrender.#_

_ Everyone objected at once. Mewtwo raised his hands, motioning them to silence._

_ #No, friends, this is my fault. I should have returned and dealt with Giovanni years ago. I won__'t have you die for me.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alakazam sat motionless in his chair, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration, his mouth moving silently. Gathered around him, Charizard, Tyranitar, Delphox, Absol, and Zorua, still disguised as Poochyena, waited and watched. He couldn't communicate directly with Magnezone, of course, so Chimecho was intermediating.

"Don't expect too much," Tyranitar told Poochyena and Absol quietly, "Alakazam is stubborn, and Magnezone doesn't have a reputation for negotiating. It may take them a few tries to both see reason."

Absol leaned forward to take another Poffin from the half-finished plate that Tyranitar had brought to facilitate their discussion and ate it carefully, not wanting to leave crumbs on the table full of books.

Eventually, Alakazam's face relaxed and his eyes opened. He placed both hands on the table in front of him and looked around at the others, his expression unreadable.

"Well?" Zorua prompted impatiently.

"They've agreed to teleport him over in the morning..." Alakazam's voice trailed off uncertainly.

That's great!" Absol said.

"What did they ask for?" Charizard asked.

"That's the problem," Alakazam said, "Magnazone started off demanding a refund of the two hundred thousand Poké he already paid, plus another two hundred thousand, all in advance."

"He must know we don't have that money any more," Tyranitar growled.

"Of course; he seemed almost eager to be talked down. He's agreed to, ah, lend Arcanine back to us until we can pay back the bounty, or until the situation is resolved."

"Lend?" Zorua asked, "so after we help, you're just going to send him back?"

The corners of Alakazam's mouth turned up in the closest thing to a smile that Absol or Zorua had seen him make. "Collecting him afterward is Magnezone's problem. If you two help, I don't think anyone in Pokémon Square will be eager to help him."

"Especially since they know he can't pay." Tyranitar added.

That seemed like they were getting everything they had asked for, Absol thought, but Alakazam still looked troubled.

"So that's good, right?" Zorua asked.

"Too easy," Alakazam said, "Magnezone is never so cooperative. He knows something that we don't."

"Maybe he wants to help?" Absol suggested, "surely he understands how important this is."

"Of course he understands," Charizard said dryly, "Magnezone is the sort of Pokémon who should be demanding more, not less."

Absol didn't know how to answer. The idea of profiteering from the situation had never occurred to her. From the look on Poochyena's face, is was obvious that she felt the same way; she had been uncomfortable even asking for Arcanine's return. Almost everyone in Pokémon Square wanted to help, Absol thought. Team ACT wasn't asking for anything for their time and the use of the manor. The other teams weren't being paid, though Team Hydro, Team Easy, and Team Mighty had received a small portion of Arcanine's bounty, with the promise of more when Magnezone paid team ACT. Other Pokémon in town were donating orbs or seeds or even snacks or whatever else they could spare to help their efforts, especially now that it was obvious to everyone that something was badly wrong with the weather.

Alakazam leaned forward and took a Poffin from the plate. He took a bite, chewed, swallowed, then looked thoughtfully toward Poochyena. "Poochyena, we need to know everything you know about Arcanine."

"Well, um…"

She hadn't thought about it this way before, but she realized that, despite trusting him with her life, she really didn't know much about him at all. Alakazam took another bite, pretending not to be staring at her.

"We're not judging either of you," Charizard said, "but anything could be important; we don't even know what to ask."

"I've only known him, like, a month and a half," Zorua began, "and he doesn't talk a lot, so I don't know much. He woke up five years ago near Treasure Town with no memory. I guess he killed people, but you know more about that than me. After he escaped, he found that cave in Haunted Forest. I think he lived there alone, doing mystery dungeons, till I found him. He had a bag and a badge he stole from someone."

That was all simple, relatively impersonal information. The rest was more personal. It was Arcanine's story, and it wasn't her place to tell, but she still needed Team ACT's cooperation. How could she say the rest without making him sound crazy?

"I sent the badge to Federation headquarters," Delphox said, "it doesn't matter now, but we'll know in a few days who it belonged to."

"Is that all?" Alakazam asked.

"Well...no. He knows weird stuff. He can do big numbers in his head super fast. I think he dreams about wherever he used to live every night, but he says he can't remember them. He's also really strong."

Alakazam set down what remained of his poffin and leaned toward her. "He has amnesia, you said?"

Zorua nodded.

"Are you familiar with Team Go-Getters and-"

"He's not Human," Zorua interrupted, "at least, he doesn't think so. He said he might remember Humans, though."

"Interesting..." Alakazam said slowly, leaning back again in his chair.

"Do you know something?" Absol asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Alakazam said, shaking his head, "though all thr- both of the Humans I've know fit Poochyena's description quite well."

"Three?" Delphox asked, turning to Alakazam with eyebrows raised, "you've been holding out on us?"

Alakazam didn't answer. Absol knew exactly who Alakazam meant, but she was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to say; Mother and Ninetales had never told her to keep it a secret, but they'd never expected her to be in Pokémon Square, either.

Delphox looked around the table; no one but Poochyena met her gaze. "Are Poochyena and I the only ones who don't know?" she complained.

"It doesn't matter," Alakazam said, "He's no longer here."

Delphox frowned, then smiled, then began to laugh. "_That_ jerk? That explains some things."

"Back to the matter at hand," Alakazam said, "if we don't know what game Magnezone is playing, we'll need to be prepared for anything. Team Hydro and Team Razor Wind are in town, and Team Mighty may be back this evening. Team Easy will probably want to join us. That should be more that enough Pokémon to deal with anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Grey asked as he pushed through the curtain into the library.

"No more leads," Absol said, shaking her head as she and Poochyena looked up from the book they were reading together.

Grey looked frustrated, she thought, and even the normally irrepressible Pink, trailing a step behind him, looked grumpy this evening. It was snowing again, and she could see through the window Tyranitar and several other Pokémon working in the garden.

"What are they doing out there?" Absol wondered.

"Xatu says it's going to be colder tonight than it has been since you got here," Grey said, "Tyranitar is worried about his garden; he has a crew of Pokémon from town harvesting as much as they can, and knocking snow off the branches before they break."

"Should we go help?" Absol asked. She didn't want to go work out in the cold, but she felt slightly guilty sitting in the warmth of the library while the others worked outside, even if they were working in here too.

"No," Grey said, "Tyranitar has enough help, and there's no need for you to be miserable out there. Besides, they've gotten most of the low fruit already."

The four of them worked late into the night, taking turns with the Luminous Orb. The weather now lent an urgency to their efforts that Absol had not felt in her first few weeks in Pokémon Square. Eventually, though, they were all too tired and frustrated to read any further. Grey excused himself and Pink, and Team Easy headed back to their base.

Sometime when she hadn't been watching, Absol noticed, Poochyena had dragged her bed in front of the stove as well; they were close enough that they could have stretched out and touched paws without getting up. Absol considered inviting Poochyena to share her bed. There was enough room for both of them and it would have been comfortably warm, but they had only known each other a day and a half, and she didn't know if Poochyena was ready to be so familiar.

Absol yawned and curled up under her blanket, leaving only her eyes and muzzle exposed. She could still see through the windows several Pokémon working out in the garden in the falling snow, in the blue light of a Luminous Orb. Tyranitar was probably still out there with them too, she thought; he wasn't the sort of Pokémon who quit while there was still work to be done.

"So who's the other Human they were talking about? Poochyena asked.

Absol sighed. It wouldn't do any harm for Poochyena to know. Besides, all the other Pokémon at the manor were nice, but other than Pink, they were all a lot older and more experienced than she was. It was nice to have a friend closer to her own level of experience to confide with. "It's supposed to be a secret, so you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

Poochyena's silhouette nodded in the darkness.

"You know about Team Go-Getters?"

Poochyena nodded again.

"Gengar was a Human too."

Zorua thought about that for a minute.

"So, he was the cursed Human in the story? And he knew all along it wasn't Team Go-Getters' fault?"

"That's right."

"Wow," Zorua said, "that's pretty mean, but how do you know?"

Absol didn't answer. Poochyena was smart, she thought; she could make the connection from there.

"You said you're from Mount Freeze," Zorua continued, "but you can't be the Absol in the story; you're not old enough."

"That was my mother," Absol said, "Ninetales, who cursed him, is my father."

"And now you're in Pokémon Square, saving the world again," Poochyena said, "that's quite a coincidence."

"Nothing happens purely by chance," Absol said, "even if we don't understand why. Maybe my ancestors choosing to live on Mount Freeze was more than luck. Maybe there's something special about that place which lets us see things no one else can. Maybe Ninetales' abilities synergize with our own. Everything is connected, somehow."

For several minutes, both of them were silent. Absol could hear Pokémon still working outside, as well as footsteps on the floor above, her own breathing and Poochyena's, Pokémon talking quietly in the lobby, the occasional creaking and popping of the wooden posts and beams supporting the manor. None of them were the sounds she'd been accustom to falling asleep to her whole life on Mount Freeze, but by now, they seemed just as comfortable and familiar. Absol was nearly asleep when Poochyena spoke again.

"Absol?"

"Hmm?"

"It's not very important now, but I want to tell you a secret too."

Absol raised her head and turned to look directly at Poochyena, head tilting to the side inquisitively. "What is it?"

"I'm not really Poochyena," Poochyena said. Her body began to shimmer with purple light, fading into a slightly longer, leaner shape. In the darkness, she didn't look much different to Absol. "I'm Zorua. All the other stuff I said was true, though."

"That's good. Is this still a secret, or may I call you Zorua now?"

"Um, I guess it's a secret a little longer; I'll be Zorua when Arcanine gets here tomorrow to make sure he recognizes me."

"Okay," Absol said, pulling her head back under the blanket, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Zorua was slightly disappointed that Absol had reacted so nonchalantly to her revelation. It would have been such a great opportunity for a prank, too. She could have been something huge and scary, just for a second…that would have been a poor way to use the trust she had built here. That sort of behavior was why Pokémon back in Meadow Town didn't trust her, and she wasn't going to be like that any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absol?"

It was still night. With the snowclouds covering the moon, even her Dark-type eyes could make out none of the details of the library.

"Absol?" the voice repeated, slightly louder. Now that she was awake, she recognized it. She raised her head and looked around. A head about a half-meter high peeked through the library curtain, outlined in faint blue light from the lobby.

"Umbreon?"

"Sorry to wake you; there's a Growlithe at the door who won't talk to anyone else."

"Growlithe?" Absol was awake and on her feet in an instant, with Zorua only slightly slower. "Is she alright?"

"Well," Umbreon said, "we're not sure."

Espeon and Tyranitar were waiting for them in the lobby. A glowing Luminous Orb hovered above Espeon, providing enough light to see by. One of the Federation Beldums rested on a crate beside the sandglasses, apparently in whatever state of shutdown passed for sleep among it's species. The front door was closed.

"She's still outside?" Absol asked.

Espeon nodded.

Absol and Zorua, once again disguised as Poochyena, crossed the room together and pushed open the door. As the cold air hit her, Absol flinched, taking an involuntary step backward. Growlithe sat in the half-meter deep drift which had accumulated in the alcove in front of the door, her bag of bottles beside her. It was still snowing; fat, lazy flakes which floated down to melt on her head and back, soaking her fur.

Zorua stepped forward to fill the gap. "Growlithe! Are you alright?"

"Fine," Growlithe said. Her voice was taut and pained.

"Um, will you come in?" Zorua asked, stepping to the side to allow Growlithe to pass her in the doorway.

Growlithe picked up her bag and limped inside, grimacing with each hop of her back legs. Zorua let the door close slowly behind her.

"Did you walk all the way here?" Absol asked.

"Yes." Growlithe sat down again, set the bag down, and looked around, not acknowledging the other Pokémon staring at her. "Nice place. Who lives here?"

"We do. Team ACT." Tyranitar crouched down in front of her, offering a hand for her to touch or sniff. Growlithe ignored it.

Zorua cringed, embarrassed at Growlithe's rudeness. She wanted to lean over and cuff Growlithe, but Growlithe looked so pathetic that Zorua couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Are you staying the night?" Zorua asked instead.

Growlithe shrugged without looking at her.

This didn't seem to getting anywhere, Zorua though. Absol was glancing back and forth between Growlithe and Tyranitar, Umbreon, and Espeon, who all looked confused, probably trying to find a polite way to explain the situation in front of Growlithe. They probably all expected an emergency, she thought, but there was no emergency. Growlithe had just limped several miles through the snow in the middle of the night because she was lonely up there by herself. She was obviously in pain. She didn't need questions; she needed to be laying down somewhere warm as soon as possible.

"Absol," Zorua said, "you keep helping Tyranitar. I'll show Growlithe where we sleep." Without waiting for answers she turned and started very slowly for the library. After a few steps, she could hear Growlithe following her; two sets of clicks as her front paws hit the floor, the scrape of the dragging bag, and the thump as her back half caught up. The Luminous Orb bobbed after them in Espeon's psychic grasp, throwing long, bounding shadows across the floor.

Absol turned to face Tyranitar, Espeon, and Umbreon, and sat down.

"Is she alright?" Tyranitar asked quietly.

"She's Team Mighty's friend," Absol said, explaining the situation briefly, "I invited her to stay with us here while they're away. I'm sorry, I didn't expect she'd walk here herself."

"That's okay," Tyranitar said, "she obviously shouldn't be living up there alone in that condition, but I'd feel better if one of you two keeps an eye on her while she's in the manor."

"Where does Absol sleep?" Growlithe asked.

Zorua led her to Absol's pile of cushions in front of the stove. Growlithe flopped down on the floor beside it and opened Aromatisse's bag. All five bottles were there, each very carefully wrapped in rags which smelled like they'd been part of Team Mighty's bedding. It must have taken Growlithe hours to do such a neat job without hands, Zorua thought; there had been not a single clink of glass on glass. She'd probably been planning the trip all day, but too stubborn to ask for help when they visited to deliver her medicine.

The Luminous Orb floated a meter above her, silently illuminating the library. Espeon was probably watching and listening as well, Zorua thought. That was good, the others would know Growlithe was okay. Growlithe unwrapped a bottle, stuffed the cloth back in the bag, and pulled the stopper out with her teeth. The bottle was full.

"You haven't had any all day?" Zorua asked.

Growlithe shook her head. Zorua felt instantly guilty.

"Growlithe, you don't have to torture yourself with it. A little bit at a time is good enough, okay?"

Growlithe didn't answer. Staring at Zorua, she lifted the bottle and took a long, deliberate draught. She replaced the stopper, placed the bottle back in the bag, and lay down with her back against one of Absol's cushions. Zorua wanted to help, but she didn't know how, so she returned to her own bed and lay down. The Luminous Orb floated back across the room, slipped through the curtain, and it was dark again in the library.

After a few minutes, Growlithe began to whimper in her sleep. Absol didn't know what to do. She didn't want to wake Growlithe; as much as she wanted to help Growlithe, she didn't know how, and Growlithe wasn't an easy Pokémon to communicate with. She pulled the blanket completely over her face and hoped it would pass.

The whimpering grew louder and louder, and Growlithe began to kick against her bed. Absol sighed and stuck her head back out.

"Growlithe?"

She could see Zorua's eyes watching as well, glowing slightly in the darkness.

"Growlithe?" Absol tried again, slightly louder.

Still no answer. Neither she no Zorua were going to get any sleep like this, Absol thought. If Team Mighty weren't back by tomorrow evening, they were going to have to get Growlithe her own room. Zorua got up and felt her way over to them. She stretch out on the floor next to Growlithe and wriggled her head between Growlithe's jerking forelegs. It seemed to work; pressed between Zorua and the cushion, Growlithe calmed down almost immediately.

"You know, she didn't take any of her medicine all day," Zorua said, "and, right before she lay down, she took a really big dose. It's like she's hurting herself on purpose."

"Why, though?"

"I don't know," Zorua sighed, "Absol, have you noticed how both her legs are broken and healed just the same way?"

Zorua could see Absol nodding only by the faint glow of her eyes.

"Absol…there's no way that happened on accident in a fight. Someone did that to her on purpose."

Absol shuddered, pulling her blanket more tightly around her shoulders. She hadn't thought about the that possibility; she tried not to think about Growlithe's injury at all. She had caused and received countless injuries playing and occasionally fighting with the other Pokémon around Mount Freeze, and a few playing tag or pawball with the Pokémon here, and she was never squeamish about it, but looking at Growlithe's hindlegs made her stomach turn.

"What kind of Pokémon would do something like that?"

For several minutes, neither of them could think of anything to say.

"Anyway," Absol said eventually, "there's no need for you both to sleep on the floor. I'll pull her up here, and you bring your cushion over on the other side of her."

Zorua nodded in agreement. Absol leaned over and took Growlithe by the nape, and dragged her up onto the cushions, careful to keep Growlithe's legs straight. She struggled a bit, but didn't wake.

She hadn't realized before how she missed laying curled up with Mother's warm body in the cave back home, Absol thought. Zorua was obviously enjoying it, too, and Growlithe, sandwiched between them, seemed to finally relax. The three of them were still in nearly the same positions when the sun creeping through the library windows woke Zorua and Absol in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If not for the bright red and black blanket she wore, Zorua thought, Absol would have blended in quite well in the snow. The clouds had dispersed early in the morning, and the sun reflected blindingly off the fresh snow. They'd gotten almost a foot, but it was already beginning to melt.

Right now, Absol looked miserable. The snow was firm enough and Zorua light enough that she could walk across the surface, but Absol sunk in to her knees with each step. Though they had only been out a few minutes and it didn't feel that cold to her, Absol was already shivering badly.

"You don't have to do this," Zorua said, "everything will go okay."

"I-I w-want t-to b-be th-there if y-you th-think it w-will h-help."

"I do think it will help to have another friendly face, if you're sure you're okay."

"I'm f-fine. Let-ts j-just m-make it f-fast."

They were gathered on the road in front of the courtyard, at Zorua's suggestion, rather than in the courtyard where Alakazam usually performed his Teleportation. If anything went wrong, Arcanine would have plenty of unoccupied directions to run. Team Hydro, Team Razor Wind, Umbreon, Espeon, Charizard, and Tyranitar were all waiting by the gate, while Alakazam hovered beside Absol.

"It's almost time," Alakazam said, "you're sure you can control him?"

"Yeah," Zorua said, "just stay back and make sure he sees me first."

It was time, Zorua thought. She let her illusion drop, taking satisfaction from the looks of recognition on the faces of the Pokémon who had seen her in Haunted Forest, even if no one seemed particularly surprised.

Alakazam frowned, but said nothing. His eyes lost focus as he began to meditate, reaching out mentally to search for Chimecho in Treasure Town. For several minutes, nothing happened. Absol shifted uncomfortably beside him, trying vainly to wrap herself even more tightly in her blanket. Once they got back inside, Zorua thought, she needed to get Absol and Arcanine together. He could warm Absol up quick, and, if they got along, maybe she could convince both of them to come to Creepy Tunnel with her.

Alakazam's lips were moving, but he made no sound. His frown deepened. The air between them began to shimmer with energy. In a poof of displaced snow, Arcanine was suddenly in front of her, flanked by a pair of Magnemites.

"Arcanine!"

He lay on his side in the snow, forepaws and hindpaws tied together. The snarl on his lips faded into confusion as he looked around; his eyes settled on her.

"Zorua? How..."

She ran to him. Their noses touched briefly; she kept going, rubbing the length of her body along his muzzle. Arcanine leaned his head against her, hot breath ruffling her fur as he inhaled her scent.

"I missed you, big guy. I'll explain everything, just play along for now, okay?"

Arcanine nodded.

"First we need to get you untied. You remember Absol, right?" Zorua looked across his body toward where Absol and Alakazam stood.

Arcanine nodded again, twisting his head around to follow her gaze.

"She's a nice Pokémon. You won't hurt her, right?"

Arcanine snorted. "Don't think I could even stand now."

Zorua backed up a couple steps and gave him what she hoped was a stern look. "She's my friend now, too. She helped get you out. You have to promise you won't hurt her."

"Promise." Arcanine agreed.

"Absol, can you help me cut him loose?"

As Absol approached, the two Magnemites swooped down in front of her, lights flashing, to block her path.

"Releasing the prisoner is not permitted," they blared in unison.

Absol stopped, looking to Zorua for direction. All three of them turned to Alakazam. His frown deepened.

"I'm sorry, it was part of the deal. _I _agreed that _we_ would not untie him or interfere with Magnezone's representatives."

Zorua's anger flared briefly. Team ACT had acted so friendly, implied they would let Arcanine go, but they had actually agreed to keep him tied up for Magnezone? But why had he emphasized _I _and _we_ like that? When they had talked yesterday, Alakazam sounded like he expected to keep Arcanine for the duration of the crisis; obviously they couldn't keep him tied up the whole time. Alakazam was a smart Pokémon, and he wouldn't have agreed to a dumb plan like that without a way out. Did he mean that she and Absol could free him, and Team ACT wouldn't interfere?

She didn't know how strong the Magnemites were, but if they dealt with criminals all the time, surely they were dangerous too. In any case, Team ACT couldn't allow her to be too badly injured; they still needed the location of the mystery dungeon.

"I haven't any fire," Arcanine leaned his muzzle against her ear and whispered.

It was up to her and Absol then, Zorua thought; they'd have to risk it. She looked across Arcanine's body, caught Absol's eye, and winked. Zorua knew she could count on Absol's help. She bent down to gnaw the rope around Arcanine's forepaws. One of the Magnemites swung around to face her as they both began to Charge themselves with power.

Absol Snarled angrily, and the Magnemites hesitated. Zorua leapt up, raking her claws across the front of her Magnemite in a Sucker Punch. It wobbled back, but she didn't think she'd done much damage. Yellow Thunderbolts of electricity arced from the tips of both Magnemites' magnets

Zorua felt all of her muscles spasm at once as the electricity flowed through her body. The pain was incredible. She lost consciousness for an instant. When she recovered, she found that she had collapsed on the ground. Smoke rose from dozens of small burns across her body.

Arcanine grunted and twitched. He managed a feeble burst of flame, attempting to distract the Magnemite as she struggled to her feet, but it was so brief that the Magnemite did not seem to notice.

The electricity coruscated across Absol's Magic Coat, burning fur and flesh, but it didn't slow her down. Absol's Magnemite drifted backward away from her as a silver Flash Cannon began to gather between it's magnets, but the movement brought it closer to Arcanine. He lunged at it, pushing himself up with his bound forepaws, but fell short.

Arcanine's distraction, however, gave Absol the opportunity to strike. She leapt straight for the Magnemite's eye, Night Slashing upward with her horn.

The horn drove straight into the center of the eye. Something in it's circuitry exploded with a loud pop and a puff of smoke, and it dropped to the ground, rolling several meters to come to a stop against a rock.

Zorua was too slow to rise. A blue-white Thunderwave arced from her opponent's magnets to her back. All of her muscles contracted at once. It was just as painful as the last time, only this time, it didn't end immediately.

She wanted to scream, but her jaw was clenched closed. She couldn't move, or even focus her eyes. Double Arcanines struggled to rise as a blur of yellow light gathered between double Magnemite's magnets. Double Absols dispatched their opponents and turned to face her, taking an instant to comprehend the situation.

Something moved at the edge of her vision. One of Scyther's blades flashed past her head, tearing deep into the metal sphere of the Magnemite's body. Sparks flew from the rent; it wobbled slowly in a circle, lights flashing erratically, then crashed to the ground.

The single, clear note of Heal Bell rang out from among the Pokémon gathered at the gate, and Zorua's muscles relaxed. She let herself slump to the ground as the pain of the electrical burns she had received replaced the pain of the paralyzing electrical charge. The smell of burned fur and flesh and hot metal and circuitry filled the air.

"Zor-rua! Are y-you alr-right?" Absol rushed over to bend down beside her.

Absol didn't look that good either, Zorua thought; she was limping, and there were charred patches of fur and skin down her sides and legs. Arcanine had a few patches of burnt fur, but appeared to have missed the worst of it.

"Think I'm okay," Zorua said through clenched teeth.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Scyther said with a grin. Zangoose and Sandslash stood flanking him; all three of them must have been waiting to help her and Absol if they needed it, Zorua thought. Scyther gave the unconscious Magnemite a kick, then hooked one of his blades through the ropes around Arcanine's forelegs and and the other through the ropes around his hindlegs. He jerked upward with both blades; a dozen windings of rope parted at once and fell away.

Freed, Arcanine stretched out his legs, rolled onto his back, and wriggled side to side in the snow.

"Z-zorua, c-can you c-come ov-ver here with Arc-canine? I'll t-try t-to heal us."

The cold of the snow felt good on her wounds. Everything hurt, and Zorua didn't want to move at all, but she forced herself to her feet and limped over to lean against Arcanine's chest.

"You know," Zorua said to Absol, "I should have expected something to go wrong. Every time me and Arcanine meet up, I'm either injured or filthy."

Absol sat down in the snow, placed her forepaws on Zorua and Arcanine's shoulders, and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine the light of the moon shining through her fur, but all she could think about was how cold she was.

"May I?" Absol heard Umbreon's soft voice beside her.

"Please." She opened her eyes and lowered her paws. "I've not quite got the hang of it, yet."

A column of silvery light flowed down onto Umbreon, clearly visible even in the morning sun, and spread out over the three of them. Absol watched as the burnt tissue in Zorua and Arcanine's wounds returned to a healthy pink color. Muscle regrew, and skin crept slowly back over to close the wounds. Umbreon was incredible good at that, she thought; someday she would be, too.

"Thanks!" Zorua said, looking herself over. She wasn't completely healed, but all of her wounds were at least scabbed over, and most of the pain was gone.

Arcanine bowed his head in acknowledgment to Umbreon. He could feel that his wounds were healed, but it didn't help with his stiffness. Healing never did.

Umbreon smiled back at them and turned to Absol. "You're getting it. Maybe we can practice again once you've warmed up."

"Can you walk, big guy?" Zorua asked Arcanine.

"Give me a minute," Arcanine said, and then, quietly, "not going to have to fight any of those guys, are we?"

"You'd better not," Zorua whispered back. She turned to Absol, still waiting and shivering beside her. "Why don't you go warm up? We'll be along shortly."

"G-good id-dea," Absol said. She leaned over to rest her chin briefly on Zorua's head; Zorua pushed back. She turned to Arcanine, feeling like there was something she should say, but nothing came to mind. She smiled and nodded. So did he. She turned to leave.

"Absol…" Arcanine began.

She turned back to face him.

"…thank you. Now and before."

Absol smiled again. "You looked so uncomfortable. I just wanted to help."

"That went better than I expected," Charizard said, falling in beside her as she entered the courtyard. Umbreon and Espeon trailed behind them.

"I h-hope w-we're d-doing th-the right th-ing," Absol said, "P-pooch- Zorua s-seems like a g-good Pok-kemon, and th-there's someth-thing sp-pecial about Arc-canine. I d-don't kn-now. Wh-what if I've p-put everyone in d-danger b-bringing him h-here?"

"I don't see that we had much choice," Charizard said, "once Zorua explained everything; assuming she's telling us the truth, and we have quite a few strong Pokémon here, if things get out of hand."

"Wh-what will hap-pen t-to the Magnemites?"

"I don't think they'll stay around once they wake up," Charizard said with a grin, "and there's not much that Magnezone can do this far from Treasure Town."

It was safe and warm in the manor, and Absol felt instantly better when the door thunked closed behind them; she was still shivering and cold, but it wasn't quite so intense. At least part of her reaction was just in her head, Absol was certain, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to start a fire?" Charizard asked.

"I'll b-be f-fine," Absol said, "but m-maybe tea?"

Charizard grinned down at her. "Definitely tea. No one can fight while drinking tea, and I picked up a larger kettle yesterday, now that we have so many people staying with us."

"This is where they brought me after Haunted Forest," Arcanine said as they entered the courtyard. Everything looked and smelled different covered in snow, and he hadn't recognized it before, but the courtyard was unmistakeable. "Where are we?"

"Pokémon Square," Zorua said, "for you, about three days south of Treasure Town, around the bay."

The other Pokémon surrounded the two of them, like they had surrounded him before, when they paraded him through town after his capture. They still considered him a prisoner, he thought. Had be been at his full strength, and had Zorua not been with him, he could probably have made an escape, but as things were, he was still helpless. He would have to wait and trust to Zorua's plan, whatever it was.

The sight of all the Apple trees and Berry bushes reminded Arcanine how hungry he was. Team Magnezone fed their prisoners enough to keep them alive, and nothing more. Most of the lower branches had been picked clean, but he spotted a low-hanging apple as they passed. Ignoring his escort he stopped, walking his forepaws up the trunk to reach it. It was bitter and only half-ripe, but he didn't care.

The inside of the manor was comfortably dim after the glare of the snow. Arcanine paused a few seconds inside the door to allow his eyes to adjust. Tyranitar, Charizard, and Alakazam's scents were strongest, but he could smell dozens of other Pokémon who had been there recently, along with the scents of food and ink and paper. Combined with the thick stone walls and heavy wood floor and ceiling, it gave the place a feeling of timelessness and solidity. It reminded him of somewhere else, he thought, but he couldn't recall where.

In the center of the room, four sandglasses of various sizes stood in wooden frames, attended by a Beldum. That was strange, Arcanine thought; none of the Pokémon he had met here had seemed much concerned with time, and what use was a clock when no one else had one? He would have liked to investigate the mechanism further, but Zorua was already leading them across the room to a curtained doorway on the far side.

"Come on, big guy," Zorua said,turning back to look at him, "I think you're going to like this."

Arcanine made it halfway through the door before he stopped, staring around in amazement. Books! Thousands of books, lining the shelves around the room. He had forgotten that books were a thing; he didn't think he'd seen any here, though there had been paper in Meadow Town. Alakazam and his team couldn't be all that bad with so many books, could they?

He wanted to rush in and examine them all, but a more pressing matter caught his attention. Absol, Charizard, and Growlithe were gathered around the stove in the center of the room. Growlithe spun to face him, fur bristling and lips pulling back in a snarl. Front legs stiff, Growlithe took a step toward him.

Before anyone else could react, Arcanine's territorial instincts took over. He backed quickly out of the room, bumping into Tyranitar and nearly stepping on Sandslash.

"Hey!" Sandslash complained, "careful."

"Arcanine?" Tyranitar rumbled.

"Growlithe! What are you doing?" Absol asked.

"It's _him_," Growlithe growled, "the bandit from Treasure Town. Why is he back?"

Arcanine could hear them talking clearly through the curtain. Sandslash's spikes poked at his back leg. Arcanine took a step forward and sat down, trying to regain his composure. At least the adrenaline from the fight or flight response covered up the pain in his back, he thought.

"He's ag-greed to help us with the w-weather problem," Absol said. She realized as she said it that Arcanine hadn't yet agreed to anything, but it seemed like a minor distinction; surely he would, once they'd explained the situation.

Growlithe was still starting stiff-legged at the door; it would have been a comical pose with her crooked back legs, Zorua though, if she wasn't completely serious. Growlithe just might be crazy enough to try to fight Arcanine, and, though he'd retreated just now, Zorua didn't know if she could trust Arcanine to respond reasonably. Charizard watched from beside the stove, apparently willing to let her and Absol deal with the situation; well, Tyranitar had made them responsible for Growlithe, hadn't he?

Back out in the lobby, Alakazam stepped around Arcanine toward the library.

Tyranitar put a hand on his shoulder. "Let them handle it," he murmured.

"Growlithe, Team ACT has been nice enough to let us all use their house," Absol said, "it would be so rude to fight, especially in the library."

Growlithe sniffled, and slumped in defeat. "You're all on _his _side, aren't you," she said sadly, turning around to limp back to Absol's bed. She flopped down right in the center, facing away from the door. "You don't understand what bad Pokémon are like."

Zorua, Absol, and Charizard shared a look. None of them knew what to do.

"Shall we bring them in?" Charizard wondered.

Absol sighed and nodded. She was going to have to tell her whole story again. She was still freezing and she wanted to curl up in her bed, but Growlithe hadn't left her any room. She settled for stretching out along the side of the bed and leaning against Growlithe, who ignored her. At least the Fire-type was warm.

"Arcanine?" Zorua called, "you guys can come in now."

Arcanine, Tyranitar, Alakazam, Team Razor Wind, and Team Hydro filed in the door, spreading out to sit or lay on chair,s or the few remaining cushions, or just on the floor. Arcanine lay in front of the stove, facing toward Absol, but his attention was on the shelves of books around the room.

Zorua hesitated before choosing a spot. She wanted to resume her customary position between Arcanine's forelegs, but Absol still looked pretty uncomfortable, and Zorua wanted to help her warm up as well. She chose Arcanine. In a little bit, she was going to have to ask him to stay and help the Pokémon who had attacked him. She wasn't sure when she'd decided to stay instead of returning to Meadow Town, but she was sure now that it was the right thing to do. Zorua didn't think Arcanine cared much where they went or what they did, as long as they were together, but he was going to object to working with Team ACT on principle. Anything she could do to make him fell more comfortable here would make her job easier.

"Five weeks ago," Absol began, "I lived on Mount Freeze with Mother and Ninetales…"

Arcanine smiled as Zorua settled between his forelegs, and lowered his gaze from the books to her. She smelled wonderful, he thought, letting his muzzle rest on her back. Absol was talking, something about snow and dreams and astrology; she had a beautiful, soft voice, he thought, but what did it have to do with him?

"Missed you," Arcanine whispered.

"Missed you too," Zorua whispered back, "but pay attention; this is important."

Absol talked for a while, about the weather and Darkrai and Kyurem and various teams and dungeons and books. Tyranitar left, and returned few minutes later with a basket of berries and a plate of Poffins, which he passed around the room while Charizard poured cups and bowls of tea for everyone. Arcanine was still hungry; he raked a couple Poffins and handful of Berries onto the floor beside him to snack on. Delphox and a pair of Eevees arrived, sitting together at and on an unoccupied table. Alakazam and the Water-type team were still staring at him like they expected him to go berserk, but the others seemed more relaxed.

After Absol finished, Zorua sat up and recounted her past week since his capture.

"So, this is where we come in, big guy," Zorua said, "I agreed to show them to Creepy Tunnel to get the Orrery Fragment. You'll come with me, right?"

Arcanine nodded. It wasn't far out of their way, going back Meadow Town, and he wasn't about to let Zorua go off anywhere alone, now that they were back together.

"The problem is," Alakazam said, "we still don't know how to open that door."

"I've been thinking about that," Zorua said, "and I think me and Absol and Arcanine should be the ones who go in. Absol knows astrology stuff, and Arcanine is pretty smart. We can figure it out together."

"Zorua, not our problem," Arcanine objected immediately, inclining his head toward where Alakazam and Team Hydro sat, "and, I'm not working for them."

"I would like to go," Absol said, "but I don't know if I'd make it in this weather."

She should have talked to Absol about this in advance, Zorua thought guiltily. It wasn't fair to put her on the spot like this. Arcanine would have disagreed no matter how she asked.

"Alakazam could teleport us to Meadow Town, and you'd only have to be outside a couple hours each way. And Arcanine, it is our problem. Weren't you listening to Absol? It's the whole world's problem."

Arcanine shrugged. "Let them solve it, then."

"Arcanine…"

Arcanine sighed. "You're going to go with or without me, aren't you."

Zorua nodded; she knew she had him, now. He couldn't refuse, not after they'd had the same conversation the night the Ice-types attacked Meadow Town.

"We only got you released temporarily," Alakazam said, "if you run away again, Team Magnezone will reinstate the bounty. This is your chance to make up for what happened in Treasure Town."

Arcanine was on his feet in an instant, the pain in his back forgotten. The others flinched or stepped back instinctively. "Owe you nothing!" he snarled, "won't hide this time. Hunt me, I'll hunt you."

Still between his forepaws, Zorua cowered through his outburst. She knew Arcanine would never willingly harm her, but he was still Intimidating when he was angry. Arcanine turned and strode from the room.

"Alakazam..." Zorua said, recovering from her shock.

The outside door creaked open and closed.

"I told you he was a bad Pokémon," Growlithe muttered.

"I thought you said he would cooperate," Alakazam said.

"He was cooperating," Zorua growled, "he wants to help, he just has to do it on his own terms."

"Should we go after him?" Blastoise wondered.

"I'll find him when he calms down," Zorua said, "we're going to need our bag back, and you can arrange a Teleport to Meadow Town tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll still help us?" Absol asked.

Zorua nodded confidently. "He will. Just, when he comes back, act like he's a normal Pokémon."

"I'm afraid we don't have your bag anymore," Charizard said, "but we can provide some supplies. What do you need?"

Zorua thought for a moment. "A big bag; Arcanine will carry it. A scarf for him, and Absol, if she wants to come, and a Luminous Orb, on a necklace, and some berries."

"I would like to come, if you think Arcanine wouldn't mind," Absol said, "and if we won't need to be outside too long."

"He won't mind," Zorua said with a grin, "I think he likes you. And he definitely knows how to keep a girl warm."

Absol's ears dipped in embarrassment.

_ Oops_, Zorua thought, that was a little too abrupt. "I mean, um, we can find shelter if you need to stop, and he can make us a fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he was outside the manor, Arcanine broke into a run; slowly at first, then faster and faster as the motion worked out some of the kinks in his back. He was going to regret this later, he knew, but right now he didn't care. Several Pokémon stared as he passed, but no one tried to stop him.

His instincts told him to point himself away from Pokémon Square and run for days, and leave the last month and a half with Zorua behind as a pleasant memory. He would miss her, but he would survive. He was good at surviving.

He couldn't do that, though. Zorua was the sort of Pokémon who would would get herself killed because she cared about everyone. He could live with missing her. He couldn't live with wondering whether she'd gotten stuck and lost her mind in Creepy Tunnel, or whether those Ice-types had come back and flayed her like they'd done Treecko.

Arcanine settled for a wide arc around Pokémon Square. When his thoughts began to clear again, he found himself on the hill overlooking the valley from the north. He may as well wait here, he thought; the hilltop was clear, and he would be visible from a distance. He wasn't ready to go back to the manor just yet, but if Zorua came looking, he wouldn't be hard to find.

The library seemed familiar. He knew he had never been here before, but it reminded him of someplace else, of other Pokémon he ought to remember. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it...

_ The stone walls were black with soot, the floor littered with the charred remains of shelves and mattresses and books, long since cold. Thousands and thousands of books. The little table by the door, now reduced to a few charred sticks, had once held a chess board, with each piece masterfully hand-carved in the form of a Legendary Pokemon, with Arceus as the King, and Mew as the Queen. Each step stirred up a cloud of dust and ash, making him sneeze and cough. The tall, grey-furred Pok__émon beside him knelt down, brushing ash off a half-charred leather cover. Delicately, he tried to pick it up, but it fell apart in his hand, thousands of flakes of burnt paper fluttering to the floor._

_ The Pok__émon beside him spoke a single word._

_"Why?"_

_ Arcanine didn__'t know._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Charizard asked. He settled cross-legged on the floor beside her, opposite where Growlithe still lay, and poured the last of the tea into his mug and her bowl. "We still don't know much about him, and he seems a bit..."

"Crazy," Growlithe suggested without lifting her head.

"Well, yes," Charizard agreed, "there's something not right about him."

"I'm not sure," Absol said, "but I think I have to go. I've had a feeling about him ever since you all brought him in. At first I thought I was imagining it, but I'm not. He's important, somehow."

"He'll act friendly," Growlithe said, "till he gets you out of town. Then he'll knock you out and drag you back to his cave and-"

"Enough," Charizard growled, "Growlithe, this isn't helping."

"I'm not sure I can trust him," Absol said, "but I trust Zorua. She wouldn't invite me if she thought he would hurt me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft snow muffled the approaching Pokémon's footsteps, but Arcanine could hear the soft crunch-crunch as he approached. His ears swiveled back to track the sound, but he gave no other acknowledgment. It was someone small; Zorua, he hoped. His fire still hadn't returned, and despite what he'd said in the library, he didn't want to fight anyone.

"That library's pretty amazing, huh big guy."

Arcanine nodded, still not turning around.

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah."

Zorua sat beside his head, following his gaze down into Pokémon Square. She didn't know where to start. "Lot of Pokémon down there."

"Yeah."

Zorua leaned over, resting her muzzle on his shoulder.

"Glad you're safe," Arcanine said, "Riolu and Luxray okay?"

"I think so; if anything had happened in Meadow Town, Alakazam would've heard."

"Zorua, I have to go back to Treasure Town."

"What? Why? We just got you out."

"Everyone here seems to think Magnezone's a good Pokémon. He's not. Zorua, he's hurt a lot of people, and someone has to stop him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's running a protection racket. Most of the Pokémon there didn't hurt anyone; they were competing with the guild, or the merchants. He keeps them locked up alone in the dark, with barely enough food, till they go crazy, then dumps them in the wilderness."

"Arcanine…that's awful, but why is that your problem, but this isn't?"

Arcanine considered for several minutes. Why did he care so much? Zorua waited patiently, leaning against his side "Never got to see any of them, but we could talk through the doors. Some of them are good Pokémon. Some aren't. When I was in that cell, didn't matter, we were all family. Pokémon here…They cheered and laughed when Alakazam paraded me through town. Don't _want _to help them."

"Arcanine, you trust me, right?"

Arcanine nodded.

"And can you trust Absol?"

Arcanine hesitated. Absol might be the nicest Pokémon he could remember knowing, but that didn't necessarily mean she knew what she was talking about. Still, all that research she'd talked about, she had to be an intelligent Pokémon.

"Think so."

"Arcanine, if Absol is right about everything freezing, _everyone_ is going to die. All those Pokémon you don't want to help. Also me and you and Absol and Luxray and Riolu and all the Pokémon in Treasure Town, whether you rescue them or not."

Arcanine's shoulders slumped in defeat, his chin drooped down to rest in the snow.

"You were right," Zorua continued, "you don't owe them anything. You don't owe me anything either. Me and Absol have to do this, though, and…we'd like your help. And, if we survive, I'll help you fight Team Magnezone, too.

Arcanine didn't argue. Zorua was right, and there wasn't anything else to say; that didn't mean he liked it.

She'd said enough, Zorua thought. Arcanine knew what was the right thing to do, and it was his decision to make. If she kept talking, it was just going to frustrate both of them. She rubbed her face into his mane, filling her nostrils with his scent, and then stood.

"I'm gonna go help Absol get ready. I won't bother you again. We both hope you'll come with us, but if that's not right for you...well, I still love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to the manor, Zorua passed Team Razor Wind heading into town. The three of them waved, and she waved back. They slowed as she passed, watching her as if they were expecting something.

"Um, thanks for the help this morning," Zorua tried.

"Our pleasure." Zangoose sounded noncommittal. "Find Arcanine?"

"He's...thinking about it."

Zangoose grunted, and the three of them kept walking.

Did they have some business with Arcanine, Zorua wondered. They were from Treasure Town, so it was possible that they had met him before, years ago. Maybe they had some dispute with Team Magnezone as well. Maybe they were just curious.

Absol was still in the library when she returned, talking with Team Easy, Umbreon and Espeon at one of the tables. Charizard was writing in a book, and Growlithe still lay on Absol's bed, apparently asleep.

"Did you find him?" Absol asked.

Zorua jumped up onto the table beside Pink, where Charizard's sketch of the door in Creepy Tunnel lay beside several open astrology books.

"Yeah, we talked. He'll be back when he accepts that I'm right."

"Good," Absol said, "Umbreon and Espeon are Team Arcana. They work for the Federation, and they're also interested in mystery dungeon artifacts; they'd like to come with us."

"So you're coming too, huh?" Zorua grinned at Absol.

Absol nodded.

"Learn anything yet?" Zorua gestured to the books.

"In addition to the one your team discovered in Creepy Tunnel and the one in Armaldo's journal," Espeon said, "there is rumored to be a similar door at the bottom of Buried Relic. As far as we know, no one has found a way to open any of them."

"We're trying to contact Team Charm in Treasure Town," Umbreon picked up the narrative, "they're renowned for solving puzzles like this, even if they're more interested in looting than studying, and we'd like to send them to Temple Ruins. Perhaps they'll discover something we don't."

"Pink and I will be heading to Treasure Town," Grey said, "Wigglytuff guild has hundreds of years of exploration records; maybe we can find more of these doors, or clues to open them."

They six of them ate lunch together in the garden and returned to the library to work for several more hours. Arcanine still hadn't returned, and both Zorua and Absol were getting worried.

Each time they heard the main door open, Zorua rushed to the lobby to see who it was. Team ACT came and went, and Beldum, and Team Hydro, and several other Pokémon from town, but not Arcanine.

How well did she really know him, Zorua thought. They'd really only spent maybe a week's worth of time together, and Arcanine didn't talk much. She felt so comfortable with him, thought she understood him, thought she knew how he would react. Maybe she was wrong. He could be hundreds of kilometers away by now. In a way, she couldn't fault him for leaving. He had no reason to care about Team ACT or any of the other Pokémon here. He didn't need them. He didn't need her; he'd been doing well enough up there on his mountain before she arrived and complicated his life.

The book Charizard was working on now wasn't the same one he'd been copying before, Absol thought.

"That's not urgent," Charizard explained, "the original isn't going anywhere, and I probably have a couple decades left to finish it. I've decided to keep a journal of our - mostly your - work here, before we start to forget the details. Someday, someone will want to write a book about everything we're doing. I might even have enough years left to do it myself."

Grey and Pink headed back to their team base. Espeon and Umbreon, shoulders touching and tails wrapped around each other, returned to their room in the manor. She and Absol stayed up for a while, taking turns rubbing the Luminous Orb. Eventually, they had to admit that they weren't making any progress and went to bed, curling up on either side of Growlithe like they had last night. Neither of them felt much like sleeping.

"Absol, what are we going to do if he doesn't come back?"

"We're going to go to Creepy Tunnel," Absol answered without hesitation, "and find the Orrery Fragment, if it's there, and bring it back."

She was right, Zorua knew. The four of them, or five if Riolu joined them again, should have no difficulty completing the dungeon. Still, the thought of doing it without Arcanine made her feel very alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Return to Creepy Tunnel

**Chapter 13: Return to Creepy Tunnel**

Curled up against Growlithe's warm body, Zorua was finally beginning to get sleepy when she heard the main door creak slowly open and closed. She lay still, listening for footsteps. Whoever it was was quiet; she could hear the occasional creaking floorboard or tick of claws on wood, but not enough to guess who it might be.

Zorua wriggled out from between Growlithe's legs and padded to the library door, making even less noise than the intruder. She poked her head out through the curtain, sighing in relief when she saw Arcanine's familiar outline silhouetted in the moonlight, sitting beside the sandglasses in the center of the room.

"Arcanine?" she whispered.

"Zorua."

"You came back!" she ran to meet him, standing up on her hindlegs and putting her forepaws on his shoulders so that she could reach up to nuzzle her face against his.

Arcanine winced as she leaned against him, pulling his left foreleg back protectively. Now that she was close, Zorua could smell blood; Arcanine's, both fresh and dried, and several other species, dried.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be so late."

"What happened? Are you okay? You're not in trouble again, are you?"

Arcanine chuckled. "I'm fine. Went to Craggy Coast to think. Took longer than expected."

"I was worried." She sat down, leaning her head against his flank. "Absol was too."

Worried that he wouldn't decide to come back, Arcanine wondered, or worried that he'd gotten himself in trouble? Probably both. He couldn't remember what he'd said when they talked on the hill earlier, but he knew he had been too upset to think clearly. Talking to other Pokémon was difficult enough when he was calm.

He wrapped a foreleg around Zorua, pulling her close; his injured leg. Ordinarily, the dungeon would have been no challenge for him, but he'd been reckless, and his power was only beginning to return. He ignored the pain; pain was the consequence of making poor choices, and he had plenty of experience with making poor choices. Zorua was a good Pokémon, and she deserved a more reliable partner.

Arcanine felt a subtle psychic touch at the edge of his mind. Without much thought, he pushed it away. His ears swiveled around, taking in the sounds of the night; Pokémon breathing and snoring, the shifting of the building, a footstep at the top of the stairs. They still didn't trust him, he thought. He couldn't fault them for that; they were wise to be cautious.

"So, how did thinking go?" Zorua prompted.

"You were right." He couldn't see in the dark, but he imagined Zorua grinning as he said it.

"So you'll come with us in the morning?"

"Yeah." He'd been thinking about this on the way back. "Going to need our bag back. Also, someone who can reach the top of the door."

"Took care of all that, big guy."

"What?"

"Charizard says they don't have your bag any more, but they're giving us supplies and a new one, and Espeon and Umbreon are coming with us."

Even more subtly, the other mind touched his again. It felt familiar. It must be Alakazam, he thought; Alakazam could have been in his mind a week ago after he was captured. He pushed it away again.

"Oh, good." Arcanine wanted to ask for details, but he didn't want to imply that he doubted her. A week and a half ago, she'd been ready to venture into Creepy Tunnel without so much as a light, but since then she'd faced down Team ACT on her own and gotten them recruited for what was probably the single most important job in the world right now. Anyway, Creepy Tunnel was easy; all they really needed was a light.

"Also, want to be an official team…however that works."

There were other things he'd been thinking about on the way back too, but now didn't seem like the time to discuss them; later with Team ACT and the others, who were in a better position to address his concerns.

"Delphox can arrange that in the morning," Absol said, pushing through the curtain, "I'm sorry, I was listening."

"Absol is coming too!" Zorua said, "but, can we go back to bed? We can talk in the morning."

"Wait. Arcanine, you're injured. May I …"

"I'm fine," Arcanine answered reflexively. His wounds weren't serious, and he would be fit to travel by morning. It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but he thought Absol's ears drooped a bit in disappointment. _No, _he told himself, _teamwork_. They were going to be exploring Creepy Tunnel together in the morning; they needed to cooperate and trust each other.

"Actually," he corrected himself, "please."

Absol's ears perked back up. She reached out a paw onto his shoulder. At first, nothing happened. Then, her whole body began to glow with a pale, silver light. It flowed out, moving more like fog than light, surrounding the three of them. He felt his wounds growing closed, like a whole day of healing channeled into a few seconds.

There was no finesse to her Moonlight, but Absol was stronger than he had expected. The expression on her face was blissful, almost ecstatic as the light faded away, and then it was dark again. Absol dropped her paw to the floor.

"Thank you," Arcanine said.

"Thank _you_," Absol answered excitedly, "this is the first time I've gotten it to work without Umbreon's help."

"Growlithe still in there?"

"We talked, earlier," Absol said, "I think it will be okay."

"Besides," Zorua said, "you have just as much right to be here as she does. You're helping, and she's not."

Arcanine shook his head. "Won't risk it, especially in the library. Embarrassing if I have to fight her."

"Where are you going to sleep, then?"

It wasn't just Growlithe that he was avoiding; there were too many Pokémon he didn't know in the manor, too many strange scents, and only one door. He would sleep better away from them.

"Outside. Not that cold. I'll find dinner and sleep by the door."

"Arcanine..." Zorua whined.

"Still be there in the morning. Promise."

"Fine," Zorua sighed, "but just tonight, okay? If Team Mighty isn't here when we get back from Creepy Tunnel, we'll find someplace else for Growlithe to sleep."

A faint body-scent lingered in the courtyard when Arcanine emerged. It seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't identify what species of Pokémon it belonged to. With the breeze and fresh snow, it wouldn't have lingered for long; someone had been there, he thought, just now while he had been inside.

Was someone following him, Arcanine wondered. If so, why? He wasn't wanted any more; at least, Charizard had seemed confident that Magnezone wouldn't come after him here, and the people of Pokémon Square didn't seem hostile. It could have been an innocent traveler or someone from town, but who would come up here in the middle of the night and leave without even knocking?

He could go back inside, but anyone confident enough to attack him here, in Team ACT's territory, probably could have ambushed him anywhere along his way. He sat beside the door, in the lee of the windward buttress, letting his eyes close, but keeping his ears alert. Perhaps the stranger would return before he fell asleep; perhaps not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absol, you should join our team too," Zorua said the next morning. They lay on either side of Growlithe, in no hurry to get up. It would be hours, still, before Alakazam was scheduled to contact Ralts and Braixen in Meadow Town to teleport them.

"That would be fun," Absol agreed, "but there's so much work to do here. This might be the only time I get to explore with you."

"That's okay, you can still be on our team from here. I'm going to put Riolu on the team too, and he'll probably stay in Meadow Town. Also, you can help me keep Arcanine in line."

"Do you really think you'll have trouble with him?"

Zorua shook her head. "No. He's made up his mind. I have an idea, though; we'll have to pick a team leader, right?"

Absol nodded.

"I'm going to be leader, of course. Arcanine doesn't even care what we do, but he'll be more cooperative if he thinks it was his idea..."

They talked for a while, until they heard the door open and Arcanine's footsteps across the lobby. He poked his head cautiously through the curtain.

"Safe in here?"

"She's still asleep."

Arcanine's head withdrew, then reappeared carrying a basket of fruit. He padded across the room and sat down beside them in front of the stove.

"Breakfast from Tyranitar," he explained, "Alakazam is Teleporting a team back from somewhere, then they all want to talk.

"See? You're making friends already," Zorua joked.

Arcanine grunted in reply, but he seemed more relaxed today, she thought.

"Absol's joining our team too," Zorua said, "what's our name going to be?"

Arcanine shrugged. "Haven't thought about it."

They all looked at each other.

"We need a theme," Zorua said, "we could be Team Vision, or Team Snow."

Absol shook her head. "Eventually this will be over, and I'll have to return to Mount Freeze, and you guys will still be a team, right?"

"I guess so." Zorua hadn't thought that far ahead. She hadn't thought past Creepy Tunnel, but she and Arcanine were always going to be a team, weren't they?

"Okay, how about something fierce. We could be Team Claw, or Team Fang. That's applicable to everyone."

"I know a Team Fang," Arcanine said; he thought that had been Electrike's team. Maybe, someday, after they took care of this weather thing and beat Team Magnezone, she would find her teammates again and they could open their shop in Treasure Town.

"Team Claw isn't bad," Absol said.

"Team Arcanine's Harem?" Zorua suggested.

"Like that one," Arcanine said, "awkward if Riolu joins, though."

"Oh, right."

"We could use our initials, like Team ACT," Absol said, "we could be Team..." Absol considered the possible options; they were all bad, even if she included Riolu. "...There aren't any good options, are there?"

"Team Fluffy?" Zorua tried again.

"That's good," Arcanine agreed, "no one will overestimate Team Fluffy. Could be Team Naptime."

Zorua groaned.

"Fluffy is good, or Team Warmth?" Absol suggested.

"That's a good one," Zorua agreed.

Arcanine nodded. "Like it too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Normally, it's twenty thousand Poké for a badge," Delphox said, "and five thousand a year to maintain your registration. Most teams also buy rescue insurance; you pay as much as you want at the beginning of the year, and if you badge for rescue that year, we guarantee a reward of ten times that amount to the team who rescues you."

Absol, Arcanine, and Zorua all looked at each other.

"I don't think we have any money," Zorua said.

Delphox smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a shiny new badge. "Under the circumstances, we can't really charge you, can we? Now, who should I put as team leader?"

"Zorua," Arcanine said immediately.

"Arcanine," Zorua and Absol said in unison.

Zorua turned to face him. "Arcanine, you're the strongest and most experienced, and we're going to make you carry the bag; of course you should be leader."

Arcanine shook his head. "Haven't made good decisions so far, have I?"

"You saved me in Haunted Forest. You saved Meadow Town. You got us through Creepy Tunnel."

"Zorua, almost _didn__'t _save you in Haunted Forest. Wouldn't have helped Meadow Town either, if you didn't go back."

"Arcanine…"

"We did what I wanted, you and Riolu and Luxray would be dead, and I'd still be hiding in the cave."

Zorua sighed, feigning disappointment, and turned back to Delphox. "Okay, I guess me, then."

"Good," Delphox said, recording it on her clipboard, "now, what's your team name?"

They all looked at each other again. They still hadn't really decided on a name, Zorua thought. "Team Warmth okay with everyone?"

Absol and Arcanine nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and…can we put Riolu on the team too? I know he'll want to join us." Treecko would have wanted to join them too, she thought; the three of them had talked about it sometimes, becoming a team and leaving Meadow Town behind, but even though they had never fit in in Meadow Town, they had all been to comfortable to leave.

Delphox recorded that on her clipboard too. She cupped the badge in her hands and concentrated for a moment, then leaned down and pinned it on Zorua's bag. "Great. Do you all know how these work?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"Basically, it's an Orb," Delphox said, "Break the blue crystal in the center, and it sends a psychic message to this with your location and team identification." Delphox reached into her bag again, and pulled out a crystal about six inches long, set in intricate metal bands. "Don't ask me how it works, but every Federation representative carries one. If you break it on accident, or if you use it and decide you don't need rescue, get to town as soon as possible and let us know, so we can spread the word not to come looking for you."

"Got it," Zorua said.

Team Mighty arrived next. They trouped into the library and stopped, staring at Arcanine in surprise. They must have been the team that Alakazam was Teleporting this morning, Absol thought. Surely they had smelled that he was here, but they had probably expected him to still be a prisoner.

Arcanine turned to face them, his fur bristling. The Mightyenas spread out to either side, growling in unison. Growlithe gave up pretending to be asleep and stood up, turning to growl at Arcanine as well.

"Arcanine!" Zorua scolded.

"Growlithe..." Absol reproached her.

Absol got up and stood between them. Zorua joined her. "Arcanine is helping us now," she said firmly, "no fighting, especially in the library."

Growlithe pointedly avoided looking at Arcanine as she hobbled past him and out into the lobby, followed by the Mightyenas. Arcanine watched them go, still uncertain how to interpret her odd behavior.

"Do you think they'll go back to Team Meanies' base?" Zorua wondered.

Absol shrugged. "We did what we could. It's her choice."

Shortly after Team Mighty had left, Team ACT entered the library, accompanied by Xatu and Team Arcana.

"Delphox tells me that the three of you are now a team," Alakazam began.

Zorua and Absol both nodded.

"We've provided Zorua some supplies. Is there anything else you need?"

Arcanine still hadn't looked through their supplies; it would be a good test for Zorua, he thought, now that she was leader.

"What have you done to prepare?" he asked instead.

"Absol explained most of our work yesterday before you ran off," Alakazam reminded him.

Arcanine shook his head. "You've barely begun solving this. How long to find all the fragments? Learn what they do? Can we survive that long if it keeps getting colder? How much food stored? How long will it last? How much firewood? How will you deal with all the refugees? Probably hundreds of thousands of Pokémon in the wild who don't know what's happening, and when they get cold and hungry and scared enough, they'll head to towns looking for help. What about displaced locals? Some of those houses outside town are barely standing and won't take a significant snow load. The post-and-wattle houses like Aromatisse's won't be practical to heat. What about defense? Start bringing Orrery Fragments here, Pokemon Square is a target; do you know what forces they have?"

The rest of the room stared at him in surprise, and his fear was confirmed. Everyone expected a miracle solution, and none of them had considered the problem of how to keep everyone alive in the meantime.

"We...hadn't really considered all that," Alakazam admitted, "we were expecting a solution before it became necessary."

"We have some food and wood stored, but not nearly enough for a situation like that," Tyranitar said, "it should be spring, and everyone's used their winter stores."

"There are a few large, sturdy building around town," Delphox said, "nothing else as suitable as the manor, but Team Hydro's base, Makuhita Dojo and Kangaskhan Storage would all work well. Ampharos' bar could also be completely enclosed much more easily that building a new structure."

"We could organize a town watch," Zorua said, "there are plenty of Pokémon here. If those Ice-types didn't surprise us in Meadow Town, we could have beaten them."

"Plan the area you'll defend," Arcanine suggested, "Can't watch the whole town all the time, but don't want to be trapped in one building."

Absol looked to Alakazam. "There are a lot of Pokémon in town who want to help, but they don't know how. They need someone to lead them; someone everyone respects."

Everyone else in the room was looking at Alakazam too. He shook his head. "We're just a rescue team. Anyway, this isn't Treasure Town; no one will take orders from anyone."

"You don't need to give orders," Absol said, "just explain what needs to be done and Pokemon will volunteer, just like all the teams who have been helping us."

Alakazam sighed. "Alright; we'll begin working on a plan. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Arcanine said, "first, don't trust Ralts, and don't want him guiding the Teleport. Second, probably missing one of the discs for the door, unless Bayleef hid it somewhere."

"I don't like Ralts either, but what could he do?" Zorua asked.

"Bring us in in a rock, or a tree, or a hundred meters in the air."

"Ralts is a Federation representative," Delphox objected, "he wouldn't be so unprofessional."

"He kept your message a secret from the whole town," Zorua pointed out, "and he lied to all of you to get rid of Arcanine."

"While I have every confidence in Delphox and Team Victory," Alakazam said, "I think Arcanine's concern about Ralts is reasonable. Zorua, is there another Psychic-type in Meadow Town who could guide us?"

"Braixen," Zorua said immediately, "she was my mother's friend. I know we can trust her."

"Good, we'll have Braixen guide you in," Alakazam said, "Arcanine, you're sure it needs thirteen?"

"No. Were ten planetary orbits, each with twelve slots for discs, and three lunar orbits, one on each of the third, sixth, and seventh, each with four slots at each of the twelve possible positions of their planet. I see two reasonable arrangements; either each orbit gets one disc, for a total of thirteen, presumably representing the positions of all thirteen bodies at some point in time, or one of the planetary orbits gets all twelve, presumably representing which piece is inside."

Arcanine stopped. Everyone else in the room was staring at him with uncomprehending looks on their faces.

Arcanine sighed. Hands would be convenient right now, he thought. "Need a picture. Alakazam, could you draw it from my memory?

"Possibly, but we already have one which may be satisfactory. Delphox?"

Delphox motioned Arcanine over to the table where their last night's research was still layed out. "Charizard and Zorua drew this for us," She pointed to the drawing, "and we found this in Armaldo the Explorer's journal." She pointed to the page Pink had found for them.

The others gathered around as Arcanine studied the latter for a minute or two, trying to remember what the carving in Creepy Tunnel had looked like. As best he could remember, the illustration seemed to match.

He didn't know how he knew, but as he looked at the drawing, the names of the planets came to him "So, we have Sol, Mercury, Venus, Earth and Luna, Mars, Jupiter..." Arcanine named each one, tapping a claw on the page. Something wasn't right, though. Shouldn't there be a gap between Mars and Jupiter? The drawing wasn't to scale, of course, but there was still an artistic consistency to how they were arranged. He named the rest off in his head, ending with Pluto in the orbit he was sure belonged to Neptune.

Beginning from the outermost orbit, Arcanine tried again, this time skipping the fourth orbit. He named them off aloud again, ending up with moons on Earth, Jupiter, and Saturn. That made sense, he thought, as they would have the moons most visible from Earth.

"But," Arcanine concluded, tapping the fourth orbit, "hasn't been a planet here in billions of years; it's just asteroids, now."

Everyone looked even more confused. It seemed like a simple enough explanation, and Arcanine didn't know what he'd done wrong. Then he realized that they didn't have telescopes here, or any of the mathematics necessary to describe orbital motion. They were probably still practicing geocentric astrology, and he might be the only person in the world who understood what the symbols on the door were supposed to be.

"Arcanine," Zorua said, "I don't know anything about astrology, but even I know it doesn't work like that."

Arcanine seemed sure of himself, Absol thought, but his explanation meant nothing to her. Still, she was hesitant to disagree with him directly; what if he got angry and walked out again?

"Anyway," Zorua said, "how are we going to get the discs back from Bayleef?"

Arcanine blew a little puff of fire in answer.

"Arcanine, no. I don't like Bayleef either, but you can't just go around hurting other Pokemon."

For a moment, Zorua thought he would argue with her, then he shrugged.

"Okay," Arcanine said, "you're leader."

"Maybe a letter from Alakazam?" Absol suggested, "explain that Arcanine is helping us now and why we need them?"

"I don't think Bayleef will listen," Zorua said, "but if we can convince enough other Pokémon, maybe he'll cooperate."

"I'll sign it too," Delphox said, "Ralts knows we have Team Victory's support; he won't want to explain to Victini why he's obstructing us."

"Alright," Alakazam said, "anything else?"

Arcanine turned to Absol. "Have an hour. How much astrology can you teach me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole world seemed to turn inside-out as Alakazam's Teleport enveloped them. Zorua's stomach turned and her legs felt unsteady, but she managed to avoid embarrassing herself.

There was still snow on the ground, from the night before they'd brought Arcanine back to Pokemon Square. Zorua recognized their location immediately; they were less than a kilometer from Meadow Town, though the hill to their east blocked their view. Braixen stood in front of them, flanked by Luxray and -

"Riolu!" Zorua squealed in excitement, "You've evolved!"

Ignoring the others, Zorua dashed forward to meet him. Lucario took a step forward and knelt down to catch her in a hug. Zorua licked his face in excitement.

"I'm sorry," Lucario said sheepishly, "I know we talked about evolving together, but I wanted to be stronger to help Luxray…"

"No, this is really exciting! Anyway, I won't be strong enough to evolve for a long time. I'm glad you did."

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Braixen prompted, interrupting their reunion.

Lucario released her, and Zorua took a step back.

"Me and Arcanine and Absol are Team Warmth," Zorua said proudly, "Arcanine, show them!"

Arcanine laughed and lifted their new bag, shiny badge pinned to the front, for everyone to see.

"Don't worry," Zorua whispered to Lucario, "we put you on the roster too."

Lucario grinned and ruffled her head fur.

"And, Umbreon and Espeon are Team Arcana."

The pair of Eeveelutions bowed in unison.

Absol approached, sniffing Lucario and Braixen's outstretched hands and Luxray's muzzle, and allowing herself to be sniffed in turn.

"A p-pleasure to meet all of you," Absol said, "Zorua t-talks ab-bout you a lot. And B-braixen, thank you for h-helping us Teleport."

Arcanine met Lucario and Luxray's eyes, and they shared a smile and a nod.

Luxray was keeping everyone busy, Zorua thought as they walked back to the lodge. A score of Pokemon worked on the stockade, which was now almost a quarter of the way around the town proper, and hundreds of logs were piled up, waiting to be used. There were racks of Berries and Apples drying in the sun, and stakes in the ground which looked like they marked a planned addition to the lodge. Two pairs of guards patrolled the perimeter and nearby hills. Meadow Town was better prepared to survive the cold than Pokemon Square, she thought, and they had a tenth as many people.

Lucario followed her gaze. "Luxray has really inspired everyone," Lucario explained, "and, well, we only got your letter yesterday, but he read it aloud to everyone. Some Pokemon felt that it proved him and Natu right, even though all this was originally just to keep people's minds off the attack."

"And some others think it's a prank, right?"

Lucario hesitated, then nodded. "Zorua, there are some Pokemon here who will believe anything you say is a prank…and other Pokemon who will encourage that view."

"So is Bayleef still giving you trouble?" Zorua asked.

"That's…complicated," Lucario said, "Bayleef himself barely leaves his office. He's not the brightest Pokemon, and I honestly don't think he understands the situation. He has a few supporters, though, who interfere with everything we've tried to do."

"Could get rid of him for you," Arcanine suggested flatly. He expected Zorua to scold him, but she didn't.

"We don't have to hurt him. Arcanine is pretty terrifying when he wants to be; we could chase them off."

"No," Luxray said firmly, "whatever happens, nothing can happen to Bayleef. It would destroy Meadow Town."

"Why?"

Luxray sighed. "Lucario, can you?"

"Zorua, Pokemon in Meadow Town don't like change. Bayleef's family is one of the oldest in town. They've been record-keepers and managed the winter stores, and one of them has been mayor for as long as anyone can remember. Until two weeks ago, Meadow Town was safe and boring and predictable, and Bayleef's family is credited with that stability, even if most of them are incompetent. Luxray and Gurdurr's families are old, too. Gurdurr's family built most of the town, and several of Luxray's ancestors are credited with heroic victories against bandits."

"That's neat," Zorua interrupted, "but why does it matter?"

"I know you never cared much for history, but it's important. Pokemon will follow Luxray as long as they feel threatened because most of them are basically cowards, and they think Luxray will protect them. They all believe that, eventually, life will go back to normal. Bayleef represents normal; threaten Bayleef, you threaten their way of life."

"A rather cynical summary, but yes," Luxray agreed.

"The wall and the sentries," Arcanine said, "not just for defense; constant reminders of danger."

Luxray nodded. "Also, they've gained Gurdurr and the Timburrs' support. The town is so well built that there hasn't been much demand for construction since before Lucario and Zorua hatched."

"You're going to need those stone discs, aren't you?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm pretty sure they're in Bayleef's desk. I don't know how you're going to convince him to give them up. If you try to take them, Pokémon will fight you. Even if they don't agree with Bayleef, they'll side with him over outsiders."

"I'm not -" Zorua began to object.

"You are," Lucario cut her off, "so am I."

There was a fire burning in the fireplace when they got to the common room, and Absol immediately seated herself in front of it. Arcanine sat next to her. Zorua jumped up on the table next to Luxray, while Lucario poured tea for everyone. It smelled like burned Chesto Berries, much stronger and more bitter than the tea Charizard and Aromatisse made in Pokemon Square.

Lucario started another pot of tea and sat down on the bench beside Zorua, one hand idly stroking her back. She leaned into it, curling her tail around his arm. There were a half dozen other Pokémon already in the room, and more locals were trickling in, probably sensing that something interesting was happening. Conspicuously absent were Bayleef, Snivy, and Ralts.

"How much did Alakazam tell you guys?" Zorua asked Luxray and Lucario.

"Just that you needed whatever artifact the Ice-types were searching for."

Zorua sighed. Her letter hadn't been particularly detailed, either. She didn't want to go through the whole story again, especially here, and she knew Absol didn't either, but the Pokemon here deserved to know what was happening, and they would need support against Bayleef. "Absol, can you start?"

Absol repeated her story again, between sips of tea which didn't taste any better than it smelled, but was still satisfyingly warm. Most of the others seemed to be enjoying it, so she didn't complain. After Absol finished, Zorua told the part of her story which the Pokemon of Meadow Town didn't already know. There were considerably more questions and interruptions than when she had told the story in Pokemon Square, and Absol was glad that she had not had to tell it here first.

"So," Zorua concluded, "we need those stone discs we brought back from Creepy Tunnel to open the door and get the Orrery Fragment, so Alakazam can figure out what it does."

For a moment, everyone was silent.

"That's quite a story," Servine said eventually, "almost as good as the time you got Shinx lost in the forest, and convinced her she was in the mystery dungeon, or when you told everyone the Ghost-types kidnapped Chikorita."

"Or when you stole Braixen's orb collection disguised as Timburr," Chikorita added.

Zorua winced. She had done all those things, and a lot more, some of which they probably still didn't know were her fault.

"Yeah," Zorua admitted, "I was a bad Pokémon, but you don't have to take my word, because you can take Arcanine's, or Team ACT's, or Delphox and Team Arcana from the Explorer's Federation."

Arcanine nodded in silent agreement as Espeon withdrew Alakazam's letter from her bag and set it on the table. Half of the population of Meadow Town crowded around to read it for themselves.

Seeing the signatures of the world's third-most-renowned rescue team and the seal of one of the Federation's senior agents next to each other seemed to quiet most of their doubts; even Servine and Chikorita didn't offer any further objections. Most of the Pokémon in the room seemed to be accepting their story, Arcanine thought; enough talking, it was time to act.

Pokemon parted ahead of Arcanine as they made their way to Bayleef's office, Absol, Zorua, and Team Arcana in his wake. He pushed open the door to find Bayleef cowering behind his desk, flanked by Ralts and Snivy. The five of them crowded into the room, and Espeon set the letter down in front of Bayleef.

"The discs," Arcanine demanded flatly, after Bayleef and his companions finished the letter.

"I-I can't," Bayleef stammered.

"Why not?" Arcanine tried to keep his voice calm, resisting the desire to jump across the desk and sink his fangs into the mayor's throat.

"I'm not allowed to."

"Explain."

"My family discovered the chamber generations ago, before they founded Meadow Town; we've kept the discs secret since then so no one else could get in.

"Your ancestors opened the door?" Arcanine asked.

Bayleef nodded.

"What _is_ inside?" Arcanine asked.

"I don't know," Bayleef admitted miserably.

Arcanine was sure that it was the truth. Zorua and Lucario were right; Bayleef wasn't intelligent or clever enough to make a credible opponent.

"But you know how to open the door?"

Bayleef shook his head. "We weren't ever supposed to go in. No one is."

"We know what's inside," Absol said, stepping forward next to Arcanine, "your family was wise to protect it, but now we need to use it."

"The Ice-types will come back for it eventually," Zorua said, "more of them than last time. They need it too." She was bluffing, of course; she had no idea what the Ice-types wanted with it, or how many more there were, but Bayleef couldn't know that, and Ralts couldn't read her.

Bayleef looked past them into the hall. If he was searching for support from the Pokémon out there, Arcanine didn't think that he found it. If it came to a fight, they might still defend their mayor, but they didn't agree with his decisions.

Bayleef's shoulders slumped in defeat. One of his vines reached down to slide open a drawer in his desk, withdrew a bag, and set it down on the desk between them with a rattle of stone on stone.

"Is this all of them?" Arcanine asked. He hoped that Espeon was watching Bayleef's thoughts. Forcing him to answer the question, to make a conscious decision between lying and telling the truth, would make it easier for her to determine his honesty.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening by the time they set off for Creepy Tunnel, and Absol was secretly terrified that they wouldn't make it by sunset. She wanted to stay the night wrapped in her blanket in front of the fire in the cozy common room of the Lodge, but the others were eager to begin, and she was determined not to begin her first explorations with a real team by making everyone wait on her.

Absol didn't know whether the rest of Team Warmth and Team Arcana sensed her fear or were just excited, but they kept a quick pace. Arcanine carried both Zorua and Lucario with little apparent effort. She walked shoulder to shoulder with Arcanine, and Team Arcana trailed slightly behind.

For a while, they were mostly silent. It was the friendly silence of companions who didn't have much to say rather that the awkward silence of Pokémon who didn't want to speak to each other, but it still made Absol uncomfortable, and her thoughts kept wandering to the coming night and her freezing horn.

"Arcanine, can you tell us about how you got here?" Absol asked, trying to distract herself, "before you met Zorua?"

Arcanine thought for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Will have to tell everyone when we're back to Pokemon Square. Rather only do it once."

He didn't seem to mind her asking, Absol thought. That seemed like a good sign. What else was there that she could ask?

"Zorua said you had dreams about somewhere else. Can you tell me about them?"

Arcanine was silent for a few more seconds before answering. "Yeah. Will try"

Zorua, who had been dozing with Lucario's arms to hold her on Arcanine's back, perked up, and Team Arcana moved a bit closer.

Arcanine looked away, obviously gathering his thoughts, and she waited patiently.

"Mostly, I'm on an island. Sometimes it's a big island with a huge mansion built of stone, sometimes a smaller island, with rooms and tunnels carved into the rock. There are always other Pokémon, sometimes just one or two, sometimes twenty or more. We're friends, or family. Both. Mostly I can't remember them, but I know I loved them. We train together, or we explore, or play, or read, or just talk and sleep."

Arcanine blinked rapidly, holding back tears. Everyone waited silently for him to continue.

"Sometimes there are Humans. They come and hurt us, but I don't know why. We try to fight them, but there are too many, and they have metal machines to fight for them."

"You've seen real Humans?" Absol asked, "not turned into Pokémon?"

Arcanine nodded.

"What are they like?"

He considered for a moment. "Stand upright like Lucario, but tall like Zoroark. Mostly bald, but they wear cloth things that they make to cover most of their bodies. Angry a lot. Weak and die easily, but love to fight. Don't have moves, but they make metal plates to protect themselves, and machines that attack for them."

"They can't all be bad, can they?" Absol asked, "mother said the Human in Team Go-Getters was nice."

Arcanine just shrugged.

These were dreams about the past, Absol was sure, not the sort of prophetic dreams that she might have been able to help him understand. Still, she was determined to keep the conversation going, not only because it was distracting her from being cold, but because the idea of a whole other world somewhere was fascinating. Arcanine already seemed to remember more than Mother said Team Go-Getter's Human remembered. Mother had traveled with Team Go-Getters for less than a year, though, and Arcanine had been here for five.

"You said you explored with them. Were there mystery dungeons there?"

"Don't remember. Don't think so, only because when I got here, didn't know how they worked. There was the island though, and a jungle, and a huge mountain."

"Do you remember any of the Pokemon in your dreams?"

"There's Vaporeon, I think, and…I don't recognize the species, but he's bipedal and tall, with grey fur and big eyes. He's our leader, I think. All the others…hard to remember when I wake."

"You never told me all this, big guy," Zorua complained.

"Sorry. This last week, since the night before they captured me, remembered more than before."

They continued to make small talk as they walked, mostly Absol and Zorua, with the others joining in occasionally. Everyone's spirits seemed high; Absol was even enjoying herself now, despite the cold. They had a job to do and friends to do it with, and it was a welcome change from being trapped in Team ACT's library.

Several times, Arcanine offered to stop and make a fire for her, but Absol declined. She was far more concerned about the fading daylight than the cold. Arcanine assured her that they would reach the tunnel by sunset, but it was going to be close.

Arcanine watched Absol grow more and more skittish as the sky darkened. His pace quickened until Team Arcana were jogging to keep up, and Absol's forelegs kept getting entangled in her blanket. He wanted to carry her, but it would be too awkward to keep her on his back at a run. He needed to find someone to make a saddle when they got back to Pokemon Square, he though. He had some ideas to improve her blanket, too.

Finally, the tunnel entrance was in sight. Absol sprinted toward it, tripping on the corners of her blanket as she ran. Arcanine kept pace, worried that she would go too far and enter the mystery dungeon on accident. Her fear eased as soon as she entered the tunnel and could no longer see the darkening sky overhead. A few meters in, she stopped, not knowing where the dungeon began. Arcanine stayed right beside her the whole way. It was so embarrassing, panicking in front of everyone like a cub. They all ought to laugh, but looking around, all she saw on everyone's faces as she curled up shivering into her blanket was concern.

Zorua wriggled under her blanket and stretched out against her chest, and Arcanine stood behind her. He began to lay down, then paused.

"Ah, may I?" Arcanine asked.

Absol nodded. Arcanine lay down against her back, wrapping a foreleg across her shoulders. Zorua was right; he was warm. Lucario tucked the blanket around her and sat down on Arcanine's other side, leaning against his shoulder.

Arcanine expected Absol's horn to be cold as it pressed against his shoulder, but it wasn't. A physical symptom would have been easier to deal with, he though; they could have had a sock or hood or something made to cover it. If her symptoms were entirely magical or mental, would that help? If they bundled her up, would they get her body temperature too high without her being able to feel it?

Team Arcana curled up together on the other side of the tunnel and began to groom each other. Zorua watched for a while, eyes half-closed. It was obvious that the two of them were more than just siblings. They were fortunate, she thought, to have such a close relationship, and a shared interest.

"We shouldn't waste time," Absol said, "just long enough to get warm. Don't let me go to sleep."

Sleeping seemed like a great idea, but he nodded in agreement. He drew up just enough fire to warm his breath and exhaled across her; the exercise took enough concentration to keep him awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creepy Tunnel wasn't much different this time than it had been last time. Lucario and Espeon both carried Luminous Orbs, and Espeon kept hers near the ceiling where the Beldums had lurked on Team Warmth's previous visit. They encountered several, and dispatched them with little effort.

Neither Espeon nor Umbreon seemed much interested in fighting. They stayed to the rear, allowing Arcanine, Lucario, and Absol to do most of the work; none of them seemed to mind.

Eventually, they saw the tunnel widening into a room ahead, similar to where they had encountered the Metangs before.

"Stay back a bit," Arcanine cautioned the others. He advanced cautiously, the others trailing behind.

Arcanine could hear the crackle of electrical discharges to the left and right as he entered the room. A Klinklang floated to either side; the four interlocking gears of the left Klinklang began to Screech and the right made an awful Metal Sound as they spun to face him. His ears folded back involuntarily. Had he been alone, he would have retreated into the corridor and forced his opponents to come to him; with the group, the open space of the room would work in their favor.

They were too far apart for Heat Wave. Arcanine spun to the left, trusting the others to deal with the Klinklang behind him, and released a Flamethrower as he charged. His target wobbled back, scorched and blackened, but relatively uninjured.

Arcanine's fur stood on end as the Klinklangs began to Charge with energy, bolts of electricity arcing between their Plus and Minus sides and the damp walls and floor of the room. As it finished Charging, Arcanine Protected himself. An incredibly powerful Zap Cannon arced out from the Klinklang's red core, flowing around his shield in a blazing display of light. If it had hit, Arcanine thought, it probably would have knocked him out in one hit.

Absol, Zorua, and Lucario had no time to watch Arcanine's fight. The right Klinklang finished Charging as they entered the room. Espeon's Light Screen formed in front of them as they advanced, sparkling as it caught and diffused stray bolts of electricity. Umbreon's Dark Pulse flashed past them, knocking it back.

The right Klinklang sparked more intensely as it began to Discharge it's stored power. A wave of crackling electricity flowed around them, engulfing the entire side of the cavern. The Light Screen blazed blinding white as it dissipated most of the energy aimed at the five of them.

Even behind Espeon's Light Screen, the blast was incredibly strong. Zorua didn't have time to react. Her legs collapsed as the white-hot electricity flowed agonizingly through her body and the damp floor beneath her paws, and she caught a brief whiff of her own burning fur before the world went dark.

Absol saw Zorua collapse beside her, but there was nothing she could do to help right now. The electricity burned through her body, but she kept going. Lucario was right beside her; they had to knock the Klinklang out before it could Charge again. Even with Espeon's Light Screen, she didn't think she or Lucario could withstand another Discharge.

Arcanine loosed another Flamethrower at his Klinklang at point-blank range. It spun unsteadily, the tips of it's gears glowing slightly red in the dim light. Distracted by the noise of Screech, he didn't dodge quickly enough as it swung back toward him. It's small Gear Ground into the side of Arcanine's muzzle, the sharp edges of the gear tearing away skin and flesh. The large gear tore into the muscle of his shoulder.

Absol's horn Night Slashed into the Klinklang's outer ring as she dashed past, cutting off several of the protruding teeth. It spun to face her, wobbling with each revolution of it's now unbalanced ring. Behind it, she could see Lucario Focusing for a mighty Punch; if she could keep it's attention a moment longer, he would have a clear shot at it's rear.

Absol danced back out of reach as it's Gears Ground toward her. Unexpectedly, she found Umbreon beside her, distracting it to give her a Helping Hand. She lunged forward with another Night Slash. Her horn sliced completely through the Klinklang's outer ring this time, and it clattered to the ground.

Arcanine howled in pain and anger. His jaws snapped out with ExtremeSpeed, closing on the big gear's face as it retreated from it's attack. The momentum of the gear jerked his head around, but he held on. Metal bent under the force of his jaws and the gears ground to a stop as the big gear's bearing broke under the strain.

Lucario's fist slammed into the back of the Klinklang's big gear with a loud clang. It toppled over, gears changing direction spasmodically as they ground againt the rock. Umbreon hit it with another Dark Pulse, and it was still.

"Zorua!" Absol cried, running to where she lay. Her body was covered in welts and burns where the electrical bolts had entered and exited, and the scent of burnt flesh and fur filled the air. Her side rose and fell slowly. She was badly burned, but Absol didn't think that she had suffered any permanent injury. Lucario knelt beside her, and the others gathered around.

"You want to get this one?" Umbreon asked.

Absol nodded. "Let me try. Everyone, come close."

Absol concentrated as the others gathered around. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, dispelling the excitement of the fight. The Moonlight came much more easily this time, surrounding all of them in a hazy silver glow which cast long shadows across the floor and walls before fading back to darkness.

Zorua raised her head and looked around. Everything hurt, and she wanted to be unconscious again.

"Are you okay?" Lucario reached out a hand to her chin and turned her muzzle to face him; their eyes met.

"I don't think I died, but it sure feels like it." Zorua saw the worry on his face and tried to smile.

Lucario leaned forward and pressed his cheek against hers. Absol and Umbreon, on either side of her, began to glow with Moonlight. As the light washed over her, the pain of the burns faded. Her whole skin felt like it was crawling under it's own power as skin and fur regrew.

Lucario's cheek was wet. "Don't ever do that," he whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Lucario's arms wrapped around her neck, and they leaned into each other. Arcanine's muzzle pressed against her back, and Absol leaned down to touch noses with her.

"I love you guys," Zorua said, "I'll try not to, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room looked almost the same as they had left it a week ago, except that the puddles had dried. Arcanine set the bag down on the floor in front of the door, and Lucario sorted out the discs while Absol and Team Arcana looked around.

"Okay, big guy, what do we do now?" Zorua asked.

Arcanine shrugged. "Thought you had a plan."

Espeon lifted several of the discs and placed them into slots on the door; as before, they fit closely enough to stay in without being difficult to remove, but nothing happened.

"We could just start trying them," Absol suggested, "we're sure to get it eventually."

Arcanine shook his head. "Not before we all die of age, and we haven't that long."

"You had a theory, before," Espeon said.

"Each of the main circles is one of ten planets in Human astrology. Some of the planets have moons like ours. Three are represented here; the smaller circles with four positions. Each planet or moon can only be in one place at a time, so ten planets and three moons is thirteen discs, one of which the Ice-types escaped with. The discs go in slots representing the alignment of the planets and moons at some specific time the past of future."

"That improves our odds a lot, doesn't it?" Zorua asked.

"Yes…but not enough."

"So it's a question of history," Espeon suggested, "what date is important for the artefact?"

"Probably," Arcanine agreed, "but even if we knew the date, and the alignment of the planets in your astrology, I don't know nearly enough to convert them."

"These runes on the discs," Umbreon said, "They're ancient astrology symbols. I've seen them in dungeons and books before. This is Mercury, Saturn, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter..." He slid each one into a pile as he named them. "I don't recognize the others, but they're the same style."

"I've never seen anything like those," Absol said, "Ninetales never used them."

Umbreon shook his head. "No one does, now. These are thousands of years old, or more."

"Is there a rune for Earth?" Arcanine asked.

Umbreon sorted through the runes again. "There is, but it's not here."

It was a suspicious rune to be missing, Arcanine thought; it could have been lost or taken by chance as easily as any other, but if Bayleef was correct about all the discs being present, why would their own planet not have a rune?

The six of them made a thorough search of the room, hoping to find further clues. There were murals carved into each of the four altar-like stone blocks along the sides of the room, depicting Arceus and the Creation Trio and other strange species of Pokémon no one recognized in various scenes of battle and destruction.

Each altar seemed to be trying to tell a story, Arcanine thought, and each one contained a scene of massive destruction; a cometary impact, continental scale vulcanism, a world baked to desert in the rays of a much-too-large sun, a planet shattered by a massive asteroid. The way that the scenes wrapped, he couldn't tell whether each disaster was intended to be the end of its story, or the beginning, but each one filled him with a sense of dread.

None of the others understood what they were looking at, Arcanine thought. They saw the destruction, but they didn't have the necessary context to understand it's scale; the first three were global extinction events, and the fourth...could it be the planet depicted on the door between Mars and Jupiter? If so, and if the murals had been made at the same time as the door, Arcanine suspected they were very old indeed.

"You okay, big guy?" Zorua interrupted his musing.

"Yeah. Sorry. Find anything?"

Zorua shook her head. "And we're still missing one. Couldn't we just have one made? With the Earth symbol? There must be someone in Pokemon Square who carves stone."

"Doesn't appear to be any mechanical interaction when the stone is inserted; it's not pushing a button or something. Assumed the stones were enchanted," Arcanine said.

Lucario picked up a disc and examined it. "They're very, very old, but I don't feel any active magic. Espeon?"

Espeon shook her head.

"Well, if we can make one, why not make a whole bunch and fill all the holes at once?"

Everyone else stared.

Arcanine laughed. "Actually, why not? Might work."

"Or we could just hire an Excadrill."

"An Excadrill?" Absol wondered.

"Yeah. To drill through this stupid door."

"Zorua," Umbreon objected, "that door is thousands of years old; we can't just destroy it."

"We won't care how old it is if we're all dead," Zorua countered.

"If it's magically protected, we may damage the mechanism without getting through the door," Espeon said.

"This part of the dungeon is stable; there's still drag marks on the floor from Arcanine hauling the Ice-types out. Couldn't we just go through the wall?"

"Don't understand enough about dungeons to guess whether that could work, "Arcanine said, "but think we should consider it."

"Espeon, Lucario, can you get any sense for what's inside or beyond the door?" Absol asked.

Espeon shook her head.

"There's something powerful in there," Lucario said, "but I haven't any idea what it is."

The six of them talked for a while longer, but they weren't making any further progress. It had been after sunset when they entered, Zorua though; it had to be well after midnight now. She was tired, and they were all getting grumpy. When she suggested continuing in the morning, no one objected.

Arcanine lay down, and Zorua snuggled into his mane, just like she'd done back at the manor. Absol was a bit jealous; it looked like such a warm spot. She hesitated a moment, then lay down beside them. When Arcanine didn't seem to mind, she slid closer, then closer again, until her back was touching his side. Arcanine shifted his weight, leaning into her.

Lucario tucked Absol's blanket around her and sat between her head and Arcanine's shoulder, putting one arm around each of them and leaning back against Arcanine. Before long, Zorua and Absol were asleep. Arcanine kept himself awake a while, trying to remember how, and more importantly from whom, he had learned about Human astrology. He could feel Lucario fidgeting occasionally beside him.

"Arcanine?" Lucario said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You and Zorua mated the night before you were captured?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They were both silent for a minute or two.

"She's changed since she met you."

"Hmm?"

"She's always been a smart Pokemon, but she never thinks things through. How much has she told you about Meadow Town?"

"Some stories." Arcanine considered for a moment. "Not much, really."

"Zorua and her mother lived outside town for nearly a decade without anyone knowing who they were. They didn't socialize much, and they didn't battle anyone. I think she must have been hiding from something, but I don't think even Zorua knew what. When we were cubs, everyone wanted to battle everyone, of course. Zorua would hide behind me because I was strong enough to make the others leave her alone. I didn't understand why. At first I thought she was a coward, but she would go anywhere and explore anything; except Haunted Forest, none of us went there.

"She always liked pranks and practical jokes. before her mother disappeared, it was mostly innocent. After that, though, she started to get mean; stealing things, tricking Pokemon into fighting. She stopped trying to hide who she was after she moved into the Lodge, and before long, she was being blamed for everything that went wrong. We've always been good friends, but I felt like I had to be her father as well...it was uncomfortable for both of us. This last month or so, it's like she's finally decided to grow up."

Arcanine didn't know how to answer, so he didn't, just lay his head across Lucario's lap. They were both silent for a while, until Arcanine remembered something else he'd been intending to ask the Fighting-type.

"Lodge in Meadow Town, when you told me not to hit Froslass; why?"

"She used a Ghost-types move, Destiny Bond. If you'd hit her, it would have knocked you both out."

"Thank you."

Lucario didn't answer either. His fingers wrapped around Arcanine's ears and dug into the soft spots at the back. It felt wonderful, Arcanine thought. Before long, they were both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Far above treeline and higher than any of the surrounding peaks, the peak of Mount Freeze gave them an unobstructed view of the night sky in all directions. The bitter wind whipped around them, chilling her even through her thick winter coat and spraying her face with stinging crystals of ice. Ninetales, beside her, seemed unaffected, and she attempted to mimic his stoic demeanor._

_ The sky was clear, and the stars seemed impossibly bright and close and numerous tonight. She searched for familiar constellations to orient herself, but everything seemed alien. Eventually, she found a familiar shape; if she looked only at the brighter stars, that could be Temporal Tower, but there was a star missing at the base. Above it, the Polestar. Arceus__' Spurs should have been beside it, and Mew's Tail over there, but she couldn't find them._

_"See those two bright stars together, and the dimmer star below?" Ninetales asked, pointing. His voice was deeper than she remembered._

_ Absol searched for a moment, then nodded. Though he had not yet looked at her, Ninetales seemed to sense her response._

_"In your time, those two stars are so close that they appear as one. Follow the curve of the tail to that bright one to the left, and the dim one below it."_

_ Ninetales paw traced out the curve. Now that she knew exactly where to look, Absol could see the rest of the constellation._

_"Now, what planet is that below the base of Mew's Tail?"_

_ It__'s reddish tint hinted at Mars, but she knew that was impossible; Mars never crossed there this time of year. Ninetales nodded, and she knew that it was._

_"Where...when... are we?"_

_"A memory of a very long time ago. I'm afraid I don't know how to say it in terms you would understand."_

_"A hundred years?" Absol tried, "a thousand?"_

_ Ninetales shook his head. __"If it were a lifetime ago, a thousand years would be the blink of an eye."_

_ Absol shivered. His voice wasn__'t unfriendly, but there was something dark and cold and utterly alien in it._

_ The pair of them didn__'t move, but the night sky rotated around them as Ninetales showed her the rest of the planets with which she was familiar; Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn, Luna, and the major constellations. Most of them were so different here that she would never have found them herself._

_"Remember," Ninetales said, "I may not be able to show you again."_

_"Wait! What about the other circles? How do they fit on the door?"_

_"I'm sorry, little one. I don't know." He turned to face her finally. His eyes were not Ninetales' red, but a glowing, pupil-less cyan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Absol awoke suddenly. In an instant she was on her feet, certain that something was wrong. In the gentle yellow light of the sun orb, the rest of the party appeared to be trapped in nightmares.

Zorua was curled up tightly with her face tucked under her tail. Her whole body shook, and she made choking noises as if she were crying. Lucario jerked and flailed, kicking the floor and hitting his elbows and head against Arcanine's side. Arcanine whimpered pitifully. His legs were curled up under himself, and his jaws were clenched. Espeon and Umbreon were still curled together, clinging tightly to each other.

"Arcanine!" Absol shouted, shaking him with both forepaws on his shoulder. There was no response. She leaned over and bit his ear, hard, but he didn't move. Absol felt herself beginning to panic. She didn't know what to do.

The bag; Team ACT had give them a Chesto Berry, hadn't they? Absol picked it up and shook the contents out on the floor; there was only one. She needed to get it down someone's throat without choking them, but how, and who? Espeon knew Heal Bell; she could wake the others.

Absol chewed the Berry as she rolled Espeon onto her back, trying to swallow as little of th juice as possible. She sat on Espeon's chest to keep her still and braced her head with one forepaw while she forced the claws on her other forepaw between Espeon's teeth and pried her jaws open.

Absol's claws left bloody gouges in Espeon's lips and gums, but that wasn't important now. She pushed her teeth between Espeon's and spat the chewed Berry into her mouth, then pushed her jaws closed and licked her lips and throat until she swallowed.

At first, nothing happened. Quite a lot of juice had dribbled out of the corners of Espeon's mouth, and Absol didn't know whether she'd gotten enough in. It _had_ to be enough, because they didn't have any more Chesto berries, and she didn't know what else to do.

Espeon stopped twitching, groaned, and opened her eyes, looking up at Absol in confusion.

"Espeon!" Absol cried in relief, "you're awake!"

"Wha' happ'nd?" Espeon slurred.

"I can't wake anyone else. Can you use Heal Bell?"

Espeon wobbled to her feet and looked around. She licked her lips, then wiped a paw across her mouth; it came away smeared with blood and juice.

"Espeon, can you please use Heal Bell?" Absol tried again.

Still dazed, Espeon bent down to nudge her brother. "Umbry?"

Espeon wasn't listening to her, Absol though; she was still half-asleep. She reached out her forepaws, pulled Espeon around to face her, and bent down so that they were eye to eye, noses touching. "Espeon. Heal Bell."

Finally, Espeon seemed to hear her. She sat down and closed her eyes in concentration for several seconds, then chirped out a wavering Heal Bell.

The others woke slowly like Espeon had, groaning and looking around in confusion. Absol's Moonlight and another, much more confident Heal Bell from Espeon helped them along. Everyone looked awful, Absol thought; why had she had a vision while all of the others had nightmares? It couldn't be a natural occurrence. Maybe it was something in the magic of the room, or the artefact, but then why hadn't Zorua, Arcanine, and Lucario experienced it before?

Absol explained the situation briefly, and apologized to Espeon and Arcanine.

"You probably saved our lives," Espeon said, "that was awful. Let's not sleep down here again."

"Do you still remember the dream?" Arcanine asked.

Absol nodded. Despite the excitement, the details were still fresh in her mind, as if she had really been there instead of dreaming it.

"Charizard gave us paper and pencils?" Arcanine asked.

"Yeah, so we could send a letter back," Zorua confirmed.

"Absol, think you should write down as much as you can with Lucario or Espeon before you forget details. Must be someone somewhere who can interpret it for us."

"I don't like this place any more, big guy," Zorua said to Arcanine, "can we head back?"

"You're leader," Arcanine reminded her, "but I think it's a good idea."

"Too bad it was a waste of time," Zorua lamented.

"Not at all," Absol said, "now we have a plan; several plans, really. We're going to have another disc made, or 252 more, we're going to find someone who can tunnel through the wall, and we're going to find someone who can translate Human astrology. If the Legendaries can bring Pokemon and Humans between worlds, someone must know about it."

"Absol is right," Umbreon agreed, "there's nothing more we can learn here now. We need Pokémon Square's resources."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorua walked this time, leading them a different way back. It didn't take Lucario long to figure out where she was taking them. He walked beside her, silent, as tough and stoic as he'd always been. What was he thinking, Zorua wondered; did he think about Treecko every day too? It had only been two weeks since the attack on Meadow Town, but so much had changed for both of them since then that it seemed like years had passed.

Arcanine, Absol, Umbreon, and Espeon were talking behind them; the continuation of Absol's astrology lesson from the previous day, interspersed with Team Arcana's speculation about the dungeon and questions about Humans. Arcanine didn't seem to know much more than he'd shared before. Ordinarily she would have joined in, but right now, she was enjoying Lucario's company.

Zorua brushed against Lucario's leg as they walked. He was too tall, now, to conveniently scratch her ears like he would have before, but that was okay; she knew he was thinking the same thing.

At the river, Zorua turned off the main trail to follow the shore. Two huge old trees hung over a bend in the river, surrounded by a half-ring of the same ancient stones which dotted the meadow in piles around town. Zorua and Lucario both paused as they passed between the stones. There was something special about the place. It wasn't just her imagination; Riolu had told her years ago that he could feel the lingering presence of some ancient magical aura. On the shore of the river, at what would have been the center of the circle if it were whole, was a small cairn of much more recent construction.

The others' conversation stopped as they passed between the stones. She looked back and saw that Arcanine recognized where they were; he padded over to join them at the cairn. Absol and Team Arcana hung back, sensing that something was happening, but unsure what it was. Zorua leaned against Lucario's leg. He sat down beside her, pulling her face into his chest, and Arcanine's big paws wrapped around both of them.

It wasn't fair, Zorua thought. Why Treecko? He had been such a friendly, hard-working Pokémon, always helpful even if he knew he would never really be accepted like Bayleef or Luxray or Gurdurr's families. There were dozens of crates of Berries and Apples in the basement of the Lodge that he had helped pick and slice and dry and pack, but would never get to help eat. They were never again going to huddle under a blanket in front of the fire to tell stories through the long winter nights, or lose battling Riolu two to one, or make a game of who could fill a basket of berries the fastest.

Zorua let go of all her self-control and sobbed into Lucario's fur, and she could feel by his breathing that he was crying too. Arcanine held them both silently, and she wondered what he was thinking; though he'd never known Treecko, she was pretty sure he knew how it felt to lose friends. Absol joined them too, and even Team Arcana, even if they didn't know what she was mourning, and Zorua wished Treecko could be there to see them all.

Zorua woke to find herself being lifted onto Arcanine's back in Lucario's arms. She really should get down and walk, she thought. It wasn't fair to make him do all the work, especially if she was going to be leader. She was still exhausted from the night before, and she was so comfortable that she dozed the rest of the way back to Meadow Town. In her dreams, Treecko joined them sitting together in front of the cairn.


	14. Chapter 14: Stranger

**Chapter 14: Stranger**

**Author****'s Note**

**I forgot to mention it last time, but thanks to Team_Ion for the great team name! It fits them perfectly.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You couldn't get in, could you?" Luxray asked when they returned to Meadow town that afternoon.

Lucario shook his head.

"We have some ideas, though," Zorua said, "we're going back to Pokémon Square for help."

"Alakazam has been worried about you all, you know; especially you, I think." Luxray smiled at Absol. "After Braixen brought you in yesterday morning, he arranged to contact her every six hours for updates."

Absol was pretty sure that Alakazam hadn't been doing that with any of the other teams they'd sent out, and some of those dungeons were a lot more dangerous than Creepy Tunnel. Was it because they had Arcanine along, or was he just worried about her in the mystery dungeon? Actually, she thought, it was probably Charizard or Tyranitar's idea; they were both protective of her.

"Do you guys have some of those sandglasses here too?" Zorua asked.

Luxray nodded. "We would have put them in the common room, but Beldum didn't want so much traffic; they're in the spare room behind Bayleef's office."

Zorua hadn't thought about it before, but that made sense; they had to have matching ones in every town, so Pokémon there would know when to expect Alakazam or Xatu or Delphox to contact them.

"We have another contact scheduled in about two hours," Luxray continued, "would you all join us for a meal while we wait? My partner and our cubs would like to meet all of you."

Zorua shrank back behind Arcanine as Absol and Lucario accepted for all of them. This was going to be really uncomfortable, she thought; Luxray and his partner were too polite, too professional, to bring up her past mistakes when there was work to be done, but the Shinxes wouldn't be.

Luxray led them across the square to a timber cabin set into a mound of earth. On this side of town the stockade construction was complete. From the outside it looked tiny, and Absol wasn't sure how they could all fit comfortably inside, but as they followed Luxray and Lucario in, she saw that it was only the entrance to a larger structure below. The delicious smell of baking Apples and spices wafted up to them.

A ramp led down from the door into a spacious underground den. The floor was earth, packed solid from generations of use and scattered with colorful rugs. The walls were made of large stones, carefully stacked and mortared, sloping outward as they rose like the sides of a large bowl. The roof overhead, which had appeared to be the mound of earth from the outside, was supported by huge logs which met at a large stone column in the center of the room. The windows in the cabin served as skylights.

Two young Shinxes bounded up the ramp to meet them, jostling to be the first to greet the visitors. Zorua fell to the back of the line, hoping to put off the meeting as long as possible.

They brushed past Luxray, who was in the lead. The front Shinx ran straight for Lucario, who caught her mid-pounce and spun her around in the air. The second slipped past him. Dodging between legs, he sniffed at Absol, Arcanine, and Team Arcana as he passed, then stopped to stick his tongue out as Zorua before turning around.

Lucario and his Shinx were both grinning as he set her down. She walked beside him. That wasn't fair, Zorua thought; beside Lucario was her spot.

Luxio appeared around the center pillar, smiling up at them. "Oh, good! you've brought everyone. We hoped you'd be back in time for dinner; I've Apples in the oven."

"My partner," Luxray said proudly, pointing to Luxio, "and our cubs. That's Scruffy with Arcanine, and Fluffy with Lucario.

The names were fitting, Absol thought. They were both clean, but Fluffy was neatly groomed with a light purple bow tied around her neck, while her brother's fur stuck off in spiky tufts in all directions.

"What did you find?" Fluffy demanded excitedly of Lucario, "did you get in the door? Was it scary?"

"Were there any bad Pokémon?" Scruffy asked Arcanine, "are you real explorers? did you get to fight them?"

The two of them were charming, Absol thought, but Arcanine looked a bit overwhelmed as Scruffy bounced around in front of him. Lucario and Fluffy seemed to be good friends, but both of them were ignoring Zorua, who looked uncomfortable. There had to be some history between them, Absol thought; Servine in the lodge had mentioned Zorua getting a Shinx lost, hadn't he?

"I'm sure they'll tell us all about it once we get comfortable," Luxray said.

Arcanine thought it sounded more like a command to them than an admonition to the Shinxes. This wasn't just a friendly visit; Luxray expected a debriefing too. A private one, so he and Lucario could plan how to present any unexpected information to the rest of the town. Arcanine approved.

There was a stove set into the back of the pillar, burning cheerily. The rest of them settled onto the rugs on the floor, while Luxio took the Apples out of the oven and distributed them on plates. She walked with a limp on her left hindleg, Absol noticed as she worked.

Fluffy immediately lay down across Lucario's lap, staring smugly at Zorua as if she had scored a point in some contest between them. Zorua did her best not to stare at them. Luxray had set her up on purpose, she thought.

Lucario looked uncomfortable as they ate, glancing between Fluffy and Zorua. He finished first and lifted Fluffy off of his legs, scratching her between the ears as he set her on the floor.

"I'm going to get some air."

This was her fault, Zorua thought guiltily as he left. Somehow she'd expected that Lucario would just be waiting patiently while she was off with Arcanine, and nothing would have changed between them when she returned. Lucario must miss Treecko as much as she did, and he was stuck here working while she was adventuring. He was a much better Pokémon than she was, and he'd always been on good terms with everyone in Meadow Town; of course he had other friends here. Zorua waited until she heard the door open, then got up to follow him out. Absol and Arcanine and Team Arcana could tell the story as well as she could, she though.

Lucario hadn't gone far; he was sitting on a rock beside the door when she emerged. She leaned up against his side, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Lucario began, "that was awkward, wasn't it?"

"Don't be sorry," Zorua said, "you're the nicest Pokémon in Meadow Town, and I've spent sixteen years here being a selfish jerk. I shouldn't be jealous that you have friends."

"Zorua…" Lucario didn't correct her.

"You always looked out for me. I was mean to everyone, even you, but you were still my friend. Why?" She nuzzled her face into his chest fur. Lucario didn't say anything, just held her, like he always had. Now that he was Lucario, though, their embrace seemed even more intense. Was it just because he was bigger? Could he sense twice as much with four feelers instead of two? She didn't know.

"Lucario, I'm sorry."

Lucario lifted her face up and looked into her eyes. "Zorua, you're not a bad Pokémon. I know you do care about people, and you work hard…also, we're still partners, right? Once things settle down, I want to go exploring with you and Arcanine."

Zorua nodded vigorously, and Lucario smiled. They sat there a while, not speaking, just enjoying each other's company.

"I should probably go apologize to Fluffy too, huh," Zorua said eventually.

"I think you should," Lucario said, "it's not going to fix everything, but it's a good start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team ACT and Delphox were waiting for them in the courtyard when Braixen Teleported them back to Pokémon Square late in the afternoon. Arcanine saw at once that they had not been idle. Half a dozen Pokémon were unloading baskets and bags of Berries and Apples, setting the berries out on large wooden racks in the courtyard to dry, and packing the Apples into crates. As the nine of them walked back to the manor, another pair of Pokémon arrived with full baskets.

"You were right," Alakazam admitted to Arcanine, "so was Absol. We held a meeting in the Square last night to explain the situation; half of Pokémon Square is out collecting food and wood today, though we're still figuring out how to store it all, and which buildings are going to need work. Delphox has sent word to all of the other towns."

As they approached the manor door, Arcanine caught scent again of the unknown Pokémon he had smelled the night before they left. Tyranitar opened the door ahead of them, and as the warm air from the manor flowed out, the scent was suddenly much stronger.

Arcanine stopped, uncertain. The Pokémon was feline, he though, male, and probably a Psychic-type. He was sure that he recognized it, but when he tried to recall where he might have smelled it before, all of his memories ended in the same place, like an impenetrable wall in his mind in the mountains outside Treasure Town.

"Something wrong?" Tyranitar asked quietly.

"Smell someone strange."

"Ah, yeah. He found us after the meeting last night."

"Who is he?"

"We were hoping you would know."

That was a strange answer, Arcanine thought; why would anyone else be looking for him now, and why would he know them?

"Why me?"

Tyranitar shrugged and didn't answer. Arcanine was sure he knew more that he was saying, but it didn't seem worthy of a confrontation; it would make no sense for Team ACT to betray him now. The rest of their teams and Team Arcana were already waiting for them at the library door.

"Are you coming?" Zorua called, "you're letting the cold in."

Arcanine entered, and Tyranitar let the door closed gently behind him. They walked side by side across the lobby. Tyranitar and Charizard both seemed like decent Pokémon, he thought; calm and practical, and they'd taken care of Absol and Zorua. He didn't want to forgive them just yet for selling him to Team Magnezone, but it was difficult to remain angry. He could compromise with himself, he thought, and just dislike Alakazam.

As they passed one of the side rooms, he saw Growlithe watching him from inside. She raised her head and growled, but didn't get up. She and Team Mighty must have moved into the manor too, he thought; their scents were strong and fresh as well.

"So, you weren't able to open the chamber?" Alakazam asked once they had all settled in the library

"No, but we have some ideas," Zorua said, "and Absol had another vision, but we don't know what it means."

"I do know what it means," Absol corrected, "with the books here, I think I can locate the positions of the planets in our astrology, but I'm not sure that helps us."

"Arcanine, you're certain you can't translate from our astrology to yours?"

Arcanine shook his head. "Don't know enough."

"That may not be as much of a problem as we thought," Alakazam said, "we had a strange visitor last night, after the meeting in town. He claimed to be familiar with your astrology

"Smelled him," Arcanine said, "what is he?"

"You don't know him? He inquired about you, specifically."

"I...don't know." He had been right before, Arcanine thought; the stranger had been following him. "Where is he?"

Alakazam shrugged. "He said he would be back."

"I don't recognize the scent either," Espeon said, "are you sure we can trust him?"

"I think so. I don't think we have a choice."

"Zorua, you said you had other ideas?" Charizard prompted.

"Yeah. Umbreon knows what the rune on the missing disc should be, and we think someone can make one. We might be able to hire a Ground- or Rock-type to tunnel through the wall." Zorua continued, explaining the rest of what they had discussed the night before.

"This isn't how this sort of thing is usually solved," Alakazam objected after she had finished.

"Team Poképals already had the Relic Fragment," Zorua said, "and you did have to make the Teleport Gem for Sky Tower."

"I suppose so," Alakazam sighed, "may we see the discs?"

Arcanine set the bag down and Espeon sorted out the discs. Alakazam and Delphox each picked one up and examined it.

"You're right," Delphox said, "I don't think there's anything magical about them. They're quite heavy for their size, aren't they?"

Alakazam nodded in agreement with her. "You're certain they don't interact with anything in the holes? A switch or lever or pressure plate?"

"Must, somehow," Arcanine said, "but didn't see anything."

Alakazam touched his disc to Delphox's. Nothing happened. "Not magnetic, either," he observed.

That gave Arcanine an idea. "If they're ferrous, could be magnets inside the door."

"Do we have a magnet to test them?" Absol wondered.

"We have a Beldum," Zorua said, remember their first trip into Creepy Tunnel, "if a badge will stick to one, a metal rock should too."

The Federation Beldum watching the sandglass in the lobby seemed at first annoyed by their request, but agreed once they explained the situation. Alakazam held out a disc as it Magnet Rose from atop the crate where it had been resting. As soon as Beldum began to rise, the disc leapt from Alakazam's hand to clang against it's chassis. Delphox held hers out, and it did the same.

Alakazam laughed as Beldum settled back onto the crate and the discs fell free.

"That's great!" Zorua exclaimed, "you guys figured it out!"

"This is only part of the puzzle," Absol reminded her, "we still don't know where they go."

"If the mechanism is this simple," Alakazam said, "the runes may not matter, and we probably don't need to the discs to match exactly."

"We don't know that there's not more to it," Umbreon cautioned, "if we're going to replicate them, we should match the originals as closely as possible."

"We could probably have Kingler and the Krabbys make them for us," Tyranitar said, "they're excellent sculptors, but we'll need a source of the correct type of stone."

"Metagross should be able to locate matching stone," Delphox said, "I'd like to take one of these to Team Victory, if you guys don't mind. I'll carry it myself."

Delphox looked to Arcanine for approval, and Arcanine looked to Zorua, who seemed to have forgotten again that she was team leader.

"What?" Zorua realized that everyone was waiting for her answer. "Oh, yeah. That's a good idea."

"I have a Rhyhorn cousin in Northern Desert who's nephew's sister's father is an Excadrill," Tyranitar said, "we haven't spoken in decades, but I saved his life, once. He's a reliable Pokémon. If he's still alive, he'll help."

"That's settled then," Alakazam said, "anything else?"

"Not to nag, big guy," Zorua said, turning to Arcanine, "but you promised to tell us about your past when we got back to Pokémon Square."

"Did I?" Arcanine couldn't remember what he'd said, the last few days while they had been exploring. He had to talk about it sometime though, or they'd never stop bothering him about it.

"You did," Absol agreed, "but if you don't want to, it's okay."

Arcanine looked around uncomfortably. Everyone was watching him now. It shouldn't be difficult, he thought; it had been easy enough to tell in Magnezone's prison, but there he'd only had the walls and darkness watching him. He lay in front of the stove, staring into the flames which flickered under Charizard's teapot, and imagined that he was alone in the room.

"About five years ago," Arcanine began, "woke up in the mountains east of Treasure Town..."

There were questions, of course, when he finished, but Arcanine didn't have many answers. He still had no idea how he had come to be there, or why he'd been injured.

"That's quite a story, big guy," Zorua said, leaning against his shoulder, "thank you."

"Yeah." Absol sat on his other side, hip against his shoulder and a paw on his back. "Thank you."

Arcanine and Zorua joined Absol as she and Alakazam searched through Team ACT's astrology books, refining her notes from her dream into a more precise prediction, with Charizard as her scribe. Arcanine watched for a while; it was fascinating, though a frighteningly primitive system, and Absol seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Soon Arcanine began to doze off; Absol had slept well the night before, despite her vision, and Zorua had napped on his back on the way back to Meadow Town, but he was still exhausted from the night of nightmares in Creepy Tunnel.

At another table, Delphox and Team Arcana were discussing the script on the discs. Stretching out on Absol's bed, Arcanine let their conversations fade into background noise. He wasn't bothered by the activity around him; rather, he found it comforting. Surrounded by books and the massive stone walls of the manor, and the scent and sound of friendly Pokémon around him, the manor felt like home. It was a feeling he couldn't remember having since before he had arrived outside Treasure Town five years ago.

It took them most of the night and four or five pots of of tea, but finally Absol was satisfied with their results; they had the positions of all the planets plotted against her modern, familiar stars as best she could remember from her dream. Some of the positions were impossible, at least now, and she couldn't even begin to interpret what they meant, but that was a problem for another day.

They could send for Mother and Ninetales, she thought. They both knew so much more than she did. If what dream-Ninetales had said about the age of the vision was true, even her father, who seemed so ageless with his thousand-year lifespan, might not understand. What sort of Pokémon lived so long that even the stars were nearly unrecognizable? Surely, it must have been one of the great legendaries she had seen in her vision. How wise must he be after all those millennia?

Absol yawned and stretched. She could decide what to do tomorrow; there was no way to send a message until the Pelippers opened and Alakazam's scheduled Psychic contacts began in the morning anyway.

Arcanine was occupying almost her whole bed, but she didn't mind. She wriggled her head between his forelegs and pressed her back against his chest. He'd seemed to enjoy it in Creepy Tunnel, so she didn't think he'd mind now. Arcanine curled around her without waking up. Zorua settled the blanket over her and stretched out against her other side. Absol wondered whether Zorua minded sharing her partner.

"Zorua?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to keep me warm. I don't want to take your spot with Arcanine."

Zorua yawned and rubbed her face against Absol's shoulder. "Are you comfortable there? 'Cause I'm comfortable here."

"Yeah." Absol yawned too, and pushed her horn into Arcanine's mane. There was still an unnatural chill, but after a few minutes, she decided that this was the warmest she had felt since the night of her vision on Mount Freeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine was suddenly awake and fully alert. It was still night through the library windows, but be felt like it must be getting close to morning. Whatever had woken him, it hadn't disturbed Absol and Zorua, who were both still sleeping peacefully beside him. Absol raised her head to blink sleepily at him as he extricated himself from the pile.

"Just taking a walk," Arcanine said quietly, not wanting to wake Zorua, who would probably ask further questions.

Absol lay her head back down, unconcerned. Zorua didn't seem to mind their new order of sleeping, he thought as he slipped quietly through the curtain and padded across the lobby. He didn't either. Was there a commutative property to cuddling? So long as the three or four of them were together, it didn't seem to matter.

As the door closed behind him, Arcanine smelled the stranger's scent again, strong and fresh this time. He stepped out into the courtyard, raising his nose into the wind to track its origin. There, directly upwind from him, a figure crouched atop the courtyard wall. He hadn't chosen that spot on accident, Arcanine was certain; it was an invitation.

The stranger's face turned toward him as he approached, large eyes shining violet in the moonlight. With a running start, Arcanine leapt up onto the wall a bodylength from him; the stranger didn't flinch. Up close, he could see more detail. The Pokémon would have been as tall as Tyranitar, if he were standing, with powerful hindlegs and a large feline skull, and short grey fur which faded to pink or purple on his belly and tail.

They sat silently for several minutes, both staring out politely over the courtyard as each watched the other at the edge of his vision.

_#Sorry to wake you,#_ the stranger said eventually, _#what were you dreaming?#_

Arcanine opened his mouth to tell the stranger it was none of his concern, but it didn't seem like the right thing to say. Anyway, the stranger was a Psychic-type, and Arcanine had the impression that he was immensely strong. The stranger probably knew the answer better than he did.

"Don't remember," Arcanine answered instead. It was mostly true.

The stranger just nodded.

"Who are you?" Arcanine asked, "what do you want?"

_#The moon is round tonight, isn__'t it?#_ the stranger asked cryptically.

Reflexively Arcanine glanced upward, though he knew already that it was nearly full.

_#How many people here know what it really is, do you think?#_ the stranger asked.

"What is it?" countered Arcanine.

_#The core is probably iron,#_ the stranger said dryly, _#the surface is mostly oxygen, silicon, and magnesium.#_

"You're from the Human world, too." It wasn't a question; Arcanine already knew it had to be true.

The stranger nodded.

"Do I know you?"

_#Possibly.#_ The stranger shrugged. _#My name is Mewtwo.#_

The name meant nothing to Arcanine, though somehow he knew that it should. He didn't even know whether it was a species, or a nickname. It didn't matter. Mewtwo obviously knew something about Human astrology, and must already know what they needed; why else would he be here now?

"Will you help us?" Arcanine asked.

_#Is that what you want?#_

It seemed a strange question, but it was a strange conversation, so Arcanine stopped to consider it anyway. Of course it was what he wanted, even if he had taken longer than he should have to realize it.

"Yes."

_#What if we can__'t stop it?#_ Mewtwo asked, _#what if you could go back to your own world instead?#_

Arcanine shook his head. "My friends are here."

_#You would die with them?#_

"Yes." When he answered, Arcanine had no doubt at all. Whatever he had left behind, he had a family here, now, and he wouldn't leave them.

_#Good.#_ Mewtwo smiled, fangs glinting in the moonlight. _#I__'ve already spoken with Team ACT; we have a lot of work to do.#_

Why did Mewtwo need his approval to help, Arcanine wondered; it was Team ACT's base, and Team ACT's quest; well, theirs and Absol's. There were so many things he still didn't understand. The two of them walked side by side back to the manor. He didn't know why, but it felt like a very natural place to be.

"You know how I got here?"

Mewtwo's hand was outstretched to open the door. It dropped to his side as he turned to face Arcanine. _#Some of it.#_

"Need to know."

Mewtwo hesitated. In the dim light, Arcanine couldn't make out the emotions on Mewtwo's face, but this close, he could smell them; sorrow, doubt, even fear? What could such a powerful Pokémon have to fear from him?

_#I__'m sorry,#_ Mewtwo said eventually,_ #I can__'t.#_

"Why?"

_#You__'re starting to remember, aren't you?#_

Arcanine nodded.

#_The mind is an incredible thing,#_ Mewtwo said, _#so fragile, yet so resilient. I need you to remember your own memories, not mine.#_

"Why are _you_ here?" Arcanine tried instead, "why am I remembering now?"

_#The first, I__'ll explain in time. The second…I don't know.#_

Not wanting to disturb any of the others, they went into one of the unused rooms off the lobby. It had been the kitchen, originally; it had it's own woodstove, with two oven doors and a metal plate on top. Stoneware cups and bowls and plates and various knives and tools were stacked neatly on the otherwise mostly bare shelves. Other than the three kegs of cider and wine stacked in the corner there was no other food, and most of the room was dusty; Team ACT obviously didn't cook much. Mewtwo perched on a keg, and Arcanine sat on the floor beside him.

_#I__'ve already discussed the situation with Team ACT,#_ Mewtwo began, _#but I would like to hear your interpretation as well, and Absol__'s when she wakes.#_

"Where should I start?" Arcanine asked. If he began five years ago, it would make for a long story, most of which he didn't think was relevant.

_#Your first encounter with the Ice-types was in Meadow Town?#_

Arcanine nodded.

_#Begin there.#_

Mewtwo listened intently as Arcanine told his story, interrupting occasionally with questions. Mewtwo seemed like a very intelligent Pokémon, he though, but knew even less about this world than he did. By the time he reached their second visit to the chamber at the end of Creepy Tunnel, the sun was beginning to breach the horizon and they could hear Pokémon moving about in the manor.

There was a tick of claws on wood, and Absol and Zorua peered around the corner into the kitchen.

"Arcanine-" Zorua began; then she saw the other Pokémon in the room. "Who's _that?_"

_#My name is Mewtwo.#_ Mewtwo slid down from the barrel, unfazed by Zorua's unusually aggressive manner. He bent down and extended a hand for Zorua and Absol to sniff. _#Now you__'re awake, may we join you in the library?#_

"Um, yeah," Zorua answered, "everyone else does, but first we're going to eat and stuff." She looked to Arcanine. "You coming, big guy?"

"Who is _that_?" Zorua demanded again as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Stranger Alakazam talked about last night," Arcanine said. Zorua seemed upset, but about what, he didn't know.

"Stranger?"

Arcanine nodded.

"You two sure looked like you knew each other, sitting together like that."

"Zorua, think we do. From…before. Says he knows how I got here." Arcanine knew that Zorua and Absol would know what be meant by 'before'.

"So, how did you get here?"

Arcanine sighed. "Won't tell me. Says I have to remember myself."

"And you don't think that's suspicious at all? He looks like a Psychic-type. Maybe he's the one who did this to you?"

"Of course it's suspicious. Doesn't matter; he knows Human astrology. Need his help."

"Do you think he can figure it out?" Absol asked, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"Lot of Dark-types here. Watch him. You two and Umbreon and Tyranitar. We'll continue with making the disks, and Excadrill. He can't do it, we're no worse off than before."

Team Warmth found that all the trees and bushes in the courtyard and near town had already been picked bare. There were plenty of Apples and Berries in the crates stacked outside the manor, but Absol suggested that it was warm enough this morning for a stroll to be pleasant. Zorua thought that perhaps Absol just wanted to give her an opportunity to calm down before they returned to the library.

They passed dozens of Pokémon out gathering food and wood already; some of them recognized Team Warmth, mostly Arcanine and Absol, Zorua thought, and waved as they passed. They two of them seemed to enjoy the attention, waving and shouting greetings in return. Whatever Alakazam had told the town two nights ago, people were taking it seriously.

Mewtwo was waiting in the library when they returned, along with Team ACT, Team Arcana, and Delphox. Zorua realized that they hadn't seen or smelled Team Easy since they'd returned from Meadow Town; hopefully the two of them were having some success with Wigglytuff Guild's archives.

Seated at the table where Absol had been working the night before, Mewtwo looked up and smiled as they entered. Instinct drew Arcanine toward Mewtwo, but he remembered Zorua's earlier accusation and lay down on Absol's bed instead with feigned nonchalance. Zorua and Absol sat to either side of him.

"Mewtwo has offered to help us with the weather problem," Alakazam explained, "we've talked, and I allowed him to observe our discussion last night, so he is somewhat familiar with the situation."

Pokémon looked around uncomfortably, even Charizard and Tyranitar. The library was a safe, neutral place, and no one liked the idea of having been watched there by strangers.

_#I apologize for the intrusion. It was rude of me not to make myself known earlier.#_

"So you know everything about us," Zorua said, "why won't you tell us about yourself?"

_#I__'m sorry,#_ Mewtwo said, his expression remaining neutral,_ #there are certain constraints on what I may tell you; I will explain in time.#_

Zorua turned to Alakazam. "You're not going to go along with this, are you?"

"Zorua, Mewtwo has discussed this with us, and I believe we should accept his conditions for now."

"This is about Arcanine, isn't it?" she accused them, "you better not be setting us up again."

Zorua looked around the room, searching for support. Absol seemed to agree with her, and Team Arcana looked unsure. Neither Delphox nor Arcanine would meet her gaze. Whatever it was, Zorua thought, Delphox was in on it too, and why was Arcanine being such a pushover? He was the one who ought to be upset about the situation.

Mewtwo took advantage of the moment of silence to turn the discussion back to the topic of the weather situation. _#Absol, Team ACT has told me most of your story, but I would like to hear it from you.#_

While she was tired of repeating the story, Absol though, at least this was a friendly audience. She had repeated it so many times that it came easily now, and without her original awkwardness. It was almost like repeating any of the other stories that Mother and Ninetales had taught her. She skipped most of the details of her time in the library and the search for Kyurem and Darkrai, assuming that Alakazam had already explained them. Mewtwo listened intently, but asked no questions until she reached the chamber in Creepy Tunnel.

_#As Arcanine has described,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I__'m afraid our system of astrology is very different from yours, and I want to be sure I understand what you saw. Would you allow me to look in your memory and experience it myself?#_

It was an awfully personal request from someone she had only just met, Absol thought. Though Mewtwo's manner was friendly, Absol was hesitant. They didn't know where he came from, or even what he was. Zorua didn't trust him, and she was good at dealing with people. Arcanine did, but he was admittedly biased. On the other hand, he was their best lead for opening the doors in Creepy Tunnel and the other dungeons. She was surrounded by friends who wouldn't allow her to be harmed, and Alakazam was a pretty strong Psychic-type too.

"I'm Dark-type..." Absol began. It was an easy objection and didn't require her to make a decision.

Mewtwo held up a hand, and removed a narrow gold band from one finger. _#This is a Ring Target,# he said, holding out toward her, #as long as you hold it, you can be affected by Psychic-type moves. Set it down, and you will break our contact immediately.#_

Absol had not expected her objection to be overcome so easily, and now she was faced with a decision again. She looked around the room, searching for consensus in everyone's faces.

"Well, I don't trust him," Zorua said bluntly, "it's way to convenient for him to just show up with all the answers, and why won't he tell us about Arcanine?"

Arcanine looked away from Absol's gaze, unwilling to offer an opinion.

_#I__'m sorry,#_ Mewtwo said, placing the ring down on the table in front of him, #it would be easier, but it's not necessary. Would you help me understand your notes instead?#

"No," Absol said, coming to a decision, "I'll do it." She took the ring from the table. As she slipped it onto a claw, she felt a brief tingling sensation travel up her foreleg and throughout her body. It passed, and she felt no different than before. "What do I do?"

Mewtwo came around the table and squatted in front of her. Their eyes met, and Absol found it difficult to look away. There was something mysterious and attractive and powerful there, like staring at the stars. He reached out and placed his fingertips gently on her temples.

_#Have you ever had a dream that you knew was a dream, and you could direct it consciously?#_ Mewtwo asked.

Absol nodded.

_#This will be similar, except that we__'ll both be able to control it. We're going to be together in your dream, but remember that we're also still here in the manor. Whatever we say, everyone else will hear too, but they won't know what we're seeing and hearing in the dream. Now, you don't have to close your eyes, but it will make the transition more comfortable.#_

Absol stared into Mewtwo's large eyes a moment longer, assuring herself that this would be okay, then closed her eyes. At first, she felt nothing but the light pressure of Mewtwo's fingertips. The sounds and scents of the library faded away.

_Absol opened her eyes. She was looking down at her own forelegs; Mewtwo__'s ring gleamed on one claw. Mewtwo stood beside her. Though she could see and smell the two of them clearly, all around them was featureless, silent darkness. It wasn't a frightening, cold darkness like her vision on Mount Freeze, but a warm, comforting one, like being tucked into a blanket._

_ #Can you hear me?# Mewtwo asked._

_"Yes. Where are we?"_

_ #Wherever you want to be. We__'re on Mount Freeze, correct, looking up at the stars?#_

_ As he said it, Absol saw that it was true. The darkness around them resolved into familiar starry sky and the outlines of distant peaks. The wind began to blow, stirring her fur._

_ #Very good. You take it from here.#_

_ There had been so many more stars in her dream, she though, and they had been larger and brighter. As she though it, the familiar real sky became the memory-sky that Ninetales had shown her. Ninetales was there too, now, waiting silently. The wind picked up, whipping stinging snow crystals against her face._

_"This is amazing!" Absol exclaimed, "it's just like it was. I didn't know Psychics could do this."_

_ Mewtwo grinned down at her. #Most of them can__'t. Now that we're here, we can view it however you like. You can take us to any part of the dream, like skipping scenes in a mov...like turning forward or backward in a book. You can pause and walk around. Just remember that we're limited to the information that you experienced in your dream. Ninetales isn't really here; he's just your memory. You can ask him questions, but he can't tell you anything he didn't in the dream.#_

_"Ninetales was showing me the constellations. They were so different, there...then? I found Temporal Tower..."_

_ She searched the sky until she had oriented herself in the same way the dream had begun, and traced out the Tower to Mewtwo. He nodded in understanding._

_ #Good. Then what?#_

_"Ninetales," Absol tried, "can you show us Mew's Tail?"_

_"See those two bright stars together, and the dimmer star below? In your time, those two stars are so close that they appear as one. Follow the curve of the tail to that bright one to the left, and the dim one below it."_

_"Nine... dream-Ninetales says that one is Mars." Absol pointed. "But I've never seen Mars there before."_

_ Absol guided the two of them through the rest of her vision, pausing to try to answer Mewtwo__'s questions. He was a very intelligent Pokémon, she decided, but didn't know any more about astrology than did Arcanine. She should bring Ninetales, and maybe Mother, too; they would be better teachers than she was._

_ They reached the end of her vision; dream-Ninetales turned his alien blue eyes to them. Mewtwo seemed fascinated by them, pausing the dream to examine them more closely._

_"What is it?" Absol asked._

_ #Have you ever seen a Pok__émon with eyes like this before?#_

_ Absol shook her head. __"Is it important? What does it mean?"_

_ #I have an idea, but let__'s discuss it with everyone. I think I've seen what I needed to see; are you ready to go back?#_

_"Could we see somewhere else?" Absol asked, "like my other vision?"_

_ #We could, but we should probably get back. Your friends are worried about what I__'m doing to you in here. I'll explore it with you another time, if you like. Now, it will be most comfortable if you close your eyes, and you imagine yourself opening them back in the library.#_

Absol opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as her pupils adjusted from the darkness in her dream to the morning sun in the library.

"Absol!" Zorua pushed in between her and Mewtwo without waiting for Mewtwo to move. "That was really creepy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured Zorua, leaning down to rest her chin on Zorua's head, "actually, that was amazing. You could hear us talking, right?"

"Yeah. You were just sitting there, staring at each other and talking."

Mewtwo stood and returned to the table, a contemplative expression on his face.

"So, can you open the door?" Zorua asked impatiently.

_#Now? No. In a few weeks, with Absol and Alakazam__'s help? I don't know yet. However, there is another issue. Absol, you said that when you woke in Creepy Tunnel, you couldn't wake the others?#_

Absol nodded. "I had to use a Chesto Berry to wake Espeon, and she used Heal Bell."

_#And the rest of you, you all had nightmares?#_

Mewtwo looked around the room; Zorua, Arcanine, Espeon, and Umbreon all nodded.

_#I suspected when Absol described her vision, but after seeing it for myself, I__'m certain. Ninetales in your dream was Darkrai. He must have been close, perhaps even in the room with all of you.#_

For a moment, no one knew what to say.

"Darkrai!" Tyranitar growled, "so he is involved."

"Darkrai," Alakazam mused, "it would explain the inability to wake from nightmares, but if this is his doing, why contact us at all? To mislead us?

"Maybe he doesn't know how to open the door either?" Delphox suggested, "the ice-types failed, and now he's using us instead?"

"Maybe he wants to help?" Absol suggested, "I know he was bad before, but the stories say he changed."

_#I think we can assume the information in your vision to be true,#_ Mewtwo said, _#Darkrai would have nothing to gain by misleading us when the task was already impossible, and it doesn__'t interfere with pursuing your other ideas. His purpose, however, I don't know.#_

Alakazam agreed to send for Mother and Ninetales, and left to relieve Xatu in making their daily contacts with the other towns. Delphox joined him, Teleporting to Team Victory with one of the discs for Metagross to identify. Team Warmth and Team Arcana remained in the library to talk.

Absol restarted the astrology lessons she had begun with Arcanine at the beginning for Mewtwo. It was eerie how similar their reactions were, despite their different morphologies; how their heads cocked when they were uncertain about something, the way their brows furrowed in concentration. Mewtwo asked many of the same questions that Arcanine had on their first lesson, but picked things up more quickly. Zorua, Espeon, and Umbreon watched their lessons, though Absol was sure that they all knew the basics she was teaching now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Warmth was finishing a late lunch in the courtyard when Team Mighty arrived, barking and growling playfully as they chased each other through the gate and toward the manor. The Mightyenas circled them and came to a stop, panting hard.

Arcanine watched them warily, but didn't get up. The Mightyenas watched him too, but Absol was relieved when she didn't have to intervene again

"We're going to play Pawball."

"Will you join us?"

"We'll be the best team."

"Zorua can play."

"Arcanine can play."

"Everyone can play?"

"Shall we join them?" Absol asked hopefully, "we all have fun. Arcanine, I think you'd be really good at it."

Arcanine figured he could guess what Pawball was, and he didn't think it sounded fun at all. He opened his mouth to decline, and then thought back to the night before they'd left for Creepy Tunnel, when Absol had seemed so excited to heal him. He'd resolved to be more cooperative or something, hadn't he? Besides, Absol looked so adorable when she was excited, and he would hate to disappoint her.

"I'd like to," Zorua said. It did sound fun, she thought, now that she wouldn't have to hide her identity. It would be good to get some exercise after laying around the library all morning.

"Alright," Arcanine said, ignoring the aches in his back as he pushed himself up, "sounds like fun."

With Team Warmth there, the teams were unusually large today. Liepard, Jolteon, and Flareon all joined their team. Machop and Rapidash ended up with eleven Pokémon on their team; they were probably still at a disadvantage, Absol though, with mostly smaller, less evolved Pokémon.

Arcanine stayed back as the game started. The rules seemed simple enough, but he wanted to get a feel for how people actually played. He was surprised to see Absol, normally so gentle, tripping and tackling her way through the crowd with little regard for her own safety. Everyone else played rough too, it seemed. He was hesitant to join in; not for fear of being injured, but of injuring the other players. He was the biggest Pokémon there by a large margin, and a newcomer, and he didn't really know what the rest of Pokémon Square thought of him and his bounty. It wouldn't make a good impression to be unnecessarily rough on his first opportunity to interact with the rest of the town.

It took only a few minutes for Absol and Team Mighty to score the first goal.

"Everything okay, big guy?" Zorua asked as she and Absol limped back to the center of the field, "you don't look like you're having fun."

"Yeah, fine."

"Come on, guys," Absol said, waving everyone toward her, "let me use Moonlight before we start again."

Both teams gathered around her. It only took a moment's concentration this time before Absol could feel the energy flowing through her. The silver haze was visible even in the daylight. What was he so worried about, Arcanine wondered; he was probably the only Pokémon here who wasn't already injured. Pokémon were tough, and healing was easy, and no one seemed to be holding grudges.

"That was good!" Flareon commended Absol, "you've got the hang of it now."

"Arcanine gives me plenty of opportunity to practice." Absol looked over and winked at him.

They kicked off again, and this time Arcanine was right beside her, shouldering smaller Pokémon aside as they ran down the field. They played through two more goals before one of the Mightyenas bit through the ball.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Zorua asked as they flopped down together in the sun.

"Was fun," Arcanine admitted, "you were right."

Absol joined them too, and the Mightyenas immediately lay down around her, one on either side and one in front of her, blocking her off from the rest of Team Warmth. Absol laughed, resting her chin on the back of the Mightyena in front of her while the other two leaned their heads possessively against her shoulders. At first, Arcanine wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused. Absol was obviously enjoying the attention, so he decided not to worry about it.

"Will you spend the night with us?" the Mightyenas asked.

"Growlithe wants you to stay."

"We want you to stay too."

"We're in the manor now."

"By the library."

"You won't have to go out in the dark."

"You can walk back with us."

"And eat with us."

"And sleep with us?"

Absol laughed, rubbing her face against the back of the Mightyena in front of her. "I'd love to join you. We still have some work to do tonight, though. Can I come over later, after we finish helping Mewtwo with his astrology?" Absol looked over to Zorua and Arcanine. "If it's okay with you guys."

"Have fun," Zorua grinned at her.

Arcanine nodded in agreement.

After the last few nights sleeping together, Absol wasn't quite sure what their relationship was. It wasn't amorous, at least not yet, but it was certainly more than just a means to keep warm. She was sure that Arcanine felt the same way, and Zorua seemed to be encouraging them. She didn't know what to consider her relationship with Team Mighty, either; there was a gentle, caring side to the three of them that most Pokémon seemed not to see, and they were great fun to wrestle or play tag or ball with, but they weren't really capable of conversation. If she was going to be exploring with Team Warmth, there would be plenty of opportunity to spend time with Arcanine and Zorua; so long as everyone else was okay with the situation, why not enjoy Team Mighty's company too?

"Can you give us a couple minutes?" Zorua asked Absol, "I wanna walk back with you, but I need to talk to Arcanine real quick."

"Sure," Absol agreed with a nod. She was pretty comfortable with the Mightyenas around her, and not in a hurry to move.

Zorua led Arcanine out of earshot, and sat down. "You're sure you're okay with this, big guy? Not jealous?"

"Maybe a little jealous," Arcanine admitted, gesturing back to where Absol and Team Mighty lay grooming each other, "look how comfortable they are together. They'll take good care of her."

"Yeah," Zorua agreed, "I am too. You know what this means, though?"

"Hmm?"

"I have you all to myself tonight." Zorua grinned, and Arcanine grinned back. "You'd be okay with her joining us too, right? Not now, but eventually?"

Arcanine considered a moment, then nodded. "Of course, if you are. Lucario too."

"Good. That'll make things less awkward when we're exploring together," Zorua said, "you should head back to the manor; me and Absol have stuff to talk about on the way."

While they were out, Arcanine had hoped to take Absol a couple places; the local tailor, to make some improvements to her blanket, and whoever made wagon harnesses, to have some sort of saddle designed for the two of them. Those things could wait, though.

"Okay," Arcanine agreed, "see you back later."

Team Mighty left too, and it was just Absol and Zorua. They walked slowly, shoulder to shoulder.

"You and Arcanine," Absol wondered, "what's it like?"

"Mating?"

"Yeah."

"Umm..." Zorua had no idea where to start. "It's like doing it with your tongue, I guess, but better..."

"That doesn't sound all that special," Absol said, "there has to be more to it, right?"

"Well, it's not just, like, the physical feeling. It's being the closest you can ever be with someone you really care about.

Zorua saw that she still wasn't getting her point across; there had to be a better way to say it.

"Well, say it's a really nice day," Zorua tried again, "you play tag for a while, then you wrestle with your best friend in the grass til you're both tired. You find a whole bush of your favorite berries and stuff yourselves, then lay down in the sun to groom each other til you fall asleep. Then imagine if you could do all those things at the same time."

Absol looked dubious. "What do I actually do, though? I mean...I've seen other Pokémon mate, of course, but where do we start?"

"Just don't worry. Your instincts know what to do, and I bet Team Mighty are experts. There's a couple things you could try though, that Lucario and Arcanine both liked."

Absol's face grew red and her ears folded down in embarrassment as Zorua described them in detail.

"Zorua, I like Team Mighty, but I'm not sure I want to do all that…"

"Then don't. Just...be honest and tell them what _you_ want, because what _they_ want is to make you happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The library was crowded when he returned, with Team Arcana, Team ACT, Team Mighty, Mewtwo, and Delphox all in attendance. Mewtwo had been busy while they were out; already he was surrounded by piles of open books and pages of half-finished notes and equations. Some of it looked very familiar to Arcanine. He took a page Mewtwo wasn't using, and began to examine it. There were ellipses at the top, labeled with arrows and letters and numbers, and row after row of equations below.

_#Do you understand it?#_

"Some of it," Arcanine admitted, "they're orbital diagrams. This is Inclination, Eccentricity…I'm not sure about the rest, and these are equations for ellipses."

_#Very good, you do remember.#_ Mewtwo took the page, and placed another one in front of him, this one with only a few lines of equations at the top. _#What about this?#_

The form of the equation was familiar, but it's meaning escaped him. "We're integrating...I'm sorry, I don't know what these are."

_#A conversion, of sorts,# _Mewtwo said, _#ultimately, we need to get from this,#_ Mewtwo pointed to Absol's notes, with the sky divided into twelve sections and the planets placed against the fixed stars, _#to this.# _Mewtwo indicated his own sketch of the planets on the familiar ecliptic plane. _#If you like, take both of those and try to solve it for me.#_

For a while, Arcanine stared at the pages, not knowing where to begin. He had an idea what it all was for, and what operations the symbols were supposed to mean, but he wasn't sure how to go about actually solving it. Even if this part of his memory seemed mostly intact, he hadn't used any of it for five years.

After a while, he thought he could see how to begin. Taking a pencil in his teeth, he began to write out very slowly and carefully the next line of the equation Mewtwo had left off.

Eventually, Absol decided she wasn't doing any good there. Despite what Mewtwo had said before about needing her help, he didn't seem to need it right now. Most of the symbols interspersed with numbers that he and Arcanine were writing didn't mean anything at all to her, thought some of the diagrams which accompanied them were the astrology with which she was familiar. She and Zorua joined the others in searching Team ACT's library for anything else about the Great Orrery. It was boring, frustrating work, as they'd been through all these books once before, but now they knew what they were searching for.

There was no way to write neatly with one's mouth. There had been Human machines to help, before, he though, with buttons to push to make the symbols appear. It took Arcanine several messy pages, and several patient corrections from Mewtwo, to solve the equation.

Arcanine put the pencil down and stepped back. His jaws ached after gripping the pencil so long, and he worked them open and closed to loosen the muscles. He would have to find a better way to write, if he was going to help. Maybe something like a big blackboard on the floor?

_#Well done.#_ Mewtwo said, looking over his work.

"How can you remember all these numbers?" Arcanine gestured to the list of orbital parameters in front of Mewtwo.

_#Remember this morning, I asked if you would return to our world if we couldn__'t save this one?#_

Arcanine nodded.

_#Arcanine, it__'s not just here, it's there too. I've stared at these numbers every day for the last two months. In the Human world, we have a very precise measurement of what is wrong, but no understanding of why, or what to do.#_

"But here, we can fix it, right?" Zorua asked.

_#I don__'t know.#_ Mewtwo rubbed his eyes tiredly. _#Here, at least, we have a lead.#_

It was well after dark now. They all worked a while longer, but eventually Absol had to admit that she wasn't making progress. All the words were starting to blur together in the blue light of Espeon's Luminous Orb, and she couldn't remember what she'd just read.

When Absol got up to leave, Team Mighty followed her. Growlithe was waiting for them in the Mighty's room, her eyes shining in the darkness.

"Absol!" Growlithe exclaimed happily as she entered; Absol thought it was the most emotion she had heard in Growlithe's voice since they'd met.

"You don't mind me joining you?"

"I asked them to invite you. I mean, I know they wanted to, too, but it was my idea tonight."

Growlithe rolled over, making room for her on the bed. She curled up beside the Fire-type, pressing her cold horn against Growlithe's warm flank. Team Mighty lay all around them, leaning inward, sandwiching the two of them together. The two closest to her were both trying to lick her face at the same time; at first, she tried to return the attention, but they all kept getting in each others' way. She relaxed, deciding that, this time, she'd let them do the work. It felt so warm and comfortable, even if their blankets smelled like they hadn't been cleaned in decades, that all she wanted to do was sleep. Team Mighty didn't seem to mind at all.


	15. Chapter 15: Astronomer

**Chapter 15: Astronomer**

"What do all those symbols mean, anyway?" Zorua asked.

Tyranitar served out appropriately sized slices of Pecha pie to the three of them and himself as they all sat or lay in the courtyard, enjoying the morning sun. The pie was a bit stale, Zorua thought; it was probably left over from yesterday, but it was still delicious.

"Math," Arcanine said, "Human math."

"I thought you were doing astrology?"

"Human astrology has a lot of math. Actually, lot of their math was invented for astrology."

Absol was only a little chilly, but she lay against Arcanine's side anyway, letting his body block the breeze for her as she ate. "Why do you have all the planets moving in ovals, though?" she wondered, "anyone can see they don't move like that at all."

"Human astrology, only the moon moves around the Earth. Other planets all orbit the sun; Earth does too. If you watch from the Earth, the paths of the planets look complex; could watch from the sun, they're all just ellipses.

Tyranitar was listening intently to their conversation too. He wanted to help with the weather problem too, Zorua thought, but he didn't really have any relevant skills. Gardening and mauling things were both pretty useful in general, but not what they needed right now. He helped out where he could, though, carrying messages and supplies, bringing them all food and treats from town, helping some of the other teams explore, and keeping an eye on everyone.

He didn't seem to mind his a supporting role. For being one of the world's most respected rescue teams, he and Charizard were both quite modest. She still though Alakazam was a bit snobby, but, contrary to her expectations when she'd arrived in Pokémon Square six days ago, they were all pretty nice Pokémon.

Absol had to think about that. "But, how could you know what it looks like from the sun?"

"That's what all the equations do. Some Humans, hundreds of years ago, measured the locations of the planets on different nights and calculated how fast they moved and how far away. Now, can use the equations to predict where the planets will be at other times."

"That would be useful," Absol said, "but how do you know all this?"

"Learned it...don't remember, really. Don't know much, though. Can solve some of the simpler ones, if Mewtwo sets them up for me, but wouldn't know where to begin myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Team Warmth returned to the library, Charizard, Alakazam, Mewtwo, and Team Arcana were huddled around a book on the table where Charizard had been working the night before.

"I think we've found something." There was a note of excitement in Charizard's voice. "Come look at this."

The book was thick, bound in heavy black cloth. Absol and Arcanine sat beside Charizard, and Zorua jumped up of the table with Espeon and Umbreon for a closer look. The binding was old and stiff, and the paper of the pages thick and yellowed with age. It smelled like dust. Charizard carefully closed the book, showing them the cover. Debossed in gold letters was the title, in a language none of them recognized, but which looked similar to the runes on the discs from Creepy Tunnel.

"_Instruments of Creation,__" _Umbreon translated for them.

"It was one of the first batch of books we looked though," Charizard explained to Absol, "the week after you arrived. Of course, we didn't know what we were looking for, then."

Charizard opened it again to one of several bookmarked pages, near the end of the book.

The shaded drawing wasn't the same as the one on the door in Creepy Tunnel, Absol thought, but it was obviously meant to represent the same thing; the same ovals and circles of Human astrology that Mewtwo had been drawing the night before. At the bottom were thirteen circles, bearing the now-familiar runes, plus one they hadn't seen before.

"And so the eleven... pieces?...were sealed in their...chambers, that only he who knew the...portend?...of the doing could undo..." Umbreon slowly translated the caption aloud.

"So, does it say where they go?" Zorua asked.

"We haven't gotten far," Espeon said, "it could take months to translate the whole thing, but it seems to be a legend about a dispute between the Creation Trio and the First One.

Charizard turned to another bookmarked page; Dialga perched within the cupola of a massive tower, five Time Gears glowing on the the walls around him.

Another page, and the First One stood in a great stone hall. Around him, seventeen pillars each displayed a colored square.

Another. Spires of rock radiated in all directions in defiance of gravity and common sense, like a close-up view of the web of an insane spider. None of them could tell what Giratina, crouched at the center and surrounded by fog or clouds, was supposed to be guarding.

Another, and Palkia perched upon a shining yellow sphere, two times it's own height. Beneath it were dozens of interconnected gears of various sizes. Ten silvery metal spindles radiated out from it in all directions parallel to the floor, supporting additional gears and ten smaller spheres.

"The Orrery." Arcanine identified it immediately.

_#Yes.#_ Mewtwo agreed.

"That's the thing we're looking for?" Zorua wanted to know.

_#I believe so, yes,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I recognize Arceus and his plates, but what are the artifacts with Dialga and Giratina?#_

"You don't know about the Time Gears?" Zorua asked.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, inviting Zorua to continue. She didn't.

"You wouldn't know, I suppose, if you were last here five years ago," Alakazam said, "Absol, would you like to tell the story?"

"Maybe you should; I don't know this one very well, and you've actually met Team Poképals, haven't you?"

The storytelling turned into a joint effort, with Zorua, Absol, and Team Arcana all contributing details, while Charizard started another pot of tea.

_#Fascinating,#_ Mewtwo said, once they had finished, _#so there is precedent for a situation like this, here.#_

"They are somewhat similar," Alakazam agreed.

They paged through the book, examining the rest of the pictures. There were maps and portraits, mostly of Pokemon no one recognized, and four scenes of destruction similar to those on the murals in Creepy Tunnel. Once he confirmed to himself that they showed the same four events, Arcanine turned away, not wanting to think any further about what they portrayed. Mewtwo examined them closely, a somber expression on his face.

Eventually, Arcanine and Mewtwo returned to their calculations, and Absol and Zorua to searching the library for other possible locations. There wasn't anything they could do to help Team Arcana, Charizard, and Alakazam translate the book

Charcoal stick gripped firmly in his jaws, Arcanine worked through another equation. Alakazam had found a large, smooth-cut sheet of slate somewhere, which made a passable blackboard lain on the floor. It was still uncomfortable, and painfully slow, but a big improvement over trying to write on paper. If it took him all day to solve something Mewtwo could have solved in an hour, he thought, that was still an hour of Mewtwo's time saved for tougher problems.

_#Arcanine?#_

Arcanine looked up, thankful for the distraction.

_#Have you seen anything like a magnetic compass here?#_

Arcanine chuckled. "Had one, till two weeks ago."

_#Oh, good. I__'m going to need to make some observations myself. I thought I might have to invent one.#_

"I think we still have Arcanine's," Charizard said, "they're somewhat of a specialty item; everyone who needs one already has one. I suppose we should apologize for disposing of your things, Arcanine. We never expected to see you again."

Arcanine shrugged. He was still annoyed at having been robbed, but he'd stolen half of it himself, and never found a use for most of it. So long as Team ACT was supplying them, there was nothing in his old bag that he really missed.

Charizard left, and returned several minutes later with the compass. It was primitive, with a bronze back and glass face, and thirty-two equidistant markings inscribed around the front. There was no sight, but the needle swung smoothly as Mewtwo turned it.

_#This will do,#_ Mewtwo said, _#is there someone in town who does fine metalwork?#_

"Like jewelry?"

Mewtwo nodded

"Kadabra, my nephew. You'll recognize the building east of the square."

_#Thank you. Arcanine, would you like to join me?#_

Arcanine nodded. "Need to take Absol to the tailor and saddler too."

_#I__'ll be a bit longer here. Why don't you meet me at Kadabra's?#_

Arcanine nodded in agreement. He was sure that 'alone' was implied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes. A bit of cloth across the back, here, an arch, not so low that it's in the way of her legs." Arcanine held the back of the blanket up to demonstrate. He walked back around to Absol's front. "Bring the front together, like this, so it's out of the way when she runs, but leave the neck wide enough it's easy to get on."

"Mmhmm," Watchog said, "unusual, but simple enough." Watchog and Servine followed him around Absol, Servine taking measurements as she went.

"That's a good idea," Zorua said, "you'll be able to slip it on by yourself."

"Also," Arcanine continued, "Collar around the sides and back of her neck, like this. Stiff enough to stay up."

A hood would have been better, Arcanine thought, but he couldn't see a way to have it not get tangled on her horn. "And a tube, like a sock, to slide over her horn. Stretchy, so it stays on." He motioned sliding it on with both forepaws.

"A horn cover." Watchog frowned. "That's a new one for me, but I don't see why not. Matching colors?"

"It doesn't matter, really," Absol said, "that would look nice, though."

Arcanine could see Watchog calculating in his head.

"That will be 150 Poke," Watchog said, "and we'll need you to stay a bit so you can try things on before we sew it all."

They still didn't have any money, Absol though. She didn't mind being given things, since Team Warmth was working for free too, but it was slightly embarrassing to have to ask for them.

"It's okay," Zorua said, "Team ACT will give us the money."

"Watchog, we're not really going to charge them, are we?" Servine asked, "remember all the things Alakazam and Charizard said they're doing for us?"

"We're a shop, not a charity, Servine, how are we going to stay in business if we work for free?" Watchog sounded annoyed. "We need needles from Maractus, and thread and cloth from Leavanny and Spinnarak and Dubwool and Mareep, and dye from Bellossom, and we'll need the roof repaired in back before much longer..."

"Oh, Watchog. We have plenty of all that, and if it was really urgent, you know there's dozens of Pokémon who would help with the roof. How are we supposed to stay in business if people think we're selfish?"

"I suppose you're right." Watchog sighed. "It really wouldn't be right not to help, when everyone else is."

"Why don't Absol and I stay here, and you go meet Mewtwo?" Zorua suggested, "we'll meet you at the saddler when Watchog and Servine are done."

"So, are you going to tell me about it?" Zorua asked as soon as Arcanine had gone.

The two tailors were already at work, and not paying any attention to them.

"About what?"

"Last night. How'd it go?"

"Oh." Absol's ears dipped in embarrassment. "We groomed a bit, then I fell asleep."

"Oh. Well, you enjoyed it, right?"

Zorua looked a little disappointed, Absol thought. "Yeah. It was wonderful."

"Good." Zorua grinned. "That's what matters, right?"

"What about you and Arcanine?" Absol asked.

"So, I gave him a massage, and then, well, he can do some really amazing things with his tongue..."

"Zorua, you seemed pretty excited about spending time alone with him last night. I don't want to interfere with your relationship."

"No," Zorua said quickly, "I want you to be with us. Arcanine does too. We talked about it yesterday. It's just, well, it would feel weird to mate in front of you, if you're not interested in joining us."

"You want me to?"

"Well, yeah. I think you two are a great match. I mean, if you want to. Also, it'll be less awkward if we share instead of sneaking off together when we're out exploring."

"Zorua...you know I'm not going to be able to stay with you guys once this is over, right? I still have to return to Mount Freeze."

"I know you said that, but why?"

"Because it's my responsibility. It's what we've always done, and it's worked so far, hasn't it?"

"It's just a mountain, it can't be that special. Absols can sense disaster anywhere, right?"

"We don't know it's not important, Zorua. There are plenty of other Absols in the world, but who had visions about the weather and the Meteor Incident? Our ancestors though it was important enough to pass down, even if we no longer remember why, and I'm not going to presume I'm wiser than they were. Anyway, Mount Freeze isn't a bad place to live; it's beautiful, and I have lots of friends there, too."

"I guess you're right." Zorua couldn't find fault with that logic. There had to be something special about her family, if they'd gotten to save the world twice in eight years. "But you don't have to be alone, right? We can visit?"

"I think that's fine. Mother always lived alone, except for me. Ninetales has his own cave. He says Grandmother had friends with her though, and Great-grandmother too. We can ask them if they agree to come to Pokemon Square."

"I don't know if Arcanine would like it in the winter. He loves to lay in the sun. Maybe we could live with you sometimes, thought?"

Absol smiled. "I'd like that. I'm sure I'd miss you both so much."

Their conversation was interrupted by Servine, calling Absol to try on her altered blanket. She and Watchog tugged and measured and had her pace around the room, then took it off for further adjustments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Arcanine reached Kadabra's shop, Mewtwo was waiting out front, seated on the low stone wall beside the door. Mewtwo lowered his gaze from the sky to meet him as he approached.

"Not there?" Arcanine wondered.

_#I think I was making him uncomfortable,#_ Mewtwo said, _#he__'s working on it now.#_

He sat beside Mewtwo on the ground, hoping that Mewtwo would speak. Something, anything, that might help him remember. Mewtwo was silent, staring past him at the road. He wanted to talk, Arcanine thought, but something was holding him back.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" It was just a question; Arcanine didn't mean it as accusation, but Mewtwo flinched as he said it.

#_Yes.#_

"Why?"

Mewtwo looked away. _#I thought I could help you.#_

"That's not an answer."

_#No,#_ Mewtwo agreed, _#it__'s not.#_

"Why can't you tell me?"

Mewtwo didn't answer immediately. His face was troubled. Arcanine waited silently, patiently. Suddenly feeling lonesome, he wished he could lean over and lay his head on Mewtwo's lap. Mewtwo's hand reached out toward him, slowly, hesitantly, as if asking for permission. He leaned toward Mewtwo, just a little bit, and the hand brushed against his shoulder, and rested there. Three points of pressure, warm and solid and familiar.

Mewtwo sighed. _#I__'m sorry, old friend. I can't explain things, but you will remember. I promise.#_

He wasn't satisfied, but Arcanine knew he wasn't going to get anything further from Mewtwo on the subject.

"Where is this world, relative to Ear- to ours?" Arcanine asked instead.

_#This is Earth, of course, even if the continents are different,#_ Mewtwo said, _#we both recognize the constellations, and the moon. You__'re familiar with the idea in quantum theory that there are an infinite number of timelines minutely different from our own?#_

Arcanine nodded.

_#There aren__'t. I don't know why, but there are only a handful, each quite unique. This is the only one I've been able to explore to any significant degree, and by far the most similar to our own.#_

"Would be easier to do the calculations in our world, wouldn't it? Why not go back?"

_#It__'s not easy to travel between them; at least, not for me. It requires a lot of energy and time, and a lot of skill, to warp reality like that. Mew first showed me this world a few years after we settled Mount...about fourteen years ago. The first time I tried to come back without her, I nearly killed myself. I have more raw power, but I lack her finesse. She's had a few billion years to train, after all.#_

Mewtwo's voice trailed off, and the two of them lapsed into silence. Arcanine's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, sampling Mewtwo's scent on the breeze. They said smell was the sense most linked to memory, didn't they? His sense of smell was orders of magnitude better that a Human's.

Mewtwo was young and strong and healthy. He'd slept on the ground with used blankets and had Orans for breakfast. He was worried, and guilty, and tired, though he hid it well, but also confident. Arcanine could also smell paper and charcoal, and dozens of scents of their daily activities.

_#What do you think of the Time Gears story?#_ Mewtwo asked eventually.

His eyes opened and Arcanine cocked his head quizzicaly, unsure what Mewtwo meant by the question.

_#Is it true? Do five magic gears control time?#_

Arcanine considered a moment before answering. "Zorua told me nearly the same story almost a month ago, before we knew about any of this. All impossible of course, by Human science, but...things just work differently here. You've been in a mystery dungeon?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"Strange, aren't they?"

_#Very.#_

"Get used to them. Have their own logic, like...used to play a game, I think, with dice and little figures on a grid?"

_#Dungeons and Dragons.#_

"Yes. Any rule individually was silly, but we still spent hours playing and arguing about them. Time Gears story is the same; impossible, but consistent with how thing work here."

_#So you think it__'s true?#_

"People here don't make up fantastic things like Humans. Probably dozens of Pokémon in town have met Team Poképals, and no one doubts them. Ridiculous as it is, think it's all, literally, true."

_ #Hmm.#_

Mewtwo didn't seem surprised. Arcanine wondered, whether he had already reached the same conclusion.

"You said yesterday in our world, they know what's happening, but not why."

Mewtwo nodded.

"So, what's happening?"

_#What would happen if another massive object; a rogue star or a black hole, say; passed near our solar system, nearly parallel to the ecliptic plane?#_

Arcanine had to stop and think for a moment. "Gravitational force would affect the orbits of the planets, if it were close enough…slingshot effect, like Humans use for spaceships."

_#Continue. Assume the transit time is much shorter than a solar year.#_

Arcanine could almost remember having been taught. He could imagine the silhouette of a Meowth, pacing back and forth in the light of a projector, eyes glinting yellow each time she turned around. "…planets approaching as it passed would be accelerated, and planets retreating would be slowed." He looked to Mewtwo for approval.

_#Correct. Continue.#_

Where was Mewtwo going with this? "Change in velocity doesn't effect the period, it alters the radius of the orbit. Slower body drops closer. Faster body moves away…"

_#And insolation is proportionate to the cube of distance, yes?#_

"We're moving away, sun should appear dimmer. Why hasn't anyone noticed?"

_#Two things,__" Mewtwo said, "one, it's been quite gradual; about a ten percent decrease in more that two months. Our eyes perceive light logarithmically over fifteen or so orders of magnitude. The change is just too subtle to detect without Human equipment, even for someone like Xatu. Two, here in the northern hemisphere, we're in spring. As our hemisphere tilts toward the sun...#_ Mewtwo looked down at Arcanine, waiting for him to finish the thought.

"...Apparent brightness increases because less atmospheric scattering."

_#Yes. You__'re fortunate, here, that the vast majority of this world's population is on a continent in the northern hemisphere approaching summer. The southern hemisphere will have a much rougher time of it.#_

"Mewtwo," Arcanine objected, "isn't possible. Even if the object were too dim to see, Humans would have observed it. Occlusion. Distortion from gravity."

_#Of course they would have, but they didn__'t. We have an effect, with no plausible cause; at least, not one that Human science can explain. Then I came here.#_

Mewtwo sounded like he was expecting a response, but Arcanine didn't know how to continue. "Mewtwo, I don't follow."

_#If Dialga__'s Gears control time, what does Palkia's Orrery do?#_

Arcanine turned around, and their eyes met for the first time in the conversation. The idea was ridiculous, but it made sense it the same way that Time Gears and mystery dungeons did; a power far beyond their understanding and Human science.

"Never considered that." Arcanine admitted.

_#Neither did I, until just now.#_

"Eleven pieces. Do they work independently? Ten planets and the sun. Maybe whoever sent those Ice-types is already using some of them."

_#Possible.#_ Mewtwo thought for a moment. _#How tall did you say the halls were in Creepy Tunnel?#_

"Maybe ten meters diameter?"

_#Unusually large for a mystery dungeon?#_

Arcanine nodded.

#_I make the diameter of the sun in the model at eight or nine meters, if it__'s to scale with Palkia.#_

Just the right size to fit through the tunnels, Arcanine thought. How heavy would it be? Would they be able to haul it out?

"Those four scenes in the book; same ones by the door in Creepy Tunnel."

#_I though so, from your description. It__'s curious; the Time Gears, the Orrery Fragments, and in our world, Arceus' Elemental Plates were also hidden away. If these artifacts harness the power of the creation Pokémon, why hide them around Earth?#_

"Four times destroying the world, someone took their toys away?" Arcanine suggested.

_#Possibly, but who?#_

Arcanine shrugged. He didn't have any guesses, and he didn't think it mattered, right now. "Can you really solve it?" he asked instead.

_#Fortunately, this isn__'t rocket science. Given twelve positions on each ellipse, I'm assuming that we only need to be within plus or minus fifteen degrees. I think that's possible with Darkrai and Absol's data. We'll still need to guess the missing planet, Jupiter and Saturn's moons, Neptune, and Pluto. Thirty thousand or so attempts, worst case; not pleasant, but doable. What happens after that...I can't begin to guess, yet.#_

They sat together for a while in silence, Mewtwo's hand still on his shoulder. Arcanine didn't need to ask to know that they shared the same worries

"Said I'd meet Zorua and Absol at the saddler," Arcanine said eventually.

_#Thank you for talking with me,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I__'ll see you back at the manor. And...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what you really want to know.#_

Arcanine shrugged as he stood up. He did want to know, but would it really change anything if he did? Whatever had happened five years ago, he had friends and a job to do here now, and that was what mattered, wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Warmth returned to the manor with commitments to pick up Absol's fitted blanket the next day, and Arcanine's saddle in a week. Delphox was waiting in the library when they arrived.

"Oh!" Absol said, "That was quick. Did Team Victory have the stones?"

"Metagross says it's a rare ore called magnetite," Delphox said, "he's sent us some samples to work with, enough for two or three discs, but he's not sure if he can obtain enough for 250 more."

Delphox pulled the disc out of her bag, and several un-worked pieces of matching dark stone, and slid them across the table to Absol.

"It was a good idea," Absol said, "but now that we have Mewtwo to solve the puzzle, we shouldn't need to fill all of them.

"I'll take these to Kingler's shop so they can begin work," Alakazam said, "Arcanine, may I take the other discs as examples? Espeon, Umbreon, would you join me?"

Once again, they all worked late into the night. As everyone else was leaving the library, Tyranitar entered with a large armload of firewood.

"Xatu says it's going to be cold tonight," Charizard explained, "the coldest it's been in a couple months. Team Razor Wind has moved into the manor for the night too."

Tyranitar was loading the main firebox of the stove, not the small side compartment that Charizard used mostly for making tea. It was they first time they'd had a large fire since Charizard had made one for her the day she'd arrived shivering at the manor. It held a lot of wood, she thought; it would burn hot for a couple hours, and the bricks of the stove would stay warm all night.

"Thank you," Absol said. Did Mewtwo have somewhere warm to sleep, she wondered; he hadn't mentioned where he was staying. Maybe it was a secret. He was a powerful Pokémon, though. He could take care of himself.

"Something wrong?" Charizard asked, "you don't have to worry about getting cold in here. Even without a fire, the manor is massive enough to stay comfortable most of the winter."

"It's not that." Absol smiled, though she wasn't sure it was visible in the darkness. "Do you...know where Mewtwo is staying?"

"I'll find out, if you like."

"It's, well, it doesn't matter tonight. I'm sure he's fine."

"I'll ask Alakazam anyway," Charizard said. He lit the stove with a long breath, and he and Tyranitar departed, leaving Arcanine, Absol, and Zorua alone in the library.

"I'm glad Mewtwo's not staying in the manor," Zorua admitted as she wriggled in between the other two, "I still think there's something wrong about him."

"He seems so...," Absol paused, searching for the right word, "well, sincere. Even if he's not telling us everything, I really think he's here to help."

"It's all too convenient," Zorua said, "showing up right when we need him, knowing all the right things, knowing Arcanine. What do you think, big guy?"

Arcanine grunted noncommitally.

"Would it be rude to ask about his species?" Absol wondered, "he does look a bit like Mew, but I've never heard of a Pokémon like him before. Do you think he's a Legendary?

Arcanine had answers; he knew he did. Mew's relationship to Mewtwo, Mewtwo's origin, his powers. All the information was there in his mind, but somehow the pieces failed to fit together into a coherent whole. He sighed. "Don't think he'd mind if you asked."

"Oh, good," Absol said with a yawn, "maybe I will, tomorrow.

Zorua, snuggled between his side and Absol's, was just out of reach, so Arcanine leaned over and began to groom Absol instead. He was hesitant at first, still not sure if she was okay with it. After a few licks, she began to lean her head into it with obvious pleasure, stretching her hindlegs out behind her and her forelegs forward off the cushion. He wrapped a foreleg across her shoulders and pulled her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Vulpix sat on the sill, staring out the window of the cabin. A light snow fell outside, dusting the ground in white. She wasn__'t staring at the snow. She wasn't staring at her reflection, or Arcanine's, or Sandslash's, or the bit of meat that Sandslash was trying to dangle in front of her. She wasn't staring at anything the rest of them could see._

_"Vulpix, please," Sandslash pleaded, stroking her back with his other hand, "you have to eat. It's been two weeks."_

_ Vulpix__'s ribs were clearly visible, and her coat was dull. Her shoulders slumped forward, her tail hung limply off the sill, and she smelled of despair and death. She looked so different from the vibrant, confident Vulpix with whom he had shared fifteen wonderful years, that she could have been a different person all together. A tube from the IV tree beside the window dripped fluids into a shaved patch on her neck, and the towels on the floor were damp with urine. After the first few times she hadn't left the windowsill to relieve herself, they'd all just pretended not to notice the smell._

_ Arcanine wanted to go to her, but it hurt too much to move. Doctor Farr, Team Rocket__'s reluctant veterinarian, had gotten most of the shrapnel out back on Mount Quena, but he could still feel it in there, dozens of little bits, rubbing against muscle and bone and nerves with every movement. If he lay just the right way, the pain was tolerable. He could send Sandslash to ask for more medicine. Farr would give it to him, as much as he wanted._

_ Arcanine welcomed the pain, though. It was a just punishment for his failure. Twenty years Mewtwo had trained them, and when the time had finally come that he needed to protect his family, he had still been too weak, too slow, to scared. _

_ Gentle Vaporeon, torn apart by Team Rocket__'s artillery because he'd been too slow to react. Gyarados and Golduck, slowly bleeding to death in the lake because Dewgong had come back to save him instead of staying with her own team. Vileplume and Hitmonlee, fighting by Mewtwo's side where he should have been._

_ Ten eggs which would never hatch; his and Vulpix, Sandslash and Vaporeon, Rapidash and Ninetales, Blastoise and Dewgong, Venosaur and Bulbasaur, Charizard and Squirtle, Golduck and Psiduck. They who had survived could make more, but it wouldn__'t ever be the same. Vaporeon, Golduck, Gyarados, Vileplume, and Hitmonlee were just gone, now; no cubs, no eggs, nothing but memories._

_ Vulpix had been so excited when she had lain her egg. So had Vaporeon, with two. Though Mewtwo had brought them a top of the line commercial incubator for the nursery, she had spent hours there, watching everyone__'s eggs, examining them, laying with them. She had insisted on the whole team sleeping in the nursery at night, whenever it had not been packed full of other teams with the same idea._

_ Vulpix, with them in body but no longer in spirit. Beyond malnutrition, there was nothing physically wrong with her. Now that Mewtwo and Doctor Farr had brought supplies up to the cabin from Orre, they could keep her alive indefinitely with intravenous nutrition. She wouldn__'t tell him what had happened. She hadn't spoken a word since before Mewtwo's surrender. No one would tell him what had happened to her._

_ Sandslash eventually gave up trying to feed Vulpix, just as he had patiently twice a day for the last thirteen days, and hopped down from the windowsill. He set the bowl of meat silently in front of Arcanine and walked out of the room. Arcanine gulped it down mechanically._

_ He should have thanked Sandslash, he thought too late. The situation couldn__'t be any easier on Sandslash than it was on him; Sandslash wasn't injured, but he was still trapped here caring for the rest of them, in Farr's much to small cabin in the mountains outside Orre, wondering what would happen next. They were still a family. Politeness and honesty and taking care of each other had gotten them through countless disagreements and disputes and poor decisions, and there was no reason to let that change, even if everything else had. Choosing to ignore the agony of his back, Arcanine forced himself to his feet to limp after Sandslash. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ He was on the steel table again. Arcanine couldn__'t remember how he'd gotten here, this time. There was no pain, only a warm, fuzzy, distant feeling, and a warm pink glow through his eyelids. It was like being back in the cloning tank, he though; his very earliest memories, staring out through the pink fluid, watching the slow cycle of day and night and the lights on the consoles and the occasional indistinct shape moving outside, and wondering innocently what it all was for._

_ This time was different, thought, because he could smell Mewtwo, and Dewgong, and a Human. They all smelled worried, and exhausted. He could smell disinfectant, and metal, and the fainter scents of other Pok__émon. They had been hurt and scared, too. More than anything, he could smell blood; his own._

_"He's not healing any more. We have to stop." The Human voice was tired and hollow. _

_ #It__'s the inflamation. We have to get the rest of it out.# Mewtwo sounded even worse._

_"Mewtwo, you're going to kill him like this." The Human again._

_ Dewgong, can you give us another Heal Pulse?#_

_"I'm sorry, Mewtwo. I just can't." All of her customary joy and enthusiasm was gone from Dewgong's voice, Arcanine thought. She sounded like he had felt these last two weeks._

_ Something moved in front of his face, blocking the light._

_ We can__'t wake him up like this,# Mewtwo said, frustrated, #give him another dose.#_

_"His vitals are too low."_

_ He__'s tough. He's one of the toughest Pokemon I know. Give him another.#_

_"I'm waking him up." The Human's voice was final._

_ #Farr...#_

_"No. We need more Field-group blood, and he needs to rest and eat and heal, and then we can try again."_

_ Did they know he could hear them, Arcanine wondered. The corner of his mind where he could always feel Mewtwo__'s presence was empty. Had Mewtwo cut him off? Was it an effect of whatever drugs they'd given him?_

_ #How long will it take him to heal?#_

_"I don't know. Mewtwo, I don't think he _wants_ to heal.__"_

_ #Why not?# Mewtwo demanded._

_"You're the psychic, and you know him better than I do; you tell me."_

_ Mewtwo didn__'t answer, and the room was uncomfortably silent for several minutes, broken by the occasional rustle of paper and clink of instruments. _

_ Farr broke the silence. __"I'm sorry for what I did to him. I know there's nothing I can do to make up for it. I know he doesn't want to speak to me, but can you tell him?"_

_ #You saved his life. You saved my life too, when you broke Giovanni__'s machine. All of us owe you a debt we can never repay. He's not grieving his own injuries, though; he blames himself for not protecting everyone else.#_

_"You can't let him go on moping like this. Find him something to do, anything...he's waking up."_

_ #Arcanine?# Mewtwo__'s hand rested on his shoulder._

_"Muuhthuuw." The sedatives hadn't worn off, yet, and everything still felt thick and heavy, but he could feel Mewtwo's comforting presence again._

_ #Ah, good. Your back.# Mewtwo smiled; Arcanine thought it looked forced. #We got as much as we could; there__'s still a few tiny pieces in there, but I think you'll recover, now.#_

_ Arcanine knew Mewtwo was lying to him. Had Mewtwo ever lied to him before? He didn__'t think so. He suppressed that train of thought. He couldn't let on that he had heard their conversation earlier. Mewtwo would worry about it. Mewtwo had enough to worry about already. Raising his head from the table, he looked around. They weren't at Mount Quena, and they weren't at the cabin. Everything was sterile white and glittering stainless steel. It looked like a Pokémon Center, just like on the television._

_"Whurr..."_

_ #Doctor Farr__'s practice in Orre,# Mewtwo explained, #we smuggled you in two days ago.#_

_"Vulpix. Sandslash. Where-" He began to panic. Had something else gone wrong? He struggled to rise, but his limbs were slow to respond._

_ #It__'s okay,# Mewtwo pushed him down gently, #everyone is fine. As...fine as they were. Mew is with them. You were getting worse, and we needed a proper facility to operate.#_

_"You've been unconscious two days," Farr said, out of sight behind him, "two hundred some stitches and enough morphine to kill a Mudsdale. Take it easy for a while, okay?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_ Mewtwo__'s hands cradled his muzzle, gently lifting Arcanine head to face him. Arcanine lowered his eyes, not wanting to meet Mewtwo's gaze. He had failed Mewtwo. He had failed everyone. He didn't deserve the care they all gave him watching him around the clock, feeding him, changing his bandages, helping him outside so he didn't soil himself. He was a burden. He didn't want to be a burden._

_ He could wander off in the middle of the night, he thought, shut Mewtwo out and not come back. Mewtwo would respect his decision and not pursue him. Mewtwo would never forgive himself. He could join Vulpix at the window, staring at nothing and slowly wasting away. The whole family would have to watch. He was trapped, Arcanine thought; there was no way out which would not cause the Pok__émon he cared about even more pain._

_ #Arcanine, you fought as hard as you could.# Tears formed in Mewtwo__'s eyes, and he looked away, embarrassed. #It's my fault. I thought I understood Giovanni. I thought I could keep you all safe. I thought I knew what was best for everyone, but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything.#_

_ Mewtwo leaned down, burying his face in Arcanine__'s mane. He could feel Mewtwo's body shaking as Mewtwo wept into his fur. Mewtwo's fingers slid along his back, unheedingly poking into unhealed wounds and tugging on sutures._

_ Mewtwo__'s mental defenses slipped for a few seconds, and their thoughts began to blur together. Years of worry for all of them. Years of laughing and playing and training and mating together. An endless, legendary-sized sea of doubt and regret and love. It was agonizing, and the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. It was the most intimate that Mewtwo had ever been with him, and he didn't want it to ever end. He wanted to push Mewtwo over and lick the tears from his face, but the pain was so overwhelming that he couldn't remember how to move._

_ Mewtwo recovered his control and drew back, and it was over._

_ #Arcanine, I don__'t want to ask anything more of you, but I need your help with something. There's a place that Mew showed me years ago, after we left Cinnabar. It's...I'm not sure what to call it. Another dimension; someplace only the Legendaries can travel between. I've a friend there who might be able to help us. Will you take a message to her for me?#_

_ Arcanine nodded. Was this a real job, he wondered, or just a distraction, like Farr had talked about?_

_ #Arcanine, I don__'t want there to be any doubt between us. You're not getting better. It's not safe for us all to stay here long, and if we have to flee, you're too heavy for anyone but me to carry, and I'll need to fight. We've tried everything else that we know how to do. Mew and I talked about it last night, and we think this will work.#_

_ Mewtwo__'s hand stroked his mane as he spoke. #There will be a town called Treasure Town. Blissey there is a good Pokémon, and a good healer. Find her and tell her I sent you. I'll come back for you once everyone's safe here. If you're feeling better before I return, try to help some of the other Pokémon there._

_ #Most Pok__émon there will be friendly. Fight if you have to, but try not to kill anyone. Whatever happens, you mustn't eat anyone; the Berries and Apples there will satisfy you. Do you understand?#_

_ Arcanine nodded. He didn__'t understand, but he didn't need to. Even if Mewtwo wasn't always right, he was still the most intelligent person in the world. He had protected them, taught them, loved them for twenty years. If Mewtwo thought that this was necessary, then Arcanine would believe him._

_ #Now, there__'s one last thing that we need to do. I'm going to block some of your memory, just for a little while.#_

_"Mewtwo..." Arcanine drew back. All the wonderful times that they had had together were over now. No matter where they went or how well they hid, things could never be the same. All he had left were the memories. He couldn't lose them. "I don't want to forget anything." _

_ #You won__'t forget. You just won't remember for a while.# Mewtwo reached out a hand toward him, a pleading look in his eyes. #Please, trust me.#_

_ Arcanine couldn__'t refuse. He could say no, and walk away, and Mewtwo would respect his decision. Mewtwo would still worry about him, thought, and so would the others. They had all suffered enough; he couldn't allow himself to add to their burden. He knew as well as Mewtwo did that he wasn't healing. Whatever Mewtwo wanted to do wasn't just for him, it was to protect the whole family._

_ Arcanine leaned forward, leaning his head into Mewtwo__'s outstretched hand. "I trust you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next several days kept them all busy. Mewtwo, with Arcanine's assistance, was making good progress in converting Absol's vision, though he never seemed satisfied with himself. Chimecho at Wigglytuff Guild sent word from Grey; he had recruited several of the guild's more scholarly apprentices, and had begun an organized search of the guild archives for other possible locations of Orrery Fragments.

Arcanine remembered more and more of his past, but the more he remembered, the less sure he became. He and Mewtwo had obviously fallen into an old routine, working together with the ease of long familiarity rather than new acquaintances. Sometimes, as they talked, Mewtwo's hand would reach out to touch his shoulder or his head, then withdraw in embarrassment. He'd even caught himself leaning against Mewtwo's legs, once. That was what he'd always wanted, wasn't it? Mewtwo's touch, Mewtwo's approval? Was that still what he wanted? Five years he'd been abandoned here, and still no explanation.

The cold weather continued, lending an increasing urgency to the efforts of the Pokemon gathering food and wood for Pokémon Square. Within a kilometer of town, every Berry and Apple had been picked, and every dead tree cut and dragged back, and Pokémon were ranging further and further afield. People were starting to worry; there hadn't been any trouble yet, but Alakazam insisted on at least one experienced Pokémon with each party.

Her newly modified blanket was quite comfortable, and the horn-cover was wonderful, but Absol had no desire to spend more time outside than absolutely necessary for personal hygiene. She spent most of her time with Alakazam, Charizard, and Team Arcana, learning the language of the strange runes in the book as she helped them translate. Occasionally, Mewtwo and Arcanine called on her expertise as well.

Not feeling useful in the library, Zorua helped Tyranitar with the stores. They had dozens of crates of Apples and dried Berries packed away in the basement of the manor already, and barrels of Tropius's freshly pressed cider and wine beginning to ferment, and bundles of herbs hung from the ceiling.

There were more batches of berries drying around woodstoves all over town; that had been Arcanine's idea, as there wasn't enough time or sun to dry them the natural way. He'd helped the Meowths at the bakery convert their bread oven to a dehydrator as well. They weren't as good as sun-dried Berries, she thought, and had a bit of a smokey flavor, but they would do. Arcanine had a lot of good ideas that no one else would think of, like with Absol's blanket.

There was a new shed half-built against the north side of the manor to store firewood; Team ACT wanted to save the space in the manor for Pokémon and food. There were more stores in Ampharos's bar, which was well on it's way to being fully enclosed, and Team Hydro's base. They had decided to save stocking Kangaskhan Storage for last, as a dozen Pokémon were currently remodeling the mostly empty interior from storage to living quarters. She had thought that the way Pokémon in Meadow Town pulled together under Luxray's direction after the attack was impressive, but this was even moreso. Hopefully all of the other towns had received Delphox's message and were preparing too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunchtime when Zorua returned from inspecting the progress Timburr and his crew had made enclosing Ampharos's bar. It felt strange to have people asking her opinion on things, especially something important like a building that might keep some of them alive. She'd had to admit she knew nothing about timber framing, and told him she trusted him to make it extra sturdy and warm. She should go back later with Tyranitar and Arcanine, she thought; maybe they would have more useful input.

Mewtwo sat on one of the benches in the courtyard, beneath a large Apple tree. After the storm the night before, it's branches were bare of leaves and covered in snow. Yellow and brown leaves mixed in the snow beneath it. A half-eaten Apple in one hand, he was alone, his back to her. This was the opportunity that she had been waiting for, Zorua thought; she could demand answers without Arcanine or Alakazam or anyone else telling her to be polite.

Her footsteps muffled by the snow, her approach was nearly silent. Ten meters away, she paused; there was no sign that Mewtwo knew she was there; no turn of his head or ears. He stared at the ground, apparently lost in thought. Did she want to startle him? It would be funny, and it might put him off balance and give her an advantage. On the other hand, he was a powerful Pokémon, and he could probably knock her out in one hit despite her type advantage, and maybe flatten the manor at the same time.

_ #You want to talk about Arcanine, don__'t you.#_

Zorua jumped as Mewtwo spoke into her mind. He still hadn't moved. How did he know it was her? He shouldn't be able to feel her at all, Zorua thought.

"That's creepy," Zorua complained, "how did you know it was me?"

_#Micro changes in air density,#_ Mewtwo said solemnly. He lifted the Apple in his hand, examined it as if he had forgotten it was there, and took another bite. He still hadn't turned to look at her.

"Micro-what?"

_#Nevermind.#_

Zorua trotted around in front of him and sat down in the snow, annoyed that Mewtwo had ruined her moment. Now she was flustered and defensive, instead of him, and she wasn't even sure whether he'd done it on purpose. "What did you do to Arcanine?" she demanded.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and took another bite from his Apple.

"You erased his memory, didn't you?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"You brought him here from your world and left him."

Mewtwo nodded again. He finished the Apple and leaned forward toward her, elbows on his knees and chin cupped in his hands.

Mewtwo was supposed to argue, she thought, not just admit everything. She was supposed to be leading this conversation, not him. Why did it feel like the strange one-sided exchanges he had with Arcanine?

"Why?"

_#You care about him very much, don__'t you?#_

Zorua nodded instinctively, then wished she hadn't. Why couldn't she be all calm and mysterious too?

_ #I can see it, whenever you__'re together. He loves you, too. I'm going to tell you what I told Alakazam, so that you can understand why it's important not to tell Arcanine yet. Something terrible happened to him in our world. I blocked his memory of it and brought him here to heal. I thought I was helping him.#_

"Then you abandoned him."

_#I _lost_ him. I had never brought anyone else here with me before. It was more difficult than I expected. I arrived in Treasure Town shortly after he fled from Team Magnezone.#_

"Delphox said a strange Psychic-type was paying for his bounty. That was you, huh?"

_#It was. I had other responsibilities waiting for me in my world. I left Magnezone a means to contact me should he be found. After all this time...#_ Mewtwo's eyes were moist. Zorua imagined that, if he were speaking, his voice would be breaking. _#...I didn__'t think I would see him again.#_

She didn't know how to continue. She had been prepared for Mewtwo to be angry or defensive, but not for him to start crying. "Now that you've found him, you can fix him, right?"

_#His memories aren__'t gone,#_ Mewtwo said eventually,_ #everything in the mind is interconnected; you think of the wind, then the scent of a friend, then playing together, then training together, then training with someone else, then a time you were injured, and so on. What I did was sever those connections around certain memories. I thought I knew what I was doing. I had done it before, but never on that scale.#_

"That's why he remembers astrology and stuff, but not how he got here."

_#Yes.#_

"So reconnect them."

_#It__'s not so simple, unfortunately. Each bit of memory, by itself, doesn't mean much; it's the circumstances around it, the connected memories, which give it meaning. I can't put the old connections back. Each new connection would be an exercise of judgment. What's more important, the times you were happy with someone, or sad, or angry? Even just telling him about it creates connections, and those early connections will influence the later ones. Once he's remembered more, I can start to help him, but now...he's too impressionable.#_

Zorua considered that for a moment. She didn't know what sort of explanation she had been expecting, but this wasn't it. It sounded reasonable enough, but she still felt that there was something important that Mewtwo was leaving out.

"So I'm not allowed to tell him any of this?"

_#Now you know, it__'s your choice. It would be better for him, I think, if you didn't.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that was a lot of talking, wasn****'t it? I hope it's not gotten boring, because there will be more next chapter. I need to work a good action scene in here somewhere, don't I?**


	16. Chapter 16: Astronomy Lesson

**Chapter 16: Astronomy Lesson**

Zorua stopped outside the manor door to shake the snow from her legs and belly. Tyranitar, industrious as ever, had shoveled out the snow from the area in front of the door to help keep them all from tracking it in. Standing up on her hindlegs against the door, she nosed the latch open and pushed it inward. Ampharos and Glaceon followed her in. The delicious scent of baked spiced Apples steamed from the crate in Ampharos's hands, and the clink of bottles sounded from the panniers across Glaceon's back.

She hurried across the lobby and pushed through the library curtain. Absol, Team Arcana, Charizard, and Alakazam were clustered around the table where they'd been working the last few days translating Instruments of Creation. Arcanine and Mewtwo sat at another, discussing something in Mewtwo's ever-growing pile of notes. "You guys coming for breakfast?" Zorua asked, "Ampharos and Glaceon brought baked Apples, and they smell great."

As everyone exited the library, Team Mighty and Growlithe were emerging from their room. Growlithe stopped, snarling, then began to hobble stiff-legged toward Arcanine. Team Mighty parted, allowing her to pass.

"I don't know why you all let a _murderer_ in," Growlithe said loudly.

Arcanine hesitated, turning to look at her, then turned away and kept walking. If it were anyone else, he thought, a battle would be in order, hopefully safely outside the manor. With Growlithe, though, what could he do? Her injury gave her immunity to any physical response, and there was no sense arguing with her. The best, least embarrassing response was none at all.

"Are you all scared of him?" Growlithe demanded, "cause I'm not."

"Growlithe..." Absol stepped forward to intercept Growlithe. She could hear Zorua behind her, moving in front of Arcanine. It really ought to be Team Mighty's responsibility to keep Growlithe in line, Absol thought. Growlithe was their teammate, if only unofficially. Unfortunately, the Mightyenas didn't seem capable of understanding the situation.

Before Absol could move between them, Growlithe stopped and huffed an Ember toward Arcanine's back. She yelped in surprise and stumbled backward as it splashed off his Protect a meter in front of her face. Her hindlegs wobbled and gave out, and she collapsed gracelessly back onto her rump. Absol could see tears forming in Growlithe's eyes before she turned away.

The closest two Mightyenas stepped back reflexively at the same time, then all three of them closed together protectively in front of Growlithe. Arcanine hadn't stopped walking, or even looked back, Absol saw, but his ears were rotated back; if he had done that on purpose, he had timed it solely by sound. Absol wasn't sure how she felt about Arcanine's reaction; all he'd done was let her surprise herself, but still, those were real tears of pain. He could have been more gentle.

Across the lobby, the door to another of the side rooms slammed open. Zangoose rushed out, claws raised and ready for a fight. Scyther and Sandslash were right behind him. The three of them stopped, looking around uncertainly.

"The situation is under control," Alakazam assured them, "Growlithe, Arcanine, I don't care whether you two like each other, but there will be no fighting in the manor. Understood?"

Arcanine gave a single, deep nod. Even if the implied accusation that he had been fighting as well seemed slightly unfair, it was Team ACT's territory, and Alakazam deserved some deference here.

"Growlithe?" Alakazam pressed.

Growlithe looked around for support, at Team Mighty, and Team Arcana, and even Zorua and Absol; failing to find any, she nodded slowly as well.

All of them continued on to where Ampharos was setting out plates of baked Apples and pouring cups and bowls of cider on the crates beside the sandglasses. The smell was amazing

"We ought to get some proper tables in here," Charizard observed, "it's been a long time since we've had enough people at the manor to need them."

"The bandit scare thirty-some years ago?" Tyranitar suggested.

Alakazam nodded in confirmation.

"I'll have some made," Tyranitar said, "it won't take much time from other projects."

"Apple, with a touch of Sitrus and Oran," Glaceon explained, "Tropius's new recipe. I think it will make wonderful cider with a few month's aging, but it's a bit on the sweet side now."

Mewtwo seated himself on one of the crates and motioned for Team Warmth to join him. As they gathered around, four plates of Apples, three bowls, and a cup rose and floated towards them.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Absol exclaimed, drinking deeply from her bowl, "it's not too sweet at all."

"It's definitely too sweet," Zorua disagreed, "here, you can have mine. The Apples are great, though."

_#What was that about with Growlithe?#_ Mewtwo asked.

"Her legs are hurt because of bandits," Absol explained, "I guess she thinks Arcanine was a bandit too?"

Zorua looked around; Team Razor Wind was watching them, but no one else appeared to be listening to their conversation. Mewtwo's mental communication didn't have a volume, and there was no way of knowing who else could hear him. "He kind of was," she said quietly, "anyway, can't you just read her mind?"

_#I could.#_ Mewtwo frowned. _#I try not to, without permission, though I can__'t help picking up some things.#_

"Arcanine, did you do that on purpose?" Absol asked, "with Protect?"

"Meant to startle her," Arcanine admitted, "not hurt her."

"She did start it," Zorua pointed out, "it was her own attack."

"I know..." Absol trailed off; there was really nothing to accuse Arcanine of doing wrong. Growlithe's accusations and attacks weren't how Pokémon were supposed to treat each other, especially when they were living and working together. Especially when they were all guests. Had it been anyone other than helpless Growlithe, Absol would have been willing to beat some manners into the offender herself.

"I'm sorry." Arcanine bowed his head in contrition, "be more careful."

"Thank you." Absol leaned over to brush her cheek against Arcanine's. "It's just, she's hurt so much already."

Arcanine's mind wandered as the others talked. Even if he didn't have much to say, even if he wasn't interested their conversations, it was nice to be surrounded by the sounds and scents of so many friendly Pokémon. It felt like home, even if he knew that these weren't the same Pokémon he had known before.

Electrike and the other Pokémon imprisoned in Team Magnezone's base were probably cold and hungry right now. The Magnemites had fed everyone barely enough in normal times, and Treasure Town was probably not as prepared as Pokémon Square or Meadow Town. What would happen to them if the cold dragged on and food began to run short? He hadn't seen any of them, but he could picture them from their voices. He imagined Electrike and Stoutland and Zebstrike huddled in the corners of their cells, abandoned and slowly starving. The perfectly seasoned Apple tasted like ash in his mouth.

Zorua's claws poked into his ribs. "Arcanine?"

"Hmm?" Arcanine blinked and looked around. Mewtwo, Absol, and Zorua were all staring at him. He must have missed something daydreaming, he thought.

"You look like you're planning to kill someone," Zorua said, "still mad about Growlithe?"

Arcanine shook his head.

"What, then?"

"Magnezone's prisoners," Arcanine admitted, knowing that Zorua would disagree, "I have to go back for them."

"Arcanine, we talked about this. If we don't save the world, it doesn't do any good to rescue them, right?"

"Zorua…" Arcanine shifted uncomfortably. He hated arguing. She was right, of course, but it was more complicated than that. "What if they don't survive that long? We solve the puzzle, other teams can open the other doors."

"Wigglytuff Guild will support Magnezone," Alakazam said unexpectedly.

Arcanine looked around; the entire gathering was watching them now. They must have been talking louder than he had thought. It didn't matter, really; his plans wouldn't have remained secret long.

"We still need the guild archives to locate the remaining fragments," Alakazam continued, "Grey is likely to lose access if you attack their allies."

"Whole guild will support Magnezone?" Arcanine asked.

"Chatot runs the Guild," Zangoose said, "and he has an arrangement with Magnezone. Wigglytuff is completely crazy; worse dungeon sickness than Pink or Team Mighty. He's also incredibly strong, and he'll do anything Chatot tells him, so long as he thinks he's in charge."

"Most of the real teams will probably not get involved, but the apprentices...they're not the highest quality Pokémon," Sandslash said, "don't expect them to understand the situation, but they worship Wigglytuff."

"When Team Easy is done, then," Arcanine said.

Alakazam frowned. "I don't think this is a wise course of action, but so long as it doesn't interfere with our work on the weather situation, it's not our fight."

"I told you all he was a bad Pokémon," Growlithe pouted, "no one listens to me."

"I'm not sure this is the best plan either, big guy," Zorua said, "but I'll be with you."

"Arcanine…" Absol began. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know much about Team Magnezone, but in all the stories, Wigglytuff Guild were good Pokémon. They rescued other Pokémon from dungeons, and protected Treasure Town, and they'd resolved the Time Gears crisis. She couldn't doubt Arcanine's word, though; he'd been in Team Magnezone's prison and seen the truth for himself. Did that outweigh all the other stories? It had to. Arcanine was her friend and her teammate. "I will too."

Arcanine looked around at the gathered Pokémon. Mewtwo was inscrutable. Team Arcana focused intently on their breakfast, obviously wanting no part in the conversation. Team Mighty lounged around Growlithe, contented, disinterested expressions on all their faces. They couldn't understand, and they didn't care; their world was limited to the immediate concerns of food and respect and companionship. Growlithe bared her fangs and growled quietly. Team Razor Wind, he thought, might help.

After breakfast, they returned to the library. Through the windows, Absol could see Growlithe and Team Mighty playing in the snow in the courtyard. The three Mightyenas ran in wide loops around her, while Growlithe spun in place, trying to keep all of them in view. When one of them got behind her, he would run in silently, getting as close as he could before she turned to bark and snap at him. When caught, the Mightyena would swerve away, attempting to kick snow at her as he passed.

"So, how much longer are you gonna take to solve this astrology stuff?" Zorua asked.

_#Another day or two, I think,#_ Mewtwo said, showing no sign of offense at her insolent tone, _#though, we should still expect to spend several days in Creepy Tunnel guessing the remaining pieces.#_

"We?" Zorua knew exactly what Mewtwo meant. Baiting him wasn't much fun; he never took the bait, but she still didn't like the idea of agreeing with him.

_#I will be there, of course. I would like your team to accompany me. Team Arcana would be helpful as well, though I understand if they would prefer to stay and work on their translation.#_

"Of course we'll go," Absol said immediately.

_#Thank you.#_ Mewtwo smiled. _#Absol, I would like to have another look at your dream this morning, if the memory hasn__'t faded too much. I think there may be something that we missed before.#_

"I'm...not sure how much I remember," Absol admitted, "it was really vivid at first, but now I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They were standing atop Mount Freeze, just like before, but before, she__'d been certain that the recreation matched her dream. Now, she wasn't sure. Which way had Ninetales been facing, at the start? Had they been looking south or east? The sky wavered around them, conforming itself to her thoughts._

"_Mewtwo, I'm sorry; I'm not sure how it's supposed to be."_

_#It__'s okay. It's natural to forget over time. Don't try to force it, just let it flow.#_

_The sky stabilized as she settled on east. She couldn__'t remember, now, in what order Ninetales, Darkrai, had shown her the stars and planets, but his descriptions still made sense. Mewtwo watched and listened as they continued._

_#Wait,# Mewtwo said, #over here.# He pointed to an unremarkable patch of sky. Within their shared consciousness, Absol knew exactly where he was pointing, with a precision beyond what one person could have described to another._

"_I don't see anything," Absol said, "just background stars."_

_#I think that I saw something here before,# Mewtwo said, #it didn__'t seem noteworthy then. Not a star, but a diffuse bright patch, like a comet tail, but more oval.#_

_As Mewtwo described it, it was there. __"You're right!" Absol said excitedly, "I see it now."_

_#You see what I expected us to see. Unfortunately, now that I__'ve influenced your memory, we can't be sure whether it was real, or a mistake in my own memory. If it were real, though, what do you think it would be?#_

"_I don't know." Absol thought for a moment. "It's pointing the wrong was for a comet."_

_#What if it looked like this?# The bright patch coalesced into a disc, not quite a point._

"_A planet," Absol said immediately, "but I don't know _what _planet. It__'s in the right arc, but all the planets are accounted for...unless, do you think Darkrai was lying to us?"_

_#I think it was a planet. Remember the picture in Instruments of Creation?#_

"_Which one?"_

_#I...# Mewtwo frowned. #I__'ll explain it to everyone back in the library. Do you think you can show me this spot on your astrology diagram?#_

_Absol studied the surrounding stars carefully for a moment, fixing their locations in her memory, then nodded. __"Yes," she said confidently. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_#In your astrology,#_ Mewtwo began,_ #if I were Earth, the sun and planets would orbit something like this.#_ The Luminous Orb and the discs rose into the air in the pink glow of his Psychic, moving in the arcs with which everyone in the room but himself and Arcanine were familiar. The others all gathered around him to view the demonstration.

"That's right," Absol agreed, "I mean, not exactly, but it's the right idea."

_#And from our point of view on Earth, this model is correct.#_ The Orb and discs returned to Mewtwo's outstretched hands._ #But, it__'s not the only one. Imagine that you were very far away, so far that you could see the sun and all the planets at once.#_

Mewtwo took Arcanine's charcoal stick and drew a line around the circumference of the Luminous Orb, from top to bottom. It rose above their heads and began to rotate slowly.

_#The sun is the center. It__'s rotating.#_ The charcoal line allowed them to see the rotation of the otherwise nearly featureless orb. _#The planets orbit the sun, on roughly the same axis. Mercury. Venus. Earth. Mars. Jupiter. Saturn.#_ As he named each one, a disc rose up to assume its orbit. Mewtwo wasn't looking at his solar system; he stared down toward the table, eyes unfocused in concentration. _#There are three more which are much too far away to see from here, but Humans have identified them with telescopes. Uranus. Neptune. Pluto.#_

_#The planets are all spheres of rock, just like Earth, only so far away that we can__'t seen any details, just the reflection of light from the sun. If I could make these much larger, and we could all sit on the third disc and watch, we would see the other planets move the way you expect them to.#_

Absol stared up at the third disc, head moving to follow its slow ellipse, and tried to imagine what the other discs would look like from there. She couldn't. Mewtwo's explanation made sense in a hypothetical way; she was sitting still, and the paths of the planets seemed simple from here, but if she were orbiting the sun and spinning around at the same time, their paths would seem much more complex. She couldn't visualize what it would look like to go from one view to the other, though. Just trying to imagine it made her dizzy.

_#I can__'t either. That's what all those pages of equations are for.#_ Mewtwo's hand rested gently on her shoulder, and Absol realized that she was still wearing Mewtwo's ring. Was he listening to her thoughts right now? The idea should have made her uncomfortable, but it didn't. Sharing her dream with Mewtwo had been much more intimate, but that hadn't bothered her either. Was this why Mewtwo and Arcanine's conversations sounded so strange?

Zorua might suggest that Mewtwo was influencing her right now, and that was why it seemed okay, but she didn't think he was, at least not purposefully. He was always circumspect offering advice and opinions. What would he want to deceive them about, anyway? He knew everything that they knew already. If Mewtwo didn't ask for it back, Absol thought, maybe she'd keep the ring for a while and see what it was like.

Mewtwo allowed the scene to continue for several more revolutions, and the discs returned to his hands again, leaving the Luminous Orb alone in the air.

_#Now, let__'s say this is a planet.#_ Mewtwo's hands pushed all of the discs together like compacting snow into a ball, and the pink glow of Psychic held them there as it rose to orbit the sun again.

_#If it were struck hard enough, say by a meteor like Rayquaza destroyed eight years ago, it would break apart.#_ A berry flew up from their team's items, piled on the table, and gently hit the floating discs. The began to drift apart._ #All of the fragments are still moving in roughly the same direction, but at slightly different speeds.#_ The discs drifted into an ovoid which slowly lengthened along the path of the orbit.

"Like the bright patch you saw in my dream," Absol observed.

"Like the picture with the floating rocks in the book," Zorua said

_#Exactly.#_ The discs returned to his hands once more. He sorted through them, picked one out, and lay it on the table. _#Our missing planet, the one rune Umbreon and Espeon can__'t identify, because only a few of the strongest Legendaries are old enough to remember what it was for.#_

"That sounds pretty important." Zorua said, too impressed by the display to remember that she was trying to be rude.

_#Well, it means that, if the door still works properly, Arcanine and I have done everything else correctly, Kingler is able to duplicate the disc, and our theory about how it works is accurate, we only need to guess from approximately twenty-three hundred possible combinations rather than twenty-seven thousand.#_

Everyone was silent after that. Since Mewtwo's arrival, none of them had seriously considered the possibility that his idea wouldn't work.

"I haven't heard back yet from Excadrill," Tyranitar said eventually, "do we still want his help?"

_#I think so,#_ Mewtwo said, _#if I__'m wrong, it's probably our next best option.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes," Alakazam said when Zorua had finished, "that's the same story he told us when he first arrived."

"Well, do you believe him?"

She had waited all day for a chance to catch him without Mewtwo, Arcanine, or Absol around. The two of them and Tyranitar walked down the path from the manor to town. She was on her way to inspect construction at Kangaskhan Storage, Tyranitar to consult with Tropius about the storage needs of his wine, and Alakazam to check on Kingler's progress carving their disc.

"I think it's probably true, as far as it goes," Alakazam said, "He does seem to care very much for Arcanine, and obviously they know each other. In any case, we didn't have much choice but to accept his terms. Also, it explains why Magnezone was so eager to be rid of him; I think he expected Mewtwo would take Arcanine away, and he would get to keep the million for himself."

"I guess so." So much had happened in the short time since Arcanine's capture and release that she had already begun to forget the details. "So do I tell him?"

"I don't know." Alakazam sighed. "What he describes is far beyond my own capability, and probably any ordinary Pokémon. While I don't believe that Mewtwo is being entirely forthright, it seems wiser to wait than to risk further damaging your partner. I suppose it will be up to Arcanine, when and if he regains his memory, to judge Mewtwo's actions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewtwo set his pencil down, and pushed it neatly into line with the other pencils on his table waiting to be resharpened, then slid his chair back and rubbed his eyes. It was late now; Team ACT had already left for the night, and Absol and Team Arcana's heads were drooping as they worked on their translation. Zorua watched as Mewtwo bookmarked, closed, and stacked all of the books which had accumulated on his table over the last week, then sorted his notes, and Arcanine's, into piles, and tapped each pile on the edge to align them. He hadn't done any of that on previous nights, she thought; it had to be significant. He must be done, or very close.

Mewtwo's fingertips pressed against Arcanine's muzzle for a moment. Their eyes lingered a moment longer, then Mewtwo turned to leave. Pokémon were expressive, sensual creatures, and for anyone else, such a brief contact barely registered friendship. For the two of them, Zorua thought, it was almost sexual in intensity.

In the doorway, Mewtwo stopped and turned back toward them. _#Absol?#_

"Yes?"

#_It__'s...none of my business, but I think Growlithe could use extra friends tonight.#_

"Oh. Isn't she still mad about Arcanine?"

_#She__'s upset about a lot of things, but not at you, I think.#_

"Should I go too?" Zorua asked.

_#I don__'t know what your relationship is with Team Mighty,#_ Mewtwo said, _#but I think it wouldn__'t be amiss.#_

Zorua turned sheepishly to look at Arcanine. "Is it okay if I join them, big guy? Not Team Mighty, just to keep Growlithe company? I know you don't like to sleep alone either."

Arcanine wanted to say no. He wasn't mad at Team Mighty any more for attacking him; it hadn't been anything personal, and they seemed like decent Pokémon, despite their oddity. He couldn't dislike Growlithe either, despite whatever grudge she seemed to have with him. He knew it was selfish, but Zorua was his, and he didn't want to share outside the team.

"Of course," Arcanine said instead, bending down to rub his chin against Zorua's back.

Zorua's back arched as she pushed back, and her tail wrapped around Arcanine's muzzle. "I'm sorry. It's really not okay, is it?"

"It is. Growlithe's not a bad Pokémon, even if she doesn't like me. Go take care of her."

"Thank you. Just for tonight; I promise I won't make a habit of it."

Zorua could see Mewtwo smiling as he turned again to leave, and she recalled her conversation with Absol two nights ago. They had never gotten an answer about where Mewtwo was staying.

"Mewtwo, wait," Zorua called after him, "Absol wanted to invite you to stay in the manor."

"Zorua, I thought you didn't want him to?" Absol said.

"I still don't trust him," Zorua said, not deterred by Mewtwo's presence, "but it's not like the manor would stop him anyway. He may as well stay here where it's comfortable."

This didn't mean she liked him, Zorua thought, or that she was forgiving him for what he'd done to Arcanine. He wasn't all bad, though, if he cared to help Growlithe, and having him outside wasn't any safer than letting him in. Also, it would make Absol happy.

_#I appreciate the thought,#_ Mewtwo said, _#the library is a bit too public for me.#_

"There's another room with a door in the lobby," Zorua said, "by Team Razor Wind's room. I think Team ACT wouldn't mind if you used it."

_#Maybe I will.#_ Mewtwo smiled and turned again to go, _#Thank you.#_

She wouldn't need her blanket tonight, Absol though; with six of them in the tiny room, there would be plenty of warm bodies to cuddle with, and it would only get in the way. Arcanine didn't need it either, but he might like having it. It was nice of him to be so understanding about Growlithe. She and Zorua would have to make it up to him tomorrow, somehow.

Absol held the front of the blanket down with her forepaws and wriggled her head out through the hole. It was such a simple alteration, and now she didn't have to rely on anyone else to help her with it. Why had no one thought of it before? It must be Arcanine's time with Humans, she thought; if they weak and helpless like he said, it would make sense for them to rely more on tools. He must have picked up some of their tricks.

As Absol removed her blanket, Zorua saw a glint of reflected light on her forepaw. She leaned in for a closer look.

"You know you're still wearing his ring?"

Absol nodded.

"Why?

"I want to understand him," Absol admitted, "and Arcanine too."

"Well, did it do anything?"

"A couple times today, he's responded to things I didn't say aloud."

"And that's not weird?"

"A little. I don't think he did it on purpose. I'm not sure he knew I _didn__'t_ say it."

Three heads rose to stare at her in the darkness as Absol peered though the doorway into Team Mighty's room. In the moonlight, she could vaguely make out the mass of furry bodies gathered in the center. They didn't welcome her this time, or move aside so that she could join them. Their scent was guarded and cautious, rather than relaxed and welcoming. She could smell tears and pain; Mewtwo was right, she though, Growlithe did need extra help tonight. The scent of Growlithe's medicine, which she had expected to be overpowering, was only mild. That was one good sign; whatever else was wrong, at least Growlithe seemed be be much more restrained with her medicine since she'd been in the manor.

A fourth, smaller head rose to join them, shining eyes blinking slowly in the dark.

"Ab-sol?" Growlithe sniffled.

"May we come in? Zorua's here too."

"Wh-hy?"

Absol knew Growlithe was a proud Pokémon, despite her injury. It would probably be best not to emphasize that they were there to help her, even if everyone probably knew that was true. "We just wanted to be with you."

"Not with Arc-canine?"

"We're not going to pick between you," Zorua said, stepping forward, "You're both good Pokémon, and Team Mighty too, and we want to be friends with all of you."

Growlithe stared back at them for a while without answering. A minute, two, and Absol and Zorua both shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to retreat without a definite answer, but unable to enter Team Mighty's den without permission.

Finally, Growlithe relented. She wriggled aside, making room on the bed. "Okay. I guess we can keep you company tonight."

The Mightyenas relaxed, faces going from wary to welcoming, and shifted to make a space for her and Zorua in the center. Absol stretched out against Growlithe's back like she had before, and Zorua lay against her other side. The Mightyenas formed a ring around the three of them, leaning against them on all sides. She really didn't need her blanket tonight, she though, burying her face in one Mightyena's soft belly fur. It was warm and comfortable and his scent was strong and pleasant, but it wasn't nearly as nice as Arcanine's mane. She and Zorua would have to make it up to Arcanine tomorrow night; maybe she could have Zorua show her the massage she did to make Arcanine's back feel better?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally all the others had gone, and Arcanine was alone in the library. The cool light of the moon through the windows and the warm light of the fire in the stove cast contrasting shadows across the room. He stretched out on the cushions in front of the stove and yawned.

Rolling over onto his back, he wriggled into the cushions. It hurt, but it felt good too, like scratching scores of itching, half-healed wounds all at the same time. There were still bits of metal under those scars, he remembered now, from the weapons the Humans had used, bits that Mewtwo and the Human doctor had been unable to remove; that was why it still hurt after all this time.

He pushed he nose into the cushion. He could smell Zorua and Absol there, and Growlithe, and Team ACT, and dozens of other Pokémon who had used them. He could smell the dusty, slightly mouldy scent of the straw inside, and a faint hint of the Mareep whose wool the fabric had been woven from, however many years ago. All together, it was a relaxing, homey smell.

The library was quite warm with the fire burning. He didn't need it, but he pulled Absol's blanket over his forelegs, and lay his chin down on it. There were plenty of scents there, too; Absol and Aromatisse were the strongest, but he could smell traces of dozens of other Pokémon; Aromatisse was the town healer, so many of them had probably been ill or injured, laying on this blanket on the same straw bed he he had lain on, in her hut after he was captured. It had warmed and comforted them, just like it did for Absol.

It was remarkable, he though, how something so simple like a blanket could help so many people. Did the Mareep ever wonder what had become of the wool he sold? Whatever had happened in the past, he was fortunate to be here now, with friends and teammates, surrounded by hundreds of books in the comfort of the manor.

Not everyone was so fortunate. Electrike was cold and hungry right now in Magnezone's prison. They'd talked for hours, after that first night when everyone had introduced themselves, her telling stories about her team's exploits, and him about Zorua and the bits he remembered from his years alone. She was a friend, even if they'd never actually met. He needed to _do_ something, to help her, no matter how logical everyone else's justification for waiting.

What about the other family he'd had, back in the Human world? He knew he loved them too, even if he could only remember glimpses. Sandslash asleep beside him, hand across the long scar on his belly. He was always calm and rational, like Lucario. How had he gotten that scar? Arcanine was sure that it had been an important moment in both their lives, but he couldn't remember. Vulpix, curled up between his forelegs, just like Zorua enjoyed. Vaporeon, laughing and splashing in the water, challenging them all to a swim, like Absol inviting them to join in pawball. Had the survivors found another place to live? Were they safe with Mewtwo gone? Were they happy?

Arcanine shifted restlessly on the bed. He wasn't going to get any sleep like this, he thought. Maybe a run would help? After pacing side to side across the slate on the floor all day with the charcoal stick clenched in his teeth, some real exercise would do him good.

The ground was still mostly clear in front of the door, but the snow was several deeper beyond that. Mewtwo's tracks were fresh atop those of all the other Pokémon who had come and gone from the manor that day, and Arcanine decided to follow them. It wasn't really a violation of Mewtwo's privacy; if he had wanted to keep his destination secret, he wouldn't have left tracks for anyone to follow.

Within a few steps, Arcanine saw that Mewtwo's trail wasn't heading toward the courtyard gate, but toward the wall west of the door. He looked up to see Mewtwo silhouetted atop the wall, just as he had been when they first met a week ago.

"The moon is round tonight, isn't it?," Arcanine greeted Mewtwo, jumping up onto the wall beside him. Mewtwo had greeted him the same way; he knew it was much more than an astronomical observation, even if he couldn't remember what it meant. It was three of four days waning now, he thought, but it was the thought that counted.

_#It is, isn__'t it,#_ Mewtwo agreed with a friendly smile, _#you couldn__'t sleep either?#_

"No."

_#Worried?#_

Arcanine nodded. "About a lot of things."

_#Me too.#_

"My...our...family. Don't remember most of them, still, but...are they okay, now?"

Mewtwo nodded slowly. _#Everyone who survived the battle is still alive. Some of them have lingering injuries, like you.#_

"Are you still a family?" That was the most important question, in the end.

_#Yes,#_ Mewtwo said firmly. _#It__'s...not the same as before. Sandslash found a colony of wild Sandshrews and Sandslashes. He's a respected elder. The rest of us live among Humans. Not all together, but we see each other regularly.#_

"With Humans." It was impossible, Arcanine thought; Humans were the enemy. For as much as they had studied Humans and their science, they always been the enemy, the bogeyman, the mostly-unspoken fear that one day the wonderful life they had created together would be taken away. In the end, that fear had come true.

_#They__'re not all bad. I, well, I dabbled in Human business before. Since the battle, we've found it a necessity. Arcanine, we're not pets. There's no place on Earth where we could hide from Humans as a group forever,#_ Mewtwo said resignedly,_ #there are just too many of them. We__'ve had to learn to live among them.#_

Mewtwo hesitated. He wasn't happy about it, Arcanine could tell. He could hear it in Mewtwo's voice, and see it in the droop of his ears and tail.

_#We__'ve done quite well in five years. We effectively own several small countries. Some day, maybe, we can change how all Humans and Pokémon interact for the better.#_ Mewtwo hesitated again. _#Every one of us would go back to how we lived on Mount Quena, if we could.#_

He wanted to comfort Mewtwo, but Arcanine didn't know how. Being the strongest didn't mean Mewtwo had any less doubts and fears than the rest of them, it just meant that there was no one left for him to pass his burden to when it became too heavy. He wanted to lay his head on Mewtwo's lap, but that much physical contact made the Psychic-type uncomfortable, didn't it?

_#Maybe for a little while.#_ Mewtwo's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging through his mane. _#I__'ve gotten better at controlling it. But lets find somewhere else to sit before we both fall off the wall together?#_

Mewtwo leaned back against the trunk of one of the big Apple trees in the courtyard. It had caught most of the snow, and the soil was merely damp and cold at the base. Arcanine lay between Mewtwo's outstretched legs, resting his chin on Mewtwo's belly. Mewtwo's arms wrapped around him again and held tightly. For a while, neither of them spoke.

"I had eggs, didn't I?" Arcanine asked eventually. He knew he was straying into a forbidden subject, but he asked anyway. He needed to know.

_#Your team had three.#_ Mewtwo looked away.

"Not going to tell me more."

_#I__'m sorry.#_

"I know."

Mewtwo's arms slowly released their grip, and Arcanine knew that it was time to move.

_#Thank you for that.#_ Arcanine knew that Mewtwo meant the hug, not his question. _#Still up for that run?#_

Running sounded awful, Arcanine thought, but he wasn't any closer to sleep than he had been before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What the heck, Desert Cat? It****'s been a month, and this is all we get?**

**Well, kind of. The good news is that I have 7k words of the next chapter written already, so hopefully it will be along soon.**


	17. Chapter 16,5: Scars

**Author****'s Note 1:**

**This entire chapter is one of Arcanine****'s dreams. It was intended to be part of Chapter 16, but it grew big enough that I decided to break it off into it's own chapter.**

**Author****'s Note 2:**

**Chapter 2 (Absol****'s introduction) has been almost entirely rewritten, with almost 10k words added.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 16.5: Scars**

The ascending rows of concrete benches towered around them, as empty and silent as always. They were in the gym back on Cinnabar, Arcanine though. It was a stadium, really, but it felt odd to call it that when no one would ever come to watch them battle. Who had Mewtwo expected would use them? Nurse Joy enjoyed watching them train, but she preferred to join them on the field, where she could chat with everyone.

Sandslash stepped forward into the ring. It was a square, really, about fifteen meters on a side, one of four painted on the polished concrete floor of the gym, but everyone called it the ring. When there was only one battle and everyone was watching, the used the whole gym, and that was a lot more fun. When they broke into smaller groups to train, the rings kept things orderly. Each of the four senior clones officiated one ring.

Sandslash looked so much younger here than he did now, Arcanine thought, so much happier. His face was open and relaxed, not the stoic, guarded pain he had borne for so many years. The softer scales across his belly were unmarred.

Squirtle swaggered to the opposite side of the ring and mimed covering a pistol. "Howdy, pardner. Reckon there ain't room in this ring for the both of us."

Sandslash's arms swung out and down, like Wolverine unsheathing his blades. "Sure, bub."

They both laughed.

Beside him, Wigglytuff, Rapidash, Fearow, and Meowth all watched from the sidelines. This was before he and Sandslash and Vaporeon and Vulpix had been Team Vicious, and Blastoise, Squirtle, Gyarados, and Dewgong had been Team Shipwreck. The early days after the younger clones had been decanted, when they were still experimenting with mimicking Human culture.

"Learned Fury Swipes yet?" Squirtle asked.

"Maybe." Sandslash grinned, rubbing his claws together.

"I don't think so. You're too calm for Fury Swipes."

Annoyance flickered across Sandslash's face. He didn't answer. He was a skilled battler, and everyone knew he was sensitive about the difficulty he was having learning the move. Squirtle didn't mean any harm; it was just good-natured pre-battle banter. Still, Arcanine thought, it would be better to get the fight started than let them continue.

"Ready?" Arcanine asked.

"Ready!" Sandslash and Squirtle answered in unison.

"Begin."

The two combatants bowed and recovered, then burst into action.

Squirtle opened with a quick Aqua Jet, catching Sandslash in the chest before he could finish his Defense Curl. Sandslash stumbled back, coughing, one hand wiping the spray from his eyes while the other went reflexively to his chest. There wasn't much visible damage, Arcanine thought, but it might have cracked ribs, and would probably leave a large bruise.

Sandslash finished Curling and began to Rollout, gaining speed as he approached Sandslash. Arcanine could see Squirtle's cheeks filling as she prepared her Water Pulse. She let him get most of the way across the ring, then stepped to the side as she fired.

The tough plates of Sandslash's back deflected most of the force of the Pulse, but it Confused him briefly, and he nearly rolled past Squirtle and out of the ring before regaining control.

"Missed me, missed me, now you -"

Sandslash quickly reversed direction and rolled back toward her, and Squirtle aborted her taunt to fire another quick Aqua Jet. It splashed harmlessly off Sandslash's back.

Squirtle had no time to dodge after her attack, and Sandslash slammed into her. She fell backward, landing on her back shell with Sandslash atop her.

Squirtle snapped at Sandslash's face as she struggled to free herself; while her teeth were blunt, there was still a lot of force behind her Bite. Instead of dodging, Sandslash hunched down, Countering with his shoulder spikes.

Squirtle's jaws closed on Sandslash's shoulder with crushing force. She yelped in pain as Sandslash's spikes dug into her jaws and gouged the thick, leathery skin of her face.

Squirtle opened her mouth again, blowing an Icy Wind in Sandslash's face. The flurry of ice shards, flecked red with blood, did little damage, but drove him back. Squirtle rocked quickly forward and back, gathering momentum to roll back to her feet.

The combatants circled each other slowly. Squirtle's face was a mess of blood, and Sandslash's arm on the side she'd bitten was curled protectively against his chest, covering the spot her first Aqua Jet had hit. Both of their injuries were temporarily debilitating, but, with the resilience of Pokémon, wouldn't leave any lasting damage; training injuries seldom did.

At this close range, neither of them had any good options to attack. Squirtle wouldn't try Biting again. Sandslash's claws, while fearsome, wouldn't do much damage against Squirtle's shell without the aid of a Move, and Arcanine was fairly sure that Sandslash still didn't know Fury Swipes.

"Furious yet?" Squirtle teased.

Sandslash grunted. His dark eyes were difficult to read, which, combined with his usually calm demeanor, gave his a reputation for being unflappable. Now, though, Arcanine though he could see a glint of frustration.

Sandslash jabbed with the claws of his good arm, and Squirtle stepped back, blowing another Icy Wind in his face to try to force him back. Sandslash swung again, and Squirtle stepped back again with another Icy Wind. Arcanine couldn't tell if she had a real strategy, or was just taunting her opponent. Suddenly, Sandslash snarled and lunged forward. Ignoring the stinging shards of ice pelting his face, he Swiped Furiously at Squirtle's unguarded lower shell.

The first Swipe caught Squirtle solidly in the belly, cutting deep gouges in her shell. She stumbled back from the unexpected assault. The second blow cracked her shell, and Squirtle collapsed, toppling onto her back as she fainted.

Battles ended on a knockout. Always. It wasn't just a rule, it was a law of nature, an instinct which all Pokémon shared. Even predators paused before finishing off their prey. As Arcanine opened his mouth to declare Sandslash victorious, Sandslash's claws rose and fell again, punching completely though Squirtle's weakened front shell with a sickening crunch.

"Sandslash, stop!" Meowth cried beside him.

Arcanine was already running as Sandslash's claws fell a fourth time, driving deeper into the wound. His claws rose a fifth time, and Arcanine slammed into his side. They went rolling together across the polished concrete floor.

When they came to a stop, Sandslash was unconscious. Arcanine looked him over quickly; no serious injuries. He could wait. The others were all gathered around Squirtle. Wigglytuff's hands glowed pink with Heal Pulse as he pressed them against either side of the gaping hole in the center of her front shell. Rapidash joined him, the light of his Morning Sun radiating around them. Flesh grew across the wound, stopping the flow of blood, but the jagged hole in her shell remained. She would have internal injuries as well, Arcanine though; additional wounds received after fainting were often much more serious and difficult to heal.

Arcanine felt Mewtwo's presence force it's way into his mind. Sensations flashed by rapidly, like a videotape on rewind, as Mewtwo searched for the information he wanted, and Arcanine had to sit down until it passed. He didn't object; it was Mewtwo's privilege as their master. It was so different from the gentle touch that Mewtwo used now.

_#Who__'s fault?#_ Mewtwo demanded as he joined them. He didn't need to ask what had happened; he knew better than any of them did. Arcanine knew that he'd already watched everyone else's memory too, on his way.

"Mine," Arcanine answered immediately, bowing his head in shame. He should have seen Sandslash losing control. He should have responded more quickly. Everything that happened in his ring was his responsibility; that was the rule since they'd voted to adopt Bushido six months ago.

_#Rapidash, Meowth, get Squirtle to the infirmary. Arcanine, a month extra duty. Everyone else, join another ring for the day.#_

Arcanine bowed in acknowledgment. Rapidash knelt, and Wigglytuff, Meowth, and Fearow lifted Squirtle onto his back. Arcanine followed them out of the gym.

Extra duty was Mewtwo's favored punishment; it meant one had to try to complete everyone's chores each day. Actually doing so was generally considered impossible, though Venosaur, with his combination of strength and dexterous vines, had once come close. It was the effort which counted. The chores weren't really the punishment; the punishment was not getting to study and train and play with the others. Chores were just something to occupy the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the dinner bell rang through the mansion intercom, calling everyone to eat. Arcanine abandoned his attempts to stack the most recent shipment of Pokefood cartons in the storeroom. Having earned more extra duty than any of the others, he thought he ought to be good at it by now, but some tasks just weren't practical for quadrupeds. Instead of joining the rest of the clones in the dining hall, however, Arcanine headed to the infirmary, hoping to talk with Squirtle alone while everyone else was eating.

Squirtle's abdomen and chest were wrapped in bandages, and a metal frame bolted around her shell kept it rigid while she healed. Her face was pale and pained, and she poked disinterestedly at a plate of salad as she spoke quietly with Nurse Joy.

"Arcanine." Squirtle looked up and smiled as he approached, and waved for him to join them.

"You okay?" Arcanine asked, sitting in the aisle beside her bed.

Squirtle nodded slowly. "I'm fine. It's-" Squirtle winced and seemed to choke for a moment, then began to cough. Her face contorted in pain as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"Slow breaths," Joy told her, reaching out to support both sides of Squirtle's shell as she rocked back and forth with each cough, "not so deep."

Her coughs subsided. Squirtle gasped once, then exhaled slowly and deliberately. She motioned for Joy to explain.

"She's punctured both lungs, among other things," Joy said, "she's fortunate that Wigglytuff and Rapidash were right there. Her shell should regrow in a few days, with proper nutrition." Joy glanced down meaningfully at Squirtle's mostly-uneaten dinner. "But she'll probably always have the scar. Some of the internal injuries will take longer to heal."

"Sandslash came by...earlier to apologise," Squirtle said carefully between breaths, "he's such a nice...Pokémon. He even...brought flowers...Blastoise and...Gyarados wouldn't...let him in...can you tell him...I'm not mad?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The setting sun the next evening threw long shadows across the floor of the empty gym, turning the shredded foam and splintered wood from dozens of training dummies into ranges of shadowy mountains. Arcanine made a game of it as he pushed the broom, trying to find the exact width necessary to catch every bit of debris without overlap.

Reaching the wall, he paused to stretch his jaws before turning around to begin the next pass. The big push-broom had been fitted with a handlebar to fit a quadruped's mouth, but using it for long still made the muscles of his jaws and neck cramp painfully. The dim light and echoing silence of the gym made it easy for his mind to wander.

He needed to made time tonight to check on both Sandslash and Squirtle before bed, Arcanine thought. Still confined to the infirmary, Squirtle was probably frustrated and bored, and Sandslash was probably still feeling guilty; he had a gentle heart under all his spikes. The sun dipped below rim of the stadium seats, extinguishing his imaginary terrain. Now he was going to have to turn the lights on and ruin the mood.

"Arcanine."

Sandslash's familiar voice and the scrape of claws across the floor pulled Arcanine from his musing.

"Sandslash," Arcanine lay down the broom handle and greeted him. Sandslash looked awful, Arcanine thought; his shoulders slumped, and his feet dragged with every step. He stared at the ground, refusing to meet Arcanine's gaze. The broom in his hand dragged behind him. "You alright?"

Sandslash nodded silently.

"Why are you here?" Arcanine asked. It was late enough that everyone should be off-duty, and Sandslash ought to be in the library, or out playing with the others, like he normally was this time of night.

"You shouldn't have taken responsibility," Sandslash said, "it was my fault."

"My duty," Arcanine said, "my ring, my fault."

"I asked Mewtwo to punish me instead. He won't. I'm helping anyway."

Arcanine didn't argue. Extra duty meant he had to do everyone's chores. There was no rule that other Pokémon couldn't choose to do them also. If it made Sandslash feel better, why not? Besides, it was nice to have company. The two of them worked side by side for a while in silence.

"Battled Golduck today," Sandslash said eventually, "Mewtwo ordered me to use Fury Swipes."

Arcanine stopped and put down his broom again. He didn't know what to say, but the gesture, at least, indicated a willingness to talk.

"I couldn't. I just stopped fighting, let him knock me out."

Arcanine turned to face him; this was more serious than he had thought. He should have been keeping an eye on Sandslash instead of allowing his extra duties to take all his attention.

"He made me practice a thousand times on the dummies." Sandslash shuddered. "I...every time I hit it felt just like Squirtle's shell cracking. He's going to make me do it again tomorrow, I'm sure. I don't think I can."

Arcanine couldn't see Sandslash's face in the evening gloom, but he didn't need to; he could hear the quaver in his voice and smell the sharp scent of tears.

"I'll talk to Mewtwo tonight. This is wrong."

"No." Sandslash shook his head. "Mewtwo is our master. It's our duty to obey him. I don't need help, I just want you to understand. You've been such a good friend."

"Sandslash..." Arcanine pulled the smaller Pokémon around to face him. "It was a training accident. Everyone gets carried away sometimes. Squirtle isn't even upset, she knows it was an accident."

"I've disgraced myself. Blastoise and Gyarados won't talk to me. I lost control. I could have killed Squirtle. I disobeyed Mewtwo. If I go to training tomorrow afternoon, I'll disobey him again. I can't."

"Sandslash, you can. Mewtwo wants us to make our own choices."

"We tried making our own choices; we ended up fighting each other. Everyone has been happier since we agreed to Bushido."

"What are you going to do, then?"

Sandslash hesitated before answering. "I can't obey him. I can't disobey him. There's only one alternative."

It took Arcanine a moment to figure out what Sandslash was proposing, and he felt suddenly ill.

After they all decided that democracy wasn't working, Mewtwo had proposed something entirely different, based on a translation of an ancient Johtoan book. It was simple and elegant, befitting warriors like them, with few rules to abuse and little room for disagreement.

No one had taken the idea of ritual suicide seriously, or imagined a circumstance where it would be necessary; it was the parts about duty and honor and loyalty that had appealed to everyone. They had joked that a nation of Humans with laws for killing themselves must be crazy, because normal Humans had laws for killing each other.

"No! You and Mewtwo both taking this too far. Mewtwo loves us. Think this is what he intended?"

"It doesn't matter," Sandslash said, "We all voted for it. We have to go through with it."

Sandslash didn't want to die; Arcanine could see it in his eyes, and smell his pain and fear. He felt trapped and guilty and alone. He and Mewtwo were both too stubborn to admit that they were wrong. Arcanine sat down and wrapped a foreleg around Sandslash, pulling him close in an embrace. Sandslash resisted for a moment, then leaned into it, reaching up to wrap his arms tightly around Arcanine's neck. Arcanine could feel his body shaking. Sandslash would never admit to crying, and he would never suggest it.

This was Mewtwo's fault, Arcanine though, and he need to talk to their leader right away; in person, where Mewtwo couldn't block their connection. Sandslash wouldn't do it tonight; seppuku needed an audience, and the other clones would be spread around Cinnabar Island now, exploring and playing. Still, he should take precautions.

"Going to talk to Mewtwo anyway. Can you do something for me?" Sandslash couldn't refuse if he phrased is as a favor, Arcanine thought. He couldn't see Sandslash nod, pressed against his chest, but he could feel it. "Wait till lunch tomorrow."

He couldn't stop Sandslash, Arcanine thought; it was his life, and to deny him the right to choose it's disposition would be the ultimate disrespect, but that bought him about fourteen hours to try to find Sandslash another solution.

Vulpix and Vaporeon's worried scents were fresh by the door as he left the gym. They must have just been there, eavesdropping. He ran after them. Both of them got along well with Sandslash, and they would be good company for him.

"Oh hi, Arky," Vulpix said as he caught up to the pair, "we were just coming back from a stroll."

"Is he okay?" Vaporeon asked.

"How much did you hear?" Arcanine asked. Despite her feigned nonchalance, he could see that Vulpix was just as concerned as Vaporeon was, but she dealt with her worry by sarcasm and denial.

"Not much," Vaporeon admitted, "you were across the room."

"Go keep him company. He needs friends."

"Where are you going?" Vulpix asked.

"Upstairs." The living areas of the mansion were on the upper levels; bedrooms, several common areas, and the library. Mewtwo's suite was above that, overlooking the bay. A grand spiral staircase connected it directly to the foyer on the ground floor, one level below them. There were more than a dozen staircases in the mansion, but only one 'upstairs'.

"Is that a good idea?" Vulpix said, "you probably don't know cause you weren't at training, but he's a bit grumpy today."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of Sandslash," Vaporeon said.

"Thank you."

Vulpix splayed her forelegs and dipped her muzzle to the floor in mockery of the formal bow they used in training, and Vaporeon stretched her head up to brush her cheek against his as he passed. He sprinted down the stairs and across the foyer, past several other clones, who watched him curiously, without stopping to talk.

They foyer was an opulent, silly room, Arcanine thought, three stories tall and twenty meters across, with a polished marble floor, and walls and columns all painted gaudy gold. Fountains and a moat around the perimeter flowed to the hum of electric pumps. The massive window behind the spiral stairs looked out over the bay, and in the evening, the setting sun stained the whole room orange. It was supposed to impress visitors, Arcanine supposed. They where hiding here, and the closest thing they'd had to a visitor since he'd been decanted was Nurse Joy, when Mewtwo had first abducted her. She had laughed aloud when she first saw it, despite being surrounded by potentially hostile Pokémon. Even Mewtwo admitted now that his taste had been awful when he designed it.

Arcanine bounded up the stairs and stopped for breath a moment before he scratched at Mewtwo's door. It was a formality; Mewtwo already knew he was there. He could smell Mewtwo's fresh scent through the crack at the bottom of the door, hear the hum of his computer and the click of keys. There was no answer.

He scratched again. They typing paused for a moment, then resumed. Mewtwo valued his privacy, and ordinarily, Arcanine would not have interrupted him. This wasn't an ordinary time, and they didn't have time for this. Let Mewtwo be angry.

Arcanine took a few steps back, then charged. The door wasn't a security door, but it was fire-rated; solid, heavy wood in a metal frame, and sturdier than it looked. Something in his shoulder popped under the impact in a blinding white instant of pain. The latch gave way as well, and the door slammed open against the wall. Mewtwo looked slowly up from his desk, eyes glowing with restrained power.

_#I heard you knock,#_ Mewtwo said calmly, _#if I wanted to speak with you, I would have answered.#_

The pain from his shoulder stabbed down his back, and he couldn't feel his foreleg below it. No matter, Arcanine thought as he limped into the room; it would heal, and he wasn't here to fight Mewtwo.

"Why are you doing this to Sandslash?" Arcanine demanded.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. _#Doing what to Sandslash?#_

Mewtwo's face was calm, and devoid of emotion. Vulpix was right; this had been a bad time, but tonight was the only time they had. Mewtwo's instincts were usually right; he loved everyone, wanted to help them. When Mewtwo suppressed his instincts and tried to act purely rationally, that was when he was most dangerous. He though that he could foresee every probability, manipulate everyone at the same time to achieve a perfect outcome.

"Forcing him to train Fury Swipes. Know how he feels about it."

_#It__'s a good move for him.#_

"Statistically good move for young Sandshrews. Sandslash hates it, he'll never be effective."

_#He will learn.#_

"Won't. Know what he's planning."

_#That__'s his choice, not mine.#_

"Not his choice. Put him in an untenable position. Doing this because the only way he knows to satisfy _you_."

_#None of you understand how fortunate you are, here on the island. The world is a harsh place, and I won__'t always be able to protect you. You all must learn to be strong.#_

"Strong enough tomorrow when he's dead?" Arcanine demanded. He heard movement in the hall behind him; they had an audience, now.

_#Is this how you address your master?#_

"Woke up in the tank, you were there. Promised us friendship. First thing I remember. Told the younger clones the same thing. Is this friendship?

_#It__'s necessary.#_

Arcanine growled in frustration. "Mewtwo, we've tried every major type of Human government, none of them work. Bushido isn't working either."

_#It worked for Johto and Kanto for hundreds of years. They were major military powers, despite their size.#_

"Had millions of people," Arcanine objected, "we have exactly twenty-seven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Vulpix, Vaporeon, and Sandslash waiting in the hall; Arcanine wasn't surprised. Vaporeon rubbed up against him as the pure, white energy of her Wish sparkled around them. Wish had been her egg move, though she'd never hatched, inherited from one of the champion Pokémon whose DNA Mewtwo had used to create her. She was already quite skilled with it, and never missed an opportunity to use it.

Arcanine's shoulder itched intensely for a few seconds as fractured bones grew back together. He tested the leg. It still ached, and wasn't ready to bear much weight, but there wasn't anything seriously wrong with it.

"Thank you." Arcanine leaned his chin on Vaporeon's back.

"So Mewtwo won't do anything?" Vulpix asked.

"No." Arcanine sighed. "You two help me gather everyone? Need to have a meeting."

"It's late," Vaporeon said, "They'll be spread around the island."

"I know."

"Vappy, you check along the coast," Vulpix said, "Arky, check the field and the hill. I'll look around the mansion and courtyard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Arcanine returned, most of the clones were already gathered in the conference room, split predictably into groups. Vaporeon, Vulpix, and Ninetales were clustered together, and they moved to join him as he entered. Blastoise, Gyarados, Wigglytuff, Golduck, and Psiduck formed a protective circle around Squirtle. Bulbasaur, Vileplume, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, and Scyther were gathered around Venosaur; and Pidgeot, Dragonite, Fearow, and Rapidash around Charizard. Pikachu and Meowth, who resented any resented any authority besides Mewtwo's; Dewgong, who identified with the other aquatic Pokémon but considered Blastoise and Gyarados too belligerent; and Hitmonlee, who considered himself impartial as a matter of principle, formed their own group at the side of the room. Squirtle still wore her bandages and frame. Her face was still pale, and she moved carefully and slowly.

"Sandslash refused to come," Vaporeon whispered.

Arcanine allowed Vaporeon and Vulpix to explain the situation; they were both more articulate than he, and the other elders were more likely to listed to a plea for help from subordinates than from a rival. Blastoise and Gyarados, in particular, would be sympathetic to Vaporeon as a fellow Water-type.

"If Sandslash wants to perform seppuku, we don't have any right to stop him," Charizard said.

"Of course he doesn't want to," Vaporeon said, "he thinks he has to. Unlike some of you, he takes the rules seriously."

Many of the clones looked around uncomfortably. They had all been guilty, at some point, of treating their former systems of government as games to be won instead of taking them seriously. Unlike all of their previous attempts, the current system lacked a mechanism for changing the rules; at the time, most of them had considered that a benefit.

"Still, though," Venosaur said, "it's his choice. There's nothing we can do."

"Of course there is," Vulpix disagreed, "we can change the rules."

"Can we?" Dragonite asked, "with Champions, whoever won could declare it. All our other systems had some method of voting. What do we have now?"

"Mewtwo's authority," Ninetales said, "if we agree on something, Mewtwo will accept it."

"Mewtwo can order it," Charizard said, "but Bushido was his idea. We've never had a situation like this."

"Mewtwo wants us to make our own choices," Vulpix said, "that's why he encouraged us to make a government."

"Arcanine is the last one who should be asking us to change government," Blastoise said, "you broke the last one."

"And me," Charizard said.

"We were wrong. Admitted that." The two of them had meant it as a prank. They'd talked to more than half of the clones in secret, and offered to do their chores for a week if they voted to ban water-types from the monthly tournament. Some of the others had thought it was funny, but Blastoise and Gyarados were furious. All of the Water-types, even Vaporeon, had stormed the gym during the final battle between Arcanine and Charizard, and knocked them both out.

"Come on, guys," Vulpix said, "We gave up on Champions because you four idiots just kept challenging each other in a circle. We gave up on Republic cause we all should have known who'd get elected, and you guys couldn't agree on anything. We gave up on Consensus because we all couldn't agree on stupid _pokefood flavors_. Sandslash is more important than that, right?"

"We all agreed those weren't working," Venosaur said, "Bushido has gone well so far. We can't change for one person."

"It works well, except the part where we have to kill ourselves when we make mistakes," Vulpix said, "unless you're all planning to cheat when it happens to you."

"Venosaur is right," Charizard said, "it's been four months since Mewtwo's had to intervene in a fight. We're all more focused on training and studying instead of secret meetings and fighting each other."

"Every other time we've changed the rules, it was for everyone's benefit," Venosaur said, "we can't start changing every time someone has a bad day.

"Don't we all benefit from having Sandslash?" Vulpix asked.

"Why isn't he here? If he wanted us to change the rules for him, he'd ask."

"He's too proud to ask," Vaporeon said, "and he thinks everyone is mad at him.

"We are mad at him," Gyarados said, "look what he did to Squirtle."

Blastoise nodded in agreement.

"I'm not mad at Sandslash," Squirtle said, "it was an accident, like when I shot Golduck in the eye and he couldn't see right for a week, and no one wanted me to die. Anyway, I shouldn't have been teasing him."

"You two are part of the problem." Vaporeon looked at Blastoise and Gyarados. "You've been rude to him since it happened, and not letting him into the infirmary to apologize was just cruel."

"Vaporeon," Gyarados said, "you're Water-type, why are you siding with them?"

"There shouldn't be any sides," Squirtle said, "aren't we all friends? I think we should delete the suicide part, and all go up and apologize to Sandslash."

Squirtle pushed between Blastoise and Gyarados, shouldering the two much larger Pokémon aside with her metal supports. Reluctantly, they parted to allow her through. Hitmonlee rushed to support her, helping her into a chair in the middle of the room, where she sat alone.

"How many of you would really be willing to kill yourselves in Sandslash's situation?" Pikachu asked, "raise your hands. Remember, honesty."

Pikachu didn't raise his hand. Hitmonlee, beside him, did. Around the room, Scyther's, Vileplume's, and Fearow's limbs slowly followed.

"Four out of twenty-six?" Meowth asked, "that's all? If 85% of us admit we'd cheat, I think that's proof that the rules are wrong."

The argument continued for several hours. Eventually Pokémon began to drift away; Blastoise's group first, except Squirtle, who refused to leave, then Venosaur's, then Charizard's. Eventually it was only himself, Vaporeon, Vulpix, Ninetales, Squirtle, Pikachu, Meowth, and Dewgong left in the room.

"Well, we're all with you," Vulpix said, "but what now?"

"We need to go see Mewtwo again," Ninetales said.

Arcanine started for the door, expecting the others to follow.

"Wait," Ninetales said, "Arcanine, not you. Go talk to Sandslash again. We're going to beg, and you don't beg well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't really what you want, is it?" Arcanine asked.

Sandslash's mouth opened, and closed again without speaking. He turned away. That was answer enough, Arcanine thought. Sandslash had a right to choose his own fate. Arcanine had a duty to respect the rules that they had all agreed upon, just like Sandslash. He wasn't going to treat them like a game this time, like he had before. He also had a duty to help and guide the younger clones. What was most important? Why wasn't Mewtwo stepping in?

"I'm sorry," Sandslash said, "I shouldn't have involved you."

"No," Arcanine said, "glad you did. Want to help. Don't know how."

Sandslash leaned against his shoulder, and Arcanine rested his chin on Sandslash's head

It was his fault, he thought. Sandslash and Squirtle were both so good-natured that he had not been as vigilant during their battle as he should have been. He should have anticipated trouble afterward, and kept an eye on Sandslash instead of allowing his extra duties to take all his attention. If Sandslash wouldn't back down, if the others didn't see reason and change the rules, if Mewtwo didn't relent, _he_ would be responsible for Sandslash's death.

Bushido left him only one method to absolve himself. It was a terrifying but strangely liberating conclusion; perhaps Sandslash wasn't being so unreasonable after all.

Vulpix and Vaporeon returned eventually, along with Squirtle, who paused in the doorway. All three of them looked furious, Arcanine thought. Their meeting with Mewtwo must have gone poorly.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Squirtle asked hesitantly. Her brace was gone; Arcanine was certain that Joy hadn't yet given her permission to remove it.

Sandslash nodded. Squirtle leaned against Arcanine's side, next to Sandslash, and Vaporeon and Vulpix sat beside them.

"Mewtwo says we can figure it out ourselves," Vulpix said, "Arcanine, what's wrong with him? This was all his idea anyway, why won't he help fix things?"

"Maybe that's the problem," Vaporeon said, "he was so sure it would work better than everything else we've tried, and it did, for a while. If he intervenes again, he's admitting he was wrong."

"Sandslash," Arcanine said, "most of the others think you're taking this too far. Change your mind, would be embarrassing, but people would understand."

"I can't. I've made too much of a scene about it already. Anyway, Mewtwo would still make me train Fury Swipes tomorrow."

"Refuse. Punishes you, won't be alone. I'll join you."

"Me too," Squirtle said.

"And us." Vulpix answered for herself and Vaporeon, "and I bet Ninetales, Pikachu, Meowth, and Dewgong would, and probably other people too. That's more than a third of us. Eventually Mewtwo will have to admit it's not working."

"You can't all disobey Mewtwo. He's our master. He _created_ us."

"We're not disobeying," Vulpix said primly, "He told us to work out our own rules, and we are."

"Technically, could order you not to kill yourself," Arcanine suggested.

"You wouldn't." Sandslash looked betrayed.

"Not unless you want me to. Give you an excuse. Let me take the blame."

Sandslash shook his head. Squirtle had her arm around Sandslash's back, now, and her face was grim. What was she thinking, Arcanine wondered. Vulpix and Vaporeon moved closer, both laying their heads in Sandslash's lap. They had nine hours left, but no one knew what else to do.

It was only a few hours to dawn, now, and the rest of the clones were probably asleep. At breakfast, he could challenge the other elders to duel. There was no way that he could beat all three, but if he fought Charizard first and Venosaur second, there was a chance he could beat two. He could bet anything they wanted in exchange for their support, because if he lost, he wouldn't be here to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine limped up the spiral staircase again. With Charizard and Venosaur and their entourages, and his own, and Meowth, Pikachu, and Squirtle, he had more than three-quarters of the clones behind him.

_#Arcanine,#_ Mewtwo said, _#you can have any government you want, or none. That__'s for all of you to work out, but so long as you live on my island, you're all going to learn all of your moves.#_

That was it, Arcanine thought as the others dispersed. There were no options left, and no time; all he could do was join Sandslash in the courtyard.

His claws weren't long enough or sharp enough to do the job, like Sandslash's. He needed something with a sharp edge, he thought, and long enough to reach his belly. There weren't any weapons in the mansion, Pokémon didn't need them. There were tools, though, surgical instruments in the infirmary, rarely-used knives in the kitchen, even more rarely-used tools in the shop in the basement.

Nurse Joy cowered in the corner as he ransacked the infirmary, yanking drawers from their tracks and pulling boxes from their shelves and scattering their contents across the floor. It was disrespectful and uncivilized. He didn't care. He didn't have the time or the hands for a less destructive search. In half an hour, it wasn't going to matter any more what she or anyone else thought of him. There were scissors and scalpels, but nothing long enough to stab himself with.

He repeated the procedure in the kitchen. There were drawers full of utensils and napkins and tablecloths and other things that no one used. Why had Mewtwo had them shipped here after rebuilding the mansion? What perverse instinct made him need to mimic Human ostentation here, where no one but themselves would see it? There were knives of various sizes and shapes. One of them had a narrow blade, almost a foot long, with a slight curve. He hadn't any idea what cooking operation it was intended to perform, but it would be good enough.

"Arcanine! What are you doing?"

He turned to see Fearow and Psiduck watching him from the doorway. They had sided with Blastoise last night. They scrambled back around the corner as he answered with a Flamethrower. Seconds later, the smoke alarms began to sound. Mewtwo knew what he was doing, of course. Mewtwo could have stopped him, but must have chosen not to. Fearow and Psiduck would go for help, though. He didn't want to have to fight the others.

Everyone else was already gathered when Arcanine reached the courtyard. Sandslash crouched on a white towel spread on the ground, He smelled as if he had just bathed, but it did nothing to mask the scent of fear and guilt. His plates and spikes were polished, and he wore a bright green ribbon tied around the spike on the top of his head; Vulpix had told him once that it looked dashing. Scyther stood beside and behind him. Their faces were grim, and neither would meet his gaze.

Arcanine sat beside Sandslash and placed the knife on the ground in front of himself. There was no way he could make a proper, deep cut. He wasn't coordinated or flexible enough with his mouth. He was going to have to stab himself as best he could and let Scyther finish the job. He hadn't thought to bring a towel, but that was okay. He didn't want it to be dignified. Unlike Sandslash, he didn't care how the others remembered him. Let it be messy and horrible. Let it be something none of them were willing to see again.

"Arcanine, what are you doing?" Sandslash asked.

"Joining you. Maybe what it takes for everyone to see reason."

Squirtle stepped forward from the crowd, producing a long, thin knife which had been hidden within her bandages. Vulpix and Vaporeon followed close behind her. The two of them stopped, looked at each other briefly, then trotted forward in unison.

Their faces were grim with determination. This wasn't a hasty decision, Arcanine thought; the three of them had been planning it for hours. Squirtle had probably picked up the knife on the way back from their meeting with Mewtwo.

"No," Sandslash whimpered, "no one else." Sandslash's claws plunged deep into his belly. He hesitated an instant, face frozen in shock, then jerked them across.

This was wrong, Arcanine thought. Everyone was wrong. He was wrong, too.

Scyther's scythe slashed down. Arcanine lunged. The scythe sank deep into his shoulder, and his foreleg gave way as he collided with the two of them. Instead of a tackle, he flopped forward, knocking both of them down and collapsing half on top of Sandslash.

Sandslash screamed in pain and rage, claws flailing wildly, slashing deeply into Arcanine's chest and belly. Arcanine brought a heavy paw down against the side of Sandslash's head, and he went limp. In less than two seconds, it was over.

Vaporeon and Vulpix were already beside them, the pure white light of Wish sparkling from Vaporeon's fur to surround Sandslash.

"Arky, get off him." Vulpix said.

Dazedly, Arcanine tried to stand. He left foreleg, the one Scyther had hit, didn't want to move. The right one, which he'd broken on Mewtwo's door and reinjured fighting Charizard, wasn't yet fully healed, and it buckled under his weight. Looking down, he saw that his chest and forelegs were already soaked with blood. Sandslash's claws must have hit something important, he though; it didn't hurt as much as it probably should.

Venosaur's vines wrapped around him and dragged him the rest of the way off Sandslash. They didn't let go. Arcanine didn't have the energy or the will left to care; maybe he could just faint now, and not have to hear whatever judgment Mewtwo would pass. Sandslash was going to hate him now. Maybe everyone would. He closed his eyes; he'd done what he had to do. Vaporeon's scent filled his nostrils and something pressed gently against his forehead. He could feel the flesh on his chest growing closed as the pain receded.

"I'm calling an assembly," Ninetales said, "Motion: repeal Bushido."

Everyone looked around, unsure how to respond.

"I don't think you can do that," Charizard said eventually, "we're not a democracy any more."

"Of course we are," Ninetales answered confidently, "we voted to become a feudal monarchy, just like all the other laws we passed. We can repeal it the same way."

No one disagreed with her. No one wanted to disagree with her, even if they all knew that hadn't been their intent. She was offering them a face-saving way out of their current situation.

"I second Ninetales' motion." Vulpix stepped up beside Ninetales.

"All in favor, with me," Ninetales said, "all opposed, over there." She pointed to an empty spot on the other side of the courtyard. They'd tried raising hands to vote when they had first adopted democracy, but their wide range of morphologies and sizes had made that difficult. Gyarados hadn't any forelimbs to raise, and Vileplume couldn't get his above his petals where the rest of them could see.

Arcanine struggled to rise. Venosaur didn't release him, but did help him limp to Ninetales' side. Eventually, only Sandslash and Mewtwo were left in the middle of the courtyard.

Vulpix walked over to him. "Do you want to vote?" she asked gently.

Sandslash raised a hand and pointed to the far end of the courtyard; the 'opposed' side.

"You're sure?"

Sandslash nodded once.

Vulpix pushed her head under Sandslash's arm and helped him to his feet. She guided him carefully to the other side and lowered him down. She leaned in close to him, and whispered something that none of the rest of them could hear. Sandslash reached up to touch her cheek, and then turned away.

Mewtwo followed Vulpix as she returned to the 'in favor' group.

"Motion passed," Ninetales announced formally as soon as they arrived, "with dissent."

_#I__'ve summoned Nurse Joy,#_ Mewtwo said, _#Bulbasaur, Hitmonlee, help Sandslash to the infirmary. Venosaur, Dragonite, help Arcanine to the infirmary as well. You__'re both to stay there until breakfast. Squirtle, join them and let Nurse Joy put your brace back on. Everyone else...I suggest we take the rest of the day off. I think the current training regimen has worked well. I suggest we continue, but you should all chose your own groups and movesets.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine lay on one of the large infirmary beds, an IV line dripping fluids into his neck, one of the several patches that Joy had shaved. Magical healing closed wounds, but it took a heavy toll on the body. Sandslash lay curled on a smaller bed two places down the row. He looked miserable, and hadn't spoken to any of them since before. His wound was healed, but the scar remained; it always would, Joy had told him.

Squirtle sat on the edge of his bed, her shell not quite touching the spikes of Sandslash's back; Joy would order her back to her own bed when she returned, and Squirtle would obey, for at least a few minutes.

The room as as tidy and clean as always, save the stack of broken drawers in the corner by the door, and he was grateful that Joy hadn't said anything about his earlier behavior. He was going to apologize, he thought, when she came back to check on them.

Vaporeon, Vulpix, and Ninetales crowded on the bed between them. He didn't know whether Mewtwo had assigned the three of them to guard him and Sandslash, or they had chosen to keep them company. Either way, he appreciated their presence.

"So if we're not a monarchy now," Vulpix asked, "what are we?"

"A democracy, I suppose," Ninetales said, "it was all I could think of."

Vaporeon leaned against Ninetale's shoulder. "I'm glad you did. I was terrified all five of us were going to die."

"Me too," Vulpix agreed, "but what now? We already know democracy won't work."

"I don't know," Ninetales admitted, "lets just try to keep everyone alive overnight, and we'll worry about that tomorrow."

Squirtle caught his eye and smiled wanly. With her frame back on, she couldn't bend very far, but she leaned over as best she could and tapped herself on her bandaged chest. "Guess we match, now," Squirtle said quietly, "Arcanine, thank you for stopping us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Republic was doomed from the beginning," Vulpix said "we all knew who would get elected, and you guys couldn't agree on anything. Democracy was too, cause it only took fourteen of us to ruin stuff for everyone.

"Maybe we're thinking too big," Hitmonlee said, "most of the things we've tried were invented for millions and millions of Humans; there are only twenty-seven of us. Maybe we're more like a Team?"

"A Team?" Charizard wondered.

"Yes, like Team Rocket. Mewtwo is the boss, and you four are the generals." Hitmonlee nodded toward the four elder clones. "And we're the grunts."

"That's...actually fairly accurate," Venosaur said, "but we can't tell Mewtwo we want to be like Team Rocket."

"That's not really a system anyway," Dewgong said dubiously, "we'd still need actual rules."

"Maybe we don't need rules?" Vulpix suggested.

Charizard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Every time we make rules, someone abuses them. We all know what we should do," Vulpix said, "we all know it was wrong to vote the Water-types out of the tourney." She looked at Arcanine and Charizard. "We all know it was wrong to shun Sandslash." She looked at Blastoise and Gyarados. "We all know it was wrong for Mewtwo to insist Sandslash train Fury Swipes right after the accident. Can't we all just be nice?"

The room was silent for a moment, and then everyone was talking at once. Vulpix's proposal had a surprising amount of support, Arcanine thought as he listened to the conversations around him, not only from the Pokémon who had wanted to change the rules for Sandslash, but those who had opposed it as well.

It couldn't be that easy, could it? Humans would have figured it out ages ago. Or, maybe it didn't work for Humans. Like he'd told Mewtwo last night, there were lots of Humans, and only twenty-seven of them; the same assumptions didn't hold.

It wasn't like they would have no rules at all; Mewtwo would still have rules, but those were different. Those were rules for training and studying and not damaging the house, not rules for getting along with each other.

"Hey!" Vulpix called, loud enough to get everyone's attention over the noise of discussion, "we're voting now. Motion: adopt being nice to each other as a form of government."

Arcanine expected Vaporeon or Ninetales to second her, but they didn't. As he opened his mouth to do so, Ninetales turned unexpectedly, hitting him in the face with her tails. He took the hint and remained silent.

Blastoise strode across the room to stand beside her. "I don't think this is going to work, but I second Vulpix's motion."

Squirtle, Ninetales, and Vaporeon immediately joined Vulpix and Blastoise; theymust have discussed it in advance, Arcanine thought. Most of the others hesitated, talking quietly in their own groups, and for a moment, Arcanine thought Vulpix's motion would fail. Pikachu, Meowth, Dewgong, and Hitmonlee reached a decision, and moved to join them as well. That was the catalyst that the others needed, and the whole room flowed to surround Vulpix.

Twenty-five for," Ninetales announced, "Mewtwo and Sandslash absent. The motion passes."

Vulpix sat down abruptly and began to groom, and Arcanine could see that she was shaking. She wasn't ordinarily nervous or hesitant to speak her mind, but this was an unusually important situation. Everyone waited politely for her to recover.

"Who's going to tell Mewtwo?" Vaporeon asked.

Mewtwo would already know what they had decided, but telling him was a necessary formality.

"Our generals, of course," Vulpix said, "Mewtwo's less likely to disintegrate you guys."

"Arcanine." Scyther stopped him on the way out of the conference room. His face was inscrutable. Scyther was a difficult Pokémon to read, and they hadn't spoken since before...before.

"I couldn't refuse when Sandslash asked me to second him," Scyther said, "you know he would have done it anyway."

Arcanine nodded in understanding. He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not sure I could have lived with it. I...don't know if it was the right thing, but I'm glad you stopped us."

Arcanine still didn't know how to answer, so he leaned his head against Scyther's chest. The flats of Scyther's blades pressed briefly against his shoulders, then released. Unlike most of the clones, Scyther didn't like too much physical contact, but that was enough to express what Arcanine couldn't find the words to say.

Mewtwo's door was mostly closed. It hung slightly crooked now, and there was a splintered hole where the latch had been. The four of them paused and glanced at each other. Charizard hooked two fingers through the hole to hold the door closed, and knocked with his other hand.

_#Come,#_ Mewtwo said immediately.

Mewtwo was slouched back in his chair with an unaccustomed lack of formality. His eyes were red, and he looked like had hadn't slept at all. Arcanine's first thought was that he ought to have trouble sleeping, after what he had done to Sandslash. He immediately censored it as unworthy. He didn't understand Mewtwo's choices, but he knew that they hadn't been made from malice or selfishness. Mewtwo wanted the best for them. He always had, only sometimes, despite his intellect and psychic powers, Mewtwo's ideas about what was best just didn't work.

The four of them clustered around his desk as Charizard explained their conclusion. Arcanine could hear the others waiting and listening in the hall.

_#That__'s it?#_ Mewtwo asked once Charizard had finished, _#no rules, just being nice?#_

"Yes," Charizard said.

Mewtwo sighed, leaning forward to rest his face in his hands. _#So be it. Everything I__'ve tried has been a disaster. Maybe you all know better than I do.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moonlight shimmered off the rippling water in the bay thirty meters below. The blades of the turbine behind him spun lazily in the breeze, casting shadows across the roof as they passed. Somehow, Vulpix had been right, he thought; after all the complicated systems Humans devised to control each other, it turned out that all they really needed was respect. Maybe, he thought, that was what set Humans and Pokémon apart.

Arcanine heard the scrape of claws on the roof tiles behind him.

"Arcanine." Sandslash's voice was soft and hesitant.

"Sandslash."

For four weeks, Sandslash had avoided him. He'd eaten on the other side of the dining hall, gone the long way around to avoid passing him in the halls. Arcanine had taken to sleeping in the infirmary to avoid disturbing Sandslash at night, and still on extra duty, had tried to plan his chores so that he was out of the way. They hadn't spoken since the incident.

Sandslash sat beside him, stubby legs dangling over the edge. It would be a fatal fall for a Human, from here, but perhaps not for a Pokémon. For an hour or more, they sat in silence. Arcanine wanted to say something, to apologize, to make everything okay, but he didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry." Arcanine said finally.

"Sorry?"

Arcanine nodded, then realized that Sandslash wasn't looking at him. "Yes."

"I came up here to thank you," Sandslash said.

"Why?"

"Vulpix and Vaporeon took me up on the hill this morning to watch the sunrise. I didn't want to go, but they insisted. It was beautiful. I'm glad I was here to see it."

"So am I."

Sandslash looked up at him. He wasn't quite smiling, but the hopeless expression he'd worn for the last four weeks was gone. His hand slid across the roof until their claws were just barely touching.

"For weeks," Sandslash said, "everyone was telling me I need to lose control, to get angry enough to learn Fury Swipes," Sandslash said, "Arcanine, it was awful. I knew what I was doing. I couldn't stop myself."

"Everyone loses control, sometimes."

"Not me. Never again."

He had kept his word, Arcanine thought; for the next twelve years, Sandslash had kept an iron grip on his emotions. Stoic and solemn, he had never again lost control, but sometimes the pain on the inside still showed through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I****'ve had some questions about how Arcanine's dreams and the events from the movies fit together, so here's a timeline of events, dated from the beginning of Instruments of Creation. There shouldn't be any spoilers here, if you've read this far already:**

31 Years Ago: Mewtwo wakes up as an adult, destroys the lab/mansion, and joins Giovanni. I've called the island Cinnabar (from the game) because WTF kind of name is New Island?

28 Years Ago: Mewtwo leaves Team Rocket and returns to Cinnabar, where he begins rebuilding the lab and attempting to recreate the cloning process

26 Years Ago: Mewtwo begins growing Arcanine, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venosaur

25 Years Ago: Arcanine, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venosaur fully grown. Dream in **Chapter 1. **Mewtwo begins to train them

21 Years Ago: Mewtwo begins growing the other clones

20 Years Ago: Other clones complete

17 Years Ago: Dream in **This Chapter **about Sandslash

15 Years Ago: Mewtwo finds renowned trainers with Pokémon of the same species as his own, and invites them to Cinnabar to compete. Dream in **Chapter 3**

13 Years Ago: Dream in **Chapter 5: Trouble in Meadow Town** watching the moon with Mewtwo

8.5 Years Ago: Events of PMD: Rescue

8 Years Ago: Absol's mother leaves Team Go Getters and returns to Mount Freeze. Absol conceived

7.5 Years Ago: Absol hatches

7 Years Ago: **Dream in Chapter 8: Bounty **where Arcanine is injured training with Mewtwo, and they discuss Team Rocket searching for them

6 Years Ago: **Dream in Chapter 11: Captive** discussing cubs with Sandslash, Vaporeon, and Vulpix

5 Years Ago: The events of Mewtwo Returns. Dreams in **Chapters 11, 12, and 15** about fighting Team Rocket and recovering from injuries. Arcanine arrives in the PMD world

4 Years Ago: Events of PMD: Explorers


	18. Chapter 17: Access

**Chapter 17: Access**

Arcanine woke to Mewtwo's soft footsteps across the library floor. The sun had barely begun to illuminate the horizon, glowing orange through the frost on the library windows. The stove was long since out, but the room was only slightly cool. He hurt, like he always did in the morning, but it wasn't as bad sleeping on Team ACT's cushions as in his cave back in Haunted Forest.

Mewtwo could have floated in silently, had he wanted, but honest Pokémon didn't sneak up on each other. The library was a public area, but at night it was also Team Warmth's den, and it would have been impolite to enter too silently.

Mewtwo sat at the table where he had been working the past few days, the Luminous Orb in his hand glowing just enough to illuminate his face, and, presumably, the book in front of him.

Arcanine lay still, watching Mewtwo through mostly-closed eyes as he tried to make sense of the night's dream. He didn't have the context to place it accurately in time, but it must have been years and years before the fight with the Humans, and before Mewtwo had sent him here. A nearly imperceptible amount of time, on the scale of Creepy Tunnel and the Orrery, but most of his own lifetime ago. Why had Mewtwo seemed so confident and callous then, when he was so sensitive and diffident now? Why had all of the family been so fractious then, when they were so unified in his other dreams?

The sky outside the windows grew slowly brighter. Eventually, Arcanine decided that Mewtwo wasn't reading, but staring into the softly glowing Orb. Mewtwo must know he was awake, Arcanine though. He probably wanted to talk. Mewtwo probably already knew what he had dreamed, as well.

He didn't want to get up. He wanted to lay there and daydream about his old family until his new family, Zorua and Absol, joined him. It didn't matter what he wanted, because there was work to do. Yawning and raising his head, Arcanine announced himself awake.

_#Good morning.#_ Mewtwo looked up from the Orb._ #I__'m sorry if I woke you.#_

"Morning."

Mewtwo's gaze returned to the Orb. Arcanine stood and stretched and shook, and waited for Mewtwo to continue.

_#You remembered more, didn__'t you.#_

Arcanine nodded.

_#Sleep is a good time to remember,#_ Mewtwo mused, _#the mind isn__'t so limited by reality.#_

Arcanine nodded again.

_#It__'s years too late, now, but I don't think I ever thanked you for stopping us all.#_ Mewtwo was still staring into the Orb in his hand. _#That was a turning point our collective relationship, I think. When I finally understood that you all had your own needs and goals that weren__'t mine. When you all realized you couldn't depend on me to be right.#_

Arcanine didn't know how to answer that. One of the muscles in his shoulder didn't seem to be awake yet, so he limped over to sit beside Mewtwo. Mewtwo's hand rested on his shoulder for a moment, then slid slowly down his back, pausing to feel his scars along the way. Arcanine leaned his head over, just barely touching Mewtwo's shoulder, and for several minutes they both stared into the Orb.

Mewtwo hadn't accepted Zorua's invitation to stay in the manor. Arcanine could smell the same scent of dirt and used blankets on him as previous mornings. Was he uncomfortable with so many strangers around? Did he have something to hide still, after all? Tyranitar's heavy footsteps on the upper floor roused them both from their thoughts.

_#I suppose we should get back to work,#_ Mewtwo said, _#we__'ve a few more calculations to confirm, then I think we're ready.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Zorua demanded, once they had all gathered in the library after a hasty breakfast.

_#No,#_ Mewtwo admitted calmly, not looking up from his notes, _#but I think it will, and it__'s all that I know how to do, here.#_

"It better work. I'm really tired of Creepy Tunnel."

She and Absol and Team Mighty had all taken turns grooming Growlithe as she kicked and cried through the night, and Zorua was tired and grumpy. She was being polite to Mewtwo now, she reminded herself; not because she trusted him or was forgiving him for hurting Arcanine, but because it would make Absol and Arcanine happy.

Alakazam held two runed discs, one in each hand, weighing them against each other as he examined them. Zorua could recognize the Earth disc, Kingler's replacement, at a glance. It was not quite as smooth and worn as the others, and the stone from which it was carved was slightly darker; otherwise, it was an excellent copy. The size and shape of the discs were identical, as best she could tell, and the style of the rune seemed to fit perfectly with the rest of the set.

"Do you think it's close enough?" Absol asked.

Alakazam nodded. "Kingler's work is excellent, as always. If it is the weight or shape of the disc which matters, or its magnetic properties, I think it will work."

They were as ready as they were going to be, Zorua thought. They had food and water for several days in Arcanine's big bag, in case it took them longer than expected to guess the combination. They had some Orbs, and enough Chesto Berries for everyone, just in case they encountered Darkrai again, and a few Reviver Seeds, and even a precious Escape Orb. She wondered whether it was the same one Team ACT had stolen from Arcanine before. Team Arcana's bag bulged as well, and even Mewtwo had his own, though it was mostly full of the discs. Now, they were just waiting for Alakazam's scheduled contact with Ralts and Braixen in Meadow Town.

_#Absol,#_ Mewtwo said, _#there__'s no need for you to be cold, traveling with us. I can contact Alakazam from the entrance to Creepy Tunnel, and he can teleport you there directly.#_

"Oh," Absol said, "that would be nice, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble," Alakazam said, "I'll be here contacting everyone already."

_#Delphox is coming,#_ Mewtwo said abruptly, _#Team Charm badged for help.#_

"How do you-" Zorua began

Everyone else began with questions at the same time, and Mewtwo held up a hand to silence them.

_#I felt her distress and contacted her,#_ Mewtwo explained, _#they__'re in Temple Ruins; she has no further information.#_

"We have to help them," Absol said immediately.

"No," Alakazam said, "your mission is too important to delay. Tyranitar, which other teams are available?"

"Mighty, of course," Tyranitar said immediately, "Also, Dragon, Flighty, and Hydro. Razor Wind left this morning on a bandit report, and Raiders haven't returned from Turbulent Tower."

"Team Mighty shouldn't be doing a dungeon that long," Charizard said, "they've had far too much exposure already."

Alakazam nodded in agreement. "Team Dragon and Team Hydro should be able to handle it. Team Flighty aren't strong enough to help much, but they might be useful as messengers. We're scheduled to contact Relic Town in a few hours; we'll send Xatu with Dragon and Flighty to Relic Town. They can escort him to Temple Ruins, and he can guide me to teleport Hydro to the entrance."

"I'll fetch the teams." Charizard stood and started for the door.

"I would like to join Team Hydro," Tyranitar said.

"No." Alakazam shook his head. "I need you here to coordinate our preparations."

Tyranitar opened his mouth to disagree, then closed it again and nodded once. Zorua understood how he felt; she wanted to help too, even if she didn't know Team Charm except by reputation.

Everyone's head jerked around as the front door of the manor slammed open. A single, bipedal set of footsteps hurried across the lobby floor, and then Delphox pushed through the library curtain. She stopped and looked around the library at everyone.

"Mewtwo told you?" Delphox panted.

"Team Charm?" Alakazam asked.

Delphox nodded.

"Charizard is gathering the rescue teams now; they'll teleport out this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the disorientation of Teleport passed, Zorua, Arcanine, Team Arcana, and Mewtwo found themselves standing in front of the Lodge in Meadow Town's square. Luxray and Braixen were waiting for them, both staring at Mewtwo.

"Where's Rio- Lucario?" Zorua asked.

"Asleep," Luxray said, "we didn't know you were coming until just now. Do you need him?"

She hesitated. She really wanted to talk to him, especially after their last talk, eight days ago, when she had apologized. She needed to know that he'd really meant it when he said that they were still friends.

She was being more considerate now, though, so maybe she should let him sleep. It was easy to forget that while they had been working in Pokémon Square, Lucario had been busy with other things here. He also might want to join them in Creepy Tunnel.

"We're going to back to Creepy Tunnel," Zorua said, "I guess we don't need him, but do you think he'll want to come with us?"

Luxray smiled and nodded. "I guessed you were. I don't think he would miss it. Why don't you all head inside, and I'll fetch him?"

It took Zorua a moment to realize what that meant, and by that time, Luxray was halfway across the square; Lucario was living with Luxray's family now, rather than in the Lodge. It made sense; the Lodge was a busy place, and there was no reason for him to stay there now that she and Treecko were gone, but it still bothered her. It was like a final admission that things were never going to go back to normal.

Servine, Snivy, Chikorita, Fennekin, and a pair of Audinos were the common room, cooking, cutting up berries to dry for storage, and talking. Everyone stopped to stare at Mewtwo as the six of them entered.

"Welcome back," Servine greeted them. He took the teapot from the fire and placed it on the table in front of them, along with several cup and bowls.

Why were Servine, Snivy, and Chikorita choosing to be helpful now, Zorua wondered. Had they all changed loyalties since their last visit? Had Bayleef's supporters abandoned him after Arcanine faced him down?

"Thanks!" Zorua sniffed eagerly at the pot as Mewtwo poured some for all of them.

"Who's your friend?" Fennekin asked, still staring at Mewtwo.

_#I am Mewtwo.#_

Fennekin jumped down from the table where he was working, and bounded over to jump up on the bench beside Mewtwo. Mewtwo smiled and leaned down to sniff Fennekin and allow himself to be sniffed. Braixen, Servine, and Snivy took turns as well.

Luxray returned several minutes later, followed by a sleepy-looking Lucario. Lucario's face broke into a smile when he saw her. Zorua wanted to run and jump into his arms, but she restrained herself, bouncing excitedly on the table.

Mewtwo repeated his introduction with Luxray and Lucario. Lucario sat down, leaning forward against the table and pulling her against his chest with one arm. Zorua wriggled closer, nuzzling her face into his chest fur. Lucario's other hand groped across the table for a mug of tea. He found one, sniffed it briefly, and downed it in one long draught. Mewtwo, who had been about to drink it, pretended not to notice and poured himself another.

"Are you okay?" Zorua asked, once Lucario had finished.

"Just tired," Lucario explained, "Sentries saw something yesterday evening, and we spent all night looking for it."

"What was it?" Arcanine asked.

Lucario yawned and shrugged. "Just wild Pokémon, I think. Have you found a way through the door?"

"I think so," Zorua said, "well, Mewtwo and Arcanine have."

"Mewtwo?" Lucario asked.

_#Yes,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I am...an old friend of Arcanine__'s. Based on Absol's dream, we think we've narrowed it down to a few thousand possible combinations.#_

"Do you want to come?" Zorua asked, "we may take a few days to figure it out."  
"Of course," Lucario answered immediately, then hesitated and turned to Luxray. "Will you be okay without me?"

Luxray nodded. "We'll manage. You deserve a break. Scruffy and Fluffy have been training hard, and they can fill in for you."

Lucario dozed on Arcanine's back on the way to Creepy Tunnel. Espeon and Umbreon discussed several points in their translation of Instruments of Creation, and the others joined in occasionally, but mostly they were quiet.

On the ledge in front of the tunnel, where Zorua and Riolu had slept on their first trip while Arcanine went back for their bag, Mewtwo stopped to contact Alakazam.

They hadn't arranged a time for the contact, Zorua thought; Mewtwo really must be powerful, if he could find Alakazam at this distance while Alakazam wasn't searching for him, as well.

"Oh, thank you," Absol said once she had recovered from the disorientation of Teleport. She leaned her head into Mewtwo's hand, then rubbed against Arcanine and Zorua, and touched muzzles with Lucario and Team Arcana.

"Any word about Team Charm?" Zorua asked.

Absol shook her head. "The teams are on their way to Temple Ruins from Relic Town. Team Mighty went too, even though Team ACT didn't like it. That's a lot of strong Pokémon; they'll be okay."

Mewtwo, the only one of them who had not been in Creepy Tunnel before, paused to look around as they entered. _#It__'s a bore machine tunnel,#_ he declared after a few seconds examination.

"Yes," Arcanine agreed. It was too perfectly round, and too straight, to be anything else. There was no reasonable explanation for its presence, so he didn't attempt one.

"You know what Pokémon made it?" Absol asked.

"No Pokémon," Arcanine said, "a Human machine."

"Arcanine," Zorua objected, "there aren't any Humans here."

"No," he agreed, "there aren't."

_#Not necessarily Human, but I think a machine,#_ Mewtwo corrected them both, _#but to have lasted so long that its makers are forgotten, without any cracking or settling...#_ Mewtwo shrugged.

Lucario was awake and alert now, and the other members of Team Warmth explained the plan while they walked

With Mewtwo along, the trip through Creepy Tunnel was trivial. Zorua rode on Arcanine's back, keeping a lookout for Beldums overhead, but Mewtwo sensed them all long before she saw them. That wasn't fair, she thought; if she had to be in this stupid dungeon again, she at least wanted to hit things.

"You don't need us at all, do you?" Zorua complained, "we could have all gone after Team Charm."

"Zorua, is that necessary?" Absol chided her. Absol hadn't slept any better that she had, Zorua thought, but she was as pleasant and polite as always. "We talked about this before. The discs will go faster with help. Two of us have to be awake all the time in case Darkrai comes back."

_#And I want someone watching my back,# _Mewtwo said, _#this isn__'t a place anyone should be alone.#_

Eventually, they reached the final room. Nothing appeared to have changed since their last visit; there were no new odors, no footprints on top of theirs in the dust. Arcanine led the way cautiously into the chamber, the others following close behind.

_#Shall we begin?#_ Mewtwo set his bag down on the floor in front of the door, and sorted out the thirteen discs, a notebook, and a pencil. _#So, the first eight planets are known, hopefully. Those won__'t change. Lucario, would you take notes for me?#_

Mewtwo placed the first eight discs confidently; Mercury, Venus, Earth, Luna, Mars, the destroyed world, Jupiter, and Saturn. Lucario held the notebook and pencil, awaiting instructions.

_#I__'m going to work from the outside in, and number each ring from the top and moving clockwise, ah, to the right. So, this is 'zero' in the first column.#_ Mewtwo placed a disc in the very outermost orbit, Pluto's, at the top of the door. Lucario dutifully marked it down.

_#This is __'zero' in the second column.#_ He placed the next disc, Neptune's, at the top of the door. Lucario marked it in the notebook. Arcanine wasn't sure that Lucario understood Mewtwo's numbering system, but Lucario seemed content to record what he was told without asking questions.

Mewtwo placed Uranus, then Saturn's moon. He bent down, picking up the last disc with his fingers instead of Psychic, and examined it for several seconds.

_#I don__'t know what will happen when I put this in,#_ he said, _#If it__'s wrong, presumably nothing. If it's correct, well, be prepared.#_

Everyone tensed as Mewtwo levitated the disc toward its slot, readying themselves to dodge or use a Move. Arcanine knew what he would do, if anything unexpected happened; Protect, covering the whole group, but Mewtwo most of all, to try to give the others time to evaluate the situation. Mewtwo hesitated, then slid the disc into place. Unsurprisingly, there was no response.

Mewtwo was taking about twenty seconds per attempt, Arcanine thought, leaving the disc in each hole a few seconds to see if anything happened. That was three hundred an hour, so if all of their assumptions and calculations were correct, it would take them a maximum of about eight hours to solve.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much that the rest of them could do to help; Mewtwo and Espeon were the only ones who could reach most of the door, and they, along with Lucario, were the only ones who could record quickly enough to keep up. Arcanine, Absol, Zorua, and Umbreon did their best to remain vigilant despite the boredom, alert for any sound or movement that might indicate success or danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two fruitless hours, Espeon took Mewtwo's place placing the discs, and Mewtwo took Lucario's recording. Zorua wished the rest of them could do something to pass the time; tell stories, or play a game, but she knew that anything they did would be an unwelcome distraction.

Two hours later, Lucario took Mewtwo's place recording. They were about half way through now, just beginning the series which started with Pluto at six. Mewtwo stood and stretched, then leaned back against the pillar supporting the sun and rubbed his eyes. Motioning for Arcanine to join him, he went to one of the altars and squatted down to examine the mural on its side.

Mewtwo had chosen the volcano disaster. Arcanine followed him as he examined all four sides. One part of the mural showed the world as a pair of discs, foreshortened around the edges like looking at a globe or wide angle satellite photo. Mewtwo stopped, tracing his fingers around the outline of one of the continents.

#_What world do you think this is?#_ Mewtwo asked.

Arcanine had seen it before, and, not immediately recognizing it, paid it no further attention. He leaned in for a closer look. Nothing he could see matched Earth's coastlines in the Human world, though a few shapes looked vaguely familiar. His knowledge of geography in this world was too limited to judge.

"Don't know," Arcanine admitted eventually, "these almost look like Johto and Kanto, if you rotate them this way." He motioned with one forepaw. "And this could be Galar, if the channel were much wider."

_#I thought so too,#_ Mewtwo agreed, _#but then what is this landmass?#_

Arcanine shrugged.

_#Whoever made this place was relatively technologically advanced,#_ Mewtwo said, _#a whole nother society with at least an early twentieth century understanding of astronomy.#_

"Whoever made this place had spacecraft and nuclear fission," Arcanine said, "can see them on the comet one."

Mewtwo sighed._ #And this may be the last record of their civilization. Whatever they had, it wasn__'t enough.#_

Just then, behind them, they heard a clear metallic click.

Arcanine and Mewtwo spun toward the door simultaneously, twin blue spheres of Protect expanding from them. Mewtwo's was more precise, perfectly encompassing the entire group while he was still adjusting, but Arcanine wasn't sure which of them had been faster.

Lucario, Zorua, and Umbreon, who had been sitting, finished standing up. Espeon, who had jumped back at the sound, recovered her composure, shook, and sat down. For a moment, nothing else happened.

Arcanine heard the faint hum of machinery from within the door, then a series of rapid clicks. The entire ten-meter tall door shifted infinitesimally, shaking a cloud of dust from its surface and the surrounding walls. Without warning, the sun globe at the center of the room went out, plunging them into near darkness, lit only by the pale blue light from Protect.

"Guys?" Zorua called, "everyone okay?"

Five voices and Mewtwo's mindspeech answered in the affirmative, and Arcanine could hear the tremor in everyone's voice, mirroring his own. Even Mewtwo's telepathic voice felt shaken.

Arcanine breathed a slow, flickering flame, illuminating the room enough for all of them to gather in front of the door.

The whine of machinery rose in pitch and volume. The door shifted again; not enough to see clearly in the wavering light of Arcanine's flame, but they could hear metal and stone grinding against each other, and feel the tremor through the floor.

_#Arcanine, keep yours up,#_ Mewtwo instructed, allowing his own Protect to fade away.

Arcanine complied. Mewtwo's was stronger than his own, but there was no need for both of them to tire themselves at the same time. The machinery stopped, and for a few seconds, all Arcanine could hear was their breathing. The noise rose again, then stopped, and again, and stopped, each time shifting the door a few centimeters.

"Maybe it's broke like the other door?" Zorua suggested.

Arcanine had been thinking the same thing. After however inconceivably long this mechanism had waited down here, how was it functioning at all? What power source remained to power it? Everything should be corroded to uselessness, even sheltered under a mountain, and even a nuclear pile would be cold by now.

The door whined again, louder than before, and Arcanine winced as something metallic shrieked and snapped. The door began to move, rolling slowly to the left, into the wall.

A crescent of light appeared at the right side of the doorway, the same warm yellow as the orb in the room had been.

Zorua had stepped forward when the door began to open, and the light shone on her first, illuminating her wide grin. "Guys, we did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. It was bright enough to leave a visible beam in the dusty air, and a hard line which crept across the wall and floor like a terminator.

Slowly, the door continued to open. The light shone on Lucario and Espeon next. Espeon flinched and turned away as it crossed her face, and Lucario stumbled back, hands moving to cover his aura feelers.

_#Back!#_ Mewtwo commanded, as Arcanine stepped protectively in front of the two of them.

He could feel something as the light touched him. It was dazzlingly bright, to his eyes still dilated from the darkness, but there was something else, too. It wasn't a physical sensation that he could identify, but a sense of power and energy.

_#Lucario, are you alright?#_

"Fine," Lucario gasped, crouching down into Arcanine's shadow, "It's just strong. I wasn't expecting it."

"I feel something too," Absol said, "I don't know; it's like when you look up at the sky at night, and everything is so far away." She and Umbreon were illuminated now as well, and only Mewtwo still stood in the shadows.

"I don't feel anything," Umbreon said.

"Are you guys even looking?" Zorua demanded, "this is amazing!"

No one else was looking; they were all watching Mewtwo as he stepped forward into the light. Mewtwo's lips parted, exposing gritted fangs, and he raised a hand to shield his eyes; whether from the light or the energy, Arcanine didn't know.

Mewtwo took two more steps, and he was by Arcanine's side. His other hand rested on Arcanine's shoulder, as he looked past Zorua into the room.

_#It is,#_ Mewtwo agreed.

Finally Arcanine, Absol, Lucario, Umbreon, and Espeon turned to look into the room as well.

It wasn't much larger than the antechamber, Arcanine saw as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. The large, glowing sphere in the center occupied most of the room. Mewtwo's earlier guess had been correct; it was nearly as tall as the tunnel. Along the walls of the room, stacked from floor to ceiling, were thousands and thousands of metal gears and beams and bearings and other pieces, all polished and shining with reflected light from the sphere. Arcanine allowed his Protect to fade away.

_#Some assembly required,#_ Mewtwo muttered quietly;

"Yeah," Arcanine agreed.

"I don't think it'll fit in the bag," Zorua joked, "how are we going to get it out?"

"And back to Pokémon Square," Absol added.

As he approached, Arcanine could see that the sun-sphere rested in a slight depression at the center of the floor. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch it; the surface was warm against the pads of his paw, but not hot, hard and smooth like polished metal.

Not knowing what to expect, he pushed against it gently; the sphere didn't budge. He pushed harder, then stood up on his hindlegs and leaned his considerable weight into it.

"Careful," Umbreon cautioned as the sphere began to roll.

Arcanine released it and stepped back quickly. It rolled back toward him, circling the depression several times before settling back at the center.

"Can we roll it out?" Zorua suggested.

_#That seems risky,#_ Mewtwo said, _#we might damage it, and it wouldn__'t take much of a slope for it to get away from us.#_

"Well, can't you Psychic it out, or just Teleport?"

_#Out, probably. All the way to Pok__émon Square? Not in a reasonable amount of time. Psychic powers are the domain of the mind; they're not so effective on inanimate objects, particularly metal.#_

"A wagon," Arcanine said, "a meter clearance from the sun to the ceiling. Tunnel is the same size. Need more big Pokémon."

"The outer door is still stuck halfway," Absol reminded them.

"The trail up the mountain is too narrow for a wagon," Lucario pointed out.

They were all silent for a moment, considering the problem, except for Zorua, who continued to explore the room.

_#I can get the wagon and the sun down the mountain,# Mewtwo said, #but I__'m going to be exhausted afterward. That door is a problem, though; I'm not sure we have the tools to force it open, here.#_

As if on cue, the door behind them began to grind slowly closed. They all turned to watch, but no one moved.

Zorua came racing back around the globe. "Guys there were some lights and I touched them and it started making noise and the door-"

Mewtwo held up a hand, interrupting Zorua's hasty explanation. _#Show me.#_

It was obviously a control panel that Zorua had found on the far side of the sphere, set into the wall about a meter high, between pieces of what looked like structural metal lattice. Of course there would be controls, Arcanine thought; whoever had made the place would need to operate the doors and lights too. Why hadn't that been the first thing they searched for?

There were switches and buttons and status lights, somehow still illuminated after all this time; and markings in a script which resembled the runes on the discs. What different worlds they came from, Arcanine thought, that he and Mewtwo recognized it immediately, but it was so foreign to the others that he didn't know how to begin explaining it.

_#Umbreon, can you read these?#_ Mewtwo asked.

Umbreon stood on his hindlegs, forepaws against the wall on either side of the panel, and examined it.

"Outside...I don't recognize this word...inside same word...don't know this one either...or this one...open...close...and these are numbers...zero through seven.

That seemed straightforward enough, Arcanine thought. Had the makers counted in base eight? There was a toggle to select doors, with a status light for each one, and buttons to open or close them, but what were the labels on the toggle Umbreon couldn't read?

Mewtwo frowned at the panel for a few seconds, flipped the toggle to the outside door, and pushed the open button. Lights blinked, but nothing happened. He flipped the other toggle and pushed the button again. They heard a grinding, cracking sound from the other room.

"The outside door is moving!" Zorua shouted back at them.

_#Opening or closing?#_ Mewtwo asked.

"Opening. Really slow."

Mewtwo ran the outer door open all the way, then closed. It had obviously not fared as well as the inner door over the last few million years, but it functioned, and that was all they needed.

"Well, that makes things easier," Zorua said, "but what now?"

_#We__'ll need the wagon made,#_ Mewtwo said,_ #do you think Meadow Town will help us?#_

"I think so, but Lucario will know…" Zorua looked around for Lucario to confirm, and realized that he was no longer with them. "Where is he?"

_#In the antechamber,#_ Mewtwo answered, distractedly, _#we need to take some measurements before we go. Arcanine, would you help me?#_

Zorua rounded the corner, and slowed down as she saw Lucario sitting on the floor beside one of the altars, leaning back against the stone with his eyes half-closed. He looked up as she approached. The light in the antechamber was on again; Mewtwo's fiddling with the lights on the wall must have fixed it, she thought.

"Lucario!" she asked worriedly, "are you okay?"

"Fine, Zorua." He motioned for her to join him.

She sat beside Lucario, leaning her head against his side, and he wrapped an arm around her back.

"I'm just tired," Lucario said, "and that thing was giving me a headache. You can't feel it, can you?"

Zorua shook her head. "It's not dangerous, is it?"

"I'm sure it is." Lucario ruffled her head-fur. "But it's not that. It's just too much input being next to it, like having someone shouting in your face."

"Lucario…" Zorua began. She was going to ask him Mewtwo's question, but then changed her mind. It didn't make any difference right now; they could discuss it with Luxray when they all got back. Right now, there was something more important she could say. "…I know I normally don't say this unless I want something, but I love you."

Lucario's arms wrapped around her, pulling her over onto his lap, and she curled up between his legs. The inner door began to grind slowly closed, and the others emerged. Arcanine looked at the two of them and smiled, and she smiled back. She hadn't talked much about her relationship with Lucario since the first few days that they had spent together, but Arcanine understood, she thought.

_#I think Lucario has the right idea,#_ Mewtwo said,_ #shall we rest here, and head back in the morning?#_

"I don't know if I want to sleep here," Zorua said, "remember what happened last time?"

"It was Darkrai last time, remember?" Absol said, "we understood his message and opened the door. Why would he come back?"

"Maybe that's what he wanted," Zorua said, "now the door is open, he'll come back and take the Orrery."

"That's why we're keeping watches this time," Espeon reminded them, "besides, he could probably sneak up on us just as easily outside."

_#Team Arcana, would you take the first watch?#_ Mewtwo opened his bag and produced a small sand-glass. _#I__'ll take the second with Absol, and Zorua and Arcanine can have the third.#_

Lucario opened his mouth to object to being left off the roster; Zorua stretched her neck up and interrupted him with a lick on the nose. "Nope," she said, "you're sleeping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absol?" She woke to the gentle nudge of Umbreon's muzzle on her neck. "Your watch."

She wriggled carefully out from between Arcanine's warm forelegs, trying to disturb him as little as possible. He woke anyway, yawned, and gave her a sleepy grin. She stood, stretched, and shook her blanket into place.

Zorua and Lucario were still sleeping together against the altar. Mewtwo was curled up alone near the inner door; sleeping, but not peacefully. All of his muscles were taut. His face contorted as if in pain, and he moaned softly through clenched jaws.

None of them had seen him sleep before; he always snuck off at night in Pokémon Square, and returned early in the morning. Was he always like this, she wondered. Was he embarrassed and trying to hide it? Was he worried that he might hurt others in his sleep? He was a powerful enough psychic that it was a possibility. Did he just not trust them all?

"He's been like that all shift," Umbreon whispered, "I don't think it's Darkrai, though."

She wanted to lay down next to Mewtwo and comfort him. She needed to wake him for watch, but she was hesitant. He was so restrained most of the time, but what would he be like when he woke?

"Mewtwo?" She approached slowly. He didn't respond. She was still wearing his Ring Target, too, Absol though, but being dark-type, she didn't understand how psychic-types worked or how he perceived her thoughts. "Mewtwo?" She tried again, but this time she _thought _it hard, too.

Mewtwo's eyes snapped open as he jerked upright, glowing with gathering power for an instant before fading back to their normal, gentle violet. He blinked and glanced around the room, and she could see his posture change as his muscles relaxed.

_#Ah, Absol. Thank you.#_ Mewtwo's mental voice was as calm and composed as always.

Mewtwo perched in a squat on the edge of one of the altars, and Absol sat on the floor beside him. It was how he and Arcanine sat, she though. She was tempted to lean against his leg like Arcanine sometimes did, but Mewtwo was uncommonly hesitant about physical contact, and maybe he wouldn't appreciate it.

Sometimes it was pleasant just to be together with other Pokémon, enjoying their company without the need for conversation. Sometimes the silence was uncomfortable, and this was one of those times. He didn't speak about himself much, Absol thought. What experiences did they have in common? Where should she start?

"What's your world like?" Absol finally asked.

_#That__'s a broad question.#_ Mewtwo chuckled. _#What would you like to know?#_

"Your stars are the same as ours, right?"

_#Yes. We name them differently...well, Humans name them, mostly, but they__'re the same stars.#_

"And the same Pokémon?"

Mewtwo hesitated, and she looked up at him, wondering why. Obviously, both worlds at least had Arcanines. Pokémon were Pokémon, even if they had some strange species, right?

_#Mostly,#_ Mewtwo eventually answered.

Absol wanted to know more, but it seemed to be a sensitive topic. Maybe Arcanine could explain later.

"Arcanine said you don't have mystery dungeons."

_#No.#_

This wasn't very productive. Mewtwo seemed willing enough to talk, but he didn't seem to know what to say any more than she did. She needed something that would draw out longer answers, Absol thought. She and Mewtwo did have something important in common; Arcanine.

"Would you tell me about where you and Arcanine lived?"

_#Yes...#_

Mewtwo paused again, but this time when Absol looked up, she could tell that he wasn't hesitating, but gathering his thoughts for a longer answer.

_#It was a smaller volcanic cone in a lake at the top of an older volcano. Someone had hollowed out rooms inside it, long ago, but it was abandoned when we found it. There were twenty-seven of us, including me.#_

Mewtwo went on, describing the mountain, and the jungle, and the other Pokémon of their family. She listened intently. So much of what he described could have been any small town here in her world, but other things were strange. They seemed so organized and formal.

_#Humans have towns in our world, much larger than any town here. Some Pok__émon live with them, but Pokémon don't have towns of their own. We were the first, as far as we knew...#_

There were gaps in Mewtwo's story, and he made no effort to conceal them. That was okay, Absol thought; it was his story, not hers, and if there were things that he didn't want to discuss, she wouldn't push.

The sandglass trickled out the first hour, and the second, and the third, and it was time to wake Zorua and Arcanine. Some things Mewtwo had been strangely reluctant to talk about, like what kind of Berries they had, or how Pokémon and Humans lived together. There was so much that he had shared, though. Their world was so similar to her own, but so many things seemed strange, too. She needed time to think things through, and then she was going to have so many questions for both of them.

Absol rubbed alongside Arcanine and Zorua as the pair sat down together to begin their watch. Lucario, his lap now unoccupied, got up to join her, and they both watched as Mewtwo lay down alone again.

"May we join you?" Absol asked.

Mewtwo shook his head. _#I can__'t control my mind as well while I'm asleep, and touch makes it stronger. It would be uncomfortable for all of us.#_

"I'm Dark-type, remember?" Absol said, sliding his ring off and offering it back to him, "I'll lay in the middle."

Mewtwo hesitated, looking away and then back to her. Absol was sure he was going to decline again.

_#Alright,#_ Mewtwo said, finally.

This would be easier if Mewtwo were the big spoon, she though as she lay down against Mewtwo's back, but he was already curled up, and she wasn't going to ask him to move. This was already a victory, and they could work on how to cuddle later.

Leaning over, she pressed her muzzle hesitantly against the back of Mewtwo's neck. When he didn't object or pull away, she began to groom him gently.

Lucario leaned against her other side, making contact, but not leaning into her too much. She knew him even less than she knew Mewtwo, Absol thought; they had only been together a day and a half, on their last venture into Creepy Tunnel. He was a good Pokémon, though; even if Zorua didn't always make the best choices, she had good taste in friends.

Lucario's fingers slid into the fur along her back, pausing for permission just like she had done with Mewtwo. Absol leaned into it.

"Didn't expect that," Arcanine admitted quietly, as he and Zorua watched Mewtwo and Absol curl up together.

"Jealous?" Zorua asked.

If the three of them slept the whole watch like that, Arcanine thought, Absol would have been closer to Mewtwo for longer than he had been in all the years they had lived together. He wasn't jealous, he just wished that he could have provided the same companionship for Mewtwo that Absol was.

"No." Arcanine smiled as he shook his head. "Good for them both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorua woke her first. Sometime while they had slept, Absol found, Mewtwo had shifted around so that his head was tucked up under her chin. He looked much more content there than he had when she woke him for watch.

Darkrai hadn't come for them in the night. The inner door was still closed, and the discs were still in their sockets, where Espeon had left them last night - or whatever time it had been; there was no way to tell down here. Mewtwo retrieved them before they departed, locking out anyone else who might try to access the room while they were away.

_#Mystery dungeons don__'t change when normal Pokémon are inside, correct?#_ Mewtwo asked as they made their way back out.

"No," Umbreon said, "well, it's not always clear, but generally not."

_#So, what happens to a mystery dungeon when it__'s unoccupied?#_

Everyone looked at each other, but no one had any suggestions. Arcanine thought that he knew where Mewtwo was going, but he didn't want to say it.

_#Is the treasure room still inside the dungeon?#_

Espeon nodded. "I think so. Most dungeons have a room at the end that doesn't change. But," she paused to consider for a moment, "most dungeons, that room is the exit. You can't go back the way you came. So, I don't know."

_#Maybe the inside of a dungeon doesn__'t exist at all when no one is there,#_ Mewtwo suggested, _#maybe the room is only a few years old, or a few hundred; whatever time the occasional exploration team has spent inside?#_

That wasn't a question that anyone could answer, so none of them did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can build it," Gurdurr said once Mewtwo had finished explaining what they needed, "it's just a big wagon. You'll need a strong team to pull it, thought."

They were gathered in the common room of the Lodge, along with Luxray, Timburr, Braixen, and a dozen other Pokémon from Meadow Town who had come to listen to their story.

_#Alakazam can arrange that,#_ Mewtwo said, _#we__'ll need several regular wagons as well, for the rest if the structure.#_

"Sawsbuck's family has a pair of wagons," Servine volunteered, "They'll help if I ask. Hippowdon has a larger wagon; he lives at the bend in the river, south of town."

"Take whatever labor and supplies you need from the Lodge and stockade," Luxray said, "also, you'll need a place to stay. Lucario has been living with Luxio and I. The rest of you are welcome to join us, or we can make room for you in the Lodge, if you prefer."

"I think we'd like to stay with you, if it's not too much trouble," Absol said. The Lodge was comfortable and friendly, and felt like the library in Team ACT's manor, with all the other Pokémon coming and going and working. Mewtwo would prefer more privacy, she thought, and Luxray's home was cozy and safe underground. "And, if you don't mind, Zorua?"

"Yeah," Zorua agreed. Staying with the Shinxes wasn't going to be fun, but Lucario would be there too. There was no way she would miss any opportunities to spend time with him while they were here, and it wouldn't be fair to ask him to move back to the Lodge.

"If you don't need us further," Espeon said, "we'll return to Pokémon Square to work on the translation."

_#I think that would be best,#_ Mewtwo agreed.

With things decided, Mewtwo left with Timburr and Gurdurr to begin work on the wagon, and the other Pokémon who had been listening to their discussion drifted back to work.

"So, what can we do to help?" Zorua asked.

"We're stretched thin here, and people are tired of standing watch," Luxray said, "like Arcanine said before, it's difficult to stay alert all the time. If I could put you all on the watch schedule, it would free up other people for construction."

"Of course we'll help," Absol agreed immediately for all of them. Without hands, there wasn't mush that she or Zorua or Arcanine could do to help with the wagon.

"Yeah," Zorua agreed, "Lucario, there's, um, one other thing I want to do here..." She trailed off, embarrassed. It was a silly, childish thing to ask, like not wanting to walk home alone in the dark. Lucario waited patiently for her to continue.

"I want to go back to Zoroark's hut..."

"But not alone?" Lucario suggested.

Zorua nodded.

"Of course I'll come," Lucario said, "in fact, why don't we all four go now? I'll put you and Arcanine on the night shift, and Absol on the afternoon shift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y-you and your m-mother l-lived al-lone out h-here?" Absol asked as they walked.

"Yeah. So no one would see if we made mistakes with our Illusions sometimes."

"N-no one kn-new wh-who you were?"

"I was Eevee and mom was Sylveon."

"Wasn't th-that a l-lot of t-trouble, though? Why n-not b-be yours-selves?" Zorua had done a convincing imitation of Poochyena for a few days in Pokémon Square, but Absol didn't think she had used her illusion at all since revealing herself to Team ACT. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to live in disguise for years, constantly afraid of being uncovered.

"I don't know," Zorua admitted, "I think we were hiding from something, but mom would never tell me what."

Lucario knew her story by now, of course. He might even know more than she did, she mused; he had surprised her last time with his knowledge of Meadow Town's history. She'd told Arcanine a little bit, but she hadn't discussed it with Absol at all.

The door was still sturdy in its frame, set in a stone and timber wall in the side of a hill. The latch looked like the same simple pair of bars through the door which was common in every town, but there was a trick to it. She leaned her forepaws up on the door and nosed it away from the jamb, then inward, and then up. The door swung slowly inward under her weight.

A dusty, mouldy, herbal odor hit them as they entered, making everyone's noses itch. The interior was dim, the bright noon sun blocked by heavy cloth curtains on the windows. There was only one room, about five meters across. Against the left wall was a small stove, and against the right, the remains of a bed; the source of most of the mouldy smell. The back wall was lined with sturdy wood shelves supporting dozens of glass bottles, some of them still holding liquids of various appearances, and bundles of dry herbs still hung from the logs supporting the roof.

Dust rose up from their footsteps as they entered. Zorua held the door until they were all inside, then pushed it closed and latched it. There was another bar on the inside, and she swung it into place, locking the door behind them; even now, it was still a habit.

"It wasn't normally this dirty," she said, embarrassed, "I haven't been here in a couple years. I'm surprised no one else has claimed it."

Lucario, who had been staring at her, quickly looked away, looking guilty as if she'd caught him doing something wrong.

"Wait," Zorua said, "have you been chasing people off?"

Lucario shrugged. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought..." Lucario hesitated. "You still wanted it."

Zorua opened her mouth to deny it, but realized that their current presence proved Lucario right. "Yeah," she said instead, "I guess I did."

Lucario pulled a curtain open, allowing in a beam of sunlight that glowed in the dusty air. Zorua paced around the room while the others waited. For a moment, Arcanine thought that she was going to jump up on the remains of the straw-stuffed mattress, but she thought better of it.

"We always locked the door," Zorua said, sitting down in front of the bed, "I don't know anyone else who locks their door. At night, we would draw the curtains, and mom would be Zoroark and I would be Zorua, and we would lay on the bed together and groom.

Zorua lowered her head and looked away. She didn't know why she'd felt the need to come here now, to show everyone what she'd lost. This wasn't her life any more; it hadn't been for years. She'd been angry, and grieved, and she'd gotten over it and moved on, hadn't she?

Of course not, she thought; she just didn't let herself think about it. Seeing Lucario living with Luxray's happy family, and listening to Absol talk about her parents, and watching how Arcanine looked up to Mewtwo, seeing Grey with Pink, it all reminded her of home.

Arcanine lay down beside her, and she leaned into his mane. Absol joined them, rough tongue licking her face, and Lucario, with his arm around her shoulders.

She was certain that Zoroark was dead. After the first few weeks, she hadn't doubted it. She was fierce, and smart, and loved her, and nothing would have stopped her from coming home.

"I still miss her a lot," Zorua admitted. Her chest hurt, and her eyes stung. She buried her face in Arcanine's mane and allowed herself to remember.

All the days that she had spent helping Zoroark search for herbs in the fields around Meadow Town; Eevee and Sylveon instead of Zorua and Zoroark. All the evenings spent tieing them up to dry, cutting and boiling or packing them into bottles to tincture. Sometimes she had listened when Zoroark tried to teach her all their properties. Sometimes she hadn't. All the scents of herbs and woodsmoke and alcohol and vinegar which accompanied their work. All the nights that she had spent curled up in Zoroark's mane, like she did in Arcanine's, talking long into the night without their disguises. The one thing Zoroark never spoke about; what had they been hiding from, for all those years?

It felt good, remembering, despite how much it hurt. No one interrupted her as she sobbed into Arcanine's mane. Zoroark would have liked Team Warmth. Maybe some day, Zorua though, she would have trusted them enough to let them all in on the secret. Now they would never know.

Eventually the tears stopped coming. Zorua wasn't sure how long they had all lain there. The hollow feeling of loss was still there, but it wasn't so overpowering She sniffed and wiped her eyes on Lucario's shoulder.

"I guess we should head back, huh," Zorua said.

Lucario nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for showing us," Absol said quietly as they stood up.

Arcanine didn't move. His eyes were closed, and his sides rose and fell slowly. Zorua laughed. Give him a chance to lay down and no work to do, of course he was going to take a nap. She put both forepaws on his shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Wait," Zorua said as the four of them began the walk back to Meadow Town.

This wasn't her home any more. Zoroark was gone, and there was nothing she cared about left here to cling to. She had a new family, and they were the best thing that she could ever have hoped for, and she would always remember her mother. She turned back and leaned up against the door with one forepaw. With the claws of her other, she carved carefully into the wood:

_Free House_

She unlatched the door again, pushed it open, and turned to leave for the final time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days of standing watch and dragging lumber under Timburr's direction was a relaxing break from doing calculus on Team ACT's floor, Arcanine thought.With a dozen Pokémon plus Mewtwo's help, they had made quick work of the wagon.

It had snowed nearly nonstop for most of those three days; a gentle snow, mostly, but there was twenty centimeters or so on the ground outside town where it hadn't been trampled down. It was supposed to be nearly summer by now. With his thick coat and inner warmth, he didn't mind the weather too much. Most of the others didn't either; Pokémon were tough, and it was often colder in the winter. Absol was miserable, but refused to remain inside while the others were working. She returned from each watch to huddle under her blanket in front of Luxray's stove, or cuddle with whoever else was sleeping.

"Arcanine." Luxray fell in beside him as he returned from helping haul logs the third morning.

"Luxray," Arcanine acknowledged him.

"Timburr says he'll have your wagon ready tomorrow morning. Alakazam in Pokémon Square is sending some strong Pokémon to help pull."

"Good," Arcanine said.

"Hippowdon and Sawsbuck will have their wagons ready too, and I have a dozen volunteers to help load everything."

"Thank you. Couldn't do this without everyone's help."

"You did save some of our lives," Luxray reminded him, "Arcanine...Pokémon are scared. Now that you have this thing, you can fix the weather, right?"

He paused a moment before answering, collecting his thoughts. Luxray deserved an honest answer, but it couldn't be technical.

"Luxray...don't know. Don't know what it does. Don't know how long it will take to put it together. Mewtwo has a theory. He's the smartest Pokémon I know."

"We're better prepared here, than most places; mostly by accident. Still, we're losing most of the year's Berry and Apple crop. We have more than enough to make it through a normal winter, but not a whole year to next spring.

"I know." Arcanine sighed. He wished that there was somewhere better he could send them, a better strategy he could suggest, but there wasn't. "Make it last as long as you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Zorua noticed when she woke was the very strong smell of Shinx. The whole house smelled like Shinx, of course, but it was unusually strong this morning. She grumbled and rolled over, wriggling closer to Lucario, whose fur was unusually static-y. She opened her eyes.

When they had fallen asleep, her back had been against Lucario's chest, and his arm around her shoulder. Now, Fluffy was wedged most of the way between them. She must have wriggled in very slowly and carefully, Zorua thought, to have avoided waking either of them.

She wanted to lean over and take a bite out of Fluffy's ear. Fluffy deserved it, she though, for trying to take Lucario from her. A couple months ago, she would have, and she would have felt entirely justified.

She didn't. She didn't do stuff like that any more, she told herself. It would make Lucario upset. Also, she was willing to admit now that those sort of choices might have been why most of Meadow Town hadn't wanted to talk to her for years. Instead, she slipped carefully away without waking either of them. She could go be mad outside by herself instead of making a scene.

The door closed behind her and she sat down in the shelter of the eaves, where the snow was shallower. Pushing between them was rude, but it wasn't something she should get so upset about. It was Fluffy's home, not hers, and Fluffy was Lucario's friend too. Even more importantly, Fluffy was doing it because she knew it would make her angry.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Lucario emerged; he looked over and saw her sitting there. "I'm sorry-" Lucario began.

"Nope," Zorua interrupted him.

Lucario stopped, confused.

"Lucario, don't be sorry for having other friends."

"You're jealous of Fluffy." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Zorua admitted. They both knew it, and there was no point claiming otherwise.

"She's a good Pokémon, Zorua; Luxray's whole family is. Since they invited me to stay with them, it's like having a family of my own."

"I'm sorry," Zorua said, "I had Zoroark, at least for a while, and you didn't have anyone at all."

"Only you and..." Lucario looked away. She knew he was remembering Treecko.

They both sat silently for a moment. Zorua knew that she ought to want the best for Lucario. She knew she had no right to be jealous of his friends, especially when she was off with Arcanine and the others. Knowing wasn't the same as doing.

"I'll talk to Fluffy," Lucario said, "you're trying to get along now, and she should too."

"Nah," Zorua said, "she deserves a little revenge. I'll get over it."

"I'm going to talk to her anyway. That was rude, and you and I only have a a few days together.

"Okay." Zorua shrugged. "Just...don't let me being jealous get in the way of you guys being friends, okay?"

"Thank you." Lucario held her tightly for several minutes, his chin resting on her head. With her face pressed against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, and his scent was strong and familiar and comforting.

"Are you coming back to Creepy Tunnel with us tomorrow?"

"I want to, Zorua, but I don't think I'd be helpful. I thought, with you here for a few days, we would get to spend some time together, but we've both been so busy..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is more important than what we want."

"I know last time we mated it was kinda weird," Zorua said, "but, um..."

"You want to try again?" Lucario suggested.

"Yes." Zorua agreed immediately.

"Me too. How about I put someone else on watch tonight, and we do something selfish, just once?"

"I like that. But, how 'bout you give us the afternoon watch off, and Arcanine and Absol the night watch off?" She grinned. "I think they could use some alone time, too.

"Hmm." Lucario thought for a moment. "I think I can make that work, but you're going to owe Fluffy a favor for Arcanine's shift."

"Really?" Zorua groaned. Then, she reconsidered. "Wait, she'd actually volunteer for that, knowing what we were doing?"

"I think so. She doesn't really dislike you, you know; she just feels like she has something to prove."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucario lay on his back, and she was curled up on his chest in the warm darkness of the Lodge basement. There wasn't much room down here amongst all the stored food, but they had made a space for themselves. They could have gone almost anywhere, but it was a nostalgic choice; the basement was where they and Treecko had always gone to be alone.

"That went a lot better than last time, yeah?" Lucario asked, his fingers stroking through her ruff.

"That was amazing," Zorua mumbled sleepily, "Rio-Lucario, thank you."

It was amazing what a difference it made, Zorua though, when you really cared about what another Pokémon wanted, and not just yourself. The two of them lay there together for hours, not talking, just enjoying each other's company, until Scruffy's shrill voice shouted down the stairs that it was their watch.

Lucario and Zorua waited by the Lodge until Arcanine and Absol's patrol brought them by.

"Hey guys!" Zorua trotted out to meet them as they approached.

She rubbed against both of them in greeting, making sure they both smelled what she and Lucario had been doing. Arcanine sniffed her over carefully and grinned. She arched her back, rubbing against his chin, and winked at Absol.

"Well, don't just stand there," Zorua said, "it's our shift now. You two go have fun."

"Sh-she put us t-togeth-ther on p-purpose, d-didn't she." Absol said as they made their way back to Luxray's den.

Arcanine nodded.

"S-so, l-lets not w-waste it," Absol said leaning against his side as they walked, "want t-to sh-show m-me h-how this works?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they lay together afterward in front of Luxray's stove, Absol decided that what Zorua had told her on her first trip into Creepy Tunnel was true; Arcanine indeed knew some good ways to keep warm.

"Arcanine, that was wonderful." She yawned and wriggled into a more comfortable position against his side.

Arcanine yawned too, and grinned down at her. He didn't seem to mind that she had let him do all the work. They lay together for a while, both tired, but not yet sleepy.

"Think you should ask Mewtwo to teleport you back tomorrow," Arcanine said eventually, "will take us two weeks to Pokémon Square. Like to have you along, but you'll be miserable."

"I can help Team Arcana translate, too," Absol agreed, "I feel kind of useless here. I wanted to help pull, but if Alakazam is sending more big Pokémon, I won't be much use, will I?"

They talked for a while before they both dozed off. Well, Absol thought, she mostly talked, and Arcanine mostly listened. Sometime during the night she woke to Mewtwo laying down beside them. She reached out a paw and tugged on his shoulder until he slid over and leaned his head on her flank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With this chapter, Part I is almost done. Just one more chapter to go, I think, to get the first piece of the Orrery back to Pok****émon Square. It's been a lot more time and work than I expected, and I want to thank everyone who has made it this far with me.**

**Before we begin Part II, I think this would be a good opportunity for a Special Episode. Is there anything you****'d like to see? Leave a message, or a review, or whatever, and let me know.**


	19. Chapter 18: Wagon

**Chapter 18: Wagon**

Teleport wasn't that bad once one got used to it, Absol thought, as Team ACT's familiar courtyard resolved around her. Her stomach still didn't appreciate the transition, but it was so much faster and easier and warmer than having to walk all the way back to Pokémon Square. Alakazam, Delphox, and Charizard were all there to meet them.

Alakazam looked gaunt and tired, Absol thought. He was an old Pokémon, but she didn't remember him looking so worn out. Had something changed in the last four days, or had she just been too busy to notice?

"Where's Team Charm?" Zorua demanded immediately.

"Still in Temple Ruins," Charizard said, motioning them toward the door of the manor, "Teams Hydro, Dragon, and Mighty entered yesterday morning; we won't have news until they come out."

Four large trestle tables and a score of wooden chairs of various sized now occupied one side of the lobby, filling the room with the scent of freshly worked wood and Combeeswax.

Alakazam and Delphox followed them in, glancing at each other the way Mewtwo and Arcanine did when they were communicating telepathically. The two of them headed upstairs together, while she and Zorua followed Charizard into the library.

Zorua's nose wrinkled as they passed Team Mighty's room. The scent of Growlithe's medicine was strong again, stronger than it had been since she'd moved down from Team Meanies' old base.

Zorua sighed and glanced at Absol. "I thought we were making progress," she said quietly.

Absol nodded in agreement. "With us gone, and Mighties too..."

Zorua knew what she meant; Growlithe was lonely, and that was when she turned to her medicine for comfort. Growlithe didn't make herself an easy Pokémon to get along with, and everyone here had important work to do. She couldn't fault them for letting Growlithe take care of herself for a few days. Still, in a town as big as Pokémon Square, there had to be someone who could keep her company while they were gone.

Team Arcana was in the library, working at the same table where they had been translating _Instruments of Creation _before their latest venture into Creepy Tunnel. Team Easy were both sitting on the table with them. Or rather, Zorua though, Pink was on the table. Grey was probably sitting in the third, apparently unoccupied, chair beside his Eevee illusion. Grey's illusion, a pencil gripped in his teeth, was taking notes as Umbreon dictated.

"Is Alakazam alright?" Absol asked.

"He has a lot to worry about," Charizard said, "have Mewtwo or Braixen kept you up to date?"

"Probably not," Zorua grumbled. Mewtwo hadn't passed on anything from his daily contacts with Pokémon Square, beyond continued negative reports about Team Charm's rescue.

"Well, a lot happened while you were in Meadow Town," Charizard continued, "the teams in Temple Ruins, of course. Poképals returned from Hidden Land and Spacial Rift; they were unable to find Dialga or Palkia."

Charizard opened the door of the library stove; a fire was already laid inside. He lit it with a breath and began to make tea.

"Meowstic from Snowcliff Village has finally located your parents; they've left Mount Freeze and are staying at Braixen's winery below Frosty Forest. You're familiar with it?"

Absol nodded.

"They report that they're well supplied and safe, but your mother is reluctant to travel any further from Mount Freeze. Alakazam told them that we've resolved our astrology question. You don't think we still need their help, do you?"

Absol shook her head. The meadow where she'd had her vision was only a kilometer or two from the winery; they could assume that it was close enough to keep the spirit of their duty, at least temporarily. "It would be wonderful to have them, but Mother is right. One of us should be there."

"Arcanine was right about refugees," Charizard continued, "Pokémon are beginning to abandon some of the houses outside town, out of fear of bandits rather than hunger or the weather. It's mostly locals, so far, but I think we're going to see a lot more. I'll let Grey and Team Arcana update you on their own projects."

"We only got back last night," Grey said, "I think we have three more locations."

"That was quick," Absol said, "I thought it would take a lot longer."

"Chatot changed his mind about letting us use their records," Grey said, "Treasure Town waited too long to begin preparing; they didn't get nearly as much food in as you did here. The Pokémon who do have supplies are keeping them hidden for fear of Magnezone and the Guild, so everyone is suspicious of each other. Team Poképals has agreed to continue our research, though; Chatot won't dare stop them."

"Maybe Arcanine was right," Zorua said.

Grey looked at her curiously, and Zorua remembered that he hadn't been present for that conversation. "He wants to go back and fight Team Magnezone, and let all the prisoners go," she said, "we told him he couldn't until you were done."

Grey considered for a moment, then shrugged. "I have no sympathy for Magnezone, but the Guild will get involved. Most of them aren't bad Pokémon."

"Let's not worry about that now," Absol said, "we have two weeks until he gets back." She looked to Espeon and Umbreon. "How is your translation coming?"

"We've given up on translating the whole book for now," Umbreon said, disappointment obvious in his voice. "We're working on just the parts we've found which describe the mystery dungeons were the Orrery Fragments were placed. Their names are all different from ours, of course, so we're trying to reconstruct them based on descriptions and geography."

"It's a slow process," Espeon continued, "even with Team ACT's and Easy's help, but we think we have at least one more location.

"There's one other thing," Charizard said, "none of us like it, but Arcanine was right about refugees, and he was right about storing food. We're going to have to start organizing defenses, especially since we're going to need all the teams to explore the dungeons Team Arcana and Easy have found. With Tyranitar and Arcanine away, Alakazam wants you to take charge."

It took Zorua a moment to realize Charizard was looking at her. "Wait, me?" she objected, "I don't know anything about that, and why would anyone listen to me?"

"You're a smart Pokémon," Charizard said, "you've seen what Meadow Town is doing, and you're the only one here who has fought them. People already respect you, even if you don't realize it, and everyone knows you're working with us."

"Pokémon Square is a lot bigger than Meadow Town."

"It is," Charizard agreed, "and you'll have a lot more resources. There are dozens of Pokémon here who have done time on professional teams."

"But what do I do?" That was supposed to be reassuring, Zorua thought, but it was the opposite. All of those Pokémon were probably stronger and more experienced than her. Why would they want to listen to her? Why should they? She'd never done this before, either.

"Look around town," Charizard suggested, "Razor Wind is here, maybe bring them too. Figure out what you need. We'll call a meeting in the Square in a day or two, and I think you'll get it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_#Is everyone ready?#_ Mewtwo asked.

"Ready!" a dozen voices chorused back, Arcanine's among them.

The wood ramp extended from the back of the wagon to the bottom of the sphere. Built from several heavy timbers, it was trough-shaped to prevent the sphere rolling off the side as they pushed it up.

_#Remember,#_ Mewtwo said, _#only to the first first notch in the ramp. Push on three.#_

Mewtwo counted off, and the assembled Pokémon began to push together. Arcanine, at the back, leaned his weight into it.

The sphere rocked, and began to roll. The ramp creaked and popped as the weight of the sphere bore upon it. Mewtwo had estimated its weight at five tons or so; Incredibly light for its size, but still heavy. The sides of the sphere slid between the polished wooden rails. They fit almost perfectly, of course; Mewtwo had designed them.

The wagon rocked forward, away from them, but the chocks on each wheel held it in place. They had two sets of wheels, axles, and bearings for the wagon; a short, narrow set for inside, to accommodate the curved tunnel floor, and a larger, wider set for the road to Pokémon Square. Temporary outriggers on the sides of the wagon provided stability while they loaded the sphere, and the curvature of the tunnel would prevent it from tipping on the way out.

The sphere reached the first set of notches on the ramp, and Lucario and Wartortle slid wedges into place to prevent it from rolling back.

_#And stop,#_ Mewtwo commanded, _#now, gently, let it rest on the wedges.#_

They had all rehearsed the procedure a half-dozen times under Mewtwo's supervision before beginning, and everyone knew what to do. Still, Mewtwo's direction was necessary. Mewtwo wasn't just supervising; he had the most important job of all. If the ramp or wagon broke, or if the loading team lost control of the sphere despite all their precautions, Mewtwo was the only one who had a chance of stopping it before it crushed anyone. Arcanine could _feel_ his tension through the subtle mental link they shared.

Carefully, the Pokémon pushing the sphere eased back, and the sphere came to rest on the wedges. Once it was clear that the wedges would hold, they stepped back.

_#Good,#_ Mewtwo said, _#rest a few seconds before the next one.#_

Arcanine stretched and shook, and glanced over at the three Sawsbucks beside him. The elder Sawsbuck, Haze, had not only lent them his wagons, but he and his sons, Patch and Dapple, had volunteered to help pull them to Pokémon Square. Haze nodded in return.

Hippowdon was there too, on the other side of Servine. Snivy and Chikorita and a handful of other Pokémon from Meadow Town were loading the three normal wagons. Machop and Rapidash, who he had met playing Pawball with Absol, and several other Pokémon from Pokémon Square stood around the sphere as well. Tyranitar and another dozen were outside, clearing and widening parts of the trail so that Mewtwo would not have to carry the wagon as far.

The larger Pokémon would all take turns pulling the wagons, while many of the smaller Pokémon would join them as guards, and to help handle the harnesses and maintain the wagons. No one was forcing any of them, Arcanine thought, or paying them; every single Pokémon was there because they knew the job was important and wanted to help. He was grateful that Zorua and Lucario hadn't allowed him to interrogate Bayleef his way.

There was prestige in being part of a group like this, he thought, and working toward something bigger and more important than all of them. I was a feeling he had missed, living alone for years in Haunted Forest. It felt like home.

_#It does, doesn__'t it,#_ Mewtwo agreed. Arcanine knew that the though was only for him.

_#Positions,#_ Mewtwo commanded, _#on three.#_

It took them half an hour to load the sphere and lash it securely to the wagon. That was okay, because it took three hours to carefully pack all of the other parts onto the other three wagons. After a quick lunch, they hitched up. Hippowdon pulled his own wagon. Dapple and Patch pulled one of the Sawsbuck family wagons, while Haze and Rapidash pulled the other.

The sphere wagon had four leads. Because their sizes and morphologies were so different, each of the Pokémon who would be pulling had his own harness. Arcanine took one of the front two, waiting patiently as Lucario adjusted and fastened the straps and buckles around his shoulders and back. Aggron and a pair of Chesnaughts from Pokémon Square joined him.

Lucario took the driver's bench on the sphere wagon. They were all equals here, but from his perch Lucario could see the whole team and the road ahead, and guide them. Mewtwo walked behind the wagon, ready to steady it with Psychic if anything went wrong.

The ramp and outriggers for the sphere wagon were abandoned; they could build new ones in Pokémon Square to unload. Someday, Arcanine thought, another team would rediscover Creepy Tunnel and wonder what they had been for.

The other three wagons fell in behind them, and the remaining Pokémon spread out around them to fight off the dungeon ferals they would encounter on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wish Lucario and Arcanine were here," Zorua muttered to Absol as they left the courtyard. Zangoose, Sandslash, and Scyther followed close behind.

"So do I," Absol agreed, "but Charizard is right; you can do this."

Following the path along the hillside, the five of them circled around the north and west sides of Pokémon Square. There were a lot of buildings on the slopes around town, and she knew that there were even more hidden in the trees. Arcanine had said before that they couldn't guard all of them, and he was right, but how did she choose?

There was nothing valuable in most of those buildings that couldn't be moved, she thought. They were mostly just homes and team bases; bandits wouldn't bother them if they were empty. Their stores were all in town, or in the manor, and Mewtwo would probably put the Orrery in the courtyard. The manor was the only building outside of town which had to be protected. Bandits could attack anywhere, but if the Ice-types came, the Orrery would be their goal.

Zangoose stopped beside her. "That hill and that one have a view of most of the valley," he said, pointing, "if you put sentries there, and on the manor roof, and of the roof of Kangaskhan Storage, they could all see each other."

"We could have fortifications built on both hills, and shelters on the roofs," Sandslash suggested, "now that most of the work on Kangaskhan Storage and Ampharos's bar is done, people have time to help."

"We could have one patrol on this path and around the manor," Zorua thought aloud, "and one on the west side of town, and one on the south and east sides to be sure they don't come up the cliffs. That's seven groups. If we put three Pokémon in each group, that's, um..."

"Twenty-one per shift," Absol provided, "or sixty-three a day, with three shifts."

"Thanks." Good thing that Absol was good at math too, Zorua though. "That's a lot of people; do you really think we'll have enough?"

"You'll need another two or three teams on each shift," Scyther added, "to respond if the sentries are attacked."

"Tyranitar says there are five hundred Pokémon here," Absol said, "and there will be more, soon. I think most of them will want to help."

"You'll get volunteers," Zangoose said, "the difficulty will be finding enough experienced Pokémon to supervise them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip out was relatively uneventful. Mewtwo let their escorts fight, saving his strength for the trip down the mountain. The tunnel grew lighter ahead, and with a brief disorientation, they left Creepy Tunnel. Arcanine hoped it was for the last time. The convoy stopped on the ledge in front of the dungeon, the sphere wagon in the lead. Mewtwo stood on the driver's bench beside Lucario, and shaded his eyes with one hand as he looked down the slope. Tyranitar and Gurdurr hurried up the trail to meet them.

_#Now,#_ Mewtwo said, _#this will be the difficult part. Get the team unharnessed, and recheck all the ropes.#_

Their helpers scurried around, detaching Arcanine, Aggron, and the Chesnaughts, securing all the ropes and tack, and re-tightening all of the lines securing the sun sphere. Tyranitar and Gurdurr reached them, breathing hard. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then began to explain.

"It's about twenty meters to the first switchback," Tyranitar said, pointing ahead to where Mudsdale and Golem were rolling a boulder off the side of the path. "Below it, we can pull for about four hundred meters, but there are several spots you'll have to lift the wagon over bumps. After that, there are two more narrow points where you'll need to carry the whole wagon. There's about a kilometer of good road, then it crosses the rubble, and you'll have to carry another fifty." Tyranitar pointed toward the base of the mountain, where the spoil pile from Creepy Tunnel had slid down across the road.

"The road is clear below the rubble," Gurdurr said, "and we've staged the road axles and wheels there." He hesitated, then continued. "That wagon is awfully heavy. Are you certain you can handle it alone?"

Mewtwo nodded calmly. He sat on a boulder near the edge and closed his eyes. Unhitched, Arcanine came to sit beside him. He could hear Mewtwo's breathing slow and deepen as he prepared himself for the strenuous task. Arcanine didn't know what to expect. The wagon and sphere together weighed eight or nine tons, and no reasonable Pokémon could possibly lift it. He knew he had seen Mewtwo perform similar feats before, but he couldn't _remember_ them.

He could feel power gathering around Mewtwo. Both of their fur began to stand apart, as from a static charge, and Arcanine stepped back. Mewtwo's eyes glowed violet with power. It flowed outward to encompass him and the wagon, and they both lifted slowly from the ground.

The wagon drifted slowly along the trail, a meter or so above the rocks. Mewtwo floated beside it, limbs and tail dangling limply, as if he had forgotten they existed.

Arcanine, Tyranitar, and Lucario followed at a safe distance behind, and the rest of the crew, except the teams still hitched to the other wagons, trailed behind them. They would all have to go back up to help the other wagons down the path, but right now, no one could look away from Mewtwo and his cargo.

The wagon settled to the ground in front of Mudsdale, creaking as the axles assumed weight again. Mewtwo's feet touched down beside it. His knees buckled for a moment; he stumbled, then recovered. Arcanine ran to his side.

Mewtwo's hand rested on his shoulders as Mewtwo steadied himself. There was real weight behind it, not Mewtwo's normal light touch.

_#I__'m alright, old friend,#_ Mewtwo assured him, _#that was more difficult than I expected. It__'s...slippery. Like it doesn't want to be held, and the noise doesn't help either.#_

Mewtwo's hand still rested on his shoulders. Mewtwo didn't need support, Arcanine thought, but that didn't mean it wasn't comforting for both of them.

"Can you make it the rest of the way?" Tyranitar asked.

_#Yes,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I need to rest. By the time we all reach the next narrow part, I__'ll be ready.#_

Arcanine, Aggron, and the Chesnaughts allowed themselves to be hitched to the sphere wagon again, and pulled it to the next narrow segment. They unhitched and sat or lay down to rest while the remainder of the convoy carefully negotiated the narrow section over which Mewtwo had carried the sphere wagon.

They traversed the next two sections in the same manner. One of the smaller wagons broke a wheel on a protruding rock. Gurdurr and his helpers were prepared with spares, but the repair still cost them an hour. Arcanine didn't mind; Mewtwo was having more difficulty carrying the wagon than he let on.

By the time they reached the last narrow section of the trail, it was late afternoon. Everyone was tired, but Mewtwo looked particularly worn.

"Mewtwo, let's wait," Arcanine suggested.

_#No,#_ Mewtwo said, _#we need to get down the mountain so Gurdurr__'s crew can change the axles and wheels before dark.#_

Mewtwo's voice sounded tired and strained. His shoulders sagged, and his footsteps were heavy. If any of the rest of them faltered from exhaustion pulling the wagons, Arcanine thought, there was little harm; they could pause and switch another Pokémon in his place. If Mewtwo faltered for an instant with the wagon and sphere in the air, it was a disaster; they'd need a new wagon, and who knew how durable the sphere was.

"An hour or two," Arcanine insisted. He hated disagreeing with Mewtwo. "No risks, remember?"

_#I__'ll make it. I'm quite strong, you know.#_

"I think Arcanine is right," Tyranitar agreed, "Mewtwo, you don't look good."

"Don't worry about changing the wheels," Gurdurr said, "we can do it in the dark. It's nothing we haven't done a hundred times, just larger."

Annoyance flickered across Mewtwo face, and disappeared. He sighed. #Alright. An hour or two.#

Snivy and Servine passed out Apples, while Wartortle filled cups and bowls with water for everyone.

"Mewtwo, I'm sorry-" Arcanine began as they sat down side by side to eat.

_#No,# _Mewtwo interrupted, _#you__'re right, no risks.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_#You made the right decision yesterday,#_ Mewtwo said the next morning as they ate, _#I think I would have made it, but it was an unnecessary risk.#_

At least Mewtwo was speaking telepathically again, Arcanine though. His powers had been so exhausted after the last section that he had to speak verbally for the rest of the evening; his voice was awkward and unpracticed, and he was obviously uncomfortable conversing that way. Arcanine didn't like it either.

"I'm heading back to Meadow Town with the others," Lucario said, after they had finished eating and inspecting the wagons one more time, "I'll be more use there than on the road with you. Stay safe."

"You too."

Arcanine leaned his head against Lucario's chest, and Lucario's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you for taking care of Zorua for me. When this is all over, if we survive, I want to go exploring with you guys."

"Yeah," Arcanine agreed, "me too." He felt like there was more that he should say, but he didn't know how. Instead, he wrapped a foreleg around Lucario's back, pulling him closer. Lucario understood what he meant, Arcanine thought. Lucario was a good, solid, dependable Pokémon, and Luxray and the others were fortunate to have him.

It could be a long time before they saw each other again. With the sun sphere and all the other parts removed from Creepy Tunnel, there would probably be nothing to bring them back to Meadow Town until the crisis was over. He wanted to invite Lucario along one more time, but he already knew Lucario's answer, and the reasons behind it, and it would only be uncomfortable for both of them.

Arcanine and Lucario released each other, and Lucario readjusted his harness again. Tyranitar was next to him in the other front harness, being fastened by Machop. Aggron and Excadrill filled the other two harnesses, behind them. Tyranitar's old friend from Northern Desert had reached Pokémon Square too late to help them breach the door, but volunteered to help pull anyway.

As Lucario and Machop finished and stepped back, Tyranitar grunted, catching Arcanine's attention. He turned to look up at the taller Pokémon.

"Hope you're not still mad about that incident in Haunted Forest," Tyranitar deadpanned.

At first, Arcanine wasn't sure how to answer; why bring that up now, when they were going to be working side by side the rest of the day? Tyranitar's expression was unreadable. It had to be a joke, he decided.

"Hope you're not still mad about that Orb."

Tyranitar broke into a toothy grin, and Arcanine decided he had guessed correctly.

Aggron and Excadrill's helpers finished harnessing them, and it was time to go. Arcanine leaned into the harness, and he could feel the ropes tighten as the others joined him. The wagon began to roll.

All of the other Pokémon who weren't currently pulling or driving a wagon spread out around them in a protective gauntlet. The chances of encountering bandits, especially with such a large group, were slim, and there had been no further sightings of the strange Ice-types around Meadow Town, but no one wanted to take chances with such an important cargo.

As they began, Arcanine kept looking back over his shoulder. Lucario and the other Pokémon returning to Meadow Town waited, standing still, watching them go. He didn't know why, but there was something solemn and grave about their departure. Before they passed out of sight through the trees, Lucario raised his hand and waved. Arcanine answered with a puff of fire, then turned away for the final time.

They trudged through the snow for an hour, silent except for the occasional warning or command. The sphere wagon was in the lead Liepard and Persian, who had both played Pawball with them in Pokémon square, scouted ahead. There were no others tracks on the road ahead of them. It was warm enough that the snow was soft and wet, and the ground beneath was still muddy, soaking through the fur on his legs and clumping uncomfortably between his pads. The harness chafed on his scarred back and shoulders, despite the care with which Lucario had fitted it.

At a wide spot in the road, Chikorita directed them to pull to the side and allow the other wagons to pass. They were the largest and heaviest, and their ruts in the muddy road were difficult for the other wagons.

Now in the rear of the convoy, they resumed. Arcanine daydreamed for a while, allowing Zorua and Absol and Lucario to mingle with the Pokémon from his dreams. Mewtwo said most of them had survived, he thought, and were living with Humans. What was that like?

He didn't really know how Humans lived. Even back in the other world, with all his memories, Arcanine didn't think he had known. They had watched them on the television sometimes; Human movies and news, and read their books, but he could only remember bits and pieces. What was real and what was fiction?

Eventually, he gave up. He would have to ask Mewtwo about it later, unless it was something that he wasn't supposed to know yet. It was easier just to focus on the mechanical act of walking and stare at the muddy snow in front of him. It was going to be a long trip back to Pokémon Square.

They stopped after lunch to switch places with their escorts. Rapidash took Arcanine's lead, and Mudsdale took Tyranitar's. Audino came down the line, applying her Heal Pulse to sore backs and torn paw pads. Arcanine could smell his own blood; he looked himself over. The straps had rubbed through the skin on some of his scars, where there was no fur to protect them.

"Those are going to re-open every time, you know," Audino said. Her hands pressed against his back and pink light flowed from her fingers, closing his wounds and dulling the pain.

"Thank you," Arcanine said. He knew she was right, but they had a job to do. He'd had far worse injuries, and he wouldn't let it slow him down.

Audino sighed and patted his shoulder. "You're not the only one. I'll see if they can teleport us some more padding in the morning.

They made camp after dark, in a clearing where the wind had scoured away most of the snow. The pullers, exhausted, immediately found places to sit or lie down within the four circled wagons, while other Pokémon gathered firewood, tended to minor injuries, and passed out food and water.

Chikorita had taken charge of their preparations. Like father, like son, Arcanine thought. Despite his youth and diminutive size, most of the Meadow Town Pokémon readily deferred to him, and the Pokémon Square Pokémon followed their lead. It was simple and organized, and he couldn't find fault with Chikorita's instructions.

Tyranitar sat beside him, leaning back against a large tree, and Mewtwo on his other side, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Arcanine asked.

_#Yes,# _Mewtwo answered simply, without looking up. He'd been reserved all day, Arcanine though. Carrying the wagon yesterday had been a much greater strain than he was willing to admit.

Servine brought them each dinner; Apples, an Aspear and Pecha Berry, to ward off the cold and its accompanying illness, and a bowl of cold Sleep Seed tea. How much of the planning was Luxray and Lucario's, Arcanine wondered, and how much was Chikorita's? Once they had a pile of wood that wasn't too wet, Arcanine lit it with an extended Flamethrower and everyone gathered closer.

Liepard, Persian, Snivy, and Wartortle stood sentry outside the ring of wagons, where the firelight wouldn't impair their night vision as much. Such a large party was in little danger from bandits, and the odds of the strange Ice-types returning and finding them at just this moment were low, but he was relieved to see that everyone was taking security seriously.

All Arcanine wanted to do now was sleep; he knew he would regret it in the morning, though, if he didn't stretch first. Arcanine rolled onto his back, wriggling side to side in the snow as he stretched out to his full length. The cold felt good on his sore back, and he lay there a minute or two, enjoying it.

_#You__'ve assembled quite a team,#_ Mewtwo said quietly.

Still on his back, Arcanine looked around to see whether Mewtwo was speaking only to him, or to everyone nearby. Tyranitar, who was closest to them, seemed to be listening, but no one else was paying the three of them much attention.

"They're good Pokémon," Arcanine agreed. With a yawn, he rolled over onto his belly, hindlegs stretched out behind him.

_#How did you find them?#_

Arcanine considered for a moment before answering. Mewtwo didn't want details right now, he thought; this wasn't story time, it was another one of the Psychic-type's guided conversations.

"Zorua got lost in Haunted Forest," Arcanine said, "made it nearly to my den at night. Lucario was her friend in Meadow Town; helped us fight the Ice-types. Absol was in Pokémon Square, helped free me from Magnezone."

_#How much do you remember about your old team?#_

"Some." He lay down again, on his side and curled around until his nose touched his hindpaws. Several vertebrae popped, and he sighed in relief. He could remember moments with them now, when two months ago, he had nothing but a vague feeling of loss.

Tyranitar shifted toward them to listen.

"Vaporeon. Vulpix. Sandslash." Arcanine named them slowly, savoring the memories as he did so. Vaporeon, swimming with the other aquatic Pokémon, then joining the rest of them sunning on the rocks. She had an incredibly deep knowledge of both Human history and Pokémon legend. Arcanine wasn't particularly interested in the stories, but he had loved to hear her tell them.

Vulpix, who had never really found an interest of her own, but knew enough about everyone else's studies to discuss them intelligently.

Sandslash, who could spend a hundred hours on a woodcarving to throw it out for a flaw no one else could see, and be excited to begin a new piece the next day. He was just as meticulous in everything he did, whether it was the slow expansion of the tunnel complex within Mount Quena, or making tools and gadgets in the workshop to make tasks easier for the quadrupeds in the family.

Ninetales, discussing mathematical theorems that none of the rest of them could understand with Mewtwo and Golduck or reciting dozens of her twentieth-level wizard's spell descriptions from memory.

All of them, laying together in the sun after training in the evening, or in the library, sharing a book aloud or each reading their own. Vulpix in Doctor Farr's cabin, staring unmoving out the window at something only she could see.

Mewtwo was silent for a while, allowing him to remember.

_#You__'ve recreated your old team,#_ Mewtwo said eventually, _#not the species, but the personalities. The relationships. Even size. They__'re too much alike to be coincidence.#_

"But I didn't pick them," Arcanine objected, "just chance we met. They picked me, really."

_#Maybe.#_ Mewtwo shrugged. _#Maybe, out of all the Pok__émon you've met here, you responded favorably to them because, subconsciously, you remembered.#_

Arcanine thought about it for a while. He didn't know. He wasn't sure that he liked Mewtwo's theory, but he couldn't refute it, either.

"There was something between you and Absol the first day, in Aromatisse's hut," Tyranitar joined in, "she wants to help everyone, but she had a soft spot for you in particular." Tyranitar chuckled. "Alakazam wasn't happy at all when she and Aromatisse made us untie you for tea."

Arcanine grinned back. "Alakazam was right; was an unnecessary risk. Appreciated it later, though."

_#You asked two weeks ago why you were remembering now, after five years,#_ Mewtwo said,_ #and I think that__'s why.#_

Mewtwo was right, Arcanine thought. Whether it was a subconscious instinct or just chance, they were remarkably similar. Was that good or bad? Did it mean he was making the same mistakes all over again?

_#It__'s not good or bad,#_ Mewtwo said,_ #it__'s a pattern...a habit. We fall into habits because they work for us. You and I...we're a little older, since then, a little more injured and tired, but we haven't fundamentally changed.#_

Arcanine though back again. He remembered what had happened to Vaporeon. Mewtwo had told him about Sandslash and his new family. Ninetales had survived the battle relatively unharmed. There was one thing he still couldn't remember...

"What happened to Vulpix?" Arcanine asked.

Mewtwo sighed. _#You remember what she was like when I sent you?#_

Arcanine nodded.

#_She made her stand in the nursery, of course. She was still conscious when they smashed all of the eggs. I could feel her pain, even in Giovanni__'s machine.#_

Arcanine looked away. Vulpix had loved those eggs more than anything. He could only vaguely remember the eggs, but he remembered how excited everyone had been, and all the nights they had slept in the nursery with the other expectant teams.

_#She hasn__'t changed much,#_ Mewtwo said sadly, _#she hasn__'t said a word in five years. Farr still cares for her every day. She's still in there, barely, but I don't know how to bring her back.#_

"Maybe...," Arcanine said slowly, "when this is over, you could bring her here. It worked for me; maybe it would help her too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see Grey writing earlier?" Absol asked Zorua as the two of them walked back to the manor alone.

Zorua nodded. They'd never talked about what Grey was, she though, but she had assumed that Absol already knew. She shouldn't say anything. It was really rude to give away another Zorua or Zoroark's secret. Absol was a special friend, though, and Zorua knew she wouldn't take advantage of it. Besides, Grey had used his illusion to help capture Arcanine; that meant that, at a miminum, Team ACT, Team Hydro, Team Mighty, and Aromatisse all knew what he was. It wasn't much of a secret.

"He makes it look so easy. He writes almost as fast as Charizard."

"I know how he does it," Zorua said, "but it's a secret, and if I tell you, you have to pretend like you don't know, okay?"

Absol nodded solemnly.

"He's Zoroark."

"Oh." Absol thought for a moment. "So, they're really Team E.Z." she said, pronouncing each letter separately. "But, how did you know?"

"He just doesn't move right," Zorua said, "just like my mom when she was Sylveon."

They spent the remainder of the day helping Grey search through Team ACT's collection of books and notes on mystery dungeons, trying to match the scraps of description which Team Arcana translated to contemporary dungeons.

Absol couldn't stop watching Grey, trying to imagine what his real, two meter tall body was doing each time his illusion jumped up on a shelf for a book or turned a page. How had she not figured it out before? She had known all along that there was something odd about how Grey moved, but she'd never considered why.

It was several hours after dark when Team Arcana, and Team Easy, who were now staying in the manor as well, decided that they'd had enough for the night. With both Arcanine and Team Mighty away, there was no question about where they were going to sleep. It was dark in Team Mighty's room, but with their Dark-type vision, they could see Growlithe curled up half-buried in the pile of ragged blankets, and several bottles on the floor.

Propriety stopped both of them at the doorway. "Growlithe?" Absol called softly.

The odor of Growlithe's medicine was strong enough that neither of them expected an answer.

"Growlithe?" Zorua tried at a normal, conversational volume.

Growlithe didn't stir.

"She'd want us to join her, right?" Zorua asked.

"I think so," Absol said.

A door to one of the other rooms creaked open behind them, and they heard footsteps across the lobby floor. Zorua and Absol both turned at the same time to see Scyther approaching in the dim light. He stopped beside them.

"She started again as soon as you and Team Mighty left," Scyther said quietly, looking at Absol.

"And no one helped her?" Zorua asked, "she's lonely."

"People tried to help. Team Arcana tried to stay with her. Sandslash. Zangoose's cousin, Lopunny. She wouldn't let anyone in." Scyther shook his head. "If it were anyone else, Alakazam would have thrown her out days ago.

"She knows Alakazam won't throw her out," Zorua said, "in this condition, she'd die. But why does she try so hard to be disagreeable?"

Scyther and Absol both shrugged.

Growlithe didn't respond at all as they lay down on either side of her. Her breathing was shallow. Her mouth hung open, and the blanket under her muzzle was wet with saliva.

Absol rested her chin on Growlithe's shoulder and looked across at Zorua. "This isn't good."

"No," Zorua agreed.

"What do we do?"

"We talk to her in the morning," Zorua said, "...or whenever she wakes up. We know she can control it, but she needs help."

"She needs company," Absol said, "someone she trusts. That's not enough though; she needs a purpose."

"But what?" Zorua wondered, "we can't trust her with anything important."

"I don't know," Absol admitted, "but we have to find something."

"Yeah," Zorua agreed. She wriggled up against Growlithe's side, and lay her muzzle down on her forelegs. It wasn't as good as cuddling with Lucario and Arcanine and Absol, she thought, but it would do for now.

That last though reminded her of something, and her head perked back up to look across at Absol and grin. "You and Arcanine mated last night," she said. It wasn't a question; the smell had been obvious on both of them this morning.

Absol nodded.

"So tell me all about it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before sunrise when Arcanine woke, damp and cold. The ground around their camp was soggy with melted snow. Arcanine wasn't sure whether the fire, which the guards had kept blazing through the night, had helped, or made it worse. Fire was a psychological comfort, though. Most Pokémon enjoyed its warmth and hypnotic light; even Grass- and Ice-types, though they kept a cautious distance.

Servine and Snivy passed out food again; Aspear Berries again, for the cold, and Chesto to rouse them. Arcanine gulped them down. He hurt everywhere, muscles knotted from the cold and the unaccustomed exertion of pulling the wagon. Rolling onto his back, he quickly went through his morning routine of stretching.

He'd gotten spoiled already, he thought, with a bed to sleep on and a pile of warm bodies to curl up with. This wasn't so different from his cave in Haunted Forest, and he had survived a thousand and a half mornings there, or on the ground outside a mystery dungeon. Tyranitar was watching, and so were some of the others, but he ignored them. With a groan and gritted teeth, he pushed himself slowly to his feet.

Audino and Machop joined him at the wagon; Machop with his harness, and Audino with a blanket. They must have already contacted Braixen this morning, he thought. Yawning, he crouched down so that they could reach.

Audino's fingers traced gently across the scars on his back, and the pain eased as she touched them. It was only a temporary relief, Arcanine knew; magical healing couldn't fix the shrapnel still lodged inside, or years of improper healing. Still, it was welcome.

"I've never seen scars like this," Audino said as she worked.

The question was implicit and obvious, but Arcanine didn't know how to answer. He wasn't awake enough yet to try to explain artillery.

"They say you came from the Human world?" Audino tried again.

"Yes." He would have nodded, if Machop wasn't sitting on his head to reach the straps across his shoulders. With the extra padding of the blanket, everything had to be readjusted.

"That's where you got these?"

"Yes. Human weapon. Pieces still inside."

"I'm sorry." Audino shook her head. "There's not much I can do."

"I know," Arcanine said, "thank you."

She patted him on the shoulder, and left Machop to finish with the harness. It was a few more minutes before the rest of the convoy was ready.

The second day was much the same as the first. The cold provided them with a sense of urgency. Arcanine was still familiar with the road, this close to his cave. It was difficult to compare their pace with the wagons to his ordinary rapid gait, but he felt they were making good time despite the mud and snow.

The sphere wagon got stuck in a particularly muddy section of road early in the afternoon, and one of the other wagons broke an axle in the evening. They had so many helping hands and paws that they made quick work of both problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why're...you here?" Growlithe mumbled slowly.

"You invited us in last night, remember?" Zorua lied immediately, certain that Growlithe wouldn't remember either way.

"Oh." Growlithe lay her head back down on her paws. "Can you get my medicine?"

Absol began to get up to fetch a bottle from the bag.

"No," Zorua firmly.

Halfway to her feet, Absol stopped, looking at her for direction. Growlithe looked confused.

"I _need_ it," Growlithe objected, "It's mine. You can't stop me."

"We're not going to stop you," Zorua said, "but we're not going to help you kill yourself, either. You can go get it, but we'd like to talk before you knock yourself out again, okay?"

Growlithe didn't answer. She didn't move, either. Zorua decided to consider that agreement.

"You were doing very well," Absol said, "what happened?"

"It hurt."

"After Team Mighty left?"

Growlithe nodded.

"Team Arcana offered to stay with you, didn't they?"

Growlithe nodded again.

"And Sandslash and Lopunny?"

"I don't like them," Growlithe said sullenly.

"You don't trust them?" Absol suggested.

Growlithe hesitated several seconds, then nodded quickly.

"Is there anyone else you do trust?"

Growlithe was silent for a moment, then shook her head slowly.

So much for that idea, Zorua thought. Or maybe not; Growlithe had accepted her quickly after Absol had introduced them. She might accept someone else, too; they just needed to find the right Pokémon for the job.

"Well, it won't make you feel better," Zorua said, "but Alakazam and Charizard are worried about bandits, so we're starting a town watch. Everyone else in the manor is busy, and I need someone to help me with the schedule. Will you?

Growlithe didn't answer immediately; she was staring longingly at her bottles. She was smart enough to know that she was being asked to make a choice. How much of her need was for pain, and how much was just for comfort, Zorua didn't know. She couldn't know, and it wasn't her job to judge, but she though she had a little bit of an idea what Growlithe was thinking.

There had been some rough nights alone after her mother didn't come back, and their hut had been stuffed full of herbs and potions. She wasn't an expert, like mom had been, but she had a pretty good idea what they did, and how much she could use and probably not kill herself. She hadn't used them, but if Lucario and Treecko hadn't been there for her, or if ahe'd been injured...Zorua didn't know what she might have done.

"Fine," Growlithe said eventually. Her voice was dull and hopeless, but she pushed herself to her feet and began to wobble toward the door. "Are you guys coming or not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arcanine flopped down beside the fire the fourth night, too exhausted to care that he was caked with mud halfway up his flanks. Thankfully Persian, scouting ahead, had found them a dry place to camp.

It would have been easier if the weather just stayed cold, he thought. The mud was worse than snow and ice; it stuck to everything, but gave them no firm footing. At the rear of the convoy, they were pulling the sphere wagon over everyone else's ruts.

Mewtwo settled beside him and began to scrape mud from between his own pads. Though he hadn't been pulling, he was thoroughly splattered from walking and working alongside the wagons. After a few minutes, he produced a brush from his bag and began to clean his coat.

Arcanine watched lazily for a while. As much as he would have enjoyed the company of the rest of the team, he was glad Absol and Zorua had chosen not to come; Absol would be miserable in the cold and wet, and Zorua would be bored and frustrated.

After half an hour by the fire, and a meal, and another Heal Pulse from Audino, he was feeling better, but the drying mud itched and tugged at his coat. He raised his head and began to clean himself. After a few minutes, Mewtwo sat down behind him and began to help with the brush.

"The Humans who attacked us on the mountain. Team Rocket? Giovanni?" Arcanine began, unsure whether he was remembering the names correctly.

_#Hmm?#_ Mewtwo prompted him to continue.

"Were still hunting us when you sent me here. What happened?"

_#Oh.#_ Mewtwo's hands, on Arcanine's back, paused mid brush-stroke, then resumed. Arcanine couldn't see his face, but he could imagine it; the frown and downward look Mewtwo wore when considering a difficult question.

_#Arcanine, I misunderstood Humans again. I expected they would come together in defeat, like we would have, and return in greater force.#_ Mewtwo sighed._ #What I mistook for loyalty at a distance was fear and greed, and a moment of weakness was all it took for them to turn on each other.#_

Arcanine waited patiently for Mewtwo to continue.

_#Giovanni didn__'t trust his minions. He had video cameras everywhere. We recovered some of the footage afterward, and released it on Doctor Farr's advice. Most Humans didn't care if they killed a few Pokémon and bombed a wildlife preserve. It was the loss of face which destroyed them; the humiliation of being defeated by animals on international television.#_

_#Blackmailed politicians decided they might be safer disposing of Giovanni than appeasing him. Soldiers began picking up Rocket thugs on the street. Merchants stopped paying protection. His suppliers began demanding payment up front for weapons and equipment. His generals were arrested or disappeared.#_

Mewtwo wasn't brushing him any more. Both hands gripped tightly to his mane, as if he was running and Mewtwo was afraid of falling off.

_#Arcanine, by the time I sent you here, it was already over. Team Rocket was finished, and no one was going to come after us. I just didn__'t know yet.#_

Arcanine twisted around to look back at Mewtwo, ignoring the protests of his back at the awkward position. Mewtwo's eyes sparkled with moisture in the firelight, and his hands slid down to hold Arcanine's muzzle.

_#Arcanine. I...I__'m so sorry. Everything that's happened to you was my fault. I thought I was smarter and stronger than everyone else, but I made all the wrong choices.#_

"Doesn't matter now." He turned his head to lick Mewtwo's fingers. His fur was soft and fine, and the pads almost smooth. "Mewtwo...no one gets to always be right. Not even you."

_#But-#_

"No." Arcanine didn't think he had ever intentionally interrupted Mewtwo before. "Did what you thought was right. All anyone can do."

Mewtwo continued to pet him in silence for several minutes. _#I know you__'re not comfortable laying like that,#_ he said eventually, _#why don__'t you get comfortable and I'll finish brushing you.#_

Arcanine wriggled around so that his back was against Mewtwo's legs. Mewtwo could have brushed him from across the camp with Psychic, of course, but that was too impersonal. Grooming was an inherently sensual act for both parties; the feeling of fur across one's fingers or tongue was almost as enjoyable for the groomer as for the recipient. The warmth of the campfire and Mewtwo's hands felt so good that they both began to doze off.

_#I suppose I didn__'t answer your question before,#_ Mewtwo said.

"Hrmm?" Arcanine yawned, and look up at him sleepily.

_#What happened to Giovanni,# _Mewtwo reminded him,_ #even after everything, I couldn__'t bring myself to kill him. In the end, he did teach me about Human strength, even if that was never his intent.#_

Mewtwo was silent for several seconds, fingers still stroking idly through Arcanine's mane. _#He works for me now. He doesn__'t know, of course, but one of the corporations I control owns the gym he leads in Viridian City.#_

Arcanine considered for a moment, then grunted in reply. He didn't approve. It didn't matter what he thought, though; Giovanni was Mewtwo's god, like Mewtwo was his, and Giovanni was Mewtwo's to judge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No," Growlithe said, "Jolteon and Flareon have to be on the same post, and the Nidos can't be together because they get distracted."

"Right," Zorua sighed, scratching their names off once again. "So, we put Jolteon and Flareon on the north path with Buneary, and one Nido each at Kangaskhan's, the big hill, and the small hill?"

When she had asked Growlithe to help with the guard roster, she had meant it as a distraction; now she was glad for the help. This sort of planning and thinking wasn't what she was good at. Growlithe wasn't either, but between the two of them, they could catch most of their own mistakes before showing it to everyone else.

Zorua wasn't sure whether Growlithe actually wanted to help, or had figured out her plan and was helping just to be contrary. In either case, it kept her off her medicine for a few hours each day. Sleeping with them on Absol's bed in the library was helping too.

Just then, the main door of the manor slammed open. Everyone in the library started. Zorua had an instant of panic as she jumped to her feet; this was all the warning they'd had in Meadow Town when the Ice-types attacked. Then she heard Charizard and Blastoise calling instructions; their voices were tense, but not alarmed.

"Team Charm!" Absol exclaimed, "they're back from Temple Ruins."

The two of them, along with Team Arcana and Team Easy, abandoned their work and rushed for the library door. Zorua and Absol emerged first, and almost bumped into Charizard. The others crowded out behind them.

It was Team Charm. Garchomp from Team Dragon was laying Lopunny on one of the tables, while Feraligatr helped a limping Gardevoir through the door. Behind them, she could see Swampert and Medicham leaning against each other. Everyone looked battered and exhausted.

"Absol, Umbreon, Espeon, we need your help." Charizard waved them forward.

Team Mighty pushed through the door behind Feraligatr, and ran straight for their room. All three of them were wounded, their fur charred in places and matted with blood. Salamence of Team Dragon and Murkrow, Pidgey, and Swellow of Team Flighty followed them in.

Halfway across the lobby, Team Mighty changed course toward the library. Absol moved to greet them, but all three Mightyenas ran past her without acknowledgment. There was a distant, feral look in their eyes that made her shiver.

Umbreon jumped up on the bench beside Lopunny, and Absol joined him. Lopunny was unconscious, with several deep gashes across her chest and belly which still oozed blood.

All of the others gathered around. Absol and Umbreon leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder, like they had when Umbreon was teaching her to use Moonlight. Absol reached a paw onto the table, putting it in Lopunny's hand, and closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel the cool silver light shining down on them and flowing out over the gathered Pokémon. Espeon's Heal Bell rang sharp and clear beside them, dispelling her worry, and she focused on the sound.

Zorua turned and followed Team Mighty back into the library as they passed her. Their eyes were dangerously empty. She didn't think they were far enough gone to harm Growlithe, but there was nothing she could do to help in the lobby, and it was safer to be sure.

Growlithe hobbled toward them, whimpering in excitement. Zorua though they might slam into her, but the Mightyenas stopped just in time.

They yipped and whined excitedly around her, but none of them spoke. There were almost words in their noises, she thought. They _wanted _to speak. Maybe they thought they were - but they were still just feral noises.

Zorua's eyes stung, and her throat was tight. Charizard was standing beside her, and Zorua turned to look up at him.

"They'll get better," she said, "right?"

"I don't know." Charizard's voice was sad. "Ordinarily, they weren't inside long enough for permanent damage, but they were so far gone already..."

"Why did they go?"

"They wanted to help." Charizard shrugged and looked down at her. "I'm not sure they were sane enough beforehand to understand the risk, but they insisted."

Charizard reached down and put a hand hesitantly on her shoulders. It was warm and comforting, and Zorua leaned into it. She and Charizard stood for a while, watching There was no danger of them harming Growlithe, Zorua thought, but there really wasn't anything for either of them to do out in the lobby, either.

Eventually, Growlithe and the Mightyenas seems to reach some sort of consensus. Growlithe had been with them a long time, Zorua thought, and they had never spoken well; maybe, somehow, she could still understand them. They all stood at the same time and started for the door, Growlithe in the lead, and Team Mighty following at her pace.

Each of the Mightyenas met eyes with her as they passed, grinning widely, and Zorua could see that they still recognized her. She and Charizard followed them out.

They looked so content, Zorua thought, as the four of them settled together on their pile of blankets. They didn't seem to notice their injuries. They had their mate, and their comfortable den. They had the manor full of Pokémon who respected them, and they knew it, even if maybe they didn't know why any more.

Eventually, Dragonair from Team Dragon returned with Aromatisse and a bundle of herbs and potions. Zorua could identify some of they by smell; there were potions for healing, and pain, and relaxing. None of them were necessary, after Absol and Umbreon's healing, but they would speed everyone's recovery.

Once she had finished treating everyone in the lobby, Aromatisse pulled Absol and Zorua aside.

"You know, dears, I really do think I could help Growlithe. Do you think we could all see her together?"

Absol, Zorua, Aromatisse, and Umbreon all stopped outside Team Mighty's room.

"May we come in?" Absol asked.

Growlithe and the Mightyenas all looked at each other for a moment before Growlithe answered.

"They say yes," Growlithe said.

Umbreon and Absol used Moonlight again. The room began to fill with the same relaxing, invigorating scent which filled Aromatisse's hut, and the Mightyenas all cooperated silently as Aromatisse cleaned their wounds, which were already well on their way to healing, and applied a bitter-smelling herbal salve.

"Growlithe," Zorua said, "Aromatisse bought you more medicine. She'd like examine your legs, too."

Growlithe looked uncertain. "It will hurt, won't it."

"A little bit, dear," Aromatisse said, "Mama Aromatisse can't know what's wrong without a bit of poking, but I might be able to mix you a better potion if I do."

Growlithe looked at Zorua, then Absol. "She's a good Pokémon, right?" Growlithe's voice sounded longing, Absol though, like she wanted to be examined, but really wasn't sure if it was okay.

"She's a good Pokémon," Absol confirmed, "she took care of me when I arrived."

"Will you watch?" Growlithe asked.

Absol nodded. "We'll both watch, and Team Mighty too."

"Then I guess it's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zorua," Absol said as they were leaving, "I know you don't like sleeping alone, but...I'd like to stay with Team Mighty tonight, if they let me."

"I can come too," Zorua began, then realized what Absol meant; with Arcanine away, there was only one reason that Absol wouldn't have invited her to join. "Oh. You want to mate with them."

"Yes." Absol nodded. "I wish I had...well, before. But they're still the same Pokémon. If it's still okay with you and Arcanine?"

"Of course." Zorua grinned. "I think it's good for you. For them, too. I don't think Arcanine's changed his mind either."

Zorua almost wanted to join them, even if she didn't know the Mightyenas that well. They were good Pokémon, and that hadn't changed. She and Arcanine had an unspoken agreement, she thought, that they were going to keep it within the team. Absol and the Mightyenas had a preexisting arrangement, and that was different.

They gathered in the library, and Charizard brought a late lunch for everyone. Ordinarily, Tyranitar was the one who brought food, Zorua thought; how were he and Arcanine and all the others doing? Were they making good progress? She could ask Alakazam for an update later, when things had settled down.

Lopunny was conscious now. She would probably have a couple new scars on her front, Zorua thought, and Swampert would have one on his shoulder. All of Team Charm's eye were vacant-looking, and none of them had spoken more than a few words since their return. They had been in Temple Ruins two days longer than Team Mighty. Unlike Team Mighty, however, they had all been healthy to begin with; the rescue teams had probably gotten them out quickly enough to avoid permanent damage.

"Temple Ruins was much larger and more difficult than we expected," Blastoise began, "we chose to Escape Orb out after finding Team Charm, rather than continue to the bottom."

"A wise choice," Alakazam agreed, "now that we know what to expect, we can return with a larger expedition."

Blastoise proceeded to tell their story, with occasional input from the others. Not knowing where in the dungeon Team Charm was, it had been a slow, painful search, even with four teams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mating with Team Mighty was nothing like mating with Arcanine, Absol thought, sleepy and warm cuddled between Growlithe and one of the Mightyenas. What they lacked in finesse, they made up for in enthusiasm and endurance; she and Growlithe were both exhausted, and the Mightyenas had done all the work.

The closest Mightyena leaned over and began to groom her ears, while the other two groomed Growlithe. Absol didn't know how any of them were still awake, after everything they'd been through in the last few days.

"You know they still love you," Growlithe murmured quietly beside her.

"I know," Absol agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't hurt quite so badly tonight, Arcanine thought as they lay around the fire the next evening. Maybe he was getting used to it. Maybe Mewtwo's grooming last night had helped more than he thought, or today had just been slightly less strenuous because the road was drying out. In any case, it was a welcome relief.

"Thinking about our talk last night," Arcanine said.

_#Hrmm?#_

"What if you hadn't sent me here?"

Mewtwo leaned back against the tree and considered for a moment.

_#We relocated to Orre after I returned from...#_ Mewtwo's hand reached out to rest on his shoulder. _#From losing you. You would have come with us. I bought large ranch with some of the money I had from investing in Human markets; it was a good cover, and we had enough space to try to maintain our previous lifestyle. It wasn__'t the same, though. We saw how other Pokémon lived. How Humans lived. We talked. A lot. And decided that we were going to have to act if we wanted to live in a different world.#_

Arcanine nodded, leaning into Mewtwo's hand. The question Mewtwo was answering wasn't the one he'd though he was asking, but it was one he should have though to ask.

_#That__'s not what you meant, is it,#_ Mewtwo said.

"Want to know everything I missed. But, not what I meant now."

_#You meant, what would have happened here without us?#_

Arcanine nodded. "Too many coincidences; me here at the right time, helping Zorua and Meadow Town. You coming back for me, knowing what we needed to know...Not special somehow, are we?"

_#Now,#_ Mewtwo said slowly, _#that__'s an interesting question. Why don't you go first? What if you hadn't been there outside Meadow Town?#_

The first consequence was obvious, Arcanine thought. It hurt to consider, but he didn't see any way to avoid it. "Zorua would have died in Haunted Forest."

_#Probably,#_ Mewtwo agreed.

"Ice-type attack the same, but no one to stop them." He paused to consider. The scenario didn't get any better. "Riolu and Luxio probably die, and some others in the Lodge. Maybe Bayleef, when he can't open the door."

Mewtwo nodded.

After that, things got more complicated. How much had the Ice-types known? What, if anything, did Meadow Town tell Pokémon Square?

"Group in Creepy Tunnel probably can't open the door. Eventually they leave, Chikorita, Ralts, and Snivy send a letter to Pokémon Square. Absol and Team ACT know enough to know it's important. They probably track the Ice-types to Creepy Tunnel, even several days later; it was an obvious trail. Or, Bayleef's surviving family tell them about the discs."

_#But they can__'t possibly solve the puzzle in time, even with Darkrai's dream,#_ Mewtwo said.

"Yes," Arcanine agreed, "think that's where it breaks down."

_#Maybe,#_ Mewtwo said,_ #I__'ll take it from here. I said before that I had left Magnezone a means to contact me if you were found.#_

Arcanine nodded.

_#What I didn__'t say, is that I had decided not to come. As much as I wanted to see you again, I decided that I couldn't spare the time from our research on the orbital problem.#_

The same choice that Zorua had forced him to make, Arcanine thought; helping a few friends, or trying to protect everyone. Mewtwo had made the right choice.

#_Hours after I heard from Magnezone, Mew came to us. She convinced me to go. She even promised to protect the Family while I was away, and offered to bring me herself, and take us both back afterward; she__'s still much better at it than I am.#_

That didn't sound like the Mew that he remembered, Arcanine though. She was circumspect in her advice, and preferred to let you figure things out yourself and then ask for help. She had never offered anything like a promise.

_#She was worried,#_ Mewtwo completed Arcanine's thought for him, #somehow, she must have known what you all needed here. She would have sent me anyway. If not me, someone else; maybe a whole team of Humans.

Arcanine was silent for a minute or two, considering the situation. He yawned and stretched. "So, without us, someone else takes our places, it works out the same."

_#Maybe,#_ Mewtwo said, _#maybe not. Still, it__'s reassuring, isn't it?#_

"Yeah." Arcanine lay his head down on his paws, and stared into the fire. "The rest of the Family, they're safe?"

_#As safe as anyone; moreso that most Humans or Pok__émon. We've a complex in the mountains north of Phenac City where the extended Family could shelter and work for several years, if necessary. Sandslash and his tribe chose not to come, but we've provided for them as best we could.#_


	20. Book 2 Chapter 1: Mount Mistral

**Book 2 Chapter 1:** **Mount Mistral**

_#There are more than five thousand pieces here,#_ Mewtwo said, _#and I suspect that every one of them is unique.#_

The courtyard was cluttered with parts. They had begun by laying out the pieces based on the order in which they had been packed in the chamber in Creepy Tunnel, but had quickly realized that it had no relationship to how they would be assembled. Now they were laying them out based on size and apparent function.

They had spent most of their first day back clearing the courtyard of snow to give themselves space to work. The gears and bearings were arrayed in rows on one side of the manor, and the struts which ought to make up the gantries to support each planet and moon would make several rings around the inside of the courtyard wall.

"At least it should only go together one way," Arcanine said.

There were no bolts or screws, or their legendary equivalents; grooved holes and studs on each piece of the gantry appeared designed to slide smoothly together. They had already found a few which seemed intended for each other.

_#That__'s true,#_ Mewtwo agreed, _#I don__'t think assembly will be difficult. It's learning to use it that I'm worried about. There's nothing here that looks like controls, or a drive mechanism.#_

"Has Team Arcana made any progress?"

Mewtwo shook his head. _#Not on that question.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ampharos brought lunch for everyone that afternoon. There were so many Pokémon working and living in and around the manor now that it took four Pokémon to carry all the steaming trays of Berries and Apples up from his bar. Tyranitar roared an announcement. As they set up in the lobby, Pokémon trickled in from the library and courtyard to eat.

Absol and Zorua waited for Arcanine as the others served themselves, but by the time everyone else had begun eating, he hadn't arrived.

"Do you think he didn't hear?" Absol suggested.

"He heard," Zorua said, "everyone else from outside is here. He probably smelled, too."

"He's avoiding Growlithe, isn't he."

Zorua nodded. "Probably."

Growlithe had come into heat two days ago, just before Arcanine, Mewtwo, and the others returned with the Orrery Fragment, and she was even more grumpy and aggressive than usual. It wasn't just Arcanine avoiding her now; the rest of Team Mighty were gathered around her, but all of the other male Field-group Pokémon gave them a wide berth.

"Why did she have to pick now," Zorua grumbled, "Arcanine just got back and we're all stuck in the manor with her, plus we're supposed to be saving food, plus if she gets fertilized now, the egg will hatch in the winter."

"Zorua," Absol chided, "I don't think she has any control."

"I know," Zorua agreed, "I think her medicine messed up her cycle. But it's still annoying.

Absol flicked her ears dismissively. "There's nothing we can do. Shall we go eat with Arcanine outside?"

"Yeah!" Zorua grinned. "If you don't mind the cold."

"It's not so bad today," Absol said, "Mewtwo, would you like to join us?"

Arcanine's face lit up when the three of them arrived with food. He set down the metal rod he has carrying and came to sit with them in the shelter of several of the larger Berry bushes

"Smells great," Arcanine said, "thank you."

Just because they were trying to be conservative with food now didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy it, Absol thought. Ampharos was a wonderful cook, and everyone licked their plates clean.

"Arcanine," Zorua said once they had finished, "we can't let Growlithe keep chasing you out. What are we going to do?"

Arcanine sighed. "Nothing."

"Why not?"

"Some battles you win by not fighting."

Zorua looked away, obviously unsatisfied. She licked her plate a few more times, then turned back.

"I don't understand why she hates you so much, though."

Arcanine shook his head. "Don't think she does."

"I don't think so either," Absol said, "but why does she treat you like that?"

"Because she can. Proud Pokémon, and she feels helpless. Something she can control."

Zorua looked doubtful. "But why you?

"I'm the strongest, except Mewtwo, who could just hold her with Psychic. She can claim I'm a bandit. Zorua, I fight back, proves I'm a bully and a bad Pokémon, like she says. What she wants."

"Oh." Zorua considered for a moment. "I guess that makes sense, kind of, but what do we do about it?"

Arcanine sighed. "Just keep being nice to her. Until she wants to be helped, all we can do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time since Arcanine had arrived in Pokémon Square, there was nothing that required Team Warmth's immediate attention. Without hands, there wasn't much that he, Zorua, or Absol could do to help assemble the Orrery. They wouldn't be returning to Temple Ruins or attempting Destiny Tower until they were certain that Teams Charm, Hydro, Dragon, and Flighty were fully recovered from dungeon sickness. The other teams in Pokémon Square ought to be able to handle the other dungeons Grey and Team Arcana had found. There were enough other experienced Pokémon to defend the town and the Orrery, and Tyranitar would manage the watch.

Arcanine and Mewtwo sat together on the courtyard wall, where they had first spoken in this world. Below, the dozen Pokémon helping them set out the last few parts before they stopped for the night. Mewtwo already knew what he wanted, Arcanine thought, but was going to make him say it.

"Mewtwo, I'm going back to Treasure Town."

Mewtwo's tail twitched. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

"Don't want to fight the whole town," Arcanine continued, "help me do it quickly?"

Mewtwo still didn't answer immediately. Arcanine waited.

_#What is your goal?#_ Mewtwo eventually asked.

"Free Electrike and the others," Arcanine said, "and kill Magnezone and his team as a deterrent.

_#Then I can__'t help you,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I__'m sorry.#_

"Why not?"

_#You remember when we began experimenting with Human governments back on Cinnabar?#_ Mewtwo asked.

Arcanine considered for a moment, then shrugged. "Vaguely." He didn't see how that was relevant.

_#I know you remember how it ended.#_

"Yes." Arcanine glanced down involuntarily and shuddered, remembering Sandslash's claws carving into his chest.

Mewtwo leaned back, staring up at the sky. Arcanine's gaze followed Mewtwo's upward. The sky was clear, and the western horizon stained orange by the setting sun. It would be a cold night, he though idly.

_#Mew warned us when we began that it wouldn__'t work; that we would turn on each other like Humans,#_ Mewtwo said, #_we thought we knew better. I thought I knew better.#_

"And she was right."

_#Of course she was,#_ Mewtwo continued, _#but that__'s not the important part.#_

He turned to look at Mewtwo. "What do you mean?"

_#Arcanine, if Mew had come back with an army to try to force us to stop, what would have happened?#_

"Would have fought," Arcanine said immediately.

Mewtwo nodded slowly, and motioned for him to continue.

"Would have fought, even if we couldn't win, because making our own decision was more important than making the right decision."

_#Yes.#_ Mewtwo nodded. _#And afterward?#_

"...would have hated her for interfering. No matter who won. Mewtwo, are you saying we can't interfere in Treasure Town?"

_#No,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I__'m saying_ I _can__'t interfere. I'm an outsider there, like Mew was on Cinnabar. I could help you free innocent Pokémon, but I can't take away their right to choose, no matter how much I know that they've chosen wrongly. You, on the other hand, are one of them.#_

Arcanine opened his mouth to disagree, but Mewtwo held up a hand.

_#Magnezone went beyond any possible justification of self defense pursuing you. That makes you a citizen of Treasure Town, whether you like it or not, and you have as much right to judge Magnezone as anyone else.#_

Mewtwo waited silently while he considered. He could see Mewtwo's logic, even if he wasn't sure that he agreed with it. If Mewtwo said he couldn't interfere, then he wouldn't; even if they were captured or killed. He was confident that they could do it without Mewtwo's help, but he was risking his own team, and Razor Wind, and anyone else who joined them. They would be swift and brutal, and by the time the Guild arrived, the fight would be over. Team Razor Wind would understand. Zorua and Absol would accept the necessity of their actions after talking with the prisoners.

"Two week round trip if we walk," Arcanine said, "more if we bring prisoners back with us. Help us get there?"

_#I don__'t see why I can't guide you in, safely outside town,#_ Mewtwo said, _#if you can find someone here willing to Teleport you.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mewtwo, Delphox, Team ACT, Team Arcana, Team Easy, and the rest of his team were all in the library that evening when Arcanine finally came in from working in the courtyard.

"Can't wait any longer," Arcanine said, "going back to Treasure Town."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Everyone looked around at each other. No one answered.

"Alakazam, will you Teleport us?"

Alakazam shook his head. "We can't be involved. We won't risk a conflict with Treasure Town, particularly now."

"Going either way. Help me do it quickly."

Alakazam didn't answer. His face was unreadable. He wasn't dumb, Arcanine though; none of them were. Even if they were willing to take bounties from Magnezone, they all had to have some idea of what was happening in Treasure Town.

"Helped you find the Orrery, didn't I?" Arcanine said, "even after you attacked me. Still helping. All I'll ever ask in return; help me free them."

Alakazam looked to Charizard and Tyranitar. Charizard hesitated, then shook his head. Tyranitar nodded slowly. He looked at Mewtwo; their gazes locked for a handful of seconds. Something passed between the two of them, but Arcanine couldn't guess what it was.

"Alright," Alakazam said finally, "there and back, half an hour outside town. I'll send Xatu to receive you, if he's willing. But there's one more thing we need from you first."

Arcanine tilted his head to the side, inviting Alakazam to continue.

"We still don't know whether we can open any of the other Orrery Fragment chambers, or how large the other spheres will be. Take your team to Mount Mistral while Xatu flies to Treasure Town; the three of you should have little difficulty. Delphox will arrange to have a wagon and team from Obsidian Village meet you there."

"That's reasonable," Arcanine agreed, "Zorua?"

"Huh?"

"You're team leader," Arcanine reminded her, "it's your choice."

"We'll do Mount Mistral," Zorua agreed immediately. She hesitated before continuing. "Arcanine, this isn't just for revenge, right? I mean, we're really, honestly going because innocent Pokémon need help?"

"Yes," Arcanine said, "Zorua, I'd fight Magnezone for revenge, but not now, and I'd go alone."

"Okay, big guy," Zorua said, "I trust you. I'll help."

"So will I," Absol agreed, "I trust you, and I trust Team Razor Wind too."

"Then it's settled," Alakazam said, "Arcanine, don't make me regret this."

Arcanine bowed his head in acceptance. It was another delay, but still, it was more help than he'd really expected. Besides, by the time they returned from Mount Mistral, the Mightyenas would have Growlithe out of heat.

They all talked for a while, about Team Arcana's translation, and their supplies, and the other dungeons. Arcanine didn't have much to add. He dozed in front of the stove, enjoying the warmth on his aching back.

"There's something I've been wondering," Absol said, "Rayquaza helped with the meteor incident, and of course there were lots of Legendaries involved in the Time Gears crisis. This is just as important, but besides Darkrai in my dream, we haven't seen any of them."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Alakazam agreed, "we were unable to locate Darkrai or Kyurem, and Team Poképals was unable to contact Dialga or Palkia, despite having worked closely with them before."

"Yeah," Zorua agreed, "this is Palkia's job, right?"

No one answerd for a few seconds, then Mewtwo spoke up.

_#I think I can address this.#_ Mewtwo raised his mug and took a slow sip of tea before continuing. _#You have to understand that Legendaries aren__'t like us. Some of them, Arceus and his children, Mew, Darkrai, Cressellia, Celebi, they're six or seven billion years old, maybe more. They don't age. They can spend decades or centuries in their own realms between visits to our world.#_

"But this is _important_," Zorua insisted, "don't they care?"

_#Say you live in a hut in a field,# _Mewtwo said,_ #each spring, thousands of wildflowers bloom in the field; they__'re beautiful. One day you come home, and find that a whole herd of Bouffalant have trampled through your field, and eaten or trampled most of your flowers. How do you feel?#_

"Mad," Zorua said immediately, "they could have been more careful. Mom probably wanted some of them for potions, too."

Mewtwo smiled and raised his eyebrows. _#How mad?#_

"Well, not that mad, I guess," Zorua hedged, "if it's a whole herd, I suppose they can't help stepping on stuff. Anyway, they'll grow back next year."

_#The older Legendaries feel the same about us, but that day they__'re gone might be a lifetime. We're so ephemeral that they don't really see us as individuals; if most of us died, well, they'd check back in a few millenia to see whether the survivors had repopulated. If not, they can always make more. Maybe they'll try something different next time. If the murals in Creepy Tunnel are accurate, and I believe they are, most of the Pokémon species alive today are at least the fourth batch.#_

That shocked everyone into silence. Everyone knew that the ruins scattered around the world belonged to some previous civilization, and that most of the legendaries appeared only rarely. None of them had ever really considered why, Arcanine thought.

"Rayquaza did destroy the meteor," Absol said, "I know it did; Mother watched it. She spoke to it."

_#Of course,#_ Mewtwo said, _#the Legendaries are real. They do act, sometimes. Mew sent me. But they can__'t be relied upon to intervene. How long did Ninetales and your mother see signs before Team Go-Getters came to Mount Freeze?#_

"A few months," Absol answered.

_#But when they found Rayquaza, it didn__'t know?#_

"Well, no." Absol shook her head. "It was angry that Team Go-Getters woke it, and Mother had to explain..." Absol trailed off, reconsidering something that that always seemed too obvious to question.

"...When Mother said they woke Rayquaza, I always thought she meant like waking a normal Pokémon at night; you're saying it might have been hibernating for years, aren't you, and that's why it didn't know?"

Mewtwo didn't say anything, just nodded.

"What about the Time Gears?" Zorua asked, "like Absol said, there were lots of Legendaries there."

_#Darkrai woke Dialga, if I understand correctly,#_ Mewtwo answered, _#though by the time he woke, he was already corrupted by Darkrai__'s nightmares. Darkrai and Cresselia share a link, being opposite sides of the same domain. Dialga and Palkia share a similar link, and Celebi is closely attuned to the flow of time. Cresselia and Palkia didn't arrive until months too late, though, and Celebi didn't make it to the current time at all.#_

"Well, who sent the Humans, then?" Zorua demanded.

_#That,#_ Mewtwo admitted, _#I don__'t know.#_

Everyone was silent for a moment. Charizard took the kettle from the stove, and refilled everyone's tea. It was a lot to think about, Absol thought. Practically, it didn't really change anything; they were already doing everything they could do. Still, it was frightening to think that if they failed, there might not be anyone else to save the world.

"You said Mew talks to you," Absol said eventually, "are you a Legendary too? What are you?"

_#That__'s a complicated question,#_ Mewtwo said, _#I suppose you all deserve an answer. Humans created me by combining parts of other Pok__émon into a single egg. I can't explain how; some of their science is so different that you don't have the words to describe it. I'm more similar to Mew that any other Pokémon; I'm also part Human.#_

That wasn't quite true, Arcanine thought. Mewtwo hadn't hatched from an egg any more than he had, but it was close enough.

"So, you're kind of a Legendary?"

_#Kind of,#_ Mewtwo agreed,_ #I__'m more powerful as a Psychic than Mew, but I lack some of her other capabilities. I'm also mortal.#_

"Do you have a family?" Absol asked, "other Mewtwos?"

Mewtwo glanced at Arcanine again.

_#Arcanine and his compatriots were...are...my family. There are no other Mewtwos.#_

Mewtwo's voice sounded final. Absol had more questions, but she didn't think that was a topic Mewtwo wanted to pursue any further.

It must be a lonely feeling, she thought, being the only one of his kind. She had thousands of years of ancestors carved into the wall in Mother's cave back on Mount Freeze. They all had their own stories, even if some of the older ones had gotten muddled or forgotten over the centuries. If they all succeeded here, her children would carry on the tradition for thousands more, and tell stories about her. That wasn't much compared to the billions that Mewtwo and Arcanine talked about, but still, it was a lot of years, and a lot of Absols who were all pretty much like her. There was a beginning, and there would probably be an end, but they were both so far away that she didn't know how to think about them.

Maybe that was why Mewtwo was so distant sometimes, she thought. He didn't have a history to depend upon. He wouldn't have any children continue whatever traditions he and Arcanine and the others had back in their world. However long they might both personally live, his beginning and end were much closer than her own.

Arcanine stood and walked over to where Mewtwo was sitting. He lay down beside the chair, and leaned his head against Mewtwo's leg. Mewtwo reached down to scratch his ear. They looked so comfortable like that, Absol thought. She stood and followed Arcanine. If she lay down, her head would be out of reach, so she sat instead, on the other side of the chair.

"Mewtwo," Absol asked, "may I be part of your family here?"

Mewtwo smiled. _#I would like that.#_

Absol leaned against Mewtwo's other leg, just like Arcanine was, and looked up at him. Mewtwo reached his other hand down to scratch her ears. It was the hand which wore the Ring Target, and when it brushed against her, she could feel a subtle, friendly presence in the back of her mind.

Zorua watched as her teammates settled beside Mewtwo. He was still hiding things from them, she thought; from Arcanine. Did it really matter, though? Arcanine seemed satisfied with their relationship. He hadn't actually deceived them about anything. Absol was naïve, but she wasn't foolish, and she trusted him.

Maybe she was being a little bit like Growlithe, Zorua thought, trying to provoke a reaction from Mewtwo to prove that she had been right about him all along. Lucario wouldn't have told her that it was a childish thing to do, but probably would have thought it.

Zorua walked over and sat in front of Mewtwo, not touching, but close enough that she could have wagged her tail and hit both of his legs.

"Do you want to be part of Mewtwo's family, too?" Absol asked.

Zorua's tail twitched, and curled around her forepaws. That was as much as she was going to give today. "I'm still thinking about it."

"If we're your family now, you're basically part of the team, too," Absol said hopefully, "that means you can sleep with us, right?"

She looked to Arcanine and Zorua for confirmation. Arcanine nodded. Zorua hesitated a few seconds, then nodded as well. Zorua agreed with them, Absol thought; she'd been the one to invite Mewtwo to sleep with them first. She just had to agree at her own pace.

Mewtwo smiled again._ #I think I would like that too.#_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_But Arky" Vulpix whined, "I want to see it."_

"_So do I," Arcanine admitted, "but it's Mewtwo's private quarters. He doesn't come into our rooms without invitation."_

"_Well, we don't have secret power armour hidden in our rooms, do we?" Vulpix countered, "anyway, it will take him at least two days to get to Hoenn and back. He'll never know."_

_Of course Mewtwo would know; Mewtwo always knew. It wasn__'t long ago that he had believed that he needed to correct every mistake and punish every minor disobedience. Since Sandslash's attempt at seppuku, he tried to give them more freedom. If they tried to be subtle, if they were polite, if they didn't take advantage, Mewtwo would pretend not to know. That didn't mean it was right._

"_You can go see it. Not stopping you."_

"_I don't want to see it alone. What good is knowing a secret if we can't all talk about it?"_

_Arcanine looked to the others for support. Sandslash wouldn__'t offer an opinion, but he would go along with whatever the group decided. Ninetales and Vaporeon were always respectful and polite, though, and they would agree it was a bad idea._

"_Arcanine, Mewtwo knows we're all curious," Ninetales said, "he doesn't want to talk about it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want us to know. If it was supposed to be a secret, he wouldn't have let everyone see him bring it in._

"_I think Ninetales is right," Vaporeon agreed, "he carried it up in front of everyone, right before he knew he was leaving for a few days. He's inviting us to peek."_

_Arcanine sighed. He couldn__'t argue with the whole team. He couldn't even argue with Vulpix, really. He always gave in eventually, just because disagreement made him uncomfortable, and Vulpix knew she could outlast him._

_He had been in Mewtwo__'s office and quarters hundreds of times, but only once before without permission. The new latch was a simple handle with no lock, mounted at a height everyone in the family could easily reach, with a handle they could all operate with one paw. It wasn't intended to exclude anyone, only to keep the now- crooked door from swinging open by itself._

_Suspended from the ceiling in the center of the room by several cables, the armour stood well over two meters tall. Dozens of dents and scrapes marred the polished silver metal, and the mirrored visor seemed to stare back at him as he approached. Arcanine shivered. Maybe Vaporeon and Ninetales were right, he thought; maybe Mewtwo did intend for them to see._

"_It does look kind of like in Fallout," Vulpix whispered, "what if he's really inside, watching us?" _

_They all knew he wasn__'t; his scent in the room was a day old. It still made him shiver to think about Mewtwo staring out through the glass, like he had once stared at Mewtwo through the side of the cloning tank. What did the world look like from inside?_

"_Can you imagine living in it?" Vulpix continued, "you wouldn't be able to smell, or hear..."_

"_Do you think it still works?" Vaporeon wondered._

"_I think he's planning to fix it up," Ninetales said._

"_Oh. You don't think he wants to use it again, do you?"_

"_I don't think he wants to," Ninetales said, "maybe he expects to need it."_

_Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Mewtwo spoke very little about his time with Team Rocket, but they all knew it was a painful memory for him. Until yesterday, the armour had been only a rumor. Mewtwo wouldn__'t be preparing it for use unless he expected to need it._

_Everyone started guiltily as they heard footsteps in the hall, but it was only Squirtle and Nurse Joy, come to look for themselves._

"_See?" Vulpix said as if their presence proved her right, "eveyone wants to look."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind whistled through the cracks around the doors and windows of the Obsidian Village town hall, and Absol shivered reflexively in anticipation of the cold outside. Inside the sturdy structure, built with logs the size of her torso, was pleasantly warm and cozy, but outside was a blizzard. She knew she should be listening as Abra, the Federation representative in Obsidian Village, explained the situation, but she couldn't help staring out the window at the blowing snow. It looked just like a winter storm at home. They were at about the same latitude, only now it was summer and there should only have been snow on the highest peaks.

Absol didn't know why she had chosen to come; of course it was colder here than in Pokémon Square. Now that she was here, however, it felt like the correct choice. There was something out there in the snow, she though, something important. Maybe it was a subtle feeling of danger in her horn, still too distant to identify. Maybe it was only her imagination, restless after weeks cooped up in the library. There was only one way to know.

"It's two days to Mount Mistral from here in decent weather," Abra was saying to Arcanine, Zorua, and Team Razor Wind, "probably four days, if the storm keeps up. Weavile has volunteered to guide you there."

"Weavile of Team Icicle," Weavile said, stepping forward to introduce himself. He exchanged scents with the rest of their party. Absol pulled herself away from the window to greet him as well. He wore a battered treasure bag across his shoulder with a badge pinned to the front.

"I can show you to the entrance," Weavile said, "then, if you don't need me, I'll wait outside with the rest of my team and the sledge.

"I know Alakazam requested a wagon," Abra said, "but there's no way you'll get a wagon up Mount Mistral in this weather. We have a sledge prepared instead. It will be difficult, but Weavile think you can make it."

"Are you certain it's necessary?" Weavile asked, "there's snow drifted four meters deep in places; even the sledge will be difficult going."

"The door is there?" Arcanine asked.

"Yes." Weavile nodded. "I've been there several times. Just as Alakazam described, but only about three meters across."

"Then we'll need the sledge," Arcanine said.

Weavile and Abra both nodded.

"Are you all ready?" Weavile asked.

Arcanine and Zorua nodded. The treasure bag around Arcanine's neck bulged with supplies and the stone discs, and an extra blanket for Absol. If anything happened to the sledge, Arcanine didn't want to risk losing their supplies as well. Zorua's own, much smaller bag, held some extra Berries.

A blast of frigid air and snow greeted the seven of them as Weavile opened the door. Absol's shoulders hunched, and she tugged the stocking over her horn down tightly.

"Absol, are you sure you want to come?" Zorua asked.

"Y-yes." It was a lie, but Absol thought she sounded confident as she said it. She didn't want to be here at all; she wanted to be somewhere warm and dry and sunny, preferably with a hot bowl of tea.

A pair of Mamoswines lay outside the door, both already wearing harnesses. The wind whipped through their shaggy coats, but they didn't seem bothered by the weather.

"The rest of Team Icicle," Weavile introduced them.

The Mamoswines looked at them and nodded in greeting, but didn't speak. Absol got the impression that they ordinarily didn't. There weren't many Pokémon better suited to pulling the sledge through the snow, she thought.

Arcanine volunteered for the first shift pulling the sledge, and Zangoose, Sandslash, and Weavile hitched him up. He was still sore from the trip back to Pokémon Square with the sun sphere. While he enjoyed carrying friends, he never wanted to be a draft animal again, but he couldn't ask the Mamoswines to haul it up the mountain in a blizzard if he wouldn't do it first.

The Mamoswines took the lead, breaking a path through the drifts with their chests and shoulders. Weavile rode on one's back. Arcanine followed the with the sledge. Absol followed behind him, then Team Razor Wind. Zorua, the smallest of the party, followed in the path that they had all cleared. The snow was a meter deep in places on the trail, and though the others had trampled it down for her, it was still exhausting. Absol began to shiver almost immediately, walking with her head and tail down, and Zorua could smell how uncomfortable she was.

Arcanine kept looking back to make sure that the rest of the party was keeping up. Absol looked miserable already, he thought, and the weather wasn't going to get warmer or less windy as they ascended. Why had she chosen to come?

Of the team, she ought to be the most comfortable here, and the most capable, but with the curse of her vision, she was a liability. He wanted to send her back to Obsidian Village. If he insisted, Arcanine thought, she would go, but would that be the right thing to do? She must have a reason for braving the cold with them. Did she sense something? Did she know something that the rest of them didn't? How much danger was she actually in, if her chill was psychosomatic as he thought, and her body temperature was normal? Arcanine didn't know, but he knew he trusted Absol. He remained silent and kept walking.

This was a terrible idea, Absol thought as she trudged after Arcanine. Already her paws and face ached from the unnatural cold. What if she froze to death up here, despite having Arcanine and Zorua to care for her and keep her warm at night? What if she panicked in the darkness and ran off a cliff? What if the feeling was a premonition, and she ignored it, and something happened to her team?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As always, as the sky began to darken, Absol's terror began to return. Arcanine was in the lead now, and she edged closer and closer until they were walking side by side. Arcanine looked over at her, and she could see concern in his face.

"Weavile?" Arcanine shouted, motioning for their guide to join him.

They needed to get Absol under cover soon, Arcanine thought. She was fidgeting and her eyes were wide, despite the blowing snow which forced the rest of them to squint. With the added stress of being cold, she was already beginning to lose control. If she panicked up here on the rocks, with the poor visibility of the storm, it could be deadly.

"Need a place for the night!"

"Already?" Weavile shouted back, "we have light for another hour!"

"Yes!"

Arcanine glanced down at her again, and Absol looked away, embarrassed. She knew she was slowing them all down. Maybe she really had been foolish to come.

"There's an overhang in the cliff ahead," Weavile shouted, "not a cave, but it will get us out of the wind!"

"Show me!"

Arcaine bent down, and Weavile climbed onto his neck. Holding fistfulls of Arcanine's mane, Weavile leaned forward to shout directions into Arcanine's ear as they continued.

Snow was drifted in front of the overhang three or four meters deep, but beneath the overhang was mostly clear. Between the snow and the rock was a narrow area which was mostly sheltered from the wind. Weavile dismounted and Arcanine waded into the drift, feeling ahead with his nose and forepaws. The outer layer of snow was fresh and soft, but underneath, it was older and more solid.

Arcanine began to dig, hollowing out a cavity in the snow bank facing the cliff. Team Razor Wind and Weavile, seeing what he was doing, joined in. Absol crowded in among them as they worked, eager to be under shelter.

When they had a cavity large enough for the seven of them to curl up in, they stopped. Arcanine directed a gentle Flamethrower across the walls, floor and ceiling. The snow melted under the heat, then hardened into a layer of ice as it refroze. Unloaded, the sledge wasn't very heavy, and Zangoose and Scyther tipped in up in front of the entrance as a windbreak.

It wasn't unpleasant in here, Arcanine thought, now that they were out of the wind. Absol looked calmer already, out of view of the sky. Weavile and Zorua folded their extra blanket and lay it on the icy floor. Absol shook the snow from her coat, and then each paw, and quickly curled up on it.

Arcanine lay against Absol's back, and wrapped his legs around her. Zorua tucked the edge of the blanket around Absol's paws, then wriggled in between to lay against Absol's belly.

Team Razor Wind formed their own pile at the other side. Theirs was a practical sharing of warmth rather than cuddling, Absol thought; they were good friends, but they didn't have that sort of relationship.

Weavile sat by the door alone. As an Ice-type, he wasn't as affected by the cold. Inside their cave and out of the wind, he seemed comfortable enough. The Mamoswines burrowed halfway into the snow just outside. With their thick pelts, they didn't seem bothered by the cold either.

"Th-th-thank y-you," Absol said as she pressed back against Arcanine's warm chest, "I d-don't th-think-k I w-would hav-ve l-last-ted much l-long-ger."

"I don't know how you made it this far," Zorua said, "cuz I'm freezing too."

Just like outside Creepy Tunnel, Arcanine thought, Absol's body didn't feel cold; no more so than any other Pokémon's would, under the circumstances. She probably wasn't clinically hypothermic, despite having all of the secondary symptoms. That didn't make her suffering any less important; it was real to her, and there was no way to know how much danger she was really in.

"I'm s-sorry," Absol said, "I'm s-slow-wing ever-ryone d-down."

"It's okay." Arcanine's muzzle rested between her ears, and his hot breath blew around her horn and across her face.

"Yeah," Zorua agreed, "we know it's not your fault."

Within a few minutes, Arcanine could feel Absol's body begin to relax, and her shivering stopped. Weavile was watching them, his face concerned and uncertain.

"Know you don't want to be here," Arcanine said, "felt something, didn't you?"

"I th-thought s-so. N-now I-I'm not s-sure."

"We trust you," Arcanine said, "you felt it, was important.

"Th-thank you," Absol said again, pressing her head back into Arcanine's mane.

Weavile was still watching them, Zorua saw. He was polite enough not to ask the obvious question: what was wrong with Absol. She wasn't going to explain that, either, because it was Absol's story, but still, he deserved their gratitude for leading them up here in the storm.

"Thanks for guiding us," Zorua said, "we never would have found the trail in this weather."

Weavile shook his head. "No one comes up here in this weather; it's too dangerous. We never have storms like this in the summer, either; the trails should be melted out by now. Whatever is in the treasure room in Mount Mistral is supposed to fix this?"

"The Orrery Fragment." Zorua nodded. "Well, one of them. You guys don't know, though?"

Weavile shrugged. "It was an unusually cold spring, then Abra said the Federation said there was something wrong with the weather everywhere, and people from Pokémon Square were working on it. There was more about astrology I didn't understand."

"Oh." She had though that it had only been Meadow Town which hadn't gotten the message, because of Bayleef's treachery. Apparently their communication had failed here, too. They would need to talk to Alakazam and Delphox about that when they returned.

"W-we h-have t-time," Absol said, "l-let me w-warm up-p a b-bit m-more and we'll t-tell y-you ev-veryth-thing."

Arcanine began to groom her with long, slow strokes of his tongue, beginning between her ears, and working down her neck and shoulders. It felt wonderful. Zorua dug into Arcanine's bag again and passed out food. They ate in silence. When they had finished, Absol began her story, speaking loudly so the Mamoswines outside could hear as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it," Weavile shouted, pointing ahead of them to where the trail passed through a narrow cleft in the rocks. "Those wood posts mark the entrance."

It was morning on the fourth day, and they were nearly to the peak of Mount Mistral. This high up, the fierce wind had scoured most of the snow from the rocks, and the runners of the slegde scraped on bare patches on the trail.

Arcanine knew it wouldn't be much more pleasant inside. After they stopped for the evening on the second night of their ascent, Weavile had spent several hours telling them everything he could remember about the mystery dungeon. They would be outside most of they way. The room with the fragment would presumably be enclosed, but since no one from Obsidian Village had been able to enter, they wouldn't know until they reached it. Like most mystery dungeons, the static area at the end contained the exit.

The Mamoswines settled in the shelter of the rocks, with Weavile between them.

"We'll wait for you here," Weavile said.

There was a brief disorientation as they passed between the poles, and they were inside Mount Mistral's mystery dungeon. Inside was a relative term; on the far side of the cleft, the trail continued to wind up the exposed face of the mountain.

The wind was just as bad here. Arcanine wondered why. Mystery dungeons didn't seem to be physically contained within their borders in the normal world; they didn't fit. Creepy Tunnel was far too long and straight not to emerge from the far side of its mountain, and from Weavile's description, he didn't think Mount Mistral could fit on its peak, either. It had to be some kind of pocket dimension, existing in its own space. Why should it have the same sky and weather?

If the door was three meters across like Weavile had said, and it followed the same pattern as Creepy Tunnel, the trail ought to be at least three meters wide the whole way. Presumably, someone must have brought it into the dungeon by the same path. Or maybe not - had the mystery dungeons even existed then? Were the Orrery Fragments and Time Gears placed in mystery dungeons, or had the dungeons formed around them from whatever arcane energy they emitted? Another unanswerable question.

Again Absol wondered why she had come. She could see the worried looks the others gave her; not only Zorua and Arcanine, but Team Razor Wind as well. She was shivering so hard that she didn't even want to try talking, and the wind seemed to cut through her coat as if she were naked. The cold flowed down from her horn and up from each paw as it touched the ground. Her feet ought to be numb from the cold, she though, but they weren't. She could still feel each pebble and ridge of ice beneath her pads. Her nose and cheeks ought to be frostbitten through the short fur on her face, but when she rubbed them with her paws, they felt undamaged.

She forced herself to keep her head up and keep walking. Whether or not she had made the right choice in coming, it was too late to change her mind. No matter how much it hurt, she thought, the others needed to focus on the dungeon, rather than worrying about her.

With Arcanine pulling the sledge and Absol too distracted to fight, Zorua and Team Razor Wind were left to defend them. Zorua fell to the rear where she could keep an eye on Absol, and Zangoose joined her.

Fortunately, the dungeon's ferals didn't seem to appreciate the weather any more than they did. The passed a pair of Drifblim huddled in an alcove, who screeched angrily but didn't move to attack them. A Pidgeot dived at Scyther. It swerved to avoid his slashing blades, and by the time it turned around for another pass, the wind had carried it so far away that it gave up chasing them.

A Swellow startled out of a sheltered side path. Arcanine fired a hasty Flamethrower as it approached, but the wind blew both the attack and its target off course. Sandslash and Scyther dispatched it, and pushed it back in the corner where it wouldn't tumble down the slope before recovering.

As they passed another alcove, something shiny and blue caught Zorua's eye, half-buried in the snow. It was a Foe-Fear Orb.

"Do you guys want it?" Zorua said, offering the Orb to Zangoose, "none of us have hands to use it in combat."

Zangoose shrugged. "Orbs are good for new teams. Once you're strong enough, moves are almost always quicker and more reliable. Why don't you keep it and sell it?"

Zorua tucked the Orb in her bag. Zangoose was right, she thought; they would want money, when this was all over and they were just a normal team again.

After several monotonous, uncomfortable hours, a cliff face rose up across the trail ahead of them. From Weavile's description, they knew this was the end of the dungeon. Unlike the perfectly round opening in the mountain near Meadow Town, the tunnel at the base of the cliff looked jagged and natural.

Zangoose and Sandslash unhitched Arcanine from the sledge, and he took the lead. Team Razor Wind followed close behind him, while Zorua and Absol hung back together. Zangoose produced a Luminous Orb on a cord from their bag, and looped it around his neck.

After thirty meters or so, the tunnel opened into a large room. Arcanine stopped at the entrance. There were Pokémon in here, Arcanine thought, flying types. He could smell them, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Zangoose stepped up beside him, cupping the Orb in both hands to direct the light away from them. It helped, but wasn't enough to penetrate the shadows at the far side of the room. Arcanine stepped cautiously forward.

"Above you!" Zorua shouted behind him.

There was a rustle of wings, and Arcanine ducked as something whipped by his face. He felt talons rake through his mane. Behind him and to either side he heard two more pairs of wings. There was a thud of something solid hitting flesh, and he heard Scyther grunt.

He sent a Flamethrower after the retreating shadow, illuminating the room and revealing their opponents. The Flygon which had nearly hit him was already out of range. Arcanine turned to check on Team Razor Wind.

Scyther was sprawled on the ground, with Sandslash and Zangoose standing protectively over him as a pair of Aerodactyls flapped upward away from them. He wasn't badly injured, just stunned, and he was already pushing himself upright.

Arcanine, Sandslash, and Zangoose readied themselves as the Aerodactyls banked and turned back for another pass.

The left Aerodactyl dove, its thick skull aiming for Sandslash's chest. Sandslash watched calmly as it approached. At the last moment he spun deftly aside; his claws raked upward, scoring two parallel gashes in his opponent's chest. Aerodactyl shrieked, its clumsy Wing Attack deflecting ineffectually off Sandslash's plates

The right Aerodactyl began its dive toward Zangoose. Arcanine sent another Flamethrower across its path. Aerodactyl passed through it, seemingly unaffected, and Zangoose spread his legs and raised his claws, preparing for the impact.

Zangoose grunted as he rolled with Aerodactyl's Take Down. His claws tore into its wings in Revenge, tearing long holes in the fragile membranes.

Flygon hung back. Its wings beat forcefully, but it wasn't gaining altitude. The wind in the tunnel began to pick up.

"Sandstorm!" Zangoose shouted in warning, as the wind from Flygon's wingbeats grew more forceful.

Sandslash's Aerodactyl circled upward out of reach, and a ball of orange energy began to form in its beak. Zangoose's Aerodactyl wriggled free from his grasp and leapt into the air. It flapped furiously, but its torn wings couldn't lift it quickly enough. It shrieked as Zangoose's claws caught its wings again, pulling it down into Close Combat.

The glowing bars of Scyther's Light Screen formed around Team Razor Wind. The three of them could handle the Aerodactyls, Arcanine thought, while he dealt with Flygon.

A blast of sand caught Arcanine in the face as he turned back toward Flygon, blinding him and filling his nostrils. He sent a Flamethrower upward toward his opponent, then another, but his watering eyes made aiming difficult, and they both dispersed in the whipping wind before reaching their target. Sand began to pool around his paws in a Tomb, piling up impossibly fast, and Arcanine found that he had to keep moving to stay on top of the mound.

Flygon swooped down again, breathing out a Dragon Breath which illuminated the swirling sand a surreal purple. Arcanine didn't think he could move quickly enough on the shifting sand to dodge, so he didn't try. He braced himself and drew in a deep breath, nearly choking on all the sand in the air, and answered with a powerful Flamethrower.

Arcanine's limbs went numb as Dragon Breath flowed around him. Flygon flapped frantically, trying to avoid his fire, but couldn't pull up quickly enough. Arcanine couldn't tell how much damage it had done, but Flygon stopped maneuvering and flew straight for several seconds, blinded. A fist-sized rock sailed past Arcanine and cracked against Flygon's head. It wavered in midair, momentarily stunned. Arcanine struggled to free his legs from the sand. Another rock hit its shoulder. That had to be Sandslash, he though; no one else could have aimed so well through the Sandstorm.

The beat of Flygon's wings faltered, and it began to lose altitude. Arcanine pounced with Extreme Speed, pulling it to the ground before it could recover. Flygon screeched once as Arcanine's fangs dug into its back, then went limp.

The wind dropped off quickly. Arcanine turned to see Sandslash behind him, a grin on his face and another stone in each hand. He grinned back, and Sandslash bowed.

Behind Sandslash, Zangoose and Scyther supported one another. Zangoose's arm pressed against his chest where the Aerodactyl had hit him, and they were each bleeding from several wounds and scorched from Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam, but Arcanine didn't think either of them were seriously injured. Both Aerodactyls lay unconscious at their were all cold, and exhausted, and now the added insult of sand in their coats and eyes and throats.

None of them looked as bad as Absol. She was huddled between a rock and the cavern wall at the entrance to the room, her face hidden under her paws and her whole body shaking. Zorua stood protectively over her, her fur still fluffed out threateningly. Arcanine bent to examine Absol. She wasn't injured, he thought; the ferals hadn't come near her. She certainly wasn't afraid. After all she had endured in the last few days, the Sandstorm has just been the final stress that was too much to endure.

"Arcanine, we have to stop," Zorua said, "she can't go any further."

"The door should be just ahead," Zangoose reminded them, "we'll be safer inside."

Zangoose was right, Arcanine thought, but so was Zorua. They would be safer, and probably warmer, in the Orrery chamber, but Absol needed attention right now. She was a strong-willed Pokémon, despite her youth and innocence; perhaps even more determined than he was. If she could have gotten up, she would have.

Arcanine didn't want to stop here either, but unless he was going to drag Absol the rest of the way, they didn't have much choice. He ducked out of their treasure bag and lay down beside Absol. She didn't respond. Arcanine pulled her against his chest and began to wash her face.

There were six competent Pokémon in the party, Arcanine thought, and the others didn't need his directions to know what to do. Zorua opened her bag and passed him an Oran, and placed on in front of Absol as well, then jumped up on the rock to stand watch.

Zangoose grimaced as he bent over to pick up Team Warmth's bag, his other hand pressing on his chest where the Aerodactyl had hit him. Moving gingerly, he spread the extra blanket over Absol, then sat down against her side. Without a word, Sandslash and Scyther headed back the way they had come. A minute later, Arcanine heard the scrape of metal rails on the stone floor.

By the time the two of them returned with the sledge, Absol wasn't shivering so badly. She nuzzled against him, burying her face in his mane. Arcanine could feel her body jerk with each heavy breath, and smell the warm, wet scent of tears. Mewtwo was right, Arcanine though as he and Zorua silently groomed Absol; his new team was too much like his old team to be chance.

Zangoose passed out Orans to his team, and Scyther and Sandslash sat watch beside the upturned sledge. The three of them waited patiently, though Arcanine knew they were as anxious as he was to be done with this place.

After fifteen minutes or so, Absol began to regain control. "Arc-c-can-nine, I'm s-sor-ry," she whimpered, "I c-can't d-do i-it any-y m-more."

"You don't have to," Arcanine comforted her, "we're almost there. I'll carry you."

Zangoose and Sandslash put his saddle on and hooked his harness back to the sledge. It was more of a basket than a seat, with a cord to hold a blanket across the top at night and footholds for Absol's paws.

His back, already sore and raw from pulling the sledge, protested at the extra fifty kilos as Absol climbed aboard, but he didn't let it show. Zangoose didn't ask for a heal, either, though his ribs obviously still pained him. He itched from the sand beneath the saddle. What he really wanted, Arcanine thought, was a bath and a good, long nap somewhere warm. He leaned into the harness, and the sledge began to grind forward once again.

The room at the end of the tunnel was just how Weavile had described; to one side, an arched stone threshold looked out at the snowy gap in the rocks where they had entered. Across from it was the door, a miniature replica of the one in Creepy Tunnel. Zangoose took the bag with the discs from Arcanine's neck, and Team Razor Wind got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no antechamber here; the first door opened directly into the room with the sphere. Arcanine was relieved to see that there were no piles of parts, either. There were four altars around the room, with the same images as before, and the sphere itself. It was about two meters across. He could feel something from it, like a sense of pressure, but it was much less intense than the sun. It was made from the same silvery metal, but instead of the sun sphere's featureless surface, it was etched with what appeared to be continents. They weren't Earth's continents; at least, they didn't match either version of Earth with which he was familiar.

With the extra weight aboard, the rails of the sledge shrieked and squealed loudly across the stone floor. It was much lighter than the other, Arcanine thought; probably less than a ton, but it was still going to take him and both Mamoswines in harness to get it safely down the mountain.

Before they left the dungeon, however, they all needed to rest. It had been late afternoon when they entered the tunnel, and it would be getting dark, soon. Absol still wasn't in any shape to face the wind and cold outside, even in daylight. Zangoose needed to heal. He needed to sleep.

"I'll go out and tell Team Icicle," Zangoose volunteered, "they'll worry if we're in here all night."

Zangoose started for the exit.

"Wait," Zorua said, "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Zangoose asked.

"Yeah," Zorua said, "I've done less work than anyone today, and I'm not injured."

Zangoose smiled, looking relieved. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't warm in the Orrery chamber, Absol thought, but cuddled up with Arcanine and her blankets, she wasn't cold, either. She was fortunate to have found such a good Team, just like Mother had. By morning, the rest of the trip seemed a lot more manageable.

"Come c-close, everyone." Absol motioned for Arcanine and Team Razor Wind to gather around her. "Let me heal before we go."

Moonlight came easily now, despite the cold and itching sand in her fur. Zangoose and Arcanine each stood a little straighter once she had finished. She should have healed them last night, she thought. They were tough Pokémon, and didn't like to show that they were hurt, which meant that she had to take the initiative and tell them when to stop and let her help.

As they began their descent, the sense of purpose which she had felt at the beginning of the journey returned. It grew from just a feeling, to a subtle vibration in her horn, to a constant hum which pushed back her chill as they continued. It was painfully slow going. Arcanine and the Mamoswines took turns, two of them pulling the sledge, and one harnessed to a rope on the rear to hold it back on the steeper slopes.

After a few hours, the path widened at the bottom of a draw which probably held a stream in normal summers, and Absol walked beside Arcanine in front of the sledge. He was working too hard for conversation, and she was shivering too hard, she thought, but that was okay; they could still enjoy each other's company. Arcanine glanced over at her occasionally and smiled, and she knew he felt the same way.

The trail ahead curved around a spur of rock where their draw joined the larger valley below. As they passed the rock, the feeling in her horn became overwhelming. Absol raised her head, looking out across the slope in front of them, and suddenly she knew exactly why she had come.

"Arcanine, stop."

He stopped immediately, mid-step, raising his head to scan the rocks around them for danger. Arcanine wasn't lying when he said he trusted her judgment, Absol though. Mamoswine took two more steps before the slack in the leads between their harnesses ran out, stopping him as well.

They were safe here, Absol thought, but she wasn't sure about Weavile and Scyther, a hundred meters ahead of them on the trail. She shouted for them to come back, but her shaking voice didn't carry over the wind. Arcanine's roar got their attention, and he motioned them back.

Mamoswine looked around as well. "There's nothing here," he said, "why are we stopping?

"The trails seems fine," Weavile agreed.

Everyone was clustered around her now, waiting for an explanation.

"Just wait." Absol said.

They waited. Arcanine sat down. She leaned against him, and he rested his chin on her head. Zorua leaned on her other side. Several minutes passed. The Mamoswines began to fidget, then Weavile and Team Razor Wind as well. Absol felt a sudden vertigo as the mountain seemed to begin moving around them. It wasn't them moving, though; it was the snow on the opposite slope in front of them, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until the whole side of the valley was rushing down the mountain.

Living on Mount Freeze, Absol had seen avalanches before. It was still awe-inspiring. All nine of them sat or stood in place for the fifteen minutes or so it took for all of the snow to stop moving.

"That's a lot of snow," Zorua said. Her voice was quiet and almost reverent.

The others nodded in agreement. They were all thinking the same thing, Arcanine knew; without Absol's warning, they would have been in the valley beneath it all. He wrapped a foreleg around Absol's and Zorua's backs and pulled them both close.

"How much snow do you think that is, big guy?" Zorua asked.

"Hmm." Arcanine stared at the hillside for a few moments, thinking. "How large an area would you say that was?"

No one answered immediately, so Arcanine continued. "Say four kilometers by twenty, and a half meter deep, average...that's forty thousand cubic meters of snow. Water is a gram per cubic centimeter," Arcanine said, "ah, a thousand kilos per cubic meter. Say the snow was twenty percent water, the rest air."

Everyone was staring at Arcanine, but he was used to that, now. Pokémon were intelligent, he though; many of them much moreso than Humans. Some of their natural abilities, the ability to observe the world from the air or underwater, or generate electrical current or change temperature, should have given them an immense advantage over Humans in developing a scientific system. For some reason, they had never progressed beyond a few basic measurements of weight, time, and distance. Maybe, he thought, they were just so capable, and so confident, that they didn't feel the need for further explanation of how the world worked.

"Eight million tons or so," Arcanine concluded.

Zorua gulped. "That sounds like a pretty big number."

Arcanine nodded. He didn't think any of the rest of them really understood what eight million tons was. He didn't either. It was more reasonable than seven billion years, but still a large enough number that it was difficult to comprehend.

"And if you didn't warn us," Zorua continued, rubbing her head against Absol's leg, "we'd be at the bottom."

"And I would have led us all into it," Weavile said. More than any of the others, Absol thought, he looked shaken. "Thank you."

"It's not your fault," Absol said.

She meant it. He'd been a good guide so far. He was cautious, and knew the mountain well. She just had an ability that none of the others had; that was why she was here.

"Is it safe to cross?" Sandslash asked. He looked more than slightly dubious.

"I don't feel anything else," Absol said, "but it will be loose and rough." She looked to Team Icicle. "Is there another way around?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them four more days to get back to Obsidian Village. Weavile found them another route down, and Absol's disaster sense was quiet for the rest of their journey. Going down wasn't any easier than coming up, she thought. If anything, it was worse. She was just as miserable as before, though she tried not to let it show.

Now Arcanine and the Mamoswines were miserable too. It was a constant struggle for all three of them to control the overweight sledge on the steep slopes. Absol wanted to help, but she knew she wasn't big enough or strong enough, and she would only be in the way.

Each night, when it got too dark for the pullers to see, Zorua, Weavile, and Team Razor Wind scraped them a shelter in the snow. Arcanine collapsed inside, too exhausted to stretch or groom himself. She ignored the cold as long as she could to help Zorua massage his back, then wrapped herself in both blankets and huddled against his chest for warmth through the night.

Each morning, Arcanine limped out to be hitched to the sledge again. Her back ached in sympathy just to watch him walk. He didn't complain; somehow, he seemed to welcome the pain, she thought, as if he felt he deserved it. She didn't complain either. None of them did; they all knew there weren't any other options.

When they entered Obsidian Village in the evening, the street was empty. They could see the orange glow of fires though several windows. Weavile broke off from the group and disappeared into one of the smaller buildings. By the time Team Razor Wind had Arcanine and the Mamoswines unhitched in front of the town hall, Weavile was back with Abra and a half-dozen other Pokémon. The Mamoswines mumbled hasty farewells and departed; the rest of the party followed Abra into the building.

"I'm glad you're all back safely," she said, "everyone has been worried about you, and Alakazam has been calling twice a day for updates."

Arcanine lay down in front of the stove where Weavile was starting a fire, and Absol immediately joined him.

"You all look exhausted," Abra continued, "we'll get your artifact into the wagon tonight. I'll bring food over, and you're all welcome rest here a day or two."

"Thank you," Arcanine said, "we'll be ready in the morning."

"No." Zorua said.

"Hmm?" Arcanine asked. He wasn't used to Zorua disputing his decisions.

"I mean no, you're not pulling it back to Pokémon Square," Zorua said. "Arcanine, you and Absol both look like you're about to die, and there are dozens of big Pokémon in Pokémon Square not doing anything. Besides, Xatu ought to be ready for us. I'm going to make Alakazam Teleport us all home in the morning, and he can send some else to pull his stupid wagon."

For a moment, Arcanine wanted to argue. Then he closed his mouth and lay his head back down, because he knew Zorua was right. She was getting pretty good at being team leader.


End file.
